Academia de Policía
by MCS20
Summary: Kate Beckett ingresa en la Academia de Policía con 19 años, tras la muerte de su madre. Allí conocerá a nuevas amistades, como Lanie Parish o Javier Esposito, pero habrá uno que destaque y llame su atención, Richard Alexander Rogers. (La academia es producto de mi imaginación). Gracias por leer.
1. Primer día

Me llamo Richard, Richard Alexander Rogers. Tengo veintitrés años y soy escritor. Todavía no he publicado nada interesante, un par de novelas, no muy buenas, estoy empezando. Acabo de dejarlo con la que hasta entonces había sido mi novia de la universidad, Kyra. Una mujer increíble, pero que no cree en el matrimonio y que ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y dejándome el corazón roto. Y ahora, mientras que miro mi ordenador, con el documento Word completamente en blanco, pienso en mi loca, absurda y maravillosa idea. Necesito un poco de inspiración, mi próxima novela es algo nuevo. Quiero un personaje nuevo, un detective listo y decidido, pero que tenga su historia. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ese nuevo personaje, su infancia, su adolescencia, su primer beso. Será un personaje real. Y, quiero saber y que la gente sepa cómo fue su año de Academia, al fin y al cabo es ahí dónde empieza la vida de todo policía. Y aquí estoy, con la maleta hecha, esperando ansioso. Mañana ingreso en la Academia de Policía de Nueva York. Será un año largo, duro, pero productivo, al menos eso espero.

**Primer día**

-Katie, no tienes por qué hacer esto… por favor, vuelve a Stanford, es lo que tú siempre has querido.

-Ya no papá, ahora quiero esto. Por favor, necesito que confíes en mí.

-Está bien. Sólo, llámame todos los días antes de acostarte por favor.

-Lo haré. –Me despedí de mi padre con un beso y una sonrisa, transmitiéndole mi confianza. Luego me bajé del coche, sacando mi maleta. Tenía miedo, para qué voy a mentir, pero quería hacer esto, de alguna manera lo necesitaba. Vi el coche alejarse y subí las escaleras. El edificio era blanco, con el suelo de madera oscura. Tenía que encontrar la secretaría, vi a varios chicos vestidos con ropa de calle, igual que yo, iban al mismo camino, con sus maletas en la mano. Les seguí. Un joven de mi edad, rubio y con aspecto de tímido habló en nombre todos.

-¿Hola?... soy Kevin Ryan y soy nue…

-Las habitaciones de las chicas están en la segunda planta, pasillo izquierdo, chicos, pasillo derecho. Encontrarán sus nombres en las correspondientes puertas, dejen sus cosas allí y vayan rápidamente al aula 3.1 El capitán Montgomery los está esperando.

La secretaría no le dejó terminar la frase, soltó ese párrafo de un tirón y luego siguió ojeando su revista, con aspecto de estar muy aburrida. El chico nos miró a los demás se encogió de hombros y nos dirigimos a la escalera, separándonos en los pasillos. Caminé por el pasillo izquierdo, leyendo los nombres. A mi lado una chica más baja que yo, negra y de pelo moreno leía también. Los carteles no estaban colocados en orden alfabético, sino al azar o quizás por orden de matriculación. Seguí leyendo.

-Gina Cowell, Lanie Parish, Katherine Beckett. Por fin. –Exclamé. Mi habitación estaba al final del pasillo, en la última puerta. Miré a mi lado, solo quedábamos la chica negra y yo. Ella sonrió, aliviada.

-Ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mí. Soy Lanie, un placer.

-Kate. –Sonreí. Entramos en la habitación y dejamos las cosas en el suelo, echando una ojeada a la habitación. Íbamos a salir cuando una chica rubia salió del baño. Nos miró. -¿Beckett y Parish? –Ambas asentimos. –Soy Gina. Espero que no os importe que haya elegido ya cama. –Miré las tres camas y me mordí el labio, pero mi compañera no.

-¿Tu cama?, no, no importa si nos aclaras cual es. –Las tres estaban llenas de cosas, entre las que podía distinguir un secador de pelo, maquillaje y un vestido de lentejuelas. Gina nos miró con desdén y cogió el secador y el vestido, dejando la litera libre. Se había quedado con la cama situada bajo la ventana, la única independiente. Nos miró con una sonrisa mordaz y pasó por nuestro lado, marchándose. Lanie se rió. –¿Crees que sabe dónde estamos?, alguien debería decirle que no hemos venido a un concurso de belleza. –Me reí con ella y luego salimos. Nos dirigimos presurosas al aula. Casi todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, salvo tres en la primera fila. Nos sentamos delante de dos chicos, uno de piel bronceada y el mismo que había hablado con la secretaría. Solo quedaba una silla vacía. En ese momento entró un hombre de unos cuarenta años y mirada amable, inspiraba confianza y a la vez respeto. Se colocó en medio del aula, mirándonos a todos. Unos segundos más tarde entró otro hombre, musculoso y con toda seguridad mal carácter. Ese me intimidó y también a mis compañeros que enseguida dejaron de hablar. El simpático habló.

-Bienvenidos, os doy mi más sincera bienvenida a este nuevo año. Va a ser un año duro, pero también increíble, para todos. Espero que entre todos hagamos un gran esfuerzo par a conseguir que el año que viene podáis sentirse orgullosos y decir: lo he conseguido. Soy policía. –Todos sonreímos. –para ello os quedan duros días de trabajo, esfuerzo y compenetración. Espero que sepáis aprovecharlos. Soy el capitán Montgomery y estaré a vuestra disposición siempre que me necesitéis, aunque espero no tener que veros mucho en mi despacho. No olvidéis que esto no es el instituto, si alguien, por cualquier motivo se ve forzado a ir al despacho del director, se verá con las maletas en la puerta. ¿Entendido? –Asentimos. El capitán volvió a sonreír. –Bien, os dejo con el teniente Sidney Perlmutter. Buena suerte a todos. –Se marchó tras hacernos un gesto con la cabeza. El hombre de aspecto temible ocupó su lugar y nos miró a todos, sin hacer el menos amago de sonrisa.

-Como ya habéis oído soy el teniente Perlmutter. Podéis ver en vuestras mesas una libreta y un bolígrafo. Voy a dictar las reglas de este curso, empezad a escribir y por vuestro bien, memorizarlas. –Cogí el bolígrafo y abrí mi libreta. A mi lado Lanie hizo lo mismo. Empecé a escribir.

-Regla número uno: sois unos Don Nadie. En este edificio no tenéis la menor importancia. Hasta Lola, la limpiadora tiene más autoridad que vosotros. Si Lola os pide que freguéis el suelo lo hacéis, si Lola os da un trapo le preguntareis, ¿qué debo limpiar? –Nos miramos entre sí. Quiere meternos miedo, empezamos bien.

-Regla número dos: cómo Don Nadie que sois nos debéis respeto, por lo tanto llamarais a todos vuestros superiores: señor.

-Regla número tres: a las seis de la mañana todo el mundo arriba. Podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana, desayunad, charlar o echar un polvo, me importa una mierda, pero a las siete os quiero a todos en el campo entrenamiento, y ¡pobre del que llegue un minuto tarde!

-Regla número… -En ese momento llamaron a la puerta tímidamente y un joven, de unos veintitantos años asomó la cabeza. Me quedé mirándolo con atención. Era muy guapo, de pelo negro y ojos azules, además de una expresión divertida y tierna en el rostro. Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Lanie a mi lado sonrió también, mirándome.

–Perdone… ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, hombre, pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí. –El joven se sentó a mi lado, la única silla libre. El teniente lo miró, con una amable y falsa sonrisa. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?

-Richard… Richard Rogers, señor.

-Rogers, ¿eh? Bien, Rogers, mañana tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar bien en el campo de entrenamiento. –Se dirigió al resto. –Que quede claro, si cuando vayáis a alguna clase os encontráis la puerta cerrada os dais la vuelta y os largáis, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!

-Sí, ¿qué?

-¡Sí, señor!

Yo no contesté, me limité a bajar la mirada, sintiendo algo dentro de mí. Algo que no había sentido desde las pasadas navidades. Algo que había despertado ese tal Richard Rogers.

-o-

-Bien, hasta aquí las reglas. Mañana elegiré a un idiota al azar y si falla en una sola, se irá a casa. –Nos miramos entre nosotros preocupados. Teníamos que aprendernos todas las reglas que el teniente nos había dictado tras la interrupción del chico de los ojazos azules. Sumando las que ya había dictado, eran cuarenta, casi todas relacionadas con la primera, somos unos Don Nadie. Lanie levantó la mano, un poco asustada. Perlmutter la miró y asintió.

-Verá… señor… yo no estoy aquí como policía… sino como ayudante en la enfermería… y bueno…

-Estás ahí sentada, ¿sí o no? –La interrumpió. Lanie asintió con la cabeza. –En ese caso todas las reglas son también para ti. Vendrás a las clases y al entrenamiento, ese es el trato para los que hacen aquí la residencia. Trabajarás en la enfermería por las tardes, de cuatro a ocho. –Asintió, con poco entusiasmo. Me pregunté por qué estaba haciendo aquí la residencia. Perlmutter volvió a llamar nuestra atención, llevaba en la mano una pistola, la miré fijamente.

-¿Sabéis que es esto? –Asentimos. –Esta chica va a ser vuestra amiga desde hoy en adelante, pero que quede claro, no es un juguete. Si la usáis bien, será vuestra fiel compañera, si la usáis como niños, será vuestra perdición. Tendréis clase de tiro los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Aprenderéis a usarla, como aprenderéis a moveros, a pensar como polis a interrogar y cachear. Hoy sois niños, pero por mis cojones que cuando salgáis de aquí seréis policías. Y ahora, ¿alguien se ofrece voluntario para dispararla?

Nadie se movió, pero todos mirábamos con atención el arma, era algo hipnótico. Sin darme cuenta me encontré levantando la mano. Lanie me miró asombrada, haciéndome un gesto para que la bajase. Perlmutter sonrió. –Bien, parece que tenemos una chica con ovarios. ¿Nombre?

-Kate, Kate Beckett.

-Bien, Kate Beckett, ven aquí y enséñame lo que sabes hacer. –Me acerqué al teniente despacio, sin dejar de mirar el arma, que me tendió en silencio. La tomé, temblorosa, pesaba, bastante. Encajaba perfectamente en mi mano, miré al hombre que tenía delante. –Pesa, ¿eh? –Comentó con sarcasmo. No contesté. –Bien, dispárame. –Lo miré segura de haber oído mal. Miré al resto de la clase. Lanie contenía la respiración, Ryan y el bronceado de al lado me miraban sonriendo, dándome ánimos. Mi otra compañera de cuarto me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, en esos momentos me imaginé que si le disparaba en un pecho la bala se quedaría atrapada entre tanta silicona. Por último fueron esos ojazos azules los que llamaron mi atención. Me miró por unos momentos y sonrió, expectante, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, adelante… Perlmutter me miró, desafiante. Subí la mano, envolviendo el arma con la otra, apunté al corazón. No lo pensé, simplemente apreté el gatillo. Me quedé estática durante varios segundos. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

El teniente sonrió. –Vaya…vaya… -Tenía una mano en el pecho, justo encima del corazón, no podía ser, ¿había acertado? -¿habías disparado antes? -Negué con la cabeza. Me miró durante unos instantes e hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

–Muy bien, si estas balas no hubieran sido de fogueo os hubierais quedado sin teniente… no está mal Beckett, nada mal. –Lanie me sonrió, me senté aún sorprendida por lo que había pasado. –Bien, hasta aquí por hoy. Tenéis el resto de la tarde libre, podéis salir.

Algunos se levantaron y se fueron, antes del que teniente cambiase de opinión. Al final solo quedamos en el aula mis compañeras de cuarto, el bronceado, Kevin Ryan y Richard Rogers. La rubia se acercó a mí.

–Has tenido suerte, no te emociones Beckett.

-Eso no ha sido suerte. He estado dos años en el ejército, tienes talento. –Replicó el bronceado. -Javier Esposito. –Se presentó, tendiéndome la mano. Se la estreché y luego hizo lo mismo con Lanie, que sonrió. A Gina la ignoró. La rubia no pareció ofenderse, pasó por nuestro lado y fue hasta Richard, que estaba repasando algo en la libreta. Me volví a mirarlos.

-Hola, soy Gina, es un placer.

-Richard Rogers, lo mismo digo. –Le sonrió, aunque durante unos segundos juré que me miraba a mí. Aparté la vista.

-Kate, te has puesto roja, ¿estás bien? –Lanie me miró sorprendida. Sonreí y asentí, dándole la mano a Kevin.

-Un placer, pero llamadme Ryan por favor, odio mi nombre.

-Eso y a mí Esposito, es como más profesional. –Comentó Javier, sonriendo.

-Pues yo no voy a ser poli y me gusta mi nombre, así que llamadme Lanie.

-¿Y tú qué?, ¿Kate o Beckett? –Lo pensé unos segundos. –Beckett, así me acostumbro.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos movamos. Tenemos que aprendernos las absurdas reglas e ir a por los uniformes a la tintorería. –Salimos, dejando a Richard con Gina. Los chicos se despidieron de nosotros y fueron al dormitorio, que compartían, junto a otro al que no conocíamos. Lanie y yo fuimos a nuestro cuarto y dejamos la libreta en uno de los dos escritorios. -¿Cuál prefieres? –Le pregunté, señalando la litera.

-Si me dejas la de abajo, por favor. –Asentí y subí las escaleras de mi cama- Aún teníamos un rato para descansar antes de ir a por los uniformes. Ella cogió una silla y la puso cerca de la litera, me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –Me imitó divertida. La miré sin entender. –Venga, te he visto mirarlo, ¿por qué no te has acercado a presentarte?

-No sé de qué me hablas…

-Del moreno de ojos azules al que yo misma le echaría un buen polv…

-¡Vale!, te he entendido. –La interrumpí. Ambas nos reímos. Luego la miré. –Creía que te había gustado el cubano.

-¿Esposito? Sí, no está nada mal, pero ese Rogers tiene algo…

-Ya…

-En serio chica, date prisa, a miss Silicona le ha faltado tiempo. –Me reí de nuevo, aunque ahora me quedé callada. Rogers… era guapo y sus ojos… dios. Y lo más importante, había despertado algo dentro de mí, pero yo no quería esto, no después de lo que había pasado. No estaba dispuesta a volver a sentir algo así, no quería sufrir de nuevo, era demasiado cruel, dolía, dolía mucho.

-¿Qué tal el primer día, Sidney?, ¿ya les ha metido miedo?

-Ya ves Victoria, esos pobres están acojonados. –Se rieron.

-Eres demasiado cruel.

-Mira quién habla, a mí no me llaman la Dama de hierro.

-No, te llaman el Cabronazo, sin más. –Replicó, divertida. Montgomery se rio.

-Por cierto, hoy ha sido una presentación interesante. –Comentó el teniente. Lo miraron con curiosidad. -¿Y eso?

-Una de las chicas se presentó voluntaria para disparar.

-¿Y?

-Dio en el blanco. –Victoria Gates lo miró interesada. -¿A dónde apuntó?

-Al corazón. La tía fue increíble. Apuntó, disparó y acertó. Sin pestañear, sin dudar.

-Vaya… tengo que conocerla, ¿Quién es?

-Beckett, Kate creo.

-Bien. –Se levantó, despidiéndose del capitán y del teniente y fue a su despacho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué haces la residencia aquí? –Me miró y suspiró. –Suspendí un maldito examen solo por una décima y cuando aprobé ya no podía hacer la residencia en ningún hospital. Me dijeron en el Infantil que había plaza en la enfermería de la Academia de Policía, como ayudante. Que probase suerte aquí y obtuviera una carta de recomendación, si la consigo me aceptarán en el hospital el año que viene. Pero para hacer la residencia aquí tengo que prepararme también como poli, es una condición.

-Lo siento…

-Bueno, no está tan mal, quien sabe, a lo mejor descubro aquí mi verdadera vocación. –Se levantó. –Ahora tengo que irme, quiero presentarme en la enfermería, ¿nos vemos para almorzar?

Asentí y se marchó. Me levanté y me puse a guardar mi ropa en mi zona del armario. Cuando terminé, cerré la habitación con llave y fui a la tintorería, a por el uniforme. La encargada me preguntó el nombre y me dio la ropa, recitando las mismas frases que les decía a todos los nuevos. –Tres camisas y dos pantalones oficiales, una gorra, una chaqueta, dos corbatas, dos pares de guantes y los zapatos reglamentarios. –Señaló la primera bolsa. –Dos sudaderas, tres camisetas, dos pantalones de chándal, unas deportivas para la actividad física. –Señaló la segunda bolsa. –Las mujeres debéis ir con el pelo recogido y sin pendientes largos para evitar accidentes. Del servicio de lavandería se ocupa la Academia todos los viernes, cuando os vayáis a casa a pasar el fin de semana dejad la ropa en la bolsa que encontráis en vuestro armario, escribir con claridad vuestro nombre. En caso de que queráis usar la lavandería cualquier otro día, las lavadoras funcionan con dos dólares. –Cogí las bolsas y me marché, apuntando lo escuchado en mi libreta, para evitar olvidos. Me senté en el escritorio y miré el horario, no estaba mal. Suspiré, inconscientemente llevé mi mano al anillo que colgaba del cuello y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos para ir a parar a mis mejillas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Gina entró rápidamente, pero no lo hizo sola. Estaba abrazada a Richard Rogers, lo besaba con ímpetu. Me apresuré a limpiarme las lágrimas. Rogers tosió, incómodo, Gina paró y me miró, de mal humor.

-¿Te importaría ir a dar una vuelta?, iba a enseñarle a Rick las reglas que él no ha copiado. –La miré fijamente y contesté con frialdad. –Este cuarto no es solo tuyo, búscate otro sitio para echar un polvo.

-En realidad yo ya me iba… un placer Gina. –Ella le sonrió. Richard, "Rick" se dirigió a mí. –Siento si te hemos molestado, discúlpame. –Se marchó tras darme una amable sonrisa. Gina me miró con odio.

-¿Quién coño te has creído que…? –Pero no pudo terminar la frase, una voz empezó a sonar por megafonía, pronunciaba un nombre, el mío.

-Katherine Beckett acuda al despacho de la inspectora Victoria Gates, por favor.

Gina me miró alegremente. –Victoria Gates, ¿eh?, ¿por qué te llamará la Dama de Hierro? –La ignoré y salí del cuarto, yendo a su despacho, preocupada. Me encontré con Esposito y Ryan, me miraron preocupados también.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Ya te quieren echar? –Me encogí de hombros, ¿qué diablos querría de mí la Dama de Hierro?

-o-

Llamé temblorosa a la puerta. Estaba asustada, Victoria Gates tenía fama de ser como Perlmutter pero en mujer. Un seco "pase" me hizo entrar. Di un par de pasos, con cautela, observando a la mujer que tenía delante. Afroamericana, de unos cuarenta años, mirada seria y fría. Vestía con un traje rojo, elegante y unos zapatos de tacón.

-Siéntese. –Lo hice de forma automática, esperando aterrorizada. Traté de pensar que había hecho para acabar en ese despacho, pero no llevaba en la Academia ni cuatro horas, no me había dado tiempo. -¿Sabe por qué la he mandado llamar?

-No, señora. –Me miró fríamente.

-Esta mañana el teniente Perlmutter os ha dictado las reglas, la número dos deja bien claro que llamareis a vuestros superiores señor, independientemente del sexo ¿entendido?

–Sí, señor. –Murmuré de la forma más seca posible.

-En tu tono de voz noto cierta incomodidad acerca de este asunto.

-No, señor.

-Ya. Escuche, cuando algún superior le llama al despacho y le hace algún comentario o pregunta quiere que conteste de la manera más sincera posible, aunque le parezca una grosería. –La miré y asentí. –Bien, se lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿le incomoda llamarme señor?

-No me incomoda, señor. –Respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Sinceramente? –Asintió. –Me parece una completa estupidez tener que llamarla así cuando es obvio que usted es una mujer, me parece una falta de respeto a las de nuestro género. ¿Acaso se avergüenza de tener ovarios que quiere que la traten como si no los tuviera? –Me atravesó con una mirada de hielo. Me arrepentí profundamente de mis palabras. ¡Enhorabuena Kate!, no llevas ni un día y ya te van a echar, genial. Luego cuando alcé la mirada de nuevo me sorprendí al verla sonreír.

-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien. Tienes carácter, eso me gusta, aunque te aconsejo que vigiles tu lengua. –Asentí, esa mujer me desconcertaba. –Bien, basta de tonterías, el teniente Perlmutter me ha comentado lo que ha ocurrido en clase esta mañan…

-No fue culpa mía, él me dijo que le disparase.

-¡No me interrumpa! –Me callé. –No he venido a echarte la charla, sino a ofrecerte una oportunidad que no debes desaprovechar. –La miré sin entender. –En esta Academia soy la encargada de las clases de tiro, te ofrezco la oportunidad de recibir unas clases extra, por así decirlo, para que puedas examinarte antes que tus compañeros, siempre y cuando en esas clases demuestres servir para esto. ¿Te interesa? –No contesté. ¿Disparas a un profesor y te premian haciéndote un favor? ¿Qué clase de academia es esta?

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Beckett. –Asentí con la cabeza, aún sorprendida. –Bien en ese caso mañana la espero a las seis de la mañana en el Campo de Tiro. –Me miró, quizás esperando alguna queja por mi parte por el madrugón que eso suponía, pero no se la di. –Las clases durarán cuarenta y cinco minutos, para que tengas tiempo a acudir al entrenamiento físico sin llegar tarde, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? –Negué. –Puede retirarse.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación, dónde Lanie me esperaba preocupada. Me miró.

-¿Y bien?

-Me han echado, dicen que una alumna que dispara a un teniente sin pensárselo tiene graves problemas mentales.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ya ves, incluso han llamado a un psicólogo, por lo visto soy peligrosa para cualquiera que esté a mi alrededor. –Lanie me miró asustada y se apartó un poco de mí, no pude aguantar más la risa. Me miró ofendida. –Ya, vale muy graciosa niña.

-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara. –Luego le conté lo ocurrido en el despacho, ella sonrió. –Entonces Javi tiene razón, tienes talento, por eso la Dama de Hierro te ha ofrecido esas clases.

-Puede ser…, espera ¿Javi?, ¿cuándo ha pasado a ser Javi? –Ella me miró sonriente y se encogió de hombros. –Me gusta, tiene veintidós años, como yo y es muy guapo. Y fuerte y listo y con un gran sentido del honor y la lealtad. –La miré sorprendida.

-¿Has aprendido todo eso en solo dos horas?, chica sí que te cunde la mañana.

-Ya ves, por cierto vamos a comer con él y con Ryan, a y con Tom, su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Tom?, sí, Tom Demming, está bastante bueno.

-Ya, dime una cosa, ¿hay algún tío al que no le hayas echado el radar?

-No, aunque tranquila, a Rogers te lo dejo todo para ti. –Me sonrió.

-Ya bueno… creo que Gina se me ha adelantado. –Le comenté el incidente ocurrido un rato antes, suspiró. –Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, ya sabes que no merece la pena.

No contesté, me parecía un buen tío, pero después de ver cómo le había faltado tiempo para echarse a los brazos de la rubia… luego me dije a mí misma que no era asunto mío, yo ya me había decidido a no sufrir por nadie.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana hablando sobre el trabajo de Lanie en la enfermería y sobre nuestros compañeros, hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos en una mesa redonda para ocho personas, dónde ya estaban Esposito, Ryan y el que debía ser Tom. Lanie se sentó al lado de Javi y yo al lado de ella. Esposito nos presentó. –Este es Tom, compañero de cuarto, ella es Kate. –Lanie sonrió, evidentemente había sido ella la que le había pedido a Esposito que me presentara por mi nombre y no mi apellido. Tom me sonrió y me tendió la mano. Era muy guapo y tenía una bonita sonrisa. En esos momentos vi a Gina junto a Richard y sin saber por qué le di un beso en la mejilla a Tom en vez de aceptar su mano. Lanie sonrió disimuladamente, Tom me devolvió el beso sorprendido y halagado, luego se sentó. La pareja se acercó a mi lado, él preguntó.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Claro. –Ryan les hizo un gesto indicando las sillas libres. Richard se sentó a mi lado, Gina torció el gesto. Solo quedaba una silla libre, pero parece que nadie iba a ocuparla. Empezamos a comer en silencio, Lanie rompió el hielo.

-Bueno, vamos a pasar un año juntos así que... deberíamos conocernos un poco, ¿no? –Todos asentimos. –Venga empiezo yo, me llamo Lanie, tengo veintidós años, quiero ser médico y estoy aquí porque necesito una carta de recomendación de la enfermería para poder hacer la residencia. Ah, y no tengo novio. –Esposito sonrió, siendo el siguiente en hablar.

-Soy Javier Esposito y tengo también veintidós años, he estado un año en el ejército pero quiero trabajar como policía y por eso estoy aquí. Y tampoco tengo novia… por ahora. –Dijo mirando a mi amiga con toda intención.

-Pues yo soy Kevin, Ryan por favor, tengo veinte años recién cumplidos y estoy aquí porque quiero hacer algo importante. Y sí tengo novia, se llama Jenny y vive aquí en Nueva York, estudia para profesora de Jardín de Infancia. –Sacó una foto de la cartera y nos la enseñó. Sonreímos, era una chica rubia y bajita con una dulce sonrisa. A Ryan se le veía muy enamorado.

-Bueno, yo soy Tom, tengo veintiún años y sigo los pasos de mi padre. Y tampoco tengo pareja aunque quien sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar. –Me sonrió.

-Me llamo Gina, tengo veintidós y estoy aquí porque mi padre es teniente y quiere que haga algo productivo, pero espero que se le pase pronto y pueda salir rápido de este sitio. Y no tengo novio, prefiero los rollos de una noche.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Murmuró Lanie, le sonreí.

-Aunque cambiaría de opinión por un tío que merezca la pena. –Dijo mirando a Richard, que apartó la mirada, incómodo, tras darle una corta sonrisa. No se me escapó ese gesto. Solo quedábamos él y yo. Me miró invitándome a hablar.

-Soy Kate Beckett, tengo diecinueve años y estudiaba Derecho en Stanford.

-¿En Stanford? ¿y por qué lo has dejado? –Me interrumpió Tom, sorprendido.

-Digamos que he descubierto mi vocación. –Mentí. No iba a decir el verdadero motivo, no aún.

-Eres la más joven del grupo. –Comentó Gina, sonriendo burlona. –Dinos Katie, ¿tienes novio o papá no te deja?

-No, no tengo novio, al último lo dejé cuando una rubia tocapelotas con tetas de silicona se metió por medio. –Repliqué. Lanie sonrió, todos miramos a Richard.

-Bien, yo soy Richard Rogers, llamadme Rick por favor, tengo veintitrés años, lo que quiere decir que soy el viejo del grupo… -Todos sonreímos. -…y supongo que también he descubierto mi vocación. Y no tengo novia, estoy esperando a la adecuada. –Gina sonrió, pero él no la miraba a ella. Me sonrió unos segundos y luego siguió comiendo.

Tras la comida Lanie fue con Esposito a dar una vuelta, Ryan a llamar a su novia y Tom a por su uniforme. Gina iba a hablar, pero Rick se adelantó. -¿Te importaría llevarme al campo de entrenamiento?, no me han dado el plano y no quiero llegar mañana tarde y cabrear más a Perlmutter. –Le sonreí y asentí. Caminamos en silencio, no sé porque pero me sentía cómoda a su lado. Le llevé al campo de entrenamiento y me sonrió, señalando el césped situado a unos metros. Ahí los alumnos se relajaban cuando no había nada que hacer. -¿Te apetece sentarte un rato? –Asentí, mientras que caminábamos jugaba con mi pelo sin darme cuenta. Me senté a la sombra de un árbol y él hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Rompió el silencio.

-Entonces… ¿vocación? –Me miró fijamente, asentí.

-Es raro… -Lo miré sorprendida. Se explicó. –Las mujeres guapas y listas se hacen abogadas, estoy seguro de que si hubieras seguido en Stanford hubieras sido de las mejores o la mejor, pero estás aquí, no encaja. –Comentó pensativo. –La historia no encaja.

-¿La historia?, esto no es un libro, es mi vida.

-Sigue siendo una historia, la historia de tu vida. –Respondió.

-Ya, entonces, según ¿tú?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Me miró fijamente y sonrió. –Stanford es una gran opción, mucho mejor que esto, al menos para ti, pero has elegido esto. Eso me dice qué algo pasó. No a ti, estás herida, pero no tanto, fue alguien a quien querías, alguien a quien amabas, y podías haberlo superado, pero al culpable nunca lo cogieron y… por eso es por lo que estás aquí.

No dije nada, me levanté y me dirigí al edificio, conteniendo el llanto. Él se quedó detrás de mí, en silencio, sabiendo que se había pasado de la raya. Entré en la habitación, que por suerte estaba vacía, y me tumbé en la cama, llorando hasta que me quedé dormida.

-Kate, Kate cielo es hora de cenar. –Me incorporé confusa, Lanie me miraba preocupada, me puso la mano en la frente. -¿Te encuentras bien?, has dormido toda la tarde.

-S… sí… estaba cansada… ¿qué hora es?

-Las ocho. Vamos a bajar a cenar, ¿vienes?

-No… no tengo hambre. Baja tú. Yo iré a ducharme. –Ella asintió y se marchó. Me incorporé, quedándome sentada. Acaricié el anillo de mi madre, mientras que me preguntaba cómo era posible que un hombre al que no conocía de nada supiera tanto de mí en solo unas horas. Eso me incomodaba muchísimo, además me había dolido que hablase así de mi historia, como lo había llamado, sin parar a pensar en el daño que podía hacerme. Me levanté, cogí el neceser y el pijama y fui a ducharme. Cuando acabé, fui a tomar el aire, aún con el pelo mojado y llamé por teléfono a mi padre. Me tranquilizó oír su voz. Tras hablar con él y asegurarle que estaba bien fui a la habitación y saqué un libro. Flores para tu tumba, de Richard Castle. Lo acaricié con mis manos y empecé a leerlo por sexta vez. Adoraba a ese autor, aunque nadie lo conocía, era solo uno de esos escritores a quien nadie conoce. Solo había publicado dos obras y me sabía ambas de memoria. Había oído que tenía un nuevo proyecto en mente y esperaba que fuera verdad, deseaba leer algo de él. Sonreí, Richard Castle. Este Richard si merecía la pena, no como el otro Richard al que yo acababa de conocer.

Me he pasado con esa pobre chica. Le he hecho daño, ni siquiera ha podido aguantar el llanto. Tengo que empezar a tener más tacto, mañana le pediré perdón. Kate… Kate Beckett. Hasta su nombre es precioso. Sonriendo pienso que no he sentido algo así en mucho tiempo, no desde que dejé a Kyra y me entregué a pasiones y rollos de una noche, diciéndome a mí mismo que el amor no merece la pena. Pero Kate… tiene algo que llama la atención, no sólo el físico… también esa pasión, esa determinación. Parece decidida y fuerte, aunque también sensible, muy sensible. Quiero conocerla, conocerla bien, aunque parece un misterio, un misterio que nunca voy a descifrar. Quién sabe, quizás el detective de mi próximo libro sea una sexy y atrevida detective. Y puede que esa detective lleve el nombre de Richard Castle a lo más alto. Aunque me conformo solo con que me lleve al corazón de Kate.


	2. Segundo día

Es temprano, ni siquiera ha salido el sol. No deben de ser más de las cinco y media. A mi lado mi compañero de cuarto ronca, se gira, vuelve a roncar, se da otra vuelta más y sigue roncando, siempre con los ojos cerrados. Soy el único que solo tiene un compañero de cuarto y me tiene que tocar éste. Will Sorenson… tiene pinta de engreído, no me cae muy bien que digamos… pero da igual, ahora tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Cojo mi libreta y apunto los pocos datos que he obtenido.

Teniente Perlmutter: mal carácter pero con ganas de enseñar.

Capitán Montgomery: igual que el anterior pero sin el mal carácter.

Inspectora Victoria Gates: ¿?

Gina Cowell: está buena, pero no tiene cerebro alguno. Rectifico, está muy, muy buena.

Lanie Parish: simpática, no se corta, quiere ser médico, no poli.

Kevin Ryan: empalagoso y enamorado hasta las trancas. Tímido.

Javier Esposito: me cae bien. Estuvo en el ejército.

Tom Demming: niño de papá engreído con bonita sonrisa.

Will Sorenson: exactamente el igual que el anterior. Y encima ronca.

Kate Beckett: fuerte, decidida, inteligente. Sensible. Oculta algo, algo horrible que le pasó a un ser querido. Es preciosa. Me encantan sus ojos.

Leo de nuevo los datos y cierro mi libreta de escritor, satisfecho. Will sigue roncando. Me levanto y me pongo el chándal, salgo, hace mucho frío.

**Segundo día**

Me dirigí al comedor a por un café antes de empezar mis clases extraordinarias. El comedor estaba vacío, a oscuras. Encendí la luz y fui hacia la máquina de café, último modelo. Al menos la comida era buena y el café también. Encendí el botón sonriendo, pero de repente la máquina empezó a echar humo.

-No, venga vamos…

-¿Te echo una mano con eso?

-Ya puedo yo.

-Anda déjame…

-¡Te he dicho que puedo yo! –Dije más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Pero estaba enfadada, Rick era la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos. Lo miré de mal humor. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siento mucho lo de ayer. Perdóname. –Parecía sincero, lo miré unos momentos y asentí.

Sonrió acercándose a mí. Apartó con suavidad mi mano de la cafetera y se ocupó de ello. En cinco minutos tenía delante de mí un delicioso cappuccino. Señaló los complementos. -¿Cómo lo quieres?

-Sin azúcar con dos de vainilla. –Asintió y cogió la esencia de vainilla. Cuando terminó me lo tendió. –Cuidado, está muy caliente.

-Gracias. –Se preparó uno para él y se sentó en la mesa más cercana. Hice lo mismo a su lado.

-Bueno… así que clases con la Dama de Hierro, ¿eh?

-Sí.

-No sé si es un premio o un castigo. –Comentó divertido.

-Las dos cosas. –Nos reímos.-Y tú, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Perlmutter me odia. Hoy me va a joder así que voy a calentar un poco ahora. –Me levanté y fui a dejar la taza en su sitio. Me siguió. Cuando me dio la vuelta lo tenía a pocos milímetros, mirándome con intensidad. Tragué saliva. Se apartó, como si acabara de despertar. Me dirigí a la salida del comedor, cuando lo oí llamarme.

-¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos? –Me di la vuelta, ¿a qué había venido eso? Me sonreía abiertamente, por un momento me recordó a uno de esos galanes de Calle de la Tentación.

-¿Le dijiste eso a Gina también? –Le pregunté con cierta frialdad. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-No, de hecho solo se lo he dicho a otra mujer en toda mi vida. –Me reí, sarcástica. –¡Es verdad! –Se defendió y pasó por mi lado, yendo hasta el Campo de Entrenamiento. Al final no pude resistirme.

-¿A quién?

-¡A mi madre! –Contestó sin darse la vuelta. Me sonreí como una tonta, negando con la cabeza. Miré mi reloj, llegaba tarde a mi clase con Gates.

-º-

-Dos minutos tarde. –Dijo fríamente.

-Disculpe señor…

-No hay tiempo para excusas, venga aquí. Me llevó hasta una mesa con varias armas. Cogió una y me la pasó sin mediar palabra, luego señaló los cascos y unas gafas de plástico. Me puse ambos y la seguí hasta los miradores. Las dianas con forma humana esperaban a varios metros.

-Bien, hoy vamos a limitarnos a aprender la postura y a comprobar si lo de ayer fue suerte o no. –Asentí. -¿Sabe situarse?

Me coloqué del modo apropiado, lo había leído en el libro. Miré fijamente la diana y luego a la inspectora, que asintió. Volví de nuevo la vista a la diana y entrecerré los ojos, de repente una ira se apoderó de mí, vi en ese muñeco un hombre, un hombre con un puñal, pero no tenía rostro. Y en el suelo, junto al hombre sin rostro una mujer gritando mientras se desangra. Perdí el control, el de mi cuerpo y el de mi mente y disparé, con furia, vacié el cargador sin moverme ni un milímetro, no me temblaba la mano. Seguí apretando el gatillo incluso sin balas, hasta que Gates colocó su mano sobre las mías. Volví a la realidad. Le di el arma, ahora sí que temblaba, me costaba sostenerme. Me aparté de la mujer, que me miraba en silencio. Respiré hondo y me giré encararla, pero ella no me miraba a mí, ya no. Ahora observaba la diana, completamente acribillada en el centro, ya no se veía la x ni tampoco los nueves. No dijo nada, fue hasta la mesa y dejó la pistola, luego me habló.

-Eso ha sido rabia, ni buena puntería ni suerte, simplemente rabia. No sé quién te has imaginado que es la diana, ni me importa, lo único que sé es que no puedo ponerte un arma en la mano de nuevo, no hasta que pases una evaluación psiquiátrica.

-¿Evaluación psiquiátrica? –Repetí con incredulidad.

-He visto tu expediente. Sé lo de tu madre, también lo ha leído el capitán y el Perlmutter. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué has dejado Stanford por esto?

No dije nada, no hizo falta.

-No hace falta que respondas, lo noto en tu cara. Deja que te diga una cosa, si estás aquí para resolver el asesinato de tu madre te aconsejo que lo dejes. Esto no es un libro ni una película, aquí no es tan fácil conseguir justicia. Puede que lo encuentres, pero lo más probable es que pasen años y no tengas nada. Te volverás loca y un día te preguntarás si de verdad ha merecido la pena tanto sufrimiento. No dejes que ese día llegue demasiado tarde.

-Pasaré la evaluación y luego volveré aquí. –Dije sin más y me marché.

Caminé por los pasillos de la Academia. Apenas eran las seis y veinte, tenía tiempo hasta el entrenamiento. Necesitaba estar sola, así que no fui al dormitorio, las chicas ya se habrían despertado. Fui a dar una vuelta por el césped, el frío me golpeó las mejillas, no llevaba nada de abrigo, pero me daba igual, lo agradecía, incluso. Caminé sin rumbo hasta que me lo encontré de nuevo. Me miró con preocupación.

-¡Kate!, ¿estás bien?

-Ahora no Rick. –Dije sin dejar de andar, no quería compañía y mucho menos que me volvieran a psicoanalizar.

-Espera, ¿he hecho algo malo?

-¡No!, ¡maldita sea, quiero estar sola! ¡¿Tan difícil es que lo entiendas?! –Me miró en silencio y asintió, caminando en sentido contrario al mío, hacia el edificio. Me di la vuelta, arrepentida, pero no supe que decirle. Aún estaba furiosa, no quería empeorar las cosas. Entonces me fijé en que caminaba despacio, lo observé bien, iba cojeando. Fui corriendo hasta a él. Me miró con desdén.

-Creía que querías estar sola. –Comentó con ironía.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿por qué cojeas?

-No es nada, Beckett. –Eso me hizo daño, había pasado de ser Kate a Beckett en cuestión de segundos, pero era culpa mía. Me miró una vez más y se marchó.

-º-

Llegué al entrenamiento justo a tiempo. Perlmutter me miró con mala cara pro no dijo nada. Me acerqué a Lanie, que parecía agobiada. Busqué con la mirada a Rick, estaba un poco alejado del resto, con Gina, hablando animadamente. Me miró durante unos segundos y luego continuó su charla. El teniente llamó nuestra atención.

-¿Veis todo esto? –Eché un vistazo, me recordaba a los campos de entrenamiento de las películas de militares. Paredes para trepar, obstáculos para saltar, algunas colchonetas para evitar accidentes, una red para pasar por debajo, un banco de madera, el típico obstáculo de neumáticos… oí a Lanie tragar saliva a mi lado, intenté calmarla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Bien, hoy nos limitaremos a calentar, pero mañana todos vosotros vais a hacer este circuito. El que no pase como mínimo tres obstáculos, se va a casa. –Se oyó un murmullo. –Haced un círculo, vamos a empezar. –Iniciamos el calentamiento, que duró veinte minutos. Luego Perlmutter se apartó y miró su reloj. –Veinte vueltas alrededor del campo, y no os molestéis en andar cuando no mire, tengo ojos en la nuca. –Empezamos a correr, despacio. Lanie iba a mi lado, aguantando el ritmo. Esposito iba bastante más rápido y Kevin un poco detrás de él. Me giré para buscar a Rick, estaba bastante detrás, con Gina a su lado, hablando. Corrí rápidamente hasta dar la vuelta para colocarme detrás de ellos, intentado escuchar.

-¿Sabes?, se me ocurre un entrenamiento mucho más divertido que este. –Ella hablaba con voz seductora, bufé.

-Ya, bueno, a mí también, quizás más tarde. –Sonrió.

-¿Quizás?, podríamos ir a la lavandería después del almuerzo, ¿qué te parece?

-Nos vemos allí. –Aceptó. –Ahora será mejor que te adelantes, yo no puedo ir más rápido, pero no hace falta que Perlmutter nos odie a los dos. –Ella sonrió y se adelantó. Richard se paró, aprovechando que el teniente estaba hablando con un oficial que había entrado en el campo. Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

-¿Me estabas expiando?

-¡No! –Repliqué furiosa, aunque sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya, ¿por qué será que no te creo, Beckett?

-Adiós, Rogers. –Pasé por su lado, pero él me sujetó. –Primero tomas un café conmigo y parece que todo va bien, luego me tratas como una mierda y ahora me expías, ¿a qué juegas?

-No juego a nada, suéltame. –Exigí.

-Responde. –Su voz y su mirada eran fría, me sentí como una niña, sin saber que decir.

-El entrenamiento con Gates no fue bien, la pagué contigo, quise disculparme pero no me dejaste. –No contestó, se limitó a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasó con Gates?

-Nada. –Mentí.

-¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada? –Me atravesó con la mirada, ahora menos fría. Aparté la vista.

-¡Rogers, Beckett!- el teniente se acercó a nosotros con pasos agigantados, parecía cabreado. -¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?

Fui a responder, pero Rick se adelantó. –Me hice daño en el tobillo esta mañana y me cuesta correr señor, ella se acercó para saber si estaba bien.

-Así que daño, ¿eh? Muy bien, tú sigue corriendo. –Me señaló con el dedo. –Y tú, ve a la enfermería y tráeme un justificante. Si dices la verdad te pasarás el resto del día haciéndome papeleo, por inútil, si mientes, desearás no haber nacido. –Se alejó, aún cabreado. Miré a mi compañero fijamente. Éste me echó una última ojeada y se alejó cojeando, hacia la enfermería.

El entrenamiento terminó una hora después, estábamos todos agotados. Lanie apenas podía dar un par de pasos, se apoyaba en Esposito, quien la acompañó hasta las duchas. Yo le llevé ropa limpia y su neceser y me metí en la ducha de al lado. Estábamos solas.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, pero esto ha sido mortal, no sé que voy a hacer mañana…

-Tranquila, el primer día siempre es el peor.

-Tú no estás en mala forma.

-Corría todas las mañanas en Stanford, antes de las clases.

-Yo soy de la filosofía de que correr es de cobardes. –Me reí.

-Por cierto, ¿de qué hablabas con Rick?

-Nada, tonterías. –Luego en voz baja añadí. –Ya te contaré.

Terminamos de ducharnos y fuimos al dormitorio. Teníamos una media hora antes de empezar la primera clase teórica. Teníamos dos por la mañana y otras dos por la tarde. Lanie se tumbó en la cama y lanzó un gemido de alivio. Yo no podía quedarme quieta, me levanté y fui a la enfermería. Rick salía justo cuando yo llegué, llevaba una tobillera. Lo miré preocupada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Solo es una torcedura. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitió

-Estaba preocupada…

-Ya…

-Y quería darte las gracias.

-De nada. –Su voz seguía siendo fría, pero no como antes, sin embargó caminó ignorándome cuando le seguí.

-Rick… espera. –Suspiró y se paró. -¿Qué?

-Por favor, perdóname, lo siento, no debí gritarte.

-Estás perdonada, no te preocupes por eso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues enfadado?

-No lo estoy.

-Pero…

-Kate, todo está bien, de verdad, no te agobies. Vamos, debemos ir a clase.

Las clases pasaron con una extrema lentitud. En la primera nos hablaron sobre la historia de la policía de Nueva York y sobre las distintas comisarías de la ciudad. No escuché mucho, salvo que la 12 era la encargada del Departamento de Homicidios, es decir, mi objetivo. En la segunda nos dieron un montón de fotocopias y nos dijeron que el lunes siguiente tendríamos un examen. Cuando terminamos dejé las cosas en la habitación y fui a comer. Lanie, Esposito, Gina y Rick ya estaban sentados. Fui hacia el buffet y me serví, luego me senté al lado de mi amiga. No se me escaparon las miradas que se echaban ella y Esposito, sonreí. Terminamos de comer y Gina se levantó sonriendo.

-¡Voy a la lavandería! –Anunció. Rick sonrió y cinco minutos después la siguió. Sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Lanie dejó de hacer caso a Esposito durante unos segundos y me miró.

-Vamos, Kate, no vale la pena.

-Ya, disculpad. –Caminé hacia mi dormitorio y me tumbé en la cama.

-º-

-Vamos chica, se va con ella a la primera de cambio, no vale la pena. –Lanie intentaba animarme.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera con Miss Silicona, no me importa. –Mi amiga no me creyó, pero no insistió. Se sentó en el escritorio y miró el horario. Sonrió. –En dos horas empiezo en la enfermería, ¡lo estoy deseando!

La miré e hice cuentas. -¿Qué pasa con la última clase?,

-No iré, de esa última me libro. Total, si por mí fuera no iría a ninguna…

-Ya.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Gates?

-Pues… dice que tengo mala puntería, que lo de ayer fue suerte y que dejaremos las clases, al menos por ahora. –Mentí. Lanie me miró compasiva y trató de darme ánimos.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, no tendrás que enfrentarte a la "Dama de Hierro" tú sola.

Hablamos durante un rato sobre las clases y también sobre Esposito, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a clase. Miré los asientos. Gina y Rick ya estaban allí, ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me senté en el pupitre más alejado de ellos y volví la cara hacia otro lado. La clase fue tan aburrida como las dos primeras. Cuando terminó Lanie se despidió y se marchó, alegremente. Yo la miré con envidia. Echaba de menos las clases de Derecho, por un momento pensé en si estaba haciendo bien. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, Gates entró en clase y nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos. De pronto la rabia se apoderó de mí, apartando todo rastro de duda. Nos dio una charla sobre el valor, la virtud, el honor y el compañerismo en nuestro trabajo y nos ordenó hacer una redacción. La miré con odio al oír en que consistía.

-Es sencillo, el título es ¿Por qué quiero ser policía?, tenéis hasta el lunes que viene. Podéis salir.

Esposio y Ryan se acercaron a mí.

-¿Redacciones?, ¿cuándo hemos vuelto al colegio?

Forcé una sonrisa, mientras que por dentro pensaba en una muerte dolorosa para Gates. Gina se nos acercó aún con su sonrisa en la cara.

-Chicos hoy después de la cena vamos a reunirnos en el cuarto de Ricky para hablar, ¿venís?

Ambos asintieron. Yo no dije nada. Ryan me miró.

-¿Ricky? –Solté un bufido y me marché.

Primero pensé en ir a mi habitación, pero no quería ver a Gina. Luego recordé que había un gimnasio en la Academia. Me puse el chándal, me vendé las manos y cogí unos guantes de boxeo guardados en un armario. Fui al saco y empecé a golpearlo con toda mi rabia. Una voz me hizo volverme.

-Necesitas que te sujeten el saco.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo?

-Sí claro.

-¡Vale!

Se colocó detrás del saco y lo sujetó. Le di varios golpes más y sonreí.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Suficiente por hoy?

-Creo que sí, gracias Tom.

-De nada, avísame cuando quieras desahogarte de nuevo.

Me fui a duchar y luego recordé que tenía que aprobar una evaluación psiquiátrica. Fue al despacho del psicólogo y golpeé la puerta. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años me hizo un gesto para que pasara.

-¿Doctor Burke?

-Correcto. ¿Y usted es?

-Beckett, Kate Beckett.

-Siéntese. Dígame, ¿qué necesita?

-Verá, la inspectora Gates quiere que apruebe una evaluación.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por… -El hombre me miró con atención. Agaché la cabeza. -Usted ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? –Murmuré.

-Sí, de hecho esperaba tu visita. Escuche Kate, no tiene que avergonzarse, estas visitas pueden ayudarla. No tiene porque sentirse mal por necesitarlas.

-Yo no estoy loca… -Musité.

-Pero estás herida y puedo ayudarte a cerrar esas heridas. Sí quieres, claro. –Asentí, pero aún sin mirarlo.

-Bien, en ese caso organicemos un horario. ¿Qué le parece todos los martes y jueves, a esta misma hora?

-Bien.

-De acuerdo, lo dejamos así entonces. Empezaremos este jueves, aunque voy a ponerle deberes.

-¿Usted también?

-Nada complicado, no se preocupe. Solo quiero que organice en su mente que es lo que más le duele de estas últimas semanas. La muerte de tu madre ha sido algo reciente, debes de haber pasado por un torbellino de emociones. Piensa en ese torbellino y piensa en lo que ha provocado en tu vida y… en ti.

Salí de la consulta pensando en lo que el doctor Burke me había dicho. Me dirigí al dormitorio, deseando que ese día acabase de una vez. Aun quedaban unas horas para la cena así que me senté el escritorio y empecé a estudiar las fotocopias para el examen del lunes. El temario no estaba mal, trataba sobre la psicología en los interrogatorios. Me centré en el texto, hasta que Lanie entró por la puerta y me sonrió. Parecía feliz.

-¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal tus prácticas?

-Geniales, Josh es genial. Tiene mucha paciencia y me resuelve todas las dudas.

-¿Josh?

-El doctor Davidson. Es muy joven, no creo que llegue a los treinta y no quiere que le llame de usted. Tengo que presentártelo.

Sonreí al verla tan entusiasmada. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablarme sobre Josh y sobre la enfermería. La interrumpí, divertida.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?

-¿Josh?, no, es más, estoy casi segura de que es, bueno… ya sabes. –La miré sin entender. Lanie hizo un gesto y me reí.

-Ya, entiendo.

-Bueno, es la hora de cenar, ¿vamos?

-Sí. Por cierto esta noche los chicos han quedado con Gina y Rogers en la habitación de este para hablar. ¿Irás?

-Sí, tengo ganas de estar con Javi. Y tú también vendrás.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Vamos Kate, por favor, no quiero ser la única chica.

-¿Qué pasa con Gina?

-Perdona, tienes razón, deja que cambie la frase, no quiero ser la única chica con cerebro. –Nos reímos y fuimos al comedor. No vimos a Gina ni a Rick en toda la cena, pero intenté no pensar en ello. Tom me distrajo y estuvimos hablando. Lo observé con atención. Era guapo, con una bonita sonrisa y también unos ojos preciosos, pero no como los de Rick… no, los de Rick eran hipnóticos. Y su mirada era tierna, amable, aunque se comportara como un auténtico…

-¿Kate?, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Si… si… perdona.

Cuando acabamos de cenar nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Lanie me miró y me dijo que habíamos quedado a las once.

-Lanie en serio no me apetece nada…

-Kate, escucha, lo que hay entre esos dos no es nada serio. Gina está buena y Rick es un hombre. Pero he visto como te mira a ti y créeme, siente algo por ti.

-Siente algo por mí pero no duda en tirarse a la rubia. –Escupí.

-Kate…

-No, da igual Lanie, déjalo, no me importa. –Estuvimos en silencio el resto del tiempo, ella enfrascada en los apuntes, yo con mi libro de Richard Castle. Se levantó mirando su reloj.

-Las once menos diez, ¿vienes o no? –Suspiré y asentí. Fuimos al dormitorio. Era igual que el nuestro, pero tenía un escritorio menos y por lo tanto más espacio. Rick estaba sentado en la cama situada debajo de la ventana, con Gina en su regazo. Le hablaba mientras que le acariciaba el cabello. Sentí nauseas. Lanie carraspeó.

-Ya estamos aquí.

-Hola Lanie, Kate. –Nos saludó con su sonrisa de galán de telenovelas. Le hice un simple gesto con la cabeza y me senté en la cama de enfrente, con Lanie a mi lado. Esposito y Ryan entraron en ese momento, seguidos de Tom y el compañero de habitación de Rick.

-Chicas este es Will. Ellas son Lanie y Kate. –Will nos saludó, sonriendo. Esposito se sentó en la cama, detrás de Lanie. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo relajada. Tom me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Will y Ryan se sentaron en el suelo.

-Bueno… ¿Cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Tom.

Gina sonrió desde su cómodo asiento humano y se levantó sacando cervezas de debajo de la cama.

-No nos dejan beber alcohol, esas estupideces de que estamos en un lugar serio, pero ya no somos críos. Así que… ¿Quién quiere? –Todos levantamos la mano. Gina nos tendió un botellín abierto a cada uno, cuando se acercó a mí preguntó:

-¿Segura?, puede que tú papá se enfade contigo.

-Hace mucho que mi padre no me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni donde debo estudiar. –Repliqué, haciendo referencia a que Gina estaba en la Academia por imposición de su padre. Ella me miró con odio de forma disimulada y me dio la cerveza, luego volvió a sentarse en las piernas de Rick, besándolo apasionadamente. Ryan tosió.

-¿Y ya está?, ¿beber y punto?

Gina rompió el beso y sonrió.

-No, veréis, ayer Lanie dijo que debíamos conocernos mejor y he pensando qe podríamos contarnos más de nosotros, pero cosas más interesantes… ¿qué os parece?

-Qué ya somos muy mayores para jugar al "Yo nunca" –Contestó Lanie adivinando las intenciones de nuestra compañera de cuarto.

-Pues no juguemos. Simplemente que cada uno de nosotros haga una pregunta y todos debemos responderlas. ¿Quién se apunta?

Al final todos aceptamos, aunque tanto Esposito, como Lanie y yo a regañadientes. Gina sonrió triunfante.

-Entonces empiezo yo. Venga, ¿a qué edad disteis vuestro primer beso? Yo a los doce. –Miró a Rick.

-Fui bastante menos precoz. Fue a los quince. ¿Will?

-A los catorce. ¿Ryan?

-A los quince también. ¿Tom?

-Trece. ¿Esposito?

-Catorce. ¿Lanie?

-A los quince también. ¿Y tú, Kate?

-A los doce. –Gina me miró con incredulidad, Rick sonrió. Le tocó el turno de lanie para preguntar.

-Vale… ¿cuándo os tomasteis vuestra primera cerveza?

Al igual que antes todos dimos respuestas parecidas, quince, dieciséis… Ryan fue el único que dijo que no bebió alcohol hasta los dieciocho. Las siguientes preguntas fueron las típicas, ¿alguna vez habéis puesto los cuernos?, ¿alguna vez os habéis dejado a alguien? y cosas así, hasta que a Gina le tocó hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno la pregunta estrella. ¿Con cuántos la perdisteis? –Miré a otro lado, incapaz de soportar su mirada de alegría cuando vio mi gesto. –Yo con catorce. ¿Cariño?

Rick la miró y respondió con una sonrisa. –Diecisiete. Esperé a la chica adecuada. ¿Will?

-Dieciséis. ¿Tom?

-Quince. ¿Ryan?

-Diecisiete. ¿Esposito?

-Dieciséis. ¿Lanie?

-También. –Lanie me miró pero no preguntó. Gina sonrió.

-¿Kate?, solo quedas tú.

No contesté, noté las miradas de todos clavadas en mí. Rick rompió el silencio.

-No podemos obligarla, será mejor que dejemos el juego.

-No, las reglas son así y ella ha querido jugar. Kate, vamos, todos lo hemos dicho. ¿A qué edad fue tu primera vez?

-Gina, déjalo. –Lanie le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Espera… ¿no será que eres…? ¡oh! ¡venga ya!, ¿eres virgen? –Empezó a reírse, los demás no sabían que decir. Me levanté y salí de la habitación con las mejillas enrojecidas. Lanie se apresuró a seguirme. Me encerré en la habitación y me arrojé a sus brazos llorando. Ella me rodeó con cariño y me dijo que no me preocupase, que la única que había hecho el ridículo era Gina. Me limpié las lágrimas. Me sentía avergonzada, no por ser virgen, sino porque fuera algo que me afectara tanto.

Ha sido un día horrible y ha acabado como tal. Aún no sé porqué me he acostado con Gina, cuando lo único que quiero es estar con Kate. La rubia está muy bien, aunque es estúpida y cruel. Echa buenos polvos, para que mentir, pero poco más. En estos momentos no sé a quién odio más, si a Gina, a Kate, por estar tan encerrada en sí misma o a Kyra, por haberme hecho daño y haberme cambiado tanto. Antes nunca me hubiera tirado a la rubia, no, hubiera esperado pacientemente a entrar en el corazón de Kate, pero tras el dolor que me provocó la pérdida de mi primer amor me dije a mí mismo que era estúpido. Desde entonces, muchas mujeres han estado en mis brazos, a algunas apenas la reconocería si las viera por la calle. Gina ha sido la última de esos consuelos. Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que realmente busco y deseo. Ella no es Kate. No, no lo es. Por eso es lo que me conviene. Porque de Kate me puedo enamorar, pero de Gina no. No, Gina solo es un polvo. Un polvo que echar cuando necesite desahogarme o cuando necesite olvidar. Solo eso. Un polvo.


	3. Tercer día

Suena el despertador. Nos espera otro entrenamiento con Perlmutter, uno que será mucho peor. Esta es la prueba de fuego. Debo pasar tres obstáculos o me tendré que largar y adiós a mi proyecto… y a Kate. Kate. Me pregunto cómo habrá pasado la noche, supongo que no muy bien. Espero que su fortaleza no se vea afectada por la crueldad de Gina. Gina. Esa rubia cruel y estúpida y que sin embargo es mi consuelo. Pienso por unos segundos en lo que me dirá mi madre cuando le hable de todo esto. Ya me imagino su voz, mientras que se bebe una copa de vino… "Richard, Richard, ¿es qué no te he enseñado nada sobre las mujeres?" Parece que no, o por lo menos no he sido buen alumno. Quién sabe, a lo mejor mi consuelo resulta tener algo de corazón, pero escondido, aunque lo dudo mucho. Lo único que puedo decir es que hoy no siento nada por ella, mi mente y desgraciadamente mi corazón los ocupa otra mujer, una mujer con unos ojos preciosos, Kate.

**Tercer día**

Me levanté decidida. Me pasé toda la noche llorando en silencio, pero se acabó la compasión y la vergüenza. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. Era virgen, punto. Eso no me hacía menos mujer. Y pensaba ir a desayunar con mis compañeros con la cabeza bien alta. Me vestí con rapidez, dispuesta a enseñarles a todos lo que era capaz de hacer en el Campo de Entrenamiento, donde estaba segura que dejaría en ridículo a Gina. Acaricié con suavidad mi anillo pensando en mi madre, casi podía oírla, "esa es mi chica", me decía. Sí, mamá, esta es tu chica y tu chica no iba a dejar que nadie la humillase y mucho menos una rubia estúpida y sin corazón.

-º-

Cuando llegué al comedor todo el mundo estaba ya desayunando. Para variar Gina se había cambiado de mesa. Ahora estaba sentada junto a una chica pelirroja cuyo nombre no recordaba. Cuando me vieron entrar dejaron de hablar y me miraron, con una sonrisa burlona. Les lancé un beso con la mano y fui a por mi café. Pero antes de tocar la máquina Rick me tendió uno, con una sonrisa alegre.

-Sin azúcar, desnatado y con dos de vainilla. –Lo mire sorprendida, pero me sentí muy agradecida, la máquina de café y yo no habíamos empezado con buen pie. Cogí el café, sintiendo como la taza calentaba mis manos y me serví un donuts de chocolate blanco, caminamos juntos hasta la mesa donde Ryan, Esposito, Tom y Lanie estaban charlando, preocupados por el entrenamiento próximo. Lanie me miró unos segundos, preguntándome con la mirada.

-Estoy bien. –Susurré. Seguimos la conversación sobre Perlmutter y después fuimos al campo. Por el camino los chicos se adelantaron, Lanie me sonrió.

-¿Has visto la cara de Miss Silicona cuando Rick te ha dado el café?

-No, pero me hubiera gustado verla. Por cierto, gracias.

-¿Por qué? –Me miró sorprendida.

-Por decirle a los chicos que me traten con naturalidad.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –Nos reímos y fuimos corriendo al Campo de Entrenamiento.

En el campo Perlmutter nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Parecía que le había tocado la lotería. –Seguidme.

Caminó por el circuito, explicando las reglas. –Primero pasareis por los neumáticos, un pie en cada uno… -Eso no era muy difícil. -…después atravesareis el banco saltando de lado a lado con los pies juntos… -Lanie puso mala cara. -… pasareis por debajo de la red arrastrándoos… -Esposito sonreía, esto le traía buenos recuerdos.-… atravesareis estas tres colchonetas haciendo volteretas, sin parar… -Eso era muy fácil. –…correréis hasta la pared… -Eso también. -…y subiréis por la pared.-Eso ya no.

Nos miró sonriendo. –Bien, ¿quién empieza?-Todos miramos a Esposito, que se encogió de hombros y se adelantó, poniéndose en la línea de salida. –Hoy no hay cronómetro, me conformo con que llegues vivo. –Lanie parecía preocupada, la tranquilicé con un gesto.

-A mi señal… tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! –Esposito corrió rápidamente y salto el obstáculo de los neumáticos y el banco sin problemas, pasó por debajo de la red, aunque con cierta dificultad, dio las volteretas seguidas y corrió hasta la pared, aunque solo pudo subir hasta la mitad, se bajó y miró al teniente con arrogancia. –Lo siento señor, no estoy en plena forma. –A mi lado mi amiga sonreía extasiada, le di un codazo para que disimulara un poco. Esposito se acercó a nosotros y le cogió la mano con suavidad. –Sigue tú, cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor. –Asintió con miedo y se adelantó.

-Tres…dos… uno, ¡ya! –El primer obstáculo lo pasó sin problemas y también el banco, pero muy despacio. Se arrastró bajo la red como pudo y luego cruzó dos de las colchonetas. Se quedó quieta, sujetándose con fuerza el costado. Esposito fue a por ella. Perlmutter apuntó algo en su cuaderno.

-¡Parish!, ven aquí y deja de hacer el ridículo. –Miré con odio al teniente, pero sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Rick me sujetaba. –Déjalo, solo está aparentando. Ayer le hice el papeleo y con Lanie va a tener un trato especial, confía en mí. –Lo miré entre dudosa y sorprendida. Mi amiga se acercó a mí, respirando con dificultad, tenía los brazos arañados y le costaba caminar. Esposito se sentó en el suelo con ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura, animándola. –Ya ha pasado, tranquila, lo has hecho muy bien, yo no pasé la red la primera vez. -Me sonreí, sabía que mentía, Esposito era un buen tío.

Fue el turno de Ryan. Consiguió llegar a la pared, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no se molestó en intentar subirla, se acercó al teniente y se encogió de hombros. Perlmutter hizo un gesto para que apartara. Uno a uno todos fueron pasando, haciendo algunos el ridículo y otros consiguiendo pasar más o menos la prueba, aunque nadie se atrevía con la pared. La pelirroja que había hablado con Gina se negó a pasar bajo la red. Perlmutter la miró, hizo como si se limpiara el oído, luego le habló con fingida amabilidad. –Perdón, creo que no te he oído bien, ¿cómo has dicho?

-Este chándal es de última marca, no pienso romperlo.

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Todos nos hacíamos la misma pregunta. ¿Estúpida o valiente? –Entiendo… claro, no puedes romper algo tan bonito y con tanto estilo…

-Me alegro que lo entienda, señor.

-¡VEINTE VUELTAS AL CAMPO! ¡y mas te vale ir a por el uniforme reglamentario en cuanto acabes! –Nos miramos de nuevo. Estúpida, sin lugar a dudas.

Gina hizo lo que pudo con los tres primeros obstáculos, pero tras pasar la red no pudo dar ni un paso más. Sonreí disimuladamente, Lanie la había superado. Perlmutter no dijo nada, se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que se sentara. Al final solo quedábamos Rick y yo.

-Déjame a mi primero, cuanto antes me humille, mejor.

-Suerte, se que lo harás bien. –Me sonrió y se acercó al teniente, que lo miró como si estuviera viendo a Santa Claus.

-¡Rogers!, ¡tú y yo nos vamos a divertir!, ayer te quedaste sin entrenamiento así que… veamos… ¡treinta flexiones! –Rick se quitó la sudadera y se echó al suelo, flexionando los brazos una y otra vez. Ahora que lo veía solo con camiseta me fijé en que sus músculos no estaban nada mal. No tan tonificados como los de Tom, pero no tenían mucho que envidiarle. Terminó y trató de levantarse. -¡Eh!, venga hombre, estamos empezando a pasarlo bien amigo, ¡treinta abdominales!, ¡tú! –Me señaló con el dedo. –Sujétale las piernas. –Me arrodillé y se las sujeté, dándole ánimos con la mirada. Completó las abdominales, empapado de sudor. Miré a Perlmutter. –Diez vueltas al campo. –Se limitó a decir. Le tendí la mano ayudándolo a levantarse. Definitivamente Rick había caído en desgracia. Me acerqué a Esposito y me senté a su lado, mirándolo correr. Lanie que ya se había recuperado murmuró. –Ese cabrón lo odia, Rick lo va a pasar muy mal este año.

Diez minutos después Rick se acercó agotado al teniente, que señaló en circuito. Respiró hondo y caminó en la línea. Vi que le costaba respirar, me acerqué a él y le hablé en voz baja. –Respira por la nariz, suelta el aire por la boca y ve despacio. Ya te ha jodido bastante, hoy no hay cronómetro, no te esfuerces más. Cuando llegues a las colchonetas, para en la segunda –Asintió, agradecido y se adelantó unos pasos más, mirando a Perlmutter. -¡Ya! –El muy cabrón no le dio ni tiempo para prepararse. Rick me hizo caso y fue despacio, obstáculo por obstáculo, superándolos aunque apenas tenía fuerzas. Cruzó la primera colchoneta y luego se dio la vuelta, alzando los brazos en señal de rendición. Se acercó a nosotros. Perlmutter se rió. -¡Vaya, vaya!, no ha estado mal amigo, veamos mañana. ¡Beckett eres la ultima!, vamos ya tendrías que estar situada.

Miré durante unos segundos hacia atrás, Gina miraba compasiva a Rick, agachándose a su lado. La pelirroja, cuyo nombre era Meredith me miró con una sonrisa burlona. -¡Ya! –Empecé a correr sintiendo como la rabia me daba fuerzas. Superé los neumáticos y el banco con facilidad y me arrastré bajo la red ignorando los arañazos en los brazos. Las colchonetas no fueron ningún problema y corrí sin prisas hacia la pared, aumentando la velocidad en los últimos brazos para coger impulso. No pude superar la prueba, pero llegué a la mitad, al igual que Esposito. Me di la vuelta y miré al resto, con una expresión desafiante en el rostro. Rick me miró realmente sorprendido, Gina y Meredith torcieron el gesto y Ryan y Lanie me sonrieron, admirados. Perlmutter apuntó algo en su cuaderno y miró el reloj. –No ha estado mal, Beckett, ahora entiendo lo que quiere decir Gates. –Lo miré sorprendido, pero no dijo nada más. –Se acabó el entrenamiento, id a ducharos antes de que asfixiéis a alguien. –Fuimos hacia la puerta. –Por cierto, hoy no tenéis la primera clase, tomaros la hora libre.

Cogí el uniforme limpio y el neceser y me dirigí a las duchas. Allí estaban Meredith y Gina, con el pelo mojado, peinándose. Las ignoré y entré en la ducha, el agua caliente relajó todos mis músculos, ahora en tensión tras la descarga de adrenalina. Oí salir a las chicas y seguí con mi ducha, con mi jabón de cerezas, el mismo que usaba mi madre. Escuché abrirse la puerta del baño mientras que empezaban a enjuagarme. De repente sentí como la puerta de la ducha se abría de golpe. Me cubrí como pude con las manos. Will me miraba sonriendo, con lascivia. –Venga Kate, no te de vergüenza, vamos, podemos resolver tu problema.

-¡Sal que aquí!, vete, ¡ahora!

-Venga niña, te va a gustar. –Acercó una mano a mí y lo empujé furiosa, saliendo presurosa de la ducha, cogiendo la toalla. Me sujetó el brazo. –No te atrevas a rechazarme, ninguna tía me ha rechazado nunca y mucho menos una niña.

-¡Suéltame! –Le di un bofetón con fuerza y salí del baño, envuelta en mi toalla. Me encontré con Rick, que me miró confuso.

-¿Kate?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Na…nada. No te preocupes…–Pero Will salió del baño de chicas quitándole credibilidad a mis palabras. Rick no dijo nada, Will me miró con asco. –Gina y Meredith tienen razón, mas te valdría echar un buen polvo, aunque siendo lo que eres… ¡espero que te lo revienten! –Fui hacia él, pero Rick se me adelantó. Lo cogió por las solapas y lo estampó contra la pared, furioso. -¡Pídele disculpas ahora mismo! –Will se rió en su cara. –Déjalo Rick, no vale la pena. –Lo miró con odio y lo soltó. Se fue riéndose.

Rick me miró y abrió la puerta del baño, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Entré delante de él, con la cabeza baja. Me senté en el banco adosado a la pared y él a mi lado. No podía mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con voz suave. Asentí. –Kate… -Lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo como los míos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me acarició suavemente el rostro, con dulzura. –No llores, no llores Kate. –No pude contenerme y lo abracé, llorando en su pecho. Me rodeó con los brazos y me acarició el cabello. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que me aparté.

–Lo siento, perdona Rick. -Negó con la cabeza. –Tranquila, siento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy y… también lo que pasó ayer, no sé porque Gina te hizo eso, fue cruel. –Asentí. Sentí como la toalla empezaba a desliarse de mi cuerpo, la anudé de nuevo, con timidez. El me sonrió. -¿Estás mejor?

-Si… Rick… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –El asintió, esperando. -¿Por qué estás con ella?

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, encogiéndose de hombros. –Gina no significa nada, a ella no le interesan las relaciones estables y…

-¿Y a ti? –Lo interrumpí, mirándolo con ansiedad. Me miró fijamente.

-Supongo que me animaría a intentarlo, con la chica adecuada, aunque dudo mucho que yo sea el adecuado para nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mi novia me dejó. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo y se fue, no volvió. Desde entonces no he querido saber nada del amor.

-Pero ayer, Gina y tú…

-Eso fue sexo, nada más. Muchas veces el sexo y el amor no están relacionados. –No contesté a eso. ¿Quién era yo para hablar de sexo?

-Entonces solo buscas diversión. –Dije con cierta tristeza, desilusionada. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí. Me tomó el rostro con las manos, acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla. Me perdí en esos ojazos azules. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, sintiendo como nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, olvidando lo que acababa de oír segundos antes. Sus labios presionaron suavemente los míos, sentí como se me erizaba la piel.

-Oh, lo siento, perdón. –Lanie nos miró sorprendida. Rick se levantó y se fue, tras mirarme durante unos segundos, visiblemente agitado.

-º-

Estuve cinco minutos mirando a los azulejos del otro lado del baño, intentado ignorar a mi amiga, que seguía en shock.

-¿Kate?, ¡Kate!, no finjas que no me has oído, ¿qué ha pasado?

Cerré los ojos durante dos segundos, deseando que alguna fuerza interna se la llevase. Abrí los ojos. -¡Mierda!, ¡sigues aquí!

Me miró indignada. -¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

-No.

-Bien, le preguntaré a él. –Fue muy decidida hacia la puerta, me apresuré a sujetarla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Me sonrió, esperando las palabras mágicas. Torcí el gesto.

-Te lo contaré, pero deja que me vista.

-Te espero en nuestra habitación, si en diez minutos no estás ahí, lo publico en el tablón de anuncios.

Amigas. Esos dulces y entrañables seres sin las que no puedes vivir, pero a las que a veces deseas estrangular. Me vestí con rapidez, y salí del baño, pero me vi sujeta por unos fuertes y acogedores brazos.

-Va a torturarte. –Dijo sin más. No pude evitar sonreir, me giré en su abrazo, mirándolo. Parecía confuso, preocupado y feliz, todo a la vez. Una mezcla extraña de emociones. Me acarició la mejilla de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… supongo.

-Kate, yo… no sé qué ha pasado ahí dentro. –Dijo. Me solté con rabia y lo miré a los ojos.

-Ni yo, pero sí te puedo decir algo. –Me miró, esperando. –Yo no soy Gina, a mí no vas a usarme para desahogarte mientras que esperas a la adecuada. –No contestó, lo miré durante unos segundos y luego me fui. Me llamó.

-¡Kate! –Me volví. Se acercó a mí con rapidez y me besó, esta vez con ímpetu, tomándome del rostro y acariciándome el pelo. Terminé rodeándole la espalda con mis brazos, soltando un suave suspiro. Nos quedamos sin aliento. Se separó de mí, me miró con una tierna sonrisa y luego se marchó. Me apoyé contra la pared del pasillo, me temblaban las piernas.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

-No sé.

-Él te gusta. –Asentí, era una estupidez negarlo a estas alturas.

-Y tú le gustas.

-Supongo.

-¿Supones? –Me encogí de hombros. No sabía que pensar. Nos habíamos besado, hasta ahí todo claro, pero… ¿qué había sentido él?, y lo más importante, ¿qué había sentido yo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No sé.

-Kate, en menos de una hora lo verás, en clase, tendrás que actuar de algún modo. –Asentí. Eso lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo.

-Bueno, si te interesa mi opinión… -Me encogí de hombros. -…bueno es igual, yo voy a dártela. Tienes tres posibles formas de actuar: la opción avestruz, esconder la cabeza, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y esperar a que él actúe igual. La opción adulta, hablar con él y aclarar esto entre los dos. Y la opción divertida. –La miré con curiosidad. –Besarlo de nuevo, salir de dudas y a ser posible con Gina delante.

-º-

Entré en clase seguida de Lanie. Me sonrió mientras que arqueaba las cejas. –Recuerda, la opción divertida. –Puse los ojos en blanco aunque por dentro me gustaba mucho esa opción. El problema era que esa idea tenía un riesgo. ¿Y si me rechazaba? Me senté, confusa. Aun sentía el sabor de sus besos en mis labios. Nuestra profesora entró y cerró la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor, no veía a Rick ni tampoco a Gina. Me imaginé lo peor. La clase fue tortuosamente lenta, cuando acabó salí y fui directa a la habitación. Gina estaba allí y lo peor es que Rick también. Lo vi abrir la boca para decirme algo pero no lo dejé, dándome la vuelta y saliendo, furiosa.

-¡Kate!, ¡espera! –Lo ignoré. La opción divertida, pensé con amargura, estaba claro que el ya estaba probando esa opción, pero con esa zorra. Marché directa al gimnasio, sabiendo que me seguía, pero daba igual. Me puse los guantes de boxeo y empecé a golpear el saco, imaginando a ratos que era Rick y a ratos que era Gina.

-Kate, por favor escúchame. –Seguí golpeando ahora con más furia. –Kate, por favor, seamos adultos. –Aquello me sacó de quicio.

-¿Qué coño quieres?, quiero estar sola, ¿no lo ves?, vete con esa zorra y déjame en paz.

-¡¿Quieres escucharme?! –Me mordí la lengua, esperando. Al fin y al cabo siempre podía matarlo después de que se explicase. –Vamos a sentarnos. –Dijo señalando el banco.

-Estoy bien aquí.

Me miró exasperado. –Escucha, no ha pasado nada entre Gina y yo.

-No te creo.

-No te estoy mintiendo. Me dijo que fuéramos a la lavandería, pero le dije que lo de ayer no se iba a repetir.

-Estabais en el dormitorio. ¿En serio esperas que te crea?

-Es la verdad. Ayer no hubiera dudado.

-Ayer no dudaste. –Repliqué. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, tienes razón. Pero ayer fue ayer y hoy las cosas han cambiado.

-¿En serio? –Lo miré fijamente. –¿Y en que han cambiado?, explícamelo, Rick.

-Estás tú. –Se limitó a decir.

-Me conoces desde hace dos días. Ayer te interesaba Gina, hoy yo, mañana quien será, ¿la pelirroja?

-Kate, por favor, déjame hablar. –Volví a callarme, aunque estaba terminando con mi paciencia. –Tienes razón, apenas te conozco y eso es lo que me inquieta. –No le entendí. –Kate, deja que te pregunte una cosa, ¿crees en el destino?

-No.

-¿Y en la magia?

-No y antes de que me lo preguntes, tampoco creo en Santa Claus.

-Vale, pues yo sí, creo en el destino y en la magia, soy de esas personas que piensan que cuando tienes algo delante, algo que te hace cambiar de golpe tu forma de ver las cosas, es por algo. Dos noches antes de entrar aquí fui a un bar, vi a una chica y me acosté con ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. En esta Academia fue conocer a Gina y saber que con ella sería igual, sexo y nada más. Pero contigo…

-¿Conmigo qué?

-No sé como lo haces, no sé porque el destino te ha puesto delante de mí, pero ya no es igual. Antes, cuando nos besamos, sentí algo muy distinto, algo que solo había sentido con otra mujer, mi primer amor. –No dije nada. –Kate, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que tú no eres solo una más.

-Rick yo… -¿Qué iba a decirle?, Le creía, pero el miedo a sufrir seguía presente, muy presente.

-Escucha, no te pido que empecemos a salir, solo, déjame conocerte. ¿De acuerdo?, nada más y deja que te demuestre como soy en realidad, solo te pido eso, por favor. –Me miró con cara de niño bueno, intente no reírme, no quería ser tan blanda, pero no lo pude evitar, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¡Has sonreído!, ¡¿eso es un sí?!

Me reí de nuevo, era como un niño. Se acercó a mí, pero una idea se me cruzó por la mente, le puse las manos en el pecho, frenándolo, me miró confuso. –Aun no he dicho que si, pero si lo hiciera, habría condiciones.

-Te escucho. –Dijo con voz formal.

-No habrá besos.

-¡Kate! –Protestó.

-Lo digo en serio, nada de besos, dices que quieres conocerme y te dejaré hacerlo, pero nada más.

-Vale. –Acepto a regañadientes. Sonreí complacida.

-Y, cuando digo nada de besos quiero decir nada, a nadie.

Asintió.

–No te preocupes, desde que he probado tus labios no quiero otros. –Aparté la mirada para no flaquear, sabía usar las palabras, eso estaba claro. Pensé por un momento en mis reglas.

–Bueno… supongo que la persona que hace las reglas tiene derecho a romperlas, ¿no? –Lo miré con inocencia, el sonrió.

-Creo que hay un vacío legal sobre ese tema. –Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo tomé de la camisa y lo besé, esta vez sin miedo, disfrutando de sus labios como si no hubiera mañana. Sentí como su lengua jugaba con la mía y sus dientes mordían mis labios. Me aparté para tomar aire.

-Eso ha sido…

-Alucinante. –Terminé por él.

-Sabes a cerezas. –Me dijo. Lo miré y sonreí.

-Y tú a manzanas.

-Me gusta tu sabor. –Se acercó de nuevo.

-Rick… -Le advertí.

-No es justo, yo también tengo derecho a besarte cuando quiera.

-Tú eres el que dice que me quieres conocer, nada más.

-Pues si estas son las reglas, yo también quiero poner una.

-A ver…

-Quiero conocerte, por lo tanto si cumplo mis objetivos merezco un premio.

-¿Qué premio?

-Digamos que si consigo descubrir, a ver… dos cosas de ti en un día por la noche me recompensas.

-¿Cómo? –Sabía de sobra la respuesta.

Por toda respuesta se acercó y me robó un beso, le di un bofetón suave, sin hacerle daño, simplemente como aviso.

-¡Auch! –Se froto la mejilla. –¿Kate a que ha venido eso?

-Es mi forma de recordarte que, salvo ese pequeño beso de buenas noches, no acerques tus labios a los míos, sin mi permiso. –Repuse tranquilamente, con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

-Eres cruel.

-Ya has aprendido algo hoy. –Le aplaudí burlona. –Ahora solo te queda otra cosa.

-Y mandona, ¿puedo tener mi beso ya?

Sonreí. Le di un beso en la mejilla. –Voy a ducharme.

-¡Kate!, ¡no es justo!

-No has dicho nada de cómo quieres que sea el beso. –Repliqué. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho. De repente me di cuenta que era la primera vez en semanas que me divertía, ensombrecí el gesto. Me miró, asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada… tranquilo. Nos vemos en el comedor, Rick. –Le sonreí. Asintió. –Y recuerda nuestro trato, nada de besos a otras. –Me marché de nuevo a las duchas, aún llevaba la ropa de gimnasia. Me di cuenta de que si la echaba a lavar de nuevo no tendría nada para el día siguiente. Suspiré, tendría que ir a la lavandería. Me duché con rapidez, quedaba poco tiempo para el almuerzo. Entré en la lavandería, metí la ropa dentro y dejé la moneda. Leí un cartel.

Los alumnos que laven la ropa por su cuenta deberán estar pendientes en todo momento de ella. LA ACADEMIA NO SE RESPONSABILIZA DE OBJETO PERDIDOS.

Me senté, ahora tendría que esperar, me quedaría sin almuerzo. De repente, escuché un ruido por encima del de la lavadora, salía del cuarto de la plancha. Me levante intrigada, el cuartillo estaba a oscuras, pero había alguien dentro. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Espera… para, para, ¿oyes eso? –Una voz de mujer, agitada interrumpió a un hombre que contestó, evidentemente tan agitado como ella.

-La lavadora… hay alguien ahí. – Murmuró.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Puede que no nos oiga, tú intenta no hacer mucho ruido.

-¡Sidney! –Pero el teniente no dejó mucho tiempo a su compañera para pensarlo, dejaron de hablar y en seguida volvieron a sonar los gemidos y suspiros apasionados de una pareja. Me di la vuelta, preocupada por lo que pasaría si me veía y también intrigada. ¿Quién sería la chica? Su voz sonaba joven…

Dejé las cosas en la lavandería y me marché. Prefería quedarme sin chándal que seguir oyendo aquello. Fui rápidamente a almorzar, echando un vistazo al comedor. Apenas había gente, todo el mundo había comido ya. Rick estaba allí, me sonrió. Me serví y me senté a su lado.

-Hola.

-Hola. –Sonreí.

-Te veo acalorada, ¿va todo bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. –Aseguré. Hablamos de cosas sencillas y luego salimos juntos del comedor.

-Hoy no tenemos clase por las tardes. –Lo miré, sorprendida.

-¿Y eso?

-Ni idea, pero se han anulado, ¿no es genial? –Dijo alegremente. Asentí, me di cuenta en ese momento de que cada vez que sonreía su rostro se parecía al de un niño en navidad, me gustaba esa sonrisa, tierna y alegre. Me daba paz.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Contigo?, ¿a dónde? –Lo miré extrañada.

-Perlmutter me ha dado permiso para salir esta tarde. Ven conmigo, llevamos tres días sin salir de aquí. Podemos ir a mi casa, ver una peli. –Me sugirió. Me encogí de hombros.

-Dudo que Perlmu…

-¡Beckett!

-Hablando del rey de Roma… -Mascullé. -¿Señor?

-Esto estaba en la lavadora. –Me dio la ropa húmeda. –Si vuelves a dejar una lavadora en funcionamiento y marcharte, tendrás problemas.

-Lo siento señor, pero tuve que irme. Me pareció oír un ruido sospechoso en la lavandería, tuve que ir a hablar con el capitán Montgomery. –Se quedó blanco.

-Y… ¿qué le ha dicho el capitán?

-Bueno, en realidad no hablé con él, supongo que eran imaginaciones mías. –Sonreí con inocencia, Rick a mi lado me miraba sorprendido.

-Seguramente. Bien, que no se vuelva a repetir. –Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Señor!

-¿Sí?

-Podría darme permiso para salir esta tarde. Quien sabe… si me da un poco el aire puede que deje de imaginar cosas, ¿no le parece?

-Claro, por supuesto, que tenga un buen día.

-¿Nos vamos? –Lo miré con alegría.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Digamos que la lavandería es un sitio muy frecuentado, ¿aunque tú eso ya lo sabes no?

-Perlmutter en… ¿en serio?

-¡Ajá! Y por lo que oí, no se le daba mal. –Caminamos hasta la salida, sin hablar más del tema, preferíamos hablar de nosotros.

Llegamos a su apartamento, pequeño pero luminoso. Me hizo pasar hasta el centro de la estancia.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho. –Repuse. A pesar de ser pequeño era muy acogedor. Me quité la chaqueta y se la tendí. Puso la suya también en un perchero y me cogió de la mano, llevándome a la cocina.

-Eso es la cocina, mi dormitorio es eso de ahí y allí está el baño. Está todo muy limpio, debe de haber venido Alexis.

-¿Alexis?

-Es mi hermana pequeña, tiene quince años. Le di las llaves antes de ingresar en la Academia para que le echara un vistazo a esto y limpiase un poco.

-¿No te preocupa qué lo use para otra cosa?

-¡¿Alexis?!, mi hermana es lo más parecido a la perfección que te puedas encontrar en la tierra. Créeme, jamás haría nada políticamente incorrecto. –Hablaba con admiración de ella, le brillaban los ojos. Aparté la vista sonriendo.

-Bueno, ahí está el vídeo y las películas, elige tú, yo haré palomitas. –Fue a la cocina mientras que yo me agachaba junto al mueble de la televisión y miraba.

-¡Tienes Planeta Prohibido!

-¿Bromeas?, qué clase de persona no la tendría en su colección. ¿Te gusta? –Me miró sorprendido.

-Me encanta, ¿podemos verla? –Asintió. Dejó las palomitas en la mesita auxiliar y puso la película.

Luego me ayudó a la ventarme y se sentó en el sofá. Hice lo mismo, pero lo más alejada posible.

-Kate, no muerdo, ven aquí. –Me acerqué a él y empezamos a ver la película, o mejor dicho comentarla. Nos la sabíamos de memoria y solíamos comentar las escenas o imitar a los personajes. Cuando terminó nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que él habló.

-Kate, no me molesta tenerte así, pero tengo que ir al baño. –Lo miré extrañada y de repente me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Me levanté de un salto, ruborizada.

-Lo siento… no me he dado cuenta…

-Tranquila, por mí no hay ningún problema. –Me sonrió y fue al baño. Me regañé a mí misma, enfadada.

-¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

-¿Con quién hablas? –Parecía divertido.

-¿Te hace gracia?

-¿Que te pongas así?, sí, eres adorable cuando te enfadas, aunque sea contigo misma. –Se rió. Le tiré el cojín de mal humor y luego me dirigí a la cocina. Me sujetó por detrás, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pelear? –Sentí como todo desaparecía a mí alrededor. Me giré despacio y lo miré, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, su boca entreabierta. Me acerqué a él con lentitud y mordí su labio suavemente. Su lengua quiso hacerse paso en mi boca, le di acceso, dejándolo explorar. Como siempre la falta de aire nos interrumpió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, debemos irnos ya, se hará tarde.

Cuando llegamos ya era hora de cenar, pero yo no tenía hambre. Me despedí de él en la entrada.

-Hasta mañana Rick.

-Hasta mañana Kate.

Conocerla. Ese es mi objetivo y parece que me lo va a poner fácil. Aún no puedo decir mucho de ella, es mandona, con mal carácter, lo que la hace adorable. Además es valiente y decidida, sabe cómo actuar y como tratar a los hombres. Le gusta la ciencia ficción, como a mí y sus besos… saben a cerezas, deliciosas cerezas que bailan en mi boca mientras que nos besamos. Cerezas… ya no podré ver la fruta de la misma manera…


	4. Cuarto día

Hace un día precioso. Frío, pero soleado. Los rayos del sol calentarán durante el entrenamiento, pero sinceramente me da igual. Podría llover, tronar, nevar y pasar un tornado por esta ciudad que yo seguiría siendo feliz. Termino de vestirme y voy derecho al comedor, a prepararle su café, el café de Kate. Está hirviendo, así que cuando llegue estará perfecto. Me siento en la mesa a esperarla, con dos donuts, uno para ella y uno para mí.

**Cuarto día**

-¿Y? –Lanie me miraba con una sonrisa dibuja en su cara. La miré fingiendo desconcierto.

-¿Y, qué?

-No te hagas la tonta. Ayer saliste con él.

-Somos amigos. Fuimos a ver una película. –Dije quitándole importancia, pero desde luego la tenía. El día de ayer había sido perfecto, perfecto. De hecho, si hubiera sido una cita, sería la mejor que he tenido y han sido muchas.

-¿Te llevó al cine?, que original. –Comentó con sarcasmo.

-No, fuimos a su apartamento. –Lanie dejó caer el cepillo que tenía en la mano y me miró con incredulidad.

-¿Te llevó a su apartamento?, ¡joder!, ya veo que te gusta ir rápido.

-Si, por eso sigo siendo virgen. –Repliqué, molesta.

-¡Oh! –Me miró con desilusión. –Entonces, ¿no pasó nada?

-No.

-¡Sosos! –Dejó el cepillo en el escritorio y salió, la seguí.

-Bueno, si te interesa saberlo saben a manzana.

-¿El qué?

-Sus besos.

Lo encontré en el comedor, estaba ya sentado. Me sonrió. Me acomodé a su lado, olía el delicioso café que humeaba delante de mi asiento. Lo miré, sin estar segura.

-Es para ti.

-Muchas gracias, pero, ¿por qué? –Me encantaba que me hiciera el café, pero ya llevaba tres días haciéndolo, me sorprendía.

-Es mi forma de darte los buenos días. –Le di un corto beso en los labios. Ahora fue él el sorprendido. –¿Y esto?

-Será mi forma de darte los buenos días. –Sonreímos.

Lanie se sentó a mi lado y señaló disimuladamente a la mesa de al lado. Gina estaba morada, se mordía el labio con furia, a punto de sangrar. La saludé con la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Luego saboreé mi café. Igual que sus besos. Delicioso.

-º-

-Creía que no habría besos. –Lanie me miraba divertida, me encogí de hombros.

–Eso solo ha sido un besito de buenos días.

-Ya…, luego le darás el de buenas tardes y el de buenas noches y el…

-¡Calla! –Fuimos al entrenamiento, con poco entusiasmo. Perlmutter ya estaba allí.

-Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial, seguidme. –Empezaron los murmullos enseguida. Todos seguimos al teniente, Lanie parecía asustada, Rick se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué crees que nos va a hacer?

-Ni idea… pero más le vale no pasarse. –No había olvidado el incidente de la lavandería y estaba segura que Perlmutter tampoco.

Entramos en una sala grande y espaciosa, con algunos bancos y sillas, orientados hacia un cristal. Tras ese cristal había una sala mucho más pequeña, con una mesa cuatro sillas. Empecé a comprender. Perlmutter sonrió.

-Bien, ya va siendo hora que empecemos a ver quien aguanta la presión. Dos de vosotros entrara en esa sala, uno como poli y otro como sospechoso. Aquí tenéis las indicaciones del crimen cometido y las frases que el asesino debe decir para sacar de quicio al otro, veamos si sois capaces de hacerlo confesar. ¿Algún voluntario?

Nadie contestó. Miré fijamente la sala y luego miré al teniente que estaba a punto de decir dos nombres al azar.

-Me presento voluntaria. –Musité. Todos me miraron, Perlmutter sonrió.

-¿Otra vez?, veamos de que estás hecha. Rogers, tú serás el sospechoso. Adentro los dos, vamos. –Rick me siguió en silencio. Entramos en la sala, estábamos solos, el cristal ahora era un espejo. Cogí la carpeta y leí para mí misma.

VICTIMA: VANESSA MILLER. 32 AÑOS, CASADA, CON DOS HIJAS DE SEIS Y TRES AÑOS

CRIMEN: Mujer blanca asesinada en su hogar, 42 años. El sospechoso es un hombre alto, de metro ochenta. El arma es un cuchillo de cocina. Cuatro puñaladas. Se desangró en el suelo. No hay indicios de robo ni agresión sexual, aunque la victima mantuvo relaciones sexuales dos o tres horas antes de su muerte. Hay restos de semen que no coinciden con el ADN del marido.

SOSPECHOSO: MARK SMITH. 35 AÑOS, SOLTERO

Tiene antecedentes. En la adolescencia se le retuvo por delitos menores, incluido allanamiento de morada. Se le ha visto con la víctima en algunas ocasiones, en una cafetería situada cerca de las oficinas donde trabajaba.

Varios testigos afirman haber visto a un hombre cuya descripción coincide con la del sospechoso. Se encontró una huella en el jardín del mismo número que su calzado.

El ejercicio consiste en sonsacarle el móvil y la confesión.

Rick se había sentado en la silla situada de frente al espejo, leía el informe al igual que yo. Cerré la carpeta, me temblaban las manos, algunos detalles del crimen eran muy parecidos a los de mi madre, sentía rabia.

-¿Sabe por qué esta aquí? –Mi tono de voz era duro, cargado de rabia. Intenté controlarlo.

-¿Me ha denunciado mi casera? Ya le dije que le pagaría esta semana. –Rick también se metió en su papel, sonaba arrogante.

-No está aquí por eso, sino porque es sospechoso de asesinato.

-¿En serio?, que honor, y dígame preciosa, ¿a quién se supone que he matado?

-¿Conoce a esta mujer? –Le enseñé una foto de la víctima, (una muñeca). –Se llama Laura Miller.

-No, aunque no me importaría conocerla. ¿Está muerta? –Rick mantenía el tono arrogante, me sentía asqueada.

-La asesinaron, ayer, a plena luz del día. Varios testigos dicen haberlo visto en su casa.

-Mienten.

-También se le ha visto con ella en una cafetería.

-¿Seguro?, creo que lo recordaría. –Sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿no la recuerda?, ¿no mantenía una relación con ella?, por ejemplo.

-No. ¿Era soltera?

-Estaba casada y tenía dos hijas, dos niñas pequeñas, que no volverán a ver a su madre.

-¿Y me acusa de tener una relación con ella?, entonces, ¿era adultera? Quién sabe, a lo mejor no le importaban mucho sus hijas, a lo mejor su marido se la cargó por comportarse como una puta tirándose a otro.

Sentí como me hervía la sangre, intenté calmarme.

-La señora Miller mantuvo relaciones poco antes de morir. Hemos encontrado restos de semen, pero no coincide con su marido, queremos una prueba suya de ADN.

-¿En base a qué?

-En base a que usted tenía una relación con la víctima.

-¿Y puede demostrar eso? –No contesté. Pensé en lo que había leído en los libros y los apuntes que tenía. No había ninguna prueba, solo algunos testigos. Sin el ADN no tenía eso. Rick sonrió.

-Que tena un buen día. –Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, me enfurecí.

-¿Para usted no es nada, verdad? Solo una más a la que tirarse. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Le rechazó?, ¿por eso la mató?, le dijo que quería a su marido, que no iba a dejarle por él.

-Adiós, detective.

-Esto le divierte, ¿no? Ahora seguirá con su vida, pero no pensará ni un segundo en sus hijas. Unas niñas que han perdido a su madre, unas niñas que no volverán a ver a la mujer a la que mas quieren. ¡Míreme!, ¿le suplicó?, ¿le rogó que no lo hiciera?, ¿se quedó a verlo?, ¿se quedó para ver como se desangraba?, ¿disfrutó con ello, hijo de puta? ¿Disfrutaste matando a mi madre?

En ese momento entró Perlmutter y nos miró a los dos. Me di cuenta de que tenía a Rick sujeto por el brazo, apretando con fuerza.

-¡Beckett!, ve a calmarte. –Salí en silencio, ignorando las miradas fijas en mí. Oí la voz de Perlmutter.

-No, déjala sola, ahora es mejor así. –Pero la persona a la que se lo dijo no le hizo caso, me siguió. Traté de ignorarlo, caminando deprisa hasta mi dormitorio, pero allí no pude hacer nada. Entró detrás de mí y me cogió del brazo, mirándome.

-Kate...

-Déjame sola por favor. -Supliqué.

-No. -Alcé la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Rick yo...

-No tienes que contármelo ahora, no si no quieres. Pero no me eches, por favor. Deja que me quede contigo, solo quiero hacerte compañía. -No contesté, me tumbé en la cama de Lanie, pegando mi cuerpo a la pared, mirándole. El se quitó la sudadera y los zapatos. Se tumbó a mi lado y acarició suavemente el pelo, acercándome a su pecho. Apoyé el rostro en el, sintiendo una agradable fragancia. Cerré los ojos, dejando salir las lágrimas.

-Gra...gracias

-Siempre.

-º-

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me sentía desorientada. Lo encontré a mi lado, dormido, con el pelo revuelto. Recordé lo que había pasado y me pregunté cuantas horas habían pasado. Sentía que había dormido siglos. Me incorporé con cuidado, no quería despertarlo, pero estaba en el lado de la pared y a los pies de la litera se encontraba el escritorio. Tendría que pasar por encima de él. Lo miré durante unos segundos, me sentía mucho mejor después de haber dormido y teniéndolo a mi lado. Sonreí al ver como murmuraba algo inteligible. Me moví lentamente, intentado no molestarle, pero me di contra la litera de arriba y tuve que agacharme. En ese momento despertó.

-¿Kate?

-Rick, perdona, intentaba salir de…

-Eh, tranquila, no me incomoda tenerte así. –Sonrió. No pude evitar reírme, a pesar de la vergüenza. Estaba a horcajadas sobre él, con la cabeza agachada, muy cerca de la suya. Me acomodó un mechón del cabello, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Mi piel se estremeció cuando durante una fracción de segundo su mano rozó mi rostro. Me agaché aún más, perdiéndome en sus ojos. Acarició suavemente mis labios con sus dedos, les di un corto beso. -¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias por estar aquí. Siento lo qué pasó… no sé que…

-Tranquila, es normal.

-Rick yo… sé que debería darte alguna explicación pero aún no estoy… lista.

-Kate, entiendo que esto debe ser difícil, no quiero presionarte, no sacaré este tema, te dije que quería conocerte, pero a tu ritmo. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, para lo que sea.

No contesté, acaricié su rostro y me agaché, presionando mis labios con los suyos. A diferencia de los otros besos aquí no había pasión, solo dulzura. Rick me hacía sentir en paz, tranquila. Nos besamos despacio, sin prisa. Sentí como sus brazos acariciaban mi espalda y me acercaban aún más a él. Me incorporé rápidamente, dándome de nuevo con la litera.

-¡Ayy!

-¿Estás bien? –Me acarició con suavidad donde me había golpeado, preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada… eh… ¿qué hora es?

Negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Miré el despertador de la mesita de noche, las doce de la mañana. –Rick, nos hemos perdido las dos clases de la mañana, ¡nos van a matar!

-No, tranquila, tenemos permiso.

-Espera, ¿qué?

Se incorporó un poco, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de mi espalda, las sentí justo ahí, donde tenía mi tatuaje, sentí otro escalofrío. –Te quedaste dormida enseguida, Lanie entró unos minutos después y me dijo que te habían dado la mañana libre para que te relajases.

-¿Y tú?

-Le dije a Lanie que hablase con Perlmutter, que me dejase quedarme contigo.

-¿Y aceptó? –Lo miré sorprendida.

-El teniente es un cabrón, pero le caes bien así que me dio permiso. Dice que puedes ir a las clases de esta tarde, pero sólo si te sientes bien.

Asentí, aunque no me apetecía nada ir a clase y ver las caras de mi compañeros. –Van a pensar que estoy loca. –Murmuré.

-Deja que piensen lo que quieran, lo que importa es lo que tú sientas, no lo que los demás digan. –Lo miré de nuevo y sonreí, volví a inclinarme y lo besé de nuevo. Él se rio.

-Creía que no habría besos.

-Las reglas están para romperlas.

-En ese caso… -Volvió a capturar mis labios, la lengua se hizo paso por mi boca, jugando dentro de ella. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, nos separamos, para ver como Gina nos miraba con profundo odio.

-º-

La rubia nos miró durante unos instantes, pero relajó el rostro, sonriendo, burlona. -¿Rick?, vaya, veo que ahora te dedicas a las obras de caridad.

-Te equivocas Gina, la última obra de caridad que hice fue hace dos días, en la lavandería. –Gina se dio la vuelta, pensé que se iba a marchar, pero se quedó en la puerta.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando le eches un polvo? ¿No tienes miedo de hacerle daño? –Rick no le contestó a eso, pero yo sí.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi vida sexual, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

-No sabía que tuvieras vida sexual. –Replicó antes de irse. Miré a Rick, que se estaba calzando.

-Rick…

-Te veo luego preciosa. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejándome intranquila. Minutos después entró Lanie, me miró preocupada.

-Hola cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, tranquila.

-Esta mañana estabas…

-Esta mañana lo pasé bastante mal, te hablaré de ese tema algún día, pero ahora no, por favor.

-De acuerdo. –Repuso comprensiva.

-De todas formas… quiero preguntarte algo…

-Dime.

-Es sobre… sexo.

-Pues has acudido al sitio adecuado. –Nos reímos. –No, en serio, dime.

-Verás yo… bueno, tengo miedo. –Dije con franqueza.

-¿Rick te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero si esta "amistad" acaba en algo más…

-Tendrás que pensar en el sexo. –Terminó por mí. –Y… no quieres…

-No es eso, pero…

-Tienes miedo. Lo que no sé es de qué, exactamente.

-De muchas cosas y ahora más que nunca. –Me miró sin entender, le hablé sobre los comentarios de Gina.

-Entiendo… Kate, no conozco mucho a Rick y tú tampoco, pero hay una cosa que tengo clara, nunca te haría daño.

-Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, quiero decir, la primera vez duele, ¿no?

-A mí no me dolió, aunque el tío con el que lo hice no estaba precisamente lo que se dice bien dotado…

-¿Lo ves?, Rick es alto, grande, imagina como debe ser su…

-Grande, mejor dicho, muy grande. –Comentó pensativa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -Oye, si este tema te preocupa de verdad, puedo catarlo para ti y luego te cuento.

-¡Lanie!

-Vale, vale, solo era una idea. Escucha, si acabáis acostándoos, es posible que te duela, pero también es muy posible que no sea así. Las mujeres estamos diseñadas para ello, solo intenta relajarte y deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a él. Además, por la rabia que siente Gina seguro que Rick es muy buen amante. Déjate llevar.

-¿Y si no puedo?, y si no me acostumbro a… él.

-Díselo, cuando llegue el momento si no te sientes bien o estás asustada, habla con él.

-No quiero que piense que soy una cría.

-Kate, Rick sabe que eres virgen, si hablas con él sobre esto, seguro que se siente agradecido de que tengas esa confianza.

-Me muero de vergüenza solo de pensarlo…

-Bueno, de todas maneras solo os conocéis desde hace cuatro días, me sorprende que ya estés pensando en esto…

-Verás, yo no soy precisamente una mojigata, he salido con muchos tíos, pero siempre he tenido algo muy claro, que mi primera vez sea por autentico amor. Y aunque apenas lo conozco, cada vez que estoy a su lado siento algo que no había sentido nunca con ninguno de mis novios y que no he sentido con nadie desde… desde la muerte de mi madre. –Era la primera vez que hablaba de eso en la Academia. Lanie asintió, mirándome con dulzura.

-¿Qué es?

-Paz. No sé si lo quiero, no se puede querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero lo que sí sé es que jamás me había planteado hacer el amor con ningún chico con el que he estado.

-Y con Rick sí. –Terminó ella.

-Sí.

-Estás enamorada de él. Ahora no lo sabes, pero en poco tiempo te darás cuenta. Y cuando eso pase y desees estar con él de ese modo, si aún tienes miedo o dudas, habla con él. No dejes que el miedo te estropee un momento maravilloso.

-º-

No fui a almorzar, aún no me sentía lista para enfrentarme a las miradas de todos y sus cuchicheos. Lanie me dijo que me traería algo de fruta, así que me quedé en la habitación, tirada en la cama leyendo. Cuando se abrió la puerta miré, esperando ver a mi amiga, pero no era ella.

-¿Rick?

-Hola, preciosa. Lanie me dijo que te trajera esto. –Me sonrió y dejó una bandeja en el escritorio. Había una botella de agua, un cuenco con crema de calabaza y naranja, un plato con carne guisada con berenjena y una manzana. Desde luego la comida en la Academia era estupenda. En ese momento me di cuenta del hambre que tenía. Me levanté de la cama, dejando el libro al lado de la bandeja y sentándome, le miré agradecida.

-¡Que buena pinta!, muchas gracias Rick. –Sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Gina, a mi lado.

-Come, la crema se te va a enfriar. –Comí en silencio, aunque a veces me giraba para verlo y sonreírle. Cuando terminé ambos platos miré la manzana, sonreí con malicia y me senté a horcajadas sobre él sorprendiéndole.

-¡Vaya!, veo que te ha sentado bien la comida.

-Muy bien. –Afirmé. –Aunque me gustaría hacer un experimento… -Me instó a seguir. –Quiero probar cual de las dos sabe mejor. –Dije señalándole la manzana.

-¿De las dos? –Dijo, confuso.

-Sí… la fruta o…tu boca. –Sin más lo besé, ahora siendo mi lengua la que exploraba, sin dejar un centímetro de esa maravillosa boca sin rastrear. En esos momentos recordé las palabras de Lanie, estás enamorada de él, aunque ahora no lo sepas. Desde luego esos besos eran algo nuevo, me hacían sentir bien, muy bien, cosas nuevas y además eran increíbles, sensuales y románticos a la vez. Me separé antes de quedarme sin aire, él se había quedado mudo. Le sonreí, esperando a que recuperase el habla.

-Y… ¿bien?

-Definitivamente me quedo con tu boca. –Sonreí. Me acarició el cabello, jugando con un mechón de mi pelo cuando se fijó en el libro que había dejado en el escritorio.

-¿Richard Castle?, ¿quién es?

-Es un escritor de novelas de misterio. Aún no es muy conocido, usa un nombre falso, es muy bueno. –Respondí con entusiasmo.

-Parece como si lo admirases.

-¡Sí!, es genial, me encantaría conocerlo, espero que consiga hacerse un poco más famoso para que organice una firma de libros o algo así…

-Voy a tener que leerme algo suyo. –Comentó.

-Te encantarán, de verdad, son muy buenos. A mí… me ayudan mucho… gracias a esos libros estoy aquí. –Me miró con sorpresa, respondí a su mirada durante unos segundos y luego tomé aire y respiré profundamente.

-Mi madre murió hace dos meses, la asesinaron… -Me cogió la mano y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar, se la apreté, mirándole a los ojos, intentando no llorar. –La habían apuñalado, no fue un robo ni una agresión sexual… lo atribuyeron a un asunto de bandas y archivaron el caso.

-Lo siento mucho, Kate.

-Lo pasé mal, muy mal. Yo aún me comportaba como una adolescente, ya sabes me divertía, iba a las fiestas de la universidad… y quería ser abogada, presidir el Tribunal Supremo.-Me sonrió con dulzura. -…pero la muerte de mi madre… supuso un golpe, un terrible golpe, mi adolescencia se fue para no volver. Durante las dos primeras semanas no quería hablar con nadie, dejé de ver a mis amigos, no atendía a las llamadas, no quería estar con nadie, ni siquiera con mi padre. –Dije con remordimiento. –No pudimos enterrarla hasta que nos dieron permiso, tres semanas después de su muerte… el día del entierro yo… yo no era yo, era una sombra de mí misma. –Ahora sí se me escapó una lágrima, él me la acarició con ternura. –Dos días después mi padre entró en mi habitación, llevaba una caja en las manos, me dijo que eran sus cosas y que mirase para ver que me quería quedar. Allí encontré sus libros, los dos libros de Richard Castle. Miré uno por curiosidad y empecé a leerlo. Cuando llegó la noche ya me había leído los dos. Esos libros me devolvieron las fuerzas, me dije a mí misma que quizás en la vida real se pudiera conseguir justicia, al igual que en los libros. Una semana después el detective que llevaba el caso dijo que lo archivaría, que no había nada para seguir. Sentí rabia, me dije a mí misma que ese detective no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a los protagonistas de mis libros. Sé que suena infantil, pero así me sentía. Esa noche tomé una decisión, dejé la universidad y me matriculé aquí. Por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero resolver el caso de mi madre.

Me miraba en silencio, sin saber que decir. –Kate…

-No tienes que decir nada, sé que es difícil hablar después de esta historia.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. –Le sonreí débilmente, agradecida. –Pero, Kate, por favor, debes tener en cuenta que es posible que no…

-Lo sé. –Le interrumpí. –Pero no es solo ella, hay tantas personas en esta ciudad a las que obligan a silenciar sus voces, les arrebatan la vida, Rick, alguien tiene que hablar por ellos. –Me miró con admiración.

-Eres extraordinaria.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, aunque él seguía acariciándome la mano. Miré el reloj, me levanté con cuidado. Me miró.

-¿Vas a ir a clase?

-Sí, pero tengo algo que hacer primero, ¿nos vemos allí?

-Vale. –Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, directa a la consulta del psicólogo. Llamé a la puerta, tenía cita con él cuando acabaran las clases, pero quería anular la de ese día, ya había hablado de la muerte de mi madre por hoy, no estaba preparada para seguir con ello. El doctor Burke me indicó que pasase y me escuchó atentamente, se limitó a asentir.

-Nos vemos el martes, entonces y enhorabuena.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás empezando a hablar de lo que sientes con otras personas, te estás abriendo de nuevo, eso es bueno. Ese tal Rick parece un buen hombre, me alegro de que confíes en él.

Me marché tras darle las gracias, me sentía mejor tras haberme confesado con Rick, ahora tenía fuerzas para ir a clase, o eso creía. Cuando entré noté como todo el mundo me miraba. Rick me sonrió, dándome ánimos y me senté entre él y Lanie. Gates aún no había llegado. El silencio que se hizo en el aula gracias a mi presencia era incomodísimo, aunque hubiera preferido que siguiera así, y no que Sorenson lo rompiera.

-Bueno, ya sabemos todos porque la niña está aquí, busca justicia para su mami. –Gina sonrió, Rick se levantó furioso, pero me acerqué a él y negué.

-A mí no me afecta, no dejes que te afecte a ti, Rick. –Pero no me hizo caso.

-No vuelvas a hablar de este tema, ¿me oyes?

-Vaya… parece que la niñita tiene un defensor, dime, ¿irás a verla cuando la encierren en el manicomio? –Ahí no se controló más, Rick lo empujó contra uno pupitre y se echó sobre él, golpeándolo, con rabia. Esposito y Ryan tuvieron que sujetarlo, pero para entonces Sorenson ya tenía un labio partido y sangraba por la nariz.

-¡ROGERS!, vaya al despacho del capitán, ahora mismo. Parish acompañe a Sorenson a la enfermería. –Lanie se lo llevó haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Rick salió del aula furioso, le seguí, pero Gates me llamó.

-¿A dónde va usted?

-Tengo permiso para saltarme las clases hoy, ya sabe, por eso de que estoy loca y esas cosas. –Me marché, dejando a la inspectora con la palabra en la boca. Rick fue al despacho del capitán, tal y como le habían obligado, cuando llegué a la puerta ya estaba ahí. Me senté en el banco que había frente a la puerta, esperando, rezando para que no lo echasen. Una hora después salió de allí, parecía tranquilo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, dime que no te han echado por favor, puedo hablar con él si quieres, le diré que es cosa mía, que solo intentabas proteger…

-No me han echado. –Me interrumpió. Suspiré aliviada. –Aunque me han abierto un expediente y eso dificultará un poco las cosas cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Lo siento Rick.

-No lo sientas, esto no es culpa tuya. Sorenson es un cabrón.

-Lo es, pero por favor, te lo suplico, contrólate con él, no quiero que te echen, además sé defenderme sola.

-Lo sé. –Se sentó en el banco y me sonrió, luego se quitó el guante del uniforme, ensangrentado y se miró la mano.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería, vamos. –Lo acompañé y entré con él. Lanie salió de detrás de un biombo en el que supuse que estaban atendiendo a Sorenson. Nos miró preocupada.

-¿Todo bien con Montgomery?

-Sí, tranquila, no pueden echarme, soy demasiado irresistible. –Sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco. Mi amiga le miró la mano y dijo que no tenía nada grave.

-Ahora mismo tengo que seguir con ese imbécil, ¿te doy una venda y te apañas tú? –me preguntó, asentí. Lanie trajo una venda y una pomada y luego volvió con el doctor y con Sorenson. Cogí el tubo de pomada y se la apliqué con cuidado, acariciando con suavidad cuando se quejaba.

-¿Te duele?

-No… auch… bueno, un poco. –Asentí y cogí la venda, envolviéndola suavemente alrededor de su mano herida. Cuando terminé le acaricié la mano, alisando la venda, mirándolo con dulzura.

-Gracias… -Me miró. -… por defenderme y por cuidarme.

-Siempre.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos con nuestros amigos, mientras que nos regalábamos miradas furtivas, hasta que llegó la noche. Me excusé tras la cena diciendo que tenía que llamar a mi padre. Tras hablar con él y decirle que mañana le vería fui al gimnasio, sabiendo que Rick estaría ahí.

-Hola.

-Hola. –Lo abracé durante unos segundos, aspirando su fragancia. -¿Y bien?

Me miró confuso. –Tus objetivos, conocerme, ganarte el beso de buenas noches. –Le recordé. Me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

-Pues… hoy he descubierto que eres valiente y que vas a ser una gran policía. –Añadió.

-Eso, no puedes saberlo…

-Créeme, lo sé. –Me contradijo. -Y ahora… creo que me merezco ese beso, aunque solo si tú quieres.

Nos besamos despacio, sabiendo que ya no éramos solo dos amigos que se acababan de conocer. Yo había ganado a un compañero, una persona en quien confiar y, aunque aún no lo reconociera, un amor. Y él, aunque yo aún no lo supiera, un motivo para seguir en la Academia.

Es hermosa, fuerte, dulce, valiente, cariñosa, sensual, atrevida, tierna, huele a cerezas, sabe a cerezas, tiene unos ojos bellísimos y un gran corazón. Y además, le gustan mis libros, no solo eso, mis libros le han dado fuerzas y ánimos para seguir tras una horrible y cruel perdida. Pienso en sus palabras, me gustaría tanto conocerlo… algún día te contaré la verdad, preciosa, te lo prometo. Mientras seguiré escribiendo para ti, para darte fuerzas y seguiré estando aquí para ti, para cuidarte, abrazarte o quedarme a tu lado cuando me necesites, siempre.


	5. Quinto día

Es viernes. Podremos ir casa y almorzar allí. Me gusta esto, pero echo de menos a Alexis y no sé porqué pero también a mi madre. Ya debería estar acostumbrado, al fin y al cabo dejé de vivir con ellas hace un año, pero me gusta eso de cenar con ellas todos los viernes. Quizás pueda hablar con Kate y decirle que venga mañana a comer, puedo avisar a Alexis, se que se caerán bien, ambas son maravillosas. Miro el reloj, aún tengo algo de tiempo para anotar mis nuevos conocimientos antes de prepararle su café.

Teniente Perlmutter: mal carácter pero con ganas de enseñar. Me odia.

Capitán Montgomery: igual que el anterior pero sin el mal carácter. Es un buen hombre.

Inspectora Victoria Gates: ¿?

Gina Cowell: es una zorra.

Lanie Parish: simpática, no se corta, quiere ser médico, no poli. Es un apoyo para Kate. Una gran persona.

Kevin Ryan: empalagoso y enamorado hasta las trancas. Tímido. Es un buen tío.

Javier Esposito: me cae bien. Estuvo en el ejército. Es un buen tío.

Tom Demming: niño de papá engreído con bonita sonrisa. No parece un mal tío.

Will Sorenson: es un cabrón.

Kate Beckett: simplemente es extraordinaria.

Meredith ¿?: una pija tonta que no conseguirá ser poli ni aunque se tire a Perlmutter. Creo que realmente se lo está tirando.

Bien, no está mal para llevar aquí cinco días. Espero conseguir más la semana que viene.

Voy a preparar el café.

**Quinto día**

Me levanté con ánimo. Era viernes y en poco tiempo podría ver a mi padre y dormir en mi cama. Se echaba de menos. Además quizás le podría preguntar a Rick si mañana querría hacer algo. Me vestí con el uniforme, los viernes no había entrenamiento, podíamos levantarnos una hora más tarde. Pero Rick y yo habíamos quedado con levantarnos a las seis, como siempre, para poder estar a solas un rato. Fui al comedor y me lo encontré allí, silbando mientras que cogía una taza. Me acerqué a él y se la quité.

-¿Me enseñas? –Me sonrió.

-Por supuesto, pero es difícil caerle bien a esta máquina, te lo aviso.

-¿Caerle bien?, Rick quiero hacer un café, no ser su amiga.

-Entonces mal vas… esta señorita no te preparará un buen café si no eres amable con ella. –Me regañó, contuve la risa.

-De acuerdo… veamos, hola señora cafetera, me gustaría que me hiciera un buen capuchino, con mucha espuma, ¿me ayudará?

-No, no, no. Ha notado tu sarcasmo, así que vas a tener que conformarte con que te lo haga yo.

-¿Y por qué no me dices como tratarla?, no puedo depender siempre de ti. –Le sonreí.

-De acuerdo. -Se colocó detrás de mí y situó sus labios en mi oreja, mordiendo suavemente mi lóbulo. –Empieza dándole los buenos días, con cariño.

-Bue… buenos días, señora cafetera, está usted muy guapa esta mañana.

-Perfecto. –Me aprobó y me dio un beso en el cuello. –Ahora dale a los botones con tacto, tienes que mimarla, si eres brusca se enfada.

-¿Y qué pasa si se enfada?

-Qué te puede quemar, y no quiero que te quemes… -Me cogió la mano y lentamente, fue manipulando la máquina usando mi mano como si fuera suya, mientras que seguía respirando suavemente sobre mi cuello, erizándome la piel.

-Bien… ahora echa la leche despacio, mira cómo se va formando la espuma, ¿ves?, despacio. Las cosas buenas se hacen despacio. –Susurró. Solté un gemido al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, mientras que echaba la leche a la taza, aún con mi mano. Él sonrió.

-Genial, creo que ya estás lista para enfrentarte tú sola a la máquina. –Me dio un último beso, esta vez en la mejilla y luego se sentó en la mesa, esperándome. Tuve que controlar mis piernas antes de poder andar e ir hacia él.

-Gracias por enseñarme. –Murmuré con voz ronca.

-Ha sido un placer. Aunque prefiero preparártelos yo.

-Yo prefiero prepararlos contigo. –Contesté, viendo como sus ojos se oscurecían.

No hablamos más, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que decir, las miradas bastaban.

-º-

Buscamos un rincón para besarnos sin que nos vieran. Me propuso ir a la lavandería, pero me negué con firmeza y no osó replicar. Al final nos decidimos por el gimnasio, como siempre. Sus besos comenzaron siendo suaves, aunque empezaron a tornarse más urgentes, abandonando mi boca y viajando a mi cuello. Gemí al sentirlo ahí, en mi punto sensible, uno de los pocos que dejaba conocer a los hombres, casi todos los demás eran secretos para todo el mundo, salvo para mí. Gemí cuando sentí como empezaba a chupar y a succionar, enredé mis manos en su pelo, soltando un jadeo cuando lentamente descendió su mano hasta llegar al borde de mi camisa. Sus manos estaban calientes y eran puro fuego sobre la piel de mi abdomen. De pronto sonó la sirena, era hora de ir a clase. Me soltó, jadeando y me miró mientras que yo me colocaba bien la camisa. Le sonreí con timidez.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde. –Le cogí de la mano y caminamos hasta el aula. Las clases se me hicieron eternas, para no variar. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre me levanté del pupitre y empecé a recoger mis cosas. Tendría que ir al dormitorio a ordenarlo un poco y meter la ropa sucia en la bolsa para la lavandería. Rick se acercó a mí.

-¿Te vas ya?

-En una hora o poco más, cuando recoja un poco. ¿Y tú?

-Puedo esperarte, si quieres. –Se ofreció. Le sonreí y asentí.

-Nos vemos en una hora en el vestíbulo. –Asintió y se marchó, tras darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Explícame una cosa. –Lanie me miraba con una sonrisa divertida, me encogí de hombros. –¿Exactamente qué es para ti nada de besos?

Le sonreí y fuimos al dormitorio. Nos quedamos sorprendidas, las cosas de Gina no estaban.

-¿Dónde estará Miss Silicona?

-Ni idea. –Estaba sorprendida. –Quizás haya abando…

-Siento desilusionaros, pero no me voy. Solo me cambio de cuarto, os quedáis solas. –Nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Esperamos que salga para brindar?

-También podemos montar una fiesta. –La rubia nos miró con desprecio y luego se marchó. Sonreímos.

-Nunca había sido tan feliz.

-Yo tampoco. Ahora el cuarto dejará de oler a silicona barata.

Recogimos las cosas sonriendo, estábamos contentas. Cuando terminé me di cuenta de que se me habían caído las llaves en el gimnasio, así que me despedí de Lanie y fui a buscarlas. Tom estaba allí.

-¡Kate!, ¿no te vas a casa?

-sí, pero he perdido mis llaves aquí, ¿las has visto?

-Sí, no sabía que eran tuyas, toma. –Las sacó del bolsillo y me las dio.

-Gracias, bueno, nos vemos el lunes por la mañana.

-Espera. –Lo miré apremiándolo, tenía prisa, Rick me esperaba. –Escucha… tú y Richard… ¿vais en serio?

Esa pregunta me descolocó completamente. Me encogí de hombros. –Pues… supongo que sí.

-¿Supones?

-Tom, ¿a qué viene esto?

-Es sólo que… quería probar una cosa. –Se acercó a mí lentamente, retrocedí.

-Tom… -Le advertí.

-Solo probar… -Me besó rápidamente, atrayéndome con sus manos en mi nuca. Me separé de él, justo para ver la cara de desilusión de quien menos debía ver esto.

-Rick, espera… -Pero se marchó, sin escucharme.

-º-

Corrí hasta alcanzarle pero él ya estaba subiendo a un taxi, lo agarré del brazo.

-Rick, espera por favor.

-Suéltame.

-Rick, no es lo que parece.

-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?

-Rick, por fav…

-Nos vemos el lunes, Beckett. –Cerró la puerta y el taxi arrancó. Subí a mi habitación, estaba nerviosa, allí me encontré con Tom.

-Tom, ahora no quiero hablar contigo, sal, por favor.

-Kate lo siento, no pensaba que lo vuestro fuera tan en serio, no quería traerte problemas.

-Pues lo has hecho, ahora por favor, vete.

-Puedo hablar con él, si quieres.

-Eso solo empeorará las cosas, déjalo así.

-Está bien, pero de verdad, lo siento. –Me miró entristecido, asentí.

-Te creo, tranquilo, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer. –Se marchó. Me senté en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, me sentía mal. Miré el reloj, mi padre me esperaba, decidí dejar tiempo a Rick para calmarse. Mañana podría ir a su apartamento e intentar hablar con él, más o menos recordaba la dirección.

Metí la bolsa en un taxi y le di la dirección de casa. Cuando entré papá no estaba, me extrañó, me había prometido que estaría en casa para almorzar. Supuse que había ido a comprar algo para la comida, así que no me preocupé. Dejé las cosas en mi cuarto y me tumbé en mi cama. Empecé a sentir como se me cerraban los párpados, estaba agotada. Desperté al oír un portazo y el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, miré por la ventana, era de noche. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, para encontrarme a mi padre con una botella medio vacía en la mano, los ojos inyectados en sangre y trozos de cristal por el suelo.

-¡Katie, mi niña, ¿llegabas hoy?, perdona, no me acordé. –Su voz y el fuerte olor alcohol no dejaban lugar a dudas, estaba borracho.

-º-

Estaba empapada, tenía frío, mucho frío. Llamé a la puerta, rogando por qué él me abriese. Lo necesitaba. Tardó en abrir, pensé en irme, pero me encontré con su rostro, mirándome con frialdad.

-Beckett, ¿qué quieres? -Su tono, seco, me hizo retroceder, pero no podía irme, lo necesitaba.

-A ti. -Entré y lo besé.

Me apartó con brusquedad, cogiéndome por las muñecas, gemí de dolor, me soltó enseguida al ver la sangre.

-Kate, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada… -No me dolía la muñeca, sino su rechazo. Me di la vuelta. –No debería haber venido, perdona Rick. –Caminé por el pasillo directa al ascensor, aunque no sabía a dónde iba a ir. No me apetecía enfrentarme a mi padre, tampoco sabía cómo tratarle. Esperé pacientemente que se abriesen las puertas del ascensor, pero sentí como me sujetaba por la cintura, abrazándome.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿qué es esa sangre? –No contesté, intenté no llorar, solo pude darme la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos.

-No pasó nada esta mañana entre él y yo, te lo juro, créeme por favor.

-Te creo. –Me tranquilizó. –Pero no has contestado a mis preguntas… -Miré al suelo, sin saber que decir. Me miro con comprensión.

-Mi madre y mi hermana vendrán con la cena en una hora, vamos, hay que curarte eso y buscarte ropa seca. –Me llevó hasta su apartamento, yo simplemente me dejé arrastrar, no tenía fuerzas para nada, me sentía débil y me odiaba por ello, yo nunca había sido débil. Entramos en su baño y me pidió que me sentara en el inodoro. Sacó un pequeño botiquín y buscó en su interior. Puso mala cara. –No tengo agua oxigenada, tendré que echarte alcohol, lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros. Él me remangó la sudadera que llevaba puesta, aunque fue difícil, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. –Quítatela.

Alcé los brazos y dejé que me la quitase, mi sujetador se me transparentaba a través de la fina tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Seguía temblando, tenía mucho frío.

-Veamos… la herida creo que puede esperar, pero si sigues así acabarás cogiendo una pulmonía… date una ducha caliente, te traeré algo que puedas ponerte. –Se levantó y fue a su dormitorio. Lo escuché buscar en su armario, me quité los zapatos, los calcetines y los vaqueros, además de la camiseta quedándome en ropa interior, que también estaba empapada. Lo escuché regresar al baño, pero se quedó en la puerta que estaba abierta, me miró fijamente, sentí como terminaba de desnudarme con la mirada, le sostuve la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego me abracé a mí misma, estaba helada.

-Emm… aquí te dejo un pijama mío y esto. –Me enseñó unas braguitas de color azul, lo miré sorprendida. –Son de Alexis, tiene aquí un par por si se queda a dormir, estas tienen la etiqueta puesta, son nuevas. La ducha tiene la manía de llevarme la contraria, y ponerse fría cuando la quiero caliente y al revés, así que tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia, ve probando con los grifos y no te desesperes. Aquí tienes dos toallas y una pastilla de jabón nueva. El champú es ese bote de ahí y eso es el acondicionador. Creo que tengo un peine por aquí… -Buscó en los cajones del mueble del lavabo y me tendió un cepillo. –Te curaré eso cuando termines.

Asentí.

-Bien, disfruta de tu ducha, te espero fuera.

-¿Puedes quedarte? –No sé porque se lo pregunté, me salió así, de golpe. Me miró fijamente, yo estaba de pie en ropa interior, el tejido era grueso gracias a Dios, si no se me hubiera transparentado también. Se sentó en el inodoro y asintió. –Claro.

Le di las gracias con una sonrisa y me acerqué a la ducha, me di cuenta de que le había pedido a mi "amigo especial" que se quedase en el baño, ahora no sabía cómo desnudarme. Carraspeó.

-Creo que voy a darme la vuelta y mirar hacia la puerta, ahora que lo pienso necesita una mano de pintura. –Me reí, aliviando un poco la tensión. Me desnudé rápidamente y me metí en la bañera, cerré la cortina.

Abrí el agua caliente y noté como salía fría, estuve un rato manipulando ambos grifos, pero Rick tenía razón, la ducha se reía de mí.

-Rick…

-¿Todo bien?

-No consigo… ajustar esto.

-Ya… am… tapate con la toalla. –Introdujo un brazo por la cortina de la ducha, dándomela, me cubrí el cuerpo, con cuidado de no mancharla de sangre.

-Ya. –Abrió la cortina, le miré ruborizada, me sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó a los grifos. Unos minutos después el baño empezó a llenarse de vapor, me tendió la alcachofa. -¿Está bien así?

Asentí. Salió y cerró la cortina, pero volvió a meter el brazo, haciéndome un gesto para que le diera la toalla.

Diez minutos después salí de la bañera con una toalla en el pelo y la otra alrededor del cuerpo. Me sonrió. -¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-Bien, ahora creo que es mejor que sí espere fuera, avisa cuando estés presentable.

Abrí la puerta y le sonreí con timidez. El pijama me quedaba enorme pero me gustaba, olía a él.

-Ese look no te favorece mucho, pero bueno, aún así estás preciosa. –Me acerqué a él.

-Gracias… por creerme, por ayudarme, por dejarme estar aquí… gracias por todo Rick.

No contestó, se limitó a darme un dulce beso y acariciarme la mejilla. –Vamos, hay que curarte eso. –Lo hizo con delicadeza y con paciencia, soplando con suavidad cada vez que me aplicaba alcohol. Luego me vendó la muñeca y me la acarició, repitiendo mi gesto del día anterior.

-Listo. ¿Te duele?

Negué con la cabeza. Nos miramos en silencio durante unos minutos, sabía lo que él estaba pensando, suspiré.

-Mi padre no estaba cuando llegué esta mañana, no le di importancia, fue a echarme un rato pero cuando desperté ya era de noche y escuché un ruido en la entrada. Era él con una botella casi vacía de vodka. Estaba borracho.

-¿Te ha hecho él esto? –Preguntó, con rabia.

-Me acerqué a él para ayudarle pero me empujó contra el suelo, me dijo que no necesitaba ayuda y menos la mía. Había cristales en el suelo, me corté. No es culpa suya Rick, es un gran hombre, no era él.

-Kate…

-Rick de verdad mi padre no es así. Habrá tenido un mal día, él nunca bebe.

-De acuerdo, te creo, pero aún así no vas a volver a esa casa hoy. Te quedarás aquí esta noche.

-¿Y mañana?

-Iré contigo, puede que se le haya pasado y puedas razonar con él, pero no irás sola. –Asentí, esperaba que realmente fuese así. Mi padre había sufrido mucho en estos dos meses, no se merecía mi rechazo.

-Voy a poner la mesa, estarán a punto de llegar.

-¿Rick? –Me miró. -¿Qué van a pensar tu madre y tu hermana cuando me vean así? –Me moría de vergüenza solo de imaginarlo.

-Que tengo una amiga preciosa que me roba los pijamas. –Sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco. –No te agobies, les explicaré todo, tranquila. Alexis te va a caer genial, es una niña encantadora.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Mi madre… bueno, mi madre es mi madre. –Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Me dio un beso y se levantó, yendo a la cocina, le seguí.

-¿A dónde vas tú?

-A ayudarte. –Contesté.

-Ya, vienes aquí y ya te crees con derecho de poner la mesa, lo siento señorita, pero esa es mi tarea preferida, tú ve a aburrirte viendo la televisión, vamos. –No pude evitar reírme, Rick me hacía sentir muy bien. Le besé agradecida, profundizando el beso unos segundos y luego fui al sofá. Me quedé allí hasta que llamaron a la puerta, me giré para mirarlo, podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Me tranquilizó con un gesto y una amable sonrisa.

-º-

-¡Richard, querido, me alegro de verte!

-Hola Rick.

-Hola Alexis, madre. –Rick se inclinó para darles un beso en la mejilla a una chiquilla y una mujer de unos cincuenta años, ambas pelirrojas y con ojos celestes, muy guapas. Entraron cargadas de envoltorios de comida china que dejaron en la mesa.

-Me muero de hambre, ¿comem… -La chica dejó de hablar cuando se fijó en mí. -¡Vaya!, Ricky no dijiste que tendríamos visita.

-¿Visita?, oh, Rick, ¿no nos presentas?

-Sí claro, madre, Alexis, os presento a Kate Beckett, es una compañera de la Academia.

-Una compañera especial, supongo. –Me sonrió la mujer que se acercó a mí. Me puse colorada. –Hola, querida, soy Martha, es un placer.

-Encantada de conocerla, señora.

-¿Señora?, ¿conocerla?, por favor, no me llames de usted, no si quieres que nos llevemos bien. –Me sonrió, asentí con timidez.

-Yo soy Alexis, encantada. Mi hermano no me había dicho que tenía novia. –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo al mirarlo.

-Em… vamos a comer.

-¿Te gusta la comida china, Kate?

-Sí, es mi favorita.

-Genial, pues si vienes todos los viernes acabarás aborreciéndola, es lo que siempre traemos.

-Podríais dejarme cocinar.

-Sí, claro. No se te ocurra comer nada de lo que él te prepare, Kate, hazme caso, acabarás en el hospital.

-No es cierto, ¡sé cocinar! –Se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Las chocotillas no son comida, son un atentado gastronómico.

-Tus batidos si son atentados gastronómicos, madre. –Replicó.

No pude evitar echarme a reír, me sentía tan bien estando ahí, con esa familia. Me miraron fijamente, me disculpé.

-Lo siento… es solo que…

-No pidas disculpas, créeme, una chica con una risa como la tuya tiene que ser buena persona, no sabes cómo me tranquiliza saber eso. –Martha me miró con dulzura y Alexis me sonrió.

-Bueno, esto se enfría. Kate, ¿me acompañas a por los vasos? –Le seguí hasta la cocina mientras que Martha y Alexis abrían los envoltorios. Me rodeó con los brazos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien.

Me acarició con suavidad el pelo y asintió. –Vamos, ya verás a mi madre comiendo el arroz con palillos, es un espectáculo.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas, me sentía como en casa. Martha era actriz, no muy conocida, pero había hecho algunos papeles secundarios en televisión y el teatro. Alexis era una estudiante perfecta, entendía porque Rick estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Martha dejó la servilleta en el plato y me sonrió.

-Kate, querida, cuéntanos algo de ti.

-Eso, ¿tienes hermanos?

-No, no tengo hermanos, soy hija única.

-Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti. –Rick tosió y le sirvió más vino a su madre, luego me miró, asentí.

-La madre de Kate murió hace poco, madre.

-Oh, querida lo siento mucho, no debí sacar este tema.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. –Le sonreí. –Quería daros las gracias. –Sentí tres pares de ojos azules clavados en mí. –Por esta noche, hacía mucho que no cenaba en familia, me he sentido muy a gusto.

-Espero que eso signifique que vendrás el próximo viernes. –Me sonrió Alexis. Rick se levantó.

-Bien, ¿postre?

-Lo siento hijo, pero tenemos prisa, mañana Alexis vendrá conmigo a un casting y tenemos que madrugar. –Alexis miró a su hermano con un gesto suplicante, pero él negó. –Lo siento Alexis, pero Kate se queda aquí esta noche, no hay sitio. –La chica suspiró, resignada, le pedí disculpas.

-Lo siento Alexis…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada Kate, tenía la esperanza de ahorrarme el casting, pero bueno… -Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, me susurró al oído. –No le hagas daño, por favor, ha sufrido mucho por culpa de otra chica.

-No lo haré. –Le prometí en voz baja. Martha me dio un beso y me sonrió.

-Ha sido un autentico placer, querida, por favor cuida de mi hijo en la Academia. -Le sonreí y asentí. Ambas pelirrojas se despidieron de Rick y luego se marcharon.

Nos quedamos solos de nuevo. Rick empezó a recoger la mesa y esta vez me dejó ayudarle. Cuando todo estuvo recogido fue al baño y salió con una bolsa, en la que estaba mi ropa. –Voy a llevar esto a la lavandería, le diré al conserje que nos la traiga por la mañana.

-¿Vuestro conserje os trae la ropa?

-Si le damos propina, sí. –Me sonrió. –No tardo.

Me senté el sofá, a esperarle, pero cinco minutos después me levanté y me puse a curiosear. Vi la puerta de su dormitorio abierta, pensé en entrar, pero no quería allanar su intimidad. Me acerqué a una cómoda y sonreí. Rick estaba de pie, con una tierna mirada, llevando a Alexis a caballito. En otra foto lo vi con su madre, y Alexis de niña, él con la toga de la graduación.

-¿Te diviertes? –Me sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, estás muy mono en estas fotos.

-¿Sólo en esas fotos? –Preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno… supongo que también ahora…

-¿Supones? –Preguntó acercándose a mí, su voz baja y seductora. Recorrí los escasos pasos que nos separaban y lo besé con pasión. Sentí como me hacía girar y me golpeaba contra la puerta, besándome, llevando el control. Mis manos jugaron con su pelo y gemí y suspiré cuando empezó a trabajar sus besos por mi cuello, volviendo a veces a mi boca. Lentamente fue bajando beso a beso hasta mi pecho. La camiseta del pijama me quedaba enorme, no le fue difícil llegar hasta mis pechos. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de que yo no llevaba sujetador. Me dio un beso justo entre los pechos.

-Rick…

-Kate… -Sus manos fueron hasta el borde de la camiseta, tirando suavemente de ella para quitármela, pero lo frené. Respirábamos con dificultad, me miró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… pero…

-¿Voy demasiado deprisa?, ¿te he presionado?

-No es eso… Rick yo no… -Me miró, me sentí avergonzada, caminé alejándome de él. –Lo siento Rick.

-Ehh, shhh, no pasa nada, tranquila. Escucha, no hay prisa, quiero hacer esto, pero sólo si tú quieres.

-No es que no quiera…

-Pero no es el momento, lo entiendo, tranquila preciosa. –Me besó dulcemente, acariciando mi pelo.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Enfadado?, tengo en mi casa a la mujer más guapa de este país, soy un tío con suerte. –Sonrió.

-Pero… Rick… -Lo miré a los ojos y bajé la mirada hasta sus pantalones, donde se notaba un bulto, un gran bulto.

-¿Qué?, ¿esto? –Volvió a reírse. –No te preocupes, nada que una ducha fría no pueda remediar. En serio, no pasa nada, ya te lo dije, no te voy a presionar, en ningún sentido, quiero que estés completamente lista para esto.

-Gracias. –Asintió y me acercó a él, abrazándome, besándome en el pelo.

-Eres maravillosa, no, eres extraordinaria. –Me llevó hasta el sofá y nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, yo no pude evitar echar una mirada a su entrepierna. Rick sonrió, con cierto orgullo masculino.

-¿Ves algo qué te guste?

-En realidad me intimida. –Confesé. Se rio.

-No va a morderte, Kate, confía en mí. Pero si tanto te asusta será mejor que lo haga desaparecer, creo que me daré esa ducha… ¿por qué no buscas alguna película?

Se levantó y dándome un beso en los labios se dirigió al baño. Suspiré, aún sentía su beso entre mis pechos, me había dejado… excitada, esa era la palabra, pero yo aún no estaba lista para dar este paso. Sonreí al pensar en el hombre tan increíble que era Rick, bueno, divertido, atento, amable, cariñoso y aunque aún no lo hubiera comprobado en todos los sentidos, un gran amante. Puse una película cualquiera y me tumbé en el sofá, a esperarle. Lentamente me quedé dormida.

Me apoyo en los azulejos, fríos, mientras que el agua corre por mi cuerpo. No está fría, en absoluto, sino caliente, muy caliente, al igual que mi cuerpo. Callo un gemido para que ella no me oiga. Pienso en la bella mujer que está a pocos metros de mí, al otro lado de la puerta. Es preciosa de pies a cabeza. Sus besos son excitantes y apasionados, con un toque de dulzura. Su cuerpo… pienso en cuando la he visto en ropa interior, me ha costado controlarme y más aún cuando he notado como se duchaba a través de la sombra que se veía en la cortina de la ducha. Y luego después, junto a la puerta, ese único beso entre sus pechos, que he podido ver vagamente, antes de que notase que estaba asustada. La he notado avergonzada, no tiene por qué. Aún no sabe lo increíble que es la sensación, solo siente el miedo de no saber que se va a encontrar. Espero poder ahuyentar sus miedos y demostrarle lo que siento por ella, haciéndole el amor. Mientras me conformo con pensar en ella y dejar que sea mi mano la que alivie este intenso calor, calor que ha provocado ella, Kate.


	6. Sexto día (De madrugada)

Desperté sobresaltada, miré a mi alrededor, estaba oscuro, pero por una ventana se podía ver la tenue luz de una farola. No sabía dónde estaba, pero un olor familiar me tranquilizó. Recordé que estaba en casa de Rick y supuse que esto era su cama. Tosí, tenia frio, mucho frio y estaba sudando. Me dolía el pecho y también la garganta. Palpé a tientas, encontrando el interruptor de una lamparita. Contemplé la habitación, iluminada. No recordaba haber llegado allí, me había quedado dormida en el sofá… me levanté, tosí más fuerte y abrí la puerta. Lo vi en el sofá, tapado con una manta, dormido. Me sentí mal por él, el sofá no era precisamente grande. Volví a toser, me dolía terriblemente el pecho y seguía teniendo frio. Fui a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua, para aliviar el desagradable cosquilleo que sentía en la garganta. Mientras que bebía lo escuche hablar.

-¿Kate? –Me miró adormilado, frotándose los ojos.

-Me desperté y tenía sed. –Se levantó y se acercó a mí, encendió la luz de la cocina.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí. –Pero un nuevo ataque de tos le quitó credibilidad a mi respuesta. Colocó una mano sobre mi frente y sobre mis mejillas.

-Tienes fiebre, has cogido un buen resfriado… -Murmuró. Volví a toser. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el sofá, me tapé con la manta, hecha un ovillo. -¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente?, te sentará bien.

-No te molestes… -Pero la idea sonaba genial.

-No digas tonterías, te buscaré también un ibuprofeno. –Era tan atento… fue al baño y volvió con un termómetro y una pastilla. Me la tendió y fue a buscarme un vaso de agua. –Tómatela y ponte el termómetro, te haré ese chocolate. –Volvió a la cocina mientras que yo me ponía el termómetro. 38,3 grados… veinte minutos después me trajo un taza con chocolate, humeando.

-Le he puesto nata para que esté más suave. Bébetelo. –Se sentó a mi lado también con una taza y nos tomamos el chocolate, en silencio. Estaba delicioso y me aliviaba el dolor, calentándome el cuerpo. Dejé la taza vacía en la mesa y lo miré.

–Gracias.

-De nada. Deberías volver a la cama, intenta dormir.

-¿Y tú?

-Me quedo aquí. –Fruncí el ceño, tosí de nuevo.

-Rick el sofá es pequeño, deja que me quede yo aquí.

-Ni hablar.

Suspiré. –La cama es grande, cabemos los dos.

-¿Segura? –Me pregunto, dubitativo. Asentí, me dolía todo el cuerpo y quería acostarme ya. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al dormitorio. Me metí en la cama, tapándome, estaba helada. Se tumbó a mi lado, a una distancia prudente.

–¿Rick?

-¿Si?

-Podrías… ¿abrazarme? –Apagó la luz de la mesita y se giró, abrazándome desde atrás, por la cintura, coloqué mis manos sobre la suya. Me dio un beso en el pelo y me acarició las manos con el pulgar, cariñosamente.

-Buenas noches, Rick.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.


	7. Sexto día

Respira con dificultad, le ha subido la fiebre, estoy preocupado. Se revuelve, inquieta, en sueños. Llama a su madre, me parte el corazón. Le limpio el sudor de la frente con un trapo limpio, también el del cuello y el de sus mejillas. Empieza a llorar, la veo frágil, terriblemente frágil. La atraigo a mi cuerpo y la coloco en mi regazo, la abrazo, debo despertarla.

-Kate, despierta preciosa, Kate... -Se agita, temblorosa, sigue llamando a su madre, con una voz triste, asustada, de niña pequeña, "mamá, mamá, ¿dónde estás?" No puedo soportarlo más. La zarandeo con mucha suavidad, hasta que lentamente abre los ojos, tristes, asustados. Me mira, aún con lágrimas, parece confusa. Acaricio su pelo, le doy un beso en la sudorosa frente, la siento arder, tengo que bajarle esa fiebre. -Tranquila cariño, era una pesadilla, shhh, no pasa nada, te ha subido un poco la fiebre, nada más, vamos a bajártela, ¿de acuerdo?

**Sexto día**

No le contesté, me sentía confusa y me daba vueltas la cabeza. Aún veía el rostro de mi madre delante de mí, sonriéndome, pero alejándose cada vez que yo daba un paso. Solo hay una cosa que había entendido con claridad. Rick me había llamado cariño y me gustaba oírselo en sus labios. A pesar de la fiebre sonaba bien, muy bien.

Salió de la habitación y volvió minutos después, con otro ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua. -Toma, esperaremos a ver si te baja la fiebre con esto, si no te llevaré al médico.

Asentí con debilidad, me tomé la pastilla, haciendo un gesto de inmenso dolor al tragar. Se sentó a mi lado, me recosté en su pecho, acercando las mantas a mi cuerpo, temblando. Rick cogió la más gruesa y la apartó, lo miré con mala cara. -Lo siento, preciosa, pero tanto abrigo no te ayudará.

-Tengo frío. -Me quejé con voz ronca y haciendo otra mueca. Hacer cualquier cosa que implicara un esfuerzo para mi garganta era una tortura. Me apretó contra él y me rodeó con el brazo.

-Lo sé, tranquila, cierra los ojos, duérmete. -Cerré los ojos pero no podía dormir. Volví a abrirlos al cabo de cinco minutos, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, me sonrió. -¿No puedes dormir?

Negué con la cabeza, me abracé aún más a él, mimosa, como una niña pequeña. Me besó en el pelo. -Podría leerte, si quieres. -Alcé la mirada, sorprendida. Se encogió de hombros. -Te gusta la lectura, quizás eso te relaje y te ayude a dormir. -Lo pensé por unos momentos, asentí. Se acercó a la estantería y volvió con un libro que yo conocía muy bien, "Lluvia de balas", el primer libro de Richard Castle. Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-Creía que no lo conocías...

-Bueno, le pedí a mi madre que lo comprase, por curiosidad, me lo trajo ayer. -Parecía nervioso, intenté recordar, pero Martha no había traído ningún libro, al menos yo no lo había notado. Se tumbó a mi lado de nuevo y volví a acomodarme sobre su pecho, estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida para pensar en ello. Empezó a leer. Su voz era suave e hipnótica, leía como si conociera realmente la novela, poniendo entusiasmo y énfasis donde debía hacerlo. Me sentí transportada al mundo de esa novela, hasta que poco a poco me quedé dormida de nuevo.

-º-

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba en la cama. Me incorporé, frotándome la garganta y cogí el termómetro, colocándolo bajo mi brazo. 38,1, me había bajado, me sentía mejor, aunque seguía doliéndome el pecho. Me levanté y fui al comedor. No estaba allí tampoco, iba a llamarlo, pero me lo encontré de frente, saliendo del baño. Solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura. Por sus brazos y su torso corrían algunas gotitas de agua que se acaban perdiendo. Seguí hipnotizada el camino de una que se deslizó lentamente por su abdomen, hasta llegar a la toalla. Carraspeó. Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, desnudo, sin ningún reparo, algo que no había hecho nunca con ningún hombre, aparté la mirada, completamente avergonzada.

-Buenos días. –Me saludó.

-Ho… hola.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si… bueno… me ha bajado la fiebre.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-Un poco… el pecho… -Me llevé la mano al pecho, aunque ahora no pensaba en mi gripe, sino en cómo me latía el corazón, con furia, con rapidez.

-Ya… -Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del apartamento, me sentía avergonzada, muy avergonzada, por mirarlo así, de esa forma, cuando la noche antes le había rechazado. Me senté el sofá, mirando hacia otro lado, aunque sentía sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Voy a vestirme. –Anunció. Asentí, aún sin mirarle. –Hay café hecho, pero puede que una infusión te siente mejor.

-No me apetece nada. –Murmuré. No contestó, fue al dormitorio a vestirse. Yo me quedé en el sofá, hasta que volvió.

-Kate. –Alcé la mirada. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. –Mentí.

-Ya. ¿Entonces por qué no me miras?

-Yo…

-Kate, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Me gustas. –Menuda estupidez, pensé, como si no fuera evidente.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No lo sé. –Me miró fijamente, evidentemente no entendía nada, se sentó a mi lado, supongo que esperaba a que le dijese algo más.

-Poco antes de que mi madre muriera… yo salía con un chico, Matt, llevábamos varios meses juntos. Era muy bueno conmigo, divertido y muy inteligente y me gustaba, mucho. –No dijo nada, seguí hablando. –En la noche de Halloween nos quedamos solos en la residencia, mi compañera de cuarto había ido a una fiesta y a ninguno de los dos nos apetecía ir. Empezamos a besarnos y la cosa, bueno se puso…

-¿Calentita?

-Sí. Empezamos a desnudarnos, pero de repente me quedé bloqueada y no pude… seguir. –El asintió, esperando. –Matt me dijo que no pasaba nada, que no importaba, que lo entendía. Los días siguientes hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero…

-¿Te engañó? –Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

-Me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que había sido un error, que no sentía nada por ella… que solo fue un mom…

-Momento de debilidad. –Terminó el. -¿Y tienes miedo de que yo te haga lo mismo?

-No. Lo que me da miedo es que si tú hicieras lo mismo me dolería.

-Creo… que no te entiendo.

-Matt me gustaba y cuando me engañé pensé que me iba a doler durante mucho tiempo, pero no fue así. Apenas lo lamenté… me dolió, pero no…

-Como te esperabas.

Asentí. –Y contigo creo que sería al revés, que no lo soportaría. Y eso me asusta.

-Kate, yo no voy a engañarte, con nadie, nunca.

-No es que puedas engañarme lo que asusta, sino el hecho de que no podría con ello.

-Kate, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te da miedo?

-Enamorarme de ti. –Musité.

-º-

-Kate… -Me tomó de la mano y me miró a los ojos, acarició suavemente mi mejilla, cerré los ojos, sintiendo el calor que sus dedos transmitían. -…sé que da miedo, arriesgarse, el dolor puede ser demasiado, comprendo todo lo que has sufrido, lo que debe significar para ti haber perdido a la persona que más te ha querido nunca, la persona que te daba seguridad y amor… -Abrí los ojos, negué con la cabeza.

-Matt no fue…

-No me refiero a él, sino a tu madre. Ella murió, te dejó sola y te da miedo la idea de volver a sentir esa soledad de nuevo, sería algo demasiado cruel. –Empecé a llorar, todo lo que decía era cierto, acarició con dulzura mi rostro. –Kate, no puedes aferrarte a eso, no puedes esconderte en la muerte de tu madre, usar algo tan doloroso como escudo para no volver a sufrir… -Empecé a temblar, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y se perdían en sus manos. –Eres una mujer fuerte, valiente, pero ahora estás pasando por momentos difíciles, dolorosos, injustos… te lo suplico, no levantes un muro a tu alrededor, ese miedo que tienes acabará desapareciendo, poco a poco, trabajaremos en ello… déjame intentarlo, déjame cuidar de ti y estar aquí para ti.

-Rick…

-Escucha, si no estás lista para empezar algo serio, lo entiendo, apenas acabamos de conocernos, pero al menos intentemos algo, conocernos, nada más, deja que esté contigo, por favor, deja que esté aquí, para ti. Te daré lo que necesites, si necesitas un beso te lo daré, si necesitas un abrazo aquí estoy, si quieres estar sola, te daré espacio, pero por favor no me apartes.

-Rick… eso no es justo para ti… -Era una idea demasiado generosa, pero él no recibiría nada, solo miedo e inseguridad por mi parte, no podía aceptar algo así, sería egoísta.

-No hablamos de mí, sino de lo que tú necesitas, no estás lista para empezar una relación, para eso tienes que sanar algunas heridas, yo quiero estar aquí para ayudarte a cerrarlas, mientras disfrutaré de tu compañía, créeme, eres una mujer muy especial, me haces feliz solo estando a tu lado.

-¿Será suficiente para ti? –Lo miré a los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada que significase perderlo. Él asintió.

-Lo será, por ahora.

-¿Y con el tiempo?

-Con el tiempo, ya se verá.

Me miró con ansiedad, esperando mi respuesta.

-º-

-Rick no puedo, no puedo hacer eso, yo no voy a poder darte lo que tú quieres, al menos no por ahora y esto no es justo. –Intentó interrumpirme. –Escucha, me gustas, muchísimo y me siento muy bien estando a tu lado, pero no puedo pedirte que estés conmigo si yo no puedo estar ahí.

-Kate no te pido que te comprometas, solo intentémoslo.

-¿Intentar qué?, ¿ser novios?, ¿estar juntos?, Rick yo ahora no puedo pensar en esas cosas, tengo otros objetivos…

-¿Cómo cuáles?, ¿destruir tu vida?, ¿tirarla a la basura para buscar al asesino de tu madre?, ¿qué harás si no lo encuentras?, ¿quedarte sola durante toda tu vida?, ¿de verdad crees qué eso es lo que ella querría? –Parecía furioso, no pude responder a eso, que mencionara a mi madre me hacía daño, aparté la mirada y fui a la cocina, apoyándome en la encimera, apreté los puños. Lo oí suspirar y luego estaba detrás de mí, apoyó sus manos sobre las mías, me di la vuelta, negándome a llorar.

-Mi madre murió sola, en un callejón, como un perro. Se desangró… no pudo despedirse de nadie, ni de mi padre, ni de mí. Sola… veo su rostro todas las noches, en mis sueños, me llama, me dice que me quiere, que no la deje morir, pero no puedo moverme de dónde estoy, mis pies están pegados al suelo… la veo morir, una y otra vez…

-Kate…

-¡No es justo!, mi madre no se merecía eso, no se merecía acabar así, ella iba a cenar con nosotros, en su restaurante favorito, íbamos a pasar una noche en familia, pero ella no apareció, ¡porque estaba muerta!, ¡tirada en un callejón!, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo… -Empecé a llorar, golpeé su pecho, como si él fuera el responsable de esto, una y otra vez, pero no me apartó, no me dijo que parara, una vez más demostró su generosidad dejando que desahogara mi rabia, sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban y me dejé caer, me sujetó y me abrazó, acariciando mi cabello.

-Shhhhhh, no lo es, no es justo Kate, sé que quieres darle justicia, ella se lo merece, pero eso no significa que dejes de vivir tu vida… -Hablaba en voz baja, sobre mi cabeza, con tranquilidad, mientras que seguía acariciándome, tranquilizándome. No contesté, me limité a aferrarme a él. Quisiera o no, no tenía fuerzas para alejarme de él, lo necesitaba, solo lo conocía de hacía seis días, pero yo ya no podía vivir sin él. Recordé las palabras de mi madre, cuando la llamé llorando desde Stanford, diciéndole lo que había ocurrido con Matt…

_-Vamos cielo, no llores, ese chico no merece la pena._

_-Es cul… culpa mía…_

_-¡No digas eso!, ningún hombre tiene derecho a decirte lo que debes hacer o obligarte a hacer algo para lo que no estás lista. No supo valorarte, aunque ahora no te lo creas, es lo mejor que te podía pasar._

_-Pero… mamá, ¿y si nunca estoy lista?, ¡me voy a quedar sola!_

_-Un día lo estarás mi niña, igual que yo estuve lista para estar con tu padre. Créeme, un día encontrarás a un hombre que merezca la pena y sentirás algo dentro de ti que te diga, Kate, es éste._

Entonces no creí a mi madre, ni tampoco lo hice cuando me di cuenta de que el engaño de Matt no me había dolido tanto como creía. Pero ahora, mientras que lo escucho hablar sobre mi pelo, entiendo lo que quería decir. Me aparté con suavidad, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Rick no quiero alejarme de ti.

-No lo hagas. –Repuso, con una amable sonrisa.

-Pero no quiero hacerte daño, ni decepcionarte… no te lo mereces.

-Kate, solo te pido que me des lo que puedas darme. Mientras seguiremos en la Academia, te ayudaré a conseguir tu objetivo, cómo tú dices. Sé que vas a ser una gran policía, la mejor, deja que te ayude en eso y mientras deja que esté contigo, como amigo, como pareja, como lo que tú necesites. –Dios, era tan tentador… tan generoso…

-Rick, ¿de verdad eso te será suficiente?

-Ya te lo he dicho, por ahora sí. Kate, las relaciones no empiezan dándolo todo de golpe, ese es el gran error que cometen las parejas… lo dan todo en los primeros días y un día despiertan y se dicen, ¿y ahora qué? Kate, déjame ayudarte a ser poli y déjame intentar empezar algo. Vayamos despacio, a tu ritmo, no apresuremos nada. Tú no eres una conquista más, contigo no quiero cometer errores.

-No me preocupa eso, créeme, si alguien cometiera un error en esto, sería yo.

-No dejaré que lo hagas. –Intenté hablar, pero me interrumpió. –Los únicos errores que puedes cometer los provocarían tus miedos y yo también me he puesto unos objetivos.

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero, ayudarte a ser poli y segundo, eliminar uno a uno todos tus miedos, liberarte de ellos para que seas libre y puedas vivir una relación como cualquier otra mujer.

Me quedé mirándolo, pero no pude evitar preguntarle. -¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Fácil. Ayudarte a ser poli será muy sencillo, aunque querías ser abogada, has nacido para ser policía, estás hecha para eso.

-¿Y el segundo objetivo?, ¿cómo vas a liberarme de esos miedos, Rick? –Pregunté con una mezcla de esperanza y escepticismo.

-Con magia. –Contestó, como si fuera obvio. Suspiré. Magia, claro, lo había olvidado, un hombre de veintitrés años que cree en la magia… me cogió de la mano y me miró.

–No voy a fallarte Kate, voy a cuidar de ti, voy a eliminar tus miedos, es una promesa.

-Rick… -Sentir su aliento en mi cuello, oír sus palabras me hizo eliminar mis miedos y mis dudas por unos minutos, para pensar solo en esa nueva intimidad y esa relación, por así llamarla, que recién comenzaba. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonreí, mirando sus ojos y luego sus labios. -… bésame.

Nos besamos despacio. Rick acarició mi espalda y luego enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, mientras que sus labios mordían suavemente mis labios, su lengua entrando despacito en mi boca. Gemí al sentir como poco a poco la invadía. Al principio le deje llevar el control, pero de repente algo se encendió dentro de mí y no me contuve mas. Mi lengua se hizo paso en su boca y empezó un duelo con la suya, compitiendo, explorando con avidez. Nos quedamos sin aliento, teniendo que separarnos. El sonrió.

-Woww.

-Si… -Nos miramos durante unos segundos pero de repente empecé a toser de nuevo. Me había olvidado de mi constipado, la garganta empezó a molestarme de nuevo, dolía. Me trajo un vaso de agua. –Bebe.

-Gra… gracias.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No… no es nada, se me pasará.

-Ven, siéntate. –Me llevó al sofá y me senté a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura, acercándome más a él y nos echó una manta por encima.

-Rick… tengo que ir a casa, a ver a mi padre…

-º-

-Kate, hace muchísimo frío fuera, estás muy resfriada, no deberías salir…

-Rick, mi padre está mal, me necesita, voy a ir si o si, ¿vienes conmigo o no?

-Está bien. –Suspiró. –Pero podemos ir por la tarde, ahora deberías descansar un poco, parece que te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre… -Me puso la mano en la frente y puso mala cara. Era cierto, me había subido la fiebre y me sentía fatal, pero me daba igual, tenía que ver a mi padre, estaba muy preocupada por él. Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que no iba a dejarme salir y la verdad, prefería que viniera conmigo. Me acurruqué sobre su pecho, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y de garganta, que aumentaba por momentos. Cerré los ojos y solté un gemido. Me miró comprensivo. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Asentí, agradecida. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Me tumbé en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre un cojín, acercando las mantas a mi cuerpo. Tenía mucho frío y empezaba a sudar. Minutos después Rick se agachó y me tendió una taza humeante. –Es menta-poleo con miel, bébetelo antes de que se enfríe. Te daría una pastilla, pero no hace mucho que te tomaste la otra. –Cogí la taza y bebí un sorbo, estaba caliente. Tomé otro sorbo y luego lo miré. –Se te da bien cuidar de los enfermos.

Se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto para que volviera a beber. Probé de nuevo la infusión y me incorporé un poco para que pudiera sentarse. Luego me atrajo hacia él, apoyé mi espalda sobre su pecho, quedándome medio sentada. Empezó a jugar con mi pelo.

–Mi madre solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera, debido al trabajo, así que yo me ocupaba de Alexis, cuando se ponía enferma la cuidaba. La pobre se aburría en casa así que solíamos ver películas de Disney o jugar al póker. Te sorprendería ver lo bien que juega solo con quince años.

-¿Y a tu madre le parecía bien que le enseñaras siendo tan pequeña?

-Mi madre me pedía cartas y un Bloody Mary. –Sonreí, Martha parecía una mujer especial. Rick se quejaba de ella, pero le notaba en la voz lo mucho que la quería.

-¿Y vuestro padre?, ¿también trabajaba? –Noté como se tensaba, lo miré preocupada, me di cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-El padre de Alexis murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, apenas lo recuerda. Fue el primer marido de mi madre.

-¿Y tu…?

-Yo no tengo padre. –Se limitó a decir.

-Siento haberte sacado el tema…

-No te preocupes. No es algo que me afecte mucho la verdad, como no sé quien es puedo imaginar cualquier cosa sobre él. Quien sabe… a lo mejor es agente de la CIA, o astronauta…

-O escritor. –Dije yo. Se rio y asintió.

-A lo mejor resulta ser tu querido Richard Castle. –Dijo divertido. Le di un suave manotazo, mirándole. Nos sonreímos y volví a colocar la cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía cómoda a su lado.

-Em… Rick, dices que el padre de Alexis fue el primer marido de tu madre.

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos…

-¿Padrastros he tenido? –Lo miré avergonzada, me estaba metiendo en asuntos demasiado personales. Me sonrió, quitándole importancia. –Cuatro. El primero murió, como ya te he dicho, el segundo la engañó y se largó, dejándole una generosa pensión, por cierto, el tercero la estafó y le quitó todo el dinero, pero lo atrapamos y lo devolvió todo y con el cuarto hubo una ruptura amistosa, por así decirlo.

-¿Por así decirlo?

-Ella le dijo que o se iba o le envenenaba al gato y él se fue.

-No lo hubiera hecho, ¿verdad? –Se rio.

-No, claro que no. Mi madre quería más a Bigotitos que a su marido. Y mi padrastro prefería dormir en el sofá con el gato que con ella. Supongo que ese matrimonio quedó condenado desde que fueron a la protectora de animales a por una mascota.

-No pareces muy encariñado con ninguno de ellos.

-Te equivocas. Al padre de Alexis le tuve mucho cariño, incluso lo llamaba papá. –Dijo con cierta tristeza. Cogí su mano y se la acaricié. –Los otros tres… bueno ya te he dicho que yo cuidaba de Alexis… nuestros padrastros no se preocupaban mucho por nosotros, la verdad.

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, me encantaría seguir contándote sobre la dramática vida de la gran Martha Rogers, pero es hora de hacer el almuerzo, ¿quieres unas chocotillas? –Lo miré asustada, se rio, dándome un beso en los labios. –Es broma, tranquila, ¿mejor una sopa?

Asentí, realmente agradecida. –Tú mientras descansa, cuídate ese resfriado.

Fue a la cocina, llevándose la taza de la infusión. Suspiré y volví a apoyarme en el cojín, pensé con cierta tristeza en lo que Rick me acababa de contar. No conocía a su padre… y había perdido al único que lo había tratado como a un hijo. Parecía que el también había sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido.

-º-

Tras el almuerzo me vestí, no sin cierto esfuerzo, me sentía agotada, parecía que el resfriado iba a peor. Rick intentó convencerme de que no saliera, de que llamase a mi padre por teléfono para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero no acepté.

-Al menos deja que primero le eche un vistazo a tu muñeca. –Asentí, con impaciencia, quería ir a casa, ya. Me observó el corte y me puso un vendaje nuevo. Luego fue a buscar sus llaves y salimos al rellano.

Nada más salir del edificio noté como el frío me golpeaba en el pecho y en la cara, cortándome como si fuera un cuchillo. Las calles estaban nevadas, aunque era fácil andar. Me miró. -¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte en casa?, vamos a tener que andar hasta la parada de taxis y no está cerca.

-Entonces deberíamos empezar a andar. –Rick suspiró y asintió. Caminamos hasta la parada, aunque por el camino tuve que parar a coger aire, sentía como me asfixiaba, el pecho me dolía muchísimo y estaba forzando demasiado la garganta de tanto toser. Vi como me tendía su abrigo. -¿Estás loco?, ¡te vas a congelar!

-Mi masa corporal me protege. Vamos póntelo y abróchatelo, no voy a dejar que cojas una neumonía. –Lo acepté a regañadientes, abrochándome la cremallera hasta arriba, me abrigaba mucho más que mi sudadera. Me miró con reprobación. –No sé en que estabas pensando ayer, saliendo solo con esa sudadera.

-No me paré a pensar, solo me puse los zapatos y me fui. Vamos por favor, tenemos que buscar un taxi. –Unos cinco minutos después por fin estábamos sentados en el cálido interior de un taxi. Le di la dirección al taxista y me apoyé en el hombro de Rick, tapándome la boca con el puño, volviendo a toser. El taxi paró justo enfrente de mi casa, Rick le pagó y bajamos. Puse la mano sobre el timbre, pero no pulsé, me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si sigue igual que ayer? –Murmuré.

-Pues intentaremos ayudarle, pero aquí fuera va a ser difícil. Vamos, yo estoy aquí contigo, no lo olvides. Llama. –Tomé aire y apreté el timbre. Pasaron cinco minutos y no pasó nada, puse mala cara, una ráfaga de viento nos azotó el rostro, gemí. Tenía frío y me dolía la cabeza, pero eso me daba igual, estaba asustada. Golpeé la puerta varias veces con el puño. -¡Papá, soy yo, Katie!, ¡abre por favor! –Esperamos otros cinco minutos, suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Rick me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi pelo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Un hombre muy parecido a mi padre nos abrió, pero no era mi padre, no podía ser. Ese hombre tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, el aliento le apestaba a alcohol, estaba mal afeitado y tenía varios cortes dejados por las cuchillas. Además llevaba un chaleco sucio y unos viejos vaqueros. No, ese no era mi padre, el hombre aseado y con dulces ojos que yo conocía. Nos echó una ojeada de arriba a abajo y se rio.

-¡Katie!, estaba preocupado, pasad, pasad, vamos, no os quedéis ahí. ¿Os sirvo? –Me tendió la botella de vodka, en la que apenas quedaba para un chupito. Se la quité, con rabia. -¡Eh!, tranquila cariño, hay muchas más, y tú… ¿tú quien eres?

-Me llamo Richard Rogers, voy a la academia con su hija, somos compañeros, señor Beckett.

-¿Compañeros?, ¡qué bien! y dime ¿te estás follando a mi hija? –Me miró con desdén, sentía que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Fue a la cocina y volvió con otra botella, esta vez de ginebra, medio vacía. Miró a Rick. -¿Quieres? –Negó con la cabeza, mientras que me cogía la mano y me la apretaba con fuerza. –¿No?, bueno, mejor, así me la puedo beber yo.

-Papá por favor, dame la botella. –Le tendí la mano, mientras que Rick seguía sujetándome la otra.

-No, no, no. Tú ya tienes a tu novio, no necesitas nada más. Ni siquiera a tu madre, ¿no?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! –Le grité, furiosa. Mi padre me miró fijamente y dejó la botella, cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonaba clara a pesar del alcohol y cada palabra se me clavó como un puñal.

-Dijiste que querías ser policía… buscarle justicia a tu madre, pero eres una mentirosa, una zorra mentirosa…

-Papá...

-¿Cuánto llevas en la Academia?, cinco días… ¿y ya te has buscado un tío?, ¡yo no te crié para que te portaras como una puta!, tu madre estaría muy decepcionada. Su niña, la que iba a buscarle justicia y ahora parece que has dejado tu propósito… ¿para qué vas a centrarte en ser poli pudiendo ir a echar un polvo con ese tío?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Mi padre me miró fijamente y murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-Me avergüenzo de ti

Rick se acercó a mí y trató de abrazarme, pero yo me aparté. –Vete por favor.

-No.

-¡Vete!

-No, Kate, no me voy. No hasta que me digas que todo lo que ha dicho tu padre es mentira y que no te los ha creído.

-Rick, por favor. –Sollocé, no podía más, me dejé caer en un sillón. La relación con mi padre se había enfriado mucho tras la muerte de mi madre, aunque la semana antes de ingresar había vuelto a mostrarse amable, suplicándome que no lo hiciera. Ahora me decía que le había fallado a mi madre, que tendría que estar preparándome para ser poli y no perder el tiempo con Rick. Me sentía mal, triste, dolida y culpable. Mi padre tenía razón, sollocé desesperada, pero sentí como unos brazos fuertes y protectores me rodeaban, dándome calor.

-Está enfermo, no sabe ni siente lo que dice, eres una buena persona Kate, no eres una zorra y no le has fallado a tu madre. Y tú lo sabes. –No, no lo sabía. Siguió hablando. –Eres la mejor en el campo de entrenamiento, disparando y dentro de poco serás la mejor en todo,vas a ser una gran policía, pero no tienes que dejar de vivir para eso. Por favor, no llores.

-Rick... no sé qué hacer… -Estaba confundida. Por un lado me negaba a apartarme de él, por otro lado sentía que debía apartarme y centrarme al cien por cien en la Academia y por otro, pensaba que debía dejarlo todo y quedarme en casa, a cuidar de mi padre, aunque no sabía cómo.

-º-

-Rick… ahora solo puedo centrarme en la Academia. Vete por favor. –No lo miré a la cara, no tenía valor. El suspiró, derrotado.

-Está bien, como tú quieras. –Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Oí la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte portazo. Seguí llorando, aún con más fuerzas. Una hora después me sentía mas serena y había tomado una decisión. Me levanté y fui arriba, al dormitorio de mis padres. Encontré a mi padre tirado en la cama, profundamente dormido. En una mano tenia medio sujeta la botella de ginebra, en la otra, una foto de mi madre. Le quité la botella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aun me dolían sus palabras. Cogí una manta del armario y lo tapé con ella, después le di un beso en la frente. –Lo siento mucho papá. –Susurré.

Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí al mío. Tenía frío, muchísimo frío y apenas podía dar un par de pasos sin sentir como me asfixiaba, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en mi resfriado, debía estudiar, tenía un examen en dos días. Busqué los apuntes, tratando de ignorar el dolor y me senté en mi escritorio. De repente me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto el abrigo de Rick, aspiré su aroma y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de nuevo de mis ojos. Pobre Rick… el solo quería ayudarme… ¡Basta!, céntrate en la Academia, tienes que ser la mejor, por mamá y papá. Me obligué a mi misma a estudiar, ignorando lo mal que me sentía, tanto física como anímicamente. Lentamente pasó la tarde entre apuntes, fotocopias y subrayadores, pero cuando sentí que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba y mis ojos ya solo veían líneas borrosas dejé de leer y miré unos segundos por la ventana. Era de noche, tarde y no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Me dolía la garganta y no me apetecía comer, pero necesitaba fuerzas, bajé a la cocina, pero me quedé quieta al ver que mi padre estaba allí. Nos miramos durante unos largos minutos.

-¿Has comido? –Preguntó. Parecía que los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido. Negué con la cabeza. –Hay pechugas y pimientos en la nevera, podría hacerte unas fajitas...

-No hace falta, no tengo mucha hambre, me tomaré un yogur.

-Katie yo…

-Deberías darte una ducha, tienes un aspecto horrible. –Le corté. Fui a la nevera, cogí un par de yogures, una cuchara y volví a mi habitación. Me apoyé contra la puerta y sollocé, dejándome caer lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo, abrazada a mis rodillas. Pero solo me permití unos segundos de debilidad, me levanté y volví a sentarme en mi escritorio, comí a toda prisa y luego volví a concentrarme en mis apuntes. Y así pasé el resto de la noche.

Tengo miedo por Kate. Me preocupa profundamente su estado de ánimo, ella es fuerte, pero las palabras de su padre la han destrozado. Espero poder cuidarla aunque sea de lejos, pero no va a ser fácil. Conozco bien a las personas… he tenido que aprender a ser encantador y para eso hay que saber a quién y cómo tratar. Por eso se que esas palabras le han hecho daño, mucho daño. Y ahora, cuando alguien tiene que sostenerla para que no se encierre en sí misma, rezo para poder estar ahí y ayudarla. Voy a ayudarla a ser poli, pero antes voy a ayudarla a recuperar las ganas de vivir. Espero que me deje hacerlo.


	8. Séptimo día

**Séptimo día**

-Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Ya, bueno, cuando dijiste que era urgente no lo dudé.

-Has hecho bien. ¿Te apetece un café?

-No, gracias, haz el favor de ir al grano.

-Como quieras, iré al grano. Se lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Perdón?

-Esa chica, la pelirroja, te acuestas con ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No te preocupes, no voy a decirle nada al capitán, sois adultos, podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero esto daña profundamente la imagen de la Academia y eso no lo voy a permitir.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Victoria?

-Quiero que endurezcamos las normas en la Academia. Algunos de nuestros alumnos estas más preocupados en buscar condones que en formarse, la Academia es un lugar serio, no un internado escolar. Y tú deberías dedicarte a convertirlos en policías, no a tirarte a las alumnas.

-No he descuidado mis obligaciones y no voy a hacerlo, que tu no tengas vida personal no quiere decir que todos debamos seguir tu ejemplo.

-Me da igual tu vida personal, pero tenemos que enseñarles a esos jóvenes que esto es serio, la secundaria ya se terminó, ¿vas a ayudarme con esto?

-Sí, pero no se qué crees que podemos hacer.

-Es sencillo, predicaremos con el ejemplo y endureceremos las normas.

-Supongo que ya tienes pensado que normas vamos a cambiar.

-Sí. –Sonrió. Perlmutter suspiró y se sentó, preocupado por el futuro de la Academia y también por el suyo propio. Interrumpió a su compañera. –Victoria, antes quiero que recuerdes algo.

-Tú dirás.

-Tengo un rango superior al tuyo, si lo mío con la chica sale a la luz y el capitán se entera, dedicare cada instante de mi vida a joder la tuya, ¿lo has entendido?

-Ya te lo he dicho, tu vida personal no es asunto mío, lo que me preocupa es la Academia.

-Bien, a ver esas normas.

-º-

-¿Katie? –Aparté la mirada de mis apuntes, llevaba toda la noche estudiando, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Mi padre estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, me miraba con cierta tristeza y con preocupación en el rostro. –Cielo, ¿por qué no descansas un rato?

-Mañana tengo un examen. –Contesté. Volví a concentrarme en mis apuntes, pero él siguió hablando. –Llevas toda la noche estudiando… deberías descansar…

-Estoy bien. –Le corté, con frialdad.

-Cariño… no hace falta que te pases el día estudiando… podrías bajar un rato… están echando Calle de la Tentación.

-Papá estoy estudiando, por favor sal, no me puedo concentrar.

-Kat…

-Ciérrame la puerta, por favor. –No dije nada mas, seguí con mis apuntes. Y así seguí durante todo el día. Cuando me acosté no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de leer un poco. Apagué la luz y me cerré los ojos. A la mañana siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano, tenia cosas que hacer antes de volver a la Academia.


	9. Octavo día

La primera semana ha sido intensa, muy intensa. Tengo información interesante para mi novela, una mano mallugada por haberle dado una paliza a un imbécil, una nueva conquista en mi historial y una chica maravillosa que cada día me intriga más. No sé qué va a pasar con Kate y con conmigo, estoy hecho un lío y ella debe de estar cien veces peor. Espero que haya podido ignorar las crueles palabras de su padre, aunque lo dudo. Ella es fuerte, pero todo el mundo tiene su límite. Empieza el octavo día de esta nueva etapa, y no sé por qué, pero presiento que va a haber cambios, muchos cambios.

**Octavo día**

Me levanté nada mas sonar el despertador. Miré el reloj, las cinco de la mañana. Cogí el termómetro que tenía en la mesita y me lo puse. 37,6. Bueno, podría ser peor. Me anudé la bata a la cintura y bajé a la cocina. Tenía trabajo por delante y debía darme prisa, no podía llegar tarde al examen. Sin más empecé a abrir uno a uno los armarios y a sacar todo rastro de alcohol, dejándolo en la mesa de la cocina. Botellas de vodka, de ginebra, de ron, una de champán que había guardada puesto que no la usamos en navidad, vino dulce, vino para cocinar y botellines de cerveza. Miré la mesa, parecía la barra de un bar, torcí el gesto. Me aseguré de que no me había dejado nada y las fui llevando hasta el contenedor de basura de la calle. Mientras que hacia los viajes a la basura me decía mentalmente que esto no iba a funcionar, que mi padre compraría más alcohol en cuanto yo me fuera, pero por algo tenía que empezar. Además, tenía diecinueve años, no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a un alcohólico, tendría que informarme, pedir ayuda. Pensé en mi consulta del día siguiente con el doctor Burke, podía hablar con él y pedirle consejo, eso serviría. Cuando terminé miré el reloj, tenía que darme prisa e ir a ducharme. Eché un vistazo a la habitación de mis padres, él estaba despierto, sentando en la cama, con mala cara. Me sentí culpable por la forma de hablarle ayer, aunque seguía dolida. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días papá.

-Hola cielo. ¿Te vas ya?

-Primero tengo que ducharme… me… ¿me preparas el desayuno? –Le puse cara de niña buena, esa carita que hacia tanto que no le ponía para pedirle algo. El sonrió y asintió, dándome un beso en la frente y levantándose. Me di la vuelta para ir al baño, pero me detuvo. –Katie, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes papá, todo va a salir bien. –Le sonreí con confianza, aunque ni yo misma me lo creía. Fui a ducharme y me puse ropa cómoda, nada más llegar a la Academia tendría que cambiarme, así que no me arreglé mucho. Mientras que me hacia una trenza oí a mi padre gritar, desde la cocina. Suspiré, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Katherine!, ¡¿qué diablos has hecho?!

Me acerqué a él, las puertas de los armaritos estaban abiertas y el cubo de la basura tirado en el suelo. -¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué? –Pregunté en voz alta.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, niña, ¿qué has hecho con ellas?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Katherine Beckett, te lo aviso…

-¿Me estás amenazando, papá?

-¡Katherine! –Mi padre parecía furioso, es increíble como el síndrome de abstinencia cambia a una persona en cuestión de segundos. –No vuelvo a repetírtelo, ¿dónde están?

-Las he tirado. –Me miró fijamente, por unos segundos tuve miedo, autentico miedo. Se acercó a mí, me eché hacia atrás.

-¿Qué has hecho que?

-Las… las he tirado. No voy a dejar que te sigas haciendo esto.

Suavizó el tono. Típico de los drogadictos. Cambiar la ira por la súplica, querer conseguir su droga mediante el chantaje emocional a las familias, dar lástima. –Katie, por favor, no me pasa nada… solo… bebo de vez en cuando… me hace sentir mejor…

-Papa, estás enfermo, necesitas ayuda, tienes que curarte.

-Yo no necesito ayuda, ¡no estoy enfermo!, ¡solo quiero tomarme una puta copa!, ¡no soy un borracho! –Otra vez la ira, la furia, los gritos.

-Papá, yo también la echo de menos, pero esta no es la soluci…

-¿Quién cojones te crees que eres para decirme como tengo que sobrellevar esto?, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando!

-¡Si lo sé! –Le grité, furiosa. –Era mi madre, mi mamá, yo también quiero volver a verla, pero ella no querría verte así.

-¡Lo que tu madre no querría es ver como dedicas tu tiempo a comportarte como una zorra! –Y de nuevo esas palabras, que me hacen tanto daño. No tenía fuerzas. Decidí abandonar por ese día. Me di la vuelta, subí las escaleras y cogí mis cosas, lo miré fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. –Adiós papá.

Me subí a mi harley y me puse el casco. No tardé mucho en llegar a la Academia, aunque no sé cómo pude conducir, con la vista nublada por el llanto. Aparqué en el parking del edificio y fui a la habitación, a cambiarme de ropa. Lanie estaba allí.

-Hola bonita, ¿qué tal el fin de… ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada… -Forcé una sonrisa. –Es solo un resfriado. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-No ha estado mal. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, genial.

-Ya…, tenemos que ir al aula grande, Perlmutter y Gates quieren hablar con nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque lo último que necesitaba ahora esa una charla sobre lo inútiles que éramos. Me puse el uniforme y bajee al aula mientras que me ponía la gorra. Me encontré con Rick por el camino, nos quedamos parados durante unos segundos. Abrió la boca, pero le interrumpí.

-Ahora no Rick.

-Pero...

-Luego. –Asintió en silencio, dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta la clase. Le seguí unos segundos después, sintiéndome rastrera. Me senté en una de las pocas sillas que quedaban libres. El teniente y la inspectora ya estaban allí, nos miraron a todos, con seriedad. Perlmutter empezó a hablar.

-Os preguntareis por qué os hemos mandado llamar. –Todos asentimos. –Bien, en la primera semana de curso hemos observado algunos comportamientos que no nos parecen adecuados para el sitio donde estamos. El instituto ya se acabó, esto no es el colegio, aquí no hay un baile para ver quién es el más popular ni todas esas gilipolleces. No vamos a consentir que nadie se comporte como un adolescente. –Me pregunté para mí misma como se podía ser tan hipócrita, pero me callé. –Lo lógico sería que os comportarais como adultos porque es lo que sois, pero como no es así, hemos cambiado algunas normas. Empezad a copiar. –Abrimos las libretas en silencio, algunos con cierta preocupación. Gates abrió su propia libreta y empezó a dictar:

-Regla número uno: desde este mismo momento está terminantemente prohibido acudir a los pasillos del sexo opuesto. El incumplimiento de esta regla será sancionado con severidad o incluso con la inmediata expulsión. –Se oyó un revuelo general, yo no supe que pensar. Por una parte me convenía esa regla, sería más sencillo centrarme en mis estudios sin poder ver a Rick en mi habitación, pero por otro lado, aún recordaba cómo nos habíamos quedado dormidos después de que me volviese loca en el simulacro de interrogatorio.

-Regla número dos: la vieja cafetería que estaba cerrada se ha abierto como comedor masculino. El comedor actual se reserva para las mujeres. –Lanie miraba con incredulidad a la inspectora, Esposito parecía indignado.

-Regla número tres: las mujeres con el pelo largo deberán llevarlo recogido siempre, no solo en los entrenamientos. Utilizarán un lazo de color negro para este fin. –Menuda estupidez, pensé. Como si llevar el pelo recogido me fuera a convertir en mejor policía.

-Regla número cuatro: la lavandería permanecerá cerrada salvo para el personal de limpieza. En caso de necesitar lavar algo, se acudirá a algún miembro del personal y se le dejará la ropa y el dinero. Se recibirá la ropa limpia en la habitación. El precio de cada lavado extra aumenta a tres dólares, por el trabajo extra del personal. –Me pregunté si esa regla se aplicaba también para Perlmutter.

-Regla número cinco: cualquier muestra de afecto será sancionada con severidad o incluso con la expulsión. Se consideran muestras de afecto gestos como besos, abrazos, caricias o ir cogidos de la mano. –Miré a Lanie que me respondió con la misma mirada. Ambas pensábamos lo mismo, ¿nos habíamos equivocado de edificio y nos habíamos metido en el convento de la esquina?

-Regla número seis: cualquier trabajo en grupo se llevará a cabo mediante personas del mismo sexo. –Suspiré y fui copiando las siguientes reglas, sin ningún interés. Todas llevaban a lo mismo, nada de relaciones sociales con el sexo opuesto. Gates cerró su libreta.

-Bien, espero que con estas reglas podáis volver a vuestro camino. No estáis aquí para ligar, sino para formaros, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor. –Dijimos todos a la vez, todos, excepto Lanie. Gates la miró.

-No la he oído, Parish.

-No me ha oído porque no he contestado, señor.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con estas reglas. –Esposito la miró aterrorizado y le hizo un gesto para que se callase. Gates cruzó los brazos y se acercó a ella.

-Entiendo, y dígame, ¿en que no está de acuerdo?

-No estoy de acuerdo en... nada, señor.

-Ya… ¿Por qué no nos cuenta a todos cual es su opinión sobre el tema?

-Prefiero reservármela, señor.

-Estoy segura de que a todos nos interesa su opinión, Parish.

-Muy bien. Me parece que estas reglas son más propias de un convento o de un internado que de una Academia de Policía, a la que todos hemos venido de forma voluntaria y siendo adultos. No estamos aquí para que no enseñen la típica norma de "los niños con los niños y las niñas con las niñas", eso ya lo aprendimos algunos en los centros católicos. Además se supone que en esta Academia nos preparan para la vida de policía, ¿qué intenta hacernos creer?, ¿que en las comisarias los hombres y las mujeres no trabajan juntos?, ¿que dos personas de sexo opuesto no pueden ser compañeros por que se liarían sí o sí?, estas reglas son una falta de respeto. Nos están tratando como una panda de niñatos salidos que no se toman nada en serio y no es cierto. Tener relaciones sociales, afectivas o sexuales no conlleva a ser un inútil, ni te desvía de tus estudios académicos.

Contuve la respiración, al igual que el resto.

-º-

-Dígame una cosa, ¿ha olvidado usted el favor que le estamos haciendo en esta Academia? –Gates miraba con frialdad a Lanie, que parecía furiosa, a punto de contestar. Le hice un gesto y negué con la cabeza. Apretó los dientes y negó. –Bien, pues si de verdad tiene tantas ganas de ser médico, más le vale controlarse y obedecer las reglas. Como usted ha dicho, no obligamos a nadie a estar aquí, si no le gustan las reglas, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor. –Murmuró.

-No la he oído.

-¡Sí, señor! –El grito retumbó en la clase. Nadie dijo nada, Gates sonrió, satisfecha. –Estupendo y recuerde que sí está aquí es porque suspendió su examen, así que mejor no hable de rendimiento académico. –Lanie agachó la cabeza, noté como temblaba de rabia. La inspectora miró al resto. –Podéis salir, el examen será esta tarde a las cuatro, espero que aprovechen el tiempo para estudiar.

Todos asentimos y salimos. Lanie fue directa a nuestra habitación, Esposito torció el gesto, Rick se acercó a mí.

-Kate, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que han dicho?

-No está prohibido que hablemos. –Replicó, suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo que seguir estudiando, hablamos luego.

-¿Cuándo es luego? –Lo miré con impaciencia.

-Luego, Rick, luego. –Me marché antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestar. Entré en la habitación y miré a mi compañera y amiga, estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios, con un montón de apuntes esparcidos por la mesa y un subrayador en la mano. Me senté en la cama situada a su lado.

-Es una bruja. –Le dije. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo. Me levanté y me senté en el escritorio situado al lado de la litera. Tomé mis propios apuntes y me puse a repasar, la oí suspirar.

-¿Sabes qué cobro menos que vosotros? –Me giré y negué con la cabeza. Ella se encogió de hombros con cierta tristeza.

-Pues ya ves. Gates habla de esto como si me estuvieran haciendo un favor y en realidad se aprovechan. ¿Para qué contratar a una enfermera cuando pueden poner a una estúpida a la que se le puede pagar una miseria por hacer el mismo trabajo? –Dijo con amargura.

-Lo siento. –Me sorprendía que ella cobrara menos que el resto, al fin y al cabo Perlmutter ya había dicho que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo que nosotros, salvo una clase y además trabajaba en la enfermería.

-Si hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacer la residencia en cualquier otro sitio jamás se me hubiera ocurrido venir aquí. Odio este lugar. –Murmuró.

-Lanie…

-No es fácil, Kate. Vosotros seréis entrenados para llevar un arma, dispararla en caso de necesidad, quizás llegues a matar a alguien… -No contesté a eso. -… yo no tengo intención de disparar nunca contra un persona. Quiero ser médico, quiero salvar vidas, no quiero matar a nadie, no quiero aprender a usar un arma.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Joderme. Y seguir fingiendo que estar aquí es una gran oportunidad. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y siguió estudiando. No dijimos nada más. Intenté concentrarme en los folios que tenía delante pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, además me seguía doliendo el pecho y la fiebre me estaba subiendo de nuevo. Tosí, forzando la garganta y gemí. Lanie se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en la frente. –Tienes fiebre y si sigues tosiendo así te vas a desgarrar la garganta. Baja al comedor y tomate una infusión, iré a la enfermería a traerte algo. –Asentí, agradecida y la obedecí. Me acerqué a las máquinas de café y me eché una taza de agua caliente, luego busqué las infusiones. Una voz me sorprendió por detrás.

-¿Sigue doliéndote la garganta? –Me di la vuelta y lo miré. Me senté en una mesa y bebí un sorbo de la infusión, luego le hablé.

-No puedes estar en este comedor.

-He ido al otro y todavía no está abierto. Me han dicho que venga aquí mientras.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya yo. –Me levanté, con la taza en la mano, pero él me sujetó y negó con la cabeza. Torcí el gesto, me solté y me senté de nuevo. -¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

-Saber cómo estás, nada más. –Parecía sincero, me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy bien, cuando se me pase el resfriado estaré perfectamente.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-Está mejor. –Mentí.

-No te creo.

-Entonces para qué preguntas. –Repliqué, con enfado.

-Kate no pelees conmigo, por favor. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda. Estoy bien.

-Hace dos noches llegaste a mi casa, herida. Tu padre estaba borracho y tú estabas dolida. Esa noche me pediste que te abrazara y lo hice y aunque lo niegues, eso te hizo sentirte mejor.

-Rick…

-Kate, ¿por qué te empeñas en alejarme?, ya te lo he dicho, no te voy a presionar ni a pedir nada que no puedas darme, solo quiero estar aquí para ti. Estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles, ahora no solo tienes que ocuparte de tus estudios, sino de un padre enfermo, es demasiado para ti sola, déjate ayudar.

-No neces…

-Si necesitas ayuda y lo sabes. Tu padre está ahora mal, pero estará mucho peor, créeme, el alcoholismo siempre va a peor hasta que se empiece a tratar. Tú solo tienes diecinueve años, no sabes cómo enfrentarte a esto, déjame ayudarte.

-Y tú si sabes tratar a un alcohólico, ¿no? –Repliqué.

-No, pero mi madre sí. Ella puede ayudarnos. –Lo miré sorprendida. –Mi abuelo bebía mucho, a veces se ponía violento. Ella siempre decía que los golpes eran cosa suya, que era torpe y se caía, pero un día se cansó de que la pegase y se fue de casa. No pudo encontrarle ayuda y al final mi abuelo murió en una pelea. No quiero que tú acabes igual que mi madre, teniendo que marcharte de casa. Ella dedicó varios años de su vida a ayudar en grupos para gente con esta enfermedad, antes de empezar a actuar. Kate, te lo suplico, deja que te ayude.

-Mi padre nunca me pegaría… -Musité.

-Está enfermo, no sabe lo que hace. Te llamó zorra, ¿de verdad crees qué no sería capaz de hacerlo?

-Es un buen hombre… -Sentí como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero luché contra ellas, estaba harta de sentirme débil y vulnerable delante de él.

-Lo sé, pero se está haciendo daño y también te lo está haciendo a ti. Si quieres ayudarle tendrás que empezar por dejar que te ayuden a ti cariño, no puedes con esto sola. –Dijo con voz suave. Cariño… me había vuelto a llamar cariño y volvía a sentirme mejor gracias a eso. Me cogió la mano y me la acarició. En ese momento se me olvidaron por completo las reglas.

-Ayúdame, Rick. –Supliqué. Él asintió y me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome, sin ninguna segunda intención, simplemente dándome su apoyo.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien se está saltando las reglas. –Nos separamos, mirando a Perlmutter, que sonreía con malicia.

-º-

-Señor…

-Silencio. –Nos callamos, Perlmutter parecía feliz, encantando, me dio asco. Rick me miró, murmurando un "lo siento" que solo yo oí. El teniente nos miró e hizo un gesto para que le siguiéramos. Nos hizo entrar en su despacho, cerré la puerta y nos indicó que nos sentáramos. Nos miró fijamente, durante varios minutos, sin hablar, agobiándonos. Una gota de sudor corría por mi frente, no podía permitir que me echaran, tenía que ser policía. Rompió el silencio:

-Me siento… decepcionado…

-Señor yo…

-¡Silencio Rogers, no estoy hablando contigo! –Lo miré, su sonrisa burlona había cambiado por una mueca de decepción. –Creía que querías ser policía.

-Y así es.

-Y sin embargo… no tienes lo que hay que tener para ello…

-Eso no es cierto. –Rick lo interrumpió, Perlmutter le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿En serio?, el primer día pensé que valías para esto, que tenías un buen motivo para luchar por ser la mejor, me equivoqué…

-No se equivo… -Intenté defenderme

-¿Entonces por qué?, ¿por qué te comportas como una adolescente?, las reglas son claras, podríais desahogaros los fines de semana, fuera de la Academia, pero actuáis como niños… que decepción…

-Hipócrita… -No pude contenerme, me arrepentí enseguida, el teniente me miró fijamente y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Hipócrita?, te voy a decir una cosa, Beckett. Meredith no vale para esto, como mucho para hacer el papeleo, no la distraigo en su deber, ella tiene los días contados aquí… pero tú… tú eres buena, eres de lo mejor que he visto por aquí, o eso creía.

-Señor…

-Señor fue culpa mía… -Miré a Rick, pero no dije nada.

-Ya… culpa tuya… deja de hacerte el caballero, ella no lo necesita.

-No tiene nada de malo ayudar o defender a una compañera, la policía también trabaja así.

-Déjame decirte una cosa hijo, aunque hayas escrito dos novelas de misterio no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es el trabajo de un policía.

-Espere… ¿dos… novelas? –Miré fijamente a Rick, que me miró con tristeza, volvía a pedirme disculpas, ahora con la mirada. Perlmutter sacó una carpeta y me la pasó, leí en voz alta.

-Nombre real: Richard Alexander Rogers.

-Pseudónimo: Richard Castle.

No leí más, lo miré, sin poder creerme lo que estaba leyendo…

-Kate…

-¿Cómo has…

-Deja que te explique, por favor.

-¿Explicarme?, ¿qué quieres explicarme?, ¿cómo has podido burlarte así de mí?

-No me burlaba de ti, Kate, de verdad, escúchame.

-¿Ah no?, ¿así que de esto iba todo?, camelarse a tu gran fan, ¿no?, reírte de la estúpida niña que adora tus libros y a ser posible tirártela.

-No Kate… -No quise escucharlo, me sentía dolida, furiosa, traicionada. Él me miró entristecido y luego miró a Perlmutter.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Soy policía, no soy estúpido. Lo supe desde el primer día.

-¿Y por qué no me echó?

-No me molestas aquí, al menos no me molestabas, me daba igual que te tirases a la rubia, otra inútil que no será policía ni en mis peores sueños, pero ahora es distinto. Quiero que te largues.

Ni dijo nada, parecía resignado. –Deje que se quede… -Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. –No quiero que lo eche por mí, señor, créame ya he aprendido la lección.

-Kate…

-No te atrevas a volver a dirigirme la palabra. –Le interrumpí. –Desde ahora mismo tú y yo no nos conocemos, ¿me oyes?, no vas a seguir usándome para lo que quiera que estés haciendo. Yo sí tengo algo importante que hacer aquí, para mí esto no es un juego.

-Kate, por favor.

-Basta. –Perlmutter parecía satisfecho. –Puedes salir Rogers, ¿o debería decir Castle?

-Señor…

-No diré nada sobre tus motivos para estar aquí, pero no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima, más te vale que no molestes a nadie, esto no es un patio de recreo, la gente está aquí por motivos serios, no para hacerse famosa, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor…

-Salga. –Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, antes de salir me habló a mí, con voz triste, arrepentida. –No eras un juego Kate, espero que algún día lo entiendas.

Aguanté las ganas de llorar, no pensaba hacerlo delante del teniente.

-¿Entonces?

-No volverá a pasar.

-¿Lo has entendido ya?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Dejarás tu vida personal de lado y te concentrarás en tu objetivo?

-Sí. –Dije decidida, ahora más que nunca.

-Bien. Puedes salir.

-º-

Entré en la habitación y cerré de un portazo, Lanie me miró, entre sorprendida y preocupada. No dije nada, cogí mis apuntes subí a la litera y me quedé ahí, fingiendo que estudiaba, mientras que mis ojos llenaban de lágrimas la colcha y los folios. Una hora después oí la voz de mi amiga, frustrada.

-No puedo más, no me entra ni una maldita frase más, se acabó. Con todo lo que he estudiado tengo suficiente para sacar una matrícula… ¿tú como lo llevas? –No contesté, me sabía el temario de memoria, no tendría problemas con el examen, si es que podía concentrarme… -¿Kate?, ¿Kate, me estás escuchando? –Asomó la cabeza por la barandilla, mirándome fijamente.

-Vale, me lo cuentas o tengo que dispararte. –Suspiré y me incorporé, quedándome sentada en la litera. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Le conté todo lo que había pasado durante el fin de semana y en esa mañana. Lanie no dijo nada, me cogió la mano y me la apretó, con ternura. Se lo agradecí, hay veces en las que no necesitas palabras de consuelos, solo un simple gesto basta.

El resto de la mañana lo pasamos estudiando, preguntándonos la una a la otra, sin decir nada sobre el horrible comienzo de la semana que habíamos tenido. Cuando llegó la hora de comer la vi dejando las cosas en el escritorio. Me miró, esperándome, negué.

-No tengo hambre…

-O bajas de la litera o te bajo yo, y créeme no será con delicadeza. –Puse los ojos en blanco. Probé de nuevo.

–No me siento bien de verdad, me duele la garganta al tragar.

-Hay sopa. –Contestó. Suspiré, no me iba a librar. Me levanté y bajé con cuidado, usando el cabecero como escalera. Un día iba a terminar matándome bajando de la cama.

Fuimos al comedor, los chicos también estaban allí, al igual que Gates. Lanie y yo nos miramos en silencio. Las mesas estaban separadas por una línea imaginaria. A un lado estaban los hombres y al otro nosotras. No pude evitar sentirme relajada al pensar que no tendría que estar cerca de él en la comida. Me senté en la mesa más alejada de la línea divisoria y luego fui a por un cuenco de sopa. No comería nada más. Lanie se sentó a mi lado, con un plato de pollo al horno con salsa de verduras, que olía de maravilla.

-¿Seguro qué no quieres?

-No. –Contesté tajante. Por muy bien que oliera el pollo no tenía hambre, sentía nauseas. Me centré en mi sopa y cuando terminé fui a dejar el cuenco vacío. Salí del comedor, esperando poder descansar un rato antes del examen. En la puerta me quedé parada, oliendo aquella increíble fragancia, no hacía falta mirar atrás, lo tenía ahí, a mi espalda. Sentí de nuevo ganas de llorar. Apreté el paso, llegando al dormitorio, me dejé caer lentamente, quedando en el suelo, abrazada a mis rodillas, sollozando.

En esa posición me encontró Lanie, que se sentó a mi lado y se puso a trenzarme el pelo. Recordé a mi madre, acariciándome el pelo de muy niña, haciéndome trenzas el primer día de clase, cuando yo me negaba a ir al colegio, sabiendo que tendría que dejar a mamá y quedarme sola, rodeada de extraños.

–No llores mi niña, no llores. –No supe si era la voz de mamá o la de Lanie, solo sé que me quedé dormida.

-º-

Lanie me despertó justo antes del examen. La miré avergonzada, odiaba que me vieran llorar, aunque me sentía mejor ahora. Me sonrió, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y abrió la puerta, esperándome.

-¿Lista para sacar una Matrícula de Honor? –Sonreí y asentí. Me sentía confiada, me sabía el temario y aunque hubiera tenido una mañana horrible tenía muy claro que iba a sacar una buena nota, la mejor, a ser posible. Fuimos hasta el aula donde realizábamos el examen, que también había sido dividido en dos secciones, una masculina y otra femenina. Distinguí en la zona masculina a Esposito y a Ryan, también a Tom y Sorenson, sentados en la zona más alejada a la puerta, pero no lo vi a él. Me senté al lado de Lanie, en los dos asientos para mujeres que quedaban y suspiré, diciéndome a mí misma que me tenía que concentrar en el examen. Gates entró junto con una de las profesoras y justo detrás Perlmutter, que intentó cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, en ese justo momento entró Rick. El teniente lo miró con desdén y lo dejó pasar. Gates se colocó en el centro del aula y nos miró a todos, mientras que Perlmutter y la profesora repartían los folios del examen.

-No le den la vuelta al examen hasta que yo diga ya. Tenéis dos horas y media, ni un minuto más. Cada respuesta incorrecta restará 0,25. Como ya saben este es el primer examen que van a realizar, aquí empieza realmente la vida académica, pero esto no es un simple examen. Para poder continuar en la Academia deberán sacar como mínimo un tres y medio, cualquier nota más baja será recompensada con la expulsión. –Genial, sin presiones, pensé. Gates miró durante unos segundos hacia nosotras, me di cuenta de que estaba observando a Lanie, que le sostenía la mirada, desafiante. Sonreí, no sé por qué, pero presentía que mi amiga iba a sorprender a la inspectora. –Bien, pueden darle la vuelta al examen. –Miró su reloj. –El tiempo empieza ya.

Les di la vuelta a los folios y miré las preguntas. Los tipo test siempre se me habían dado bien, pero este examen me sacaba de quicio. Algunas de las respuestas eran exactamente iguales, salvo que cambiaban alguna palabra o incluso una coma. Respiré hondo y cogí el bolígrafo. Eché una ojeada a mi alrededor. Meredith miraba el test con aburrimiento y expresión de estúpida. Gina parecía estresada, como si realmente le importara la nota que iba a sacar y Lanie, Lanie parecía realmente concentrada y tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Volví a mirar mi examen y empecé a hacer cruces, leyendo atentamente cada respuesta, no iba a dejar que una maldita coma estropease mis planes. Mientras que me concentraba no podía evitar dejar de oír el tic-tac del maldito reloj situado en la pared del aula, me ponía histérica y no ayudaba mucho con las preguntas trampa. Seguí tachando opciones cuando oí a alguien levantarse, levanté la cabeza por inercia y me quedé muy sorprendida al mirar al frente. Rick entregó su examen a Perlmutter que lo miró burlón.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿ya has terminado Rogers?, ¡que rápido!

-Leo rápido, señor. –Dijo con suficiencia.

Era evidente que había terminado el examen, no lo había dejado a la mitad. Miré el reloj, solo había pasado media hora, ¿cómo diablos había terminado tan rápido? Se alejó dejando al teniente con cara de estúpido y salió, no sin antes mirar hacia mi dirección. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante, miré hacia abajo. Concéntrate en el maldito examen, Kate, es solo un escritorucho, no merece la pena, te ha mentido. Pero es tan tierno… y te ha tratado tan bien. No, no, ¡no!, te ha mentido, odias que te mientan, solo te quiere para lo que te quiere… ¡basta!, céntrate Kate, examen, conseguir la placa, descubrir al asesino de mamá. Las voces en mi cabeza siguieron peleando entre ellas, pero dejé de hacerles caso, decidida a terminar el examen, a ser posible con buenas resultados, estupendos resultados. No volví a levantar la cabeza de los folios, no hasta que hube leído todas y cada una de las respuestas que había escrito, asegurándome de que todo estaba bien. Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor, algunos ya se habían levantado y abandonado el aula, otros seguían enfrascados en el examen. Me levanté y fui hacia la tarima dónde aguardaba Perlmutter, le tendí mi examen y me marché. Cuando salí de la sala suspiré. Lo hecho, hecho está, ahora solo queda esperar.

Ahora que por fin me había quitado de encima la presión del examen me sentía fatal, notaba como el dolor de garganta aumentaba por momentos y aún tenía fiebre. Recordé que Lanie me había llevado una pastilla al dormitorio, no me la había tomado, debía de seguir allí. Fui hasta las escaleras, pero me di la vuelta en cuanto llegué. Rick estaba sentado en el último escalón, parecía cansado. Fui hacia atrás, apoyándome en una pared, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Vamos no seas estúpida, no eres una cría, ya no tienes trece años, ve ahí y sube la escalera, ignóralo. Me levanté y caminé de nuevo hasta la escalera, Rick alzó la mirada, nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, azul contra verde, me sentí vulnerable, pero era fuerte, podía con esto. Subí varios escalones, pero frené. Él no había dicho nada, solo me había mirado durante unos segundos hasta que yo aparté la mirada y subí y aun así sentía que me impedía continuar. Tosí, gimiendo, me ardía la garganta. Eso le hizo volverse. Se levantó y vino hacia mí.

-Kate…

-¡No!, no… no… ¡no me toques! –Me miró con tristeza y bajó de nuevo, negando, agotado.

-Está bien Kate…, tranquila. No volveré a molestarte, te lo prometo, ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí. –Se dio la vuelta, noté dolor en su voz, me dije a mí misma que era absurdo. No siente nada por ti, te ha engañado, solo quiere echarte un polvo. Entonces ¿por qué me mira como si realmente le estuviera haciendo daño? Habrá heredado el talento de su madre… mis voces siguieron discutiendo, quise ignorarlas, pero era imposible, además la cabeza me daba vueltas, me apoyé en la barandilla, soltando un débil gemido.

-º-

-Kate, Kate, mírame, ¿qué te pasa? –Rick estaba a mi lado, yo me sentía mal, muy mal, me costaba sostenerme. Me puso una mano en la frente. –Estás ardiendo. –Su voz sonaba preocupada, me pasó una mano por debajo de las rodillas y me cogió en brazos. No tenía fuerzas ni para decirle que me bajase. Cerré los ojos. –Vamos, Kate, abre los ojos cariño.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbada en una cama, pero no era la mía. Lanie estaba allí y también el doctor Davidson, que sonrió al verme despertar.

-Hola Kate, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué … –Me sentía confusa.

-Te has desmayado. Y tenías mucha fiebre, te la he tenido que bajar y ahora tu temperatura corporal es normal, pero vas a tener que hacer reposo hasta que te cures del todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y le di las gracias al doctor. Lanie me sonrió y me miró. –Me has asustado chica, no me des estos sustos.

-Lo siento… Lanie ¿dónde está…?

-Fuera, esperando. Lleva ahí dos horas, sin moverse del pasillo. ¿Quieres qué le diga algo?

-Sí… no… -Lanie me miró, con paciencia. –No sé Lanie…

-Escucha, sé que estás enfadada, te ha hecho daño, pero tendrías que ver como estaba, preocupado por ti, le importas Kate, de verdad. No hace falta que le perdones, pero al menos déjalo entrar, solo para que se tranquilice. –Suspiré, estaba muy agotada y necesitaba descansar, pero la verdad es que quería verlo, o al menos una parte de mí quería verlo. La otra me decía que cerrase los ojos y volviera a dormir.

-Dile que pase… pero Lanie por favor, solo unos minutos. –Supliqué. Asintió sonriendo y fue hasta la puerta. Rick entró con rapidez, mirándome con verdadera preocupación. Me quedé desarmada, entre otras cosas porque desde hacía dos meses nadie me había mirado así.

-Hola. –Me limité a decir.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor… ya no tengo fiebre.

-Me alegro. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-Que descanse. –Creo que este fin de semana ha sido… un poco…

-¿Estresante? –Probó. Asentí, sonriendo, con timidez.

-Bueno… ahora que sé que estás bien… -Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Rick?

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

Sonrió, se acercó a mí y miró hacia los lados, comprobando algo. Se agachó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, hablando sobre ella.

–Voy a conseguir tu confianza de nuevo, Kate y mientras pienso ayudarte a ser poli, aunque Perlmutter me eche de aquí por ello.

-º-

Estaba envuelta en un mar de dudas. El día había sido agotador. Mi padre estaba mal, muy mal, Rick era Richard Castle y yo soy su mayor admiradora, le había asegurado al teniente Perlmutter que dejaría todo de lado para centrarme en ser policía y por último esos ojos azules me habían vuelto a cautivar, diciéndome que iba a recuperar mi confianza y ayudarme a ser policía, aunque dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de ello… Tumbada en la cama de la enfermería, a oscuras, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, cuando en realidad debía descansar, me dije a mí misma que tenía que tomar decisiones, pero no sabía cuáles. Me levanté con cuidado, me sentía mejor, encendí la luz y me senté en el escritorio del doctor Davidson. Mis apuntes estaban allí, saqué un folio en blanco y el bolígrafo y me puse a escribir.

**PRIORIDADES**

1º - SER POLI (X)

1º - CURAR A PAPÁ

2º -SER POLI Y HACER JUSTICIA

3º-MATAR A RICK (X)

3º PERDONAR A RICK (X)

3º-TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN SOBRE RICK

Suspiré, frustrada. La lista no me había aclarado mucho, bueno sí, una cosa, que tenía que conseguir ayuda profesional para mi padre y, si el doctor Burke no podía ayudarme, solo tenía otra opción, Rick.

He notado duda en sus ojos, algo es algo. Sé que está dolida, enfadada, se siente traicionada. Después de haber sufrido tanto necesita gente en la que confiar, no imbéciles que le mientan. Espero que me perdone, que lo entienda, yo no quise hacerle daño. Pensaba decirle lo de los libros, pero más adelante, cuando hubiera más confianza. ¡Soy gilipollas! Ella me ha contado sus mayores secretos, lo de su madre, sus temores sobre las relaciones, lo que ocurre con su padre… y yo manteniendo esto en secreto, como si fuera algo importante… Necesito que me perdone, pero ahora no importa lo que yo necesite, sino lo que necesita y desea ella. Y ella necesita ayudar a su padre y darle justicia a su madre. Y yo voy a ayudarla, aunque sea desde lejos.


	10. Día nueve

Es temprano, demasiado temprano, pero tengo que entrenar, o Perlmutter acabará matándome un día de estos. No me apetece nada salir al campo de entrenamiento, ahora cubierto de nieve, pero tampoco tengo opción. Veo dormir a Demming, que por lo menos no ronca como el otro imbécil. Tras la pelea pidió el cambio de habitación y yo, sinceramente estoy encantado. Demming es un buen tío, parece que al final no es el niño mimado que pensaba. Quizás mis prejuicios están relacionados con como mira a Kate. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza como la besó, debería odiarlo por ello, pero me cuesta. Ayer me pidió disculpas por ello, diciendo que nos sabía que lo nuestro iba en serio. Debí de decirle que no había nada nuestro, o mejor dicho que si lo había yo lo había destrozado, pero me callé. Y espero que tarde en enterarse, porque sería incapaz de ver como la besa otra vez. Me pregunto si pensaría lo mismo si besara a Gina… no, al respuesta es no. Me traería sin cuidado. Pero con Kate es diferente y no lo entiendo, porque solo hace una semana que la conozco… no lo entiendo, pero Kate me importa, como solo me ha importado otra mujer, Kyra.

**Día nueve**

-¿Entonces puedo ir al entrenamiento? –Pregunté ansiosa. El doctor se rió, divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé porque tienes tantas ganas de correr sobre la nieve, pero la respuesta es no. Hasta que no te recuperes del todo te quedarás dentro del edificio y da gracias de que te dejo ir a las clases. –Esto último lo dijo con tono de advertencia, así que me callé y asentí, como una niña buena. –Aquí tienes, tomate una cada ocho horas y bebe mucha agua.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

Le sonreí y me marché, tenía una hora antes de la primera clase, mientras que mis compañeros hacían el entrenamiento. Fui a la habitación y saqué los apuntes que necesitaría ese día. Suspiré frustrada, escribir no era mi fuerte. Ante mí tenía un montón de garabatos y folios con esquemas llenos de tachones. Tardaría bastante en pasarlos a limpio, tenía que aprender a escribir de otra forma, si no quería perder la mitad de mi tiempo en intentar comprender mis propios apuntes. Pero empezaría otro día, ahora iba a dedicar mi hora libre para otra cosa. Me levanté y fui a la consulta del doctor Burke, llamé a la puerta. Tenía que hablar sobre mi padre.

-º-

-¡Kate!, me sorprende verla, la cita era esta tarde, ¿no? –Me miraba sorprendido, hizo un gesto para que me sentara y se sentó en frente de mí, observándome con atención, esperando. Me gustaba ese hombre, su rostro reflejaba paz, tranquilidad, era agradable. Sentía que con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa, no me juzgaría y me ayudaría. No solo porque fuera su trabajo… realmente tenía una especie de don. Respiré hondo y me decidí a hablar.

-Necesito que me ayude… es sobre mi padre. Le conté todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana y también la conversación de ayer. Me escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirme. Cuando terminé estaba desesperada, sentía ansiedad. –Tiene que ayudarme por favor, no sé cómo cuidar de él, ni que hacer…

-Kate, tu padre está enfermo, necesita ayuda, pero tú no puedes dársela, al menos no toda la que necesita. –Intenté protestar, pero alzó la mano y continuó. –Necesita ayuda especializada, tú no estás preparada para eso…

-¡¿Entonces qué hago?!

-La reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos suelen ayudar, puedo darte varias direcciones donde te orientarán sobre el tema, pero debes tener presente una cosa. Para que tu padre se cure tiene que estar dispuesto, no puedes obligarle a pedir ayuda.

-¿Debo dejar que destroce su vida?

-No, debes encontrar un momento en el que esté lúcido y hablar seriamente con él y también decirle como te sientes tú. Puedo ir contigo si quieres y estar ahí, intentar ayudarte a dialogar con él, no es buena idea que lo hagas sola, pero nada de esto va a ser fácil.

-Rick me dijo que quería ayudarme…

-Ese joven tiene buenas intenciones, pero no creo que su ayuda te sirva para esto.

-No se lo he contado todo… -Le hablé de Martha, la madre de Rick y de lo que éste último me había contado sobre ella. Burke me escuchó con atención y se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Si tienes a una persona de confianza que pueda ayudarte con este tema, no dudes en pedirle ayuda, te será bastante más útil que yo, al conocer el tema de cerca. Sinceramente no tengo mucha experiencia con temas de adicción… aun así, ¿crees que tú padre aceptará hablar con esa mujer?

-No lo sé… -A su hijo prácticamente le había tratado de cabrón…, no sabía que haría con Martha. Pero esa mujer parecía ser buena persona, podía confiar en ella, aunque también pensaba que podía confiar en Rick… me aparté de nuevo esas ideas de la cabeza, se trataba de mi padre, tenía que ayudarlo sí o sí y si para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Martha Rogers, no dudaría en pedirla.

-Kate, ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme?

-Me mintió... -No fue necesario que le aclarase de quien hablaba. Me observó en silencio, otra vez esperando, le conté todo, me aparté las lágrimas con rabia, no quería llorar por él. -...y ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé si puedo confiar de nuevo en él... ¿qué debo hacer?

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -Tirarme a sus brazos, me dijo una voz. Matarlo, dijo otra. Hablar con él y aclarar esto. Nada de hablar, coge la pistola y mátalo, así practicas. Las tres voces volvieron a discutir, dándome de nuevo dolor de cabeza. Suspiré. -No sé que quiero hacer, no lo sé...

Salí de la consulta mientras que mis voces seguían discutiendo. Iba a tener que hablar con Rick para pedirle el teléfono de su madre, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se suponía que no le hablaba. ¡Qué diablos!, dijo que quería ayudarme, ¿no?

-º-

Tenía tiempo antes de las clases, los chicos tenían que ducharse tras el entrenamiento. Pensé en como acercarme a Rick sin que nadie estuviera delante. No podía ir a buscarlo a su dormitorio, me expulsarían, ni mucho menos a los vestuarios, me expulsarían, ni tampoco me podía sentar con él en el comedor, me expulsarían… cualquier cosa que pensase acababa con el "me expulsarían". Podía esperar a que acabasen las clases y pedirle que habláramos, en el gimnasio, por ejemplo. Era uno de los pocos sitios donde no estaba prohibido que estuviésemos dos personas del mismo sexo, aunque sabía que había alguien vigilando, para que no se hiciera una gimnasia especial, por así decirlo. Al final me decidí por esto último, esperaría a que acabasen las clases y para ello me sentaría cerca de él, bueno, lo más cerca que pudiera, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos separados por una línea imaginaria.

Dediqué mi tiempo libre a continuar pasando mis apuntes a limpio, después me dirigí al aula y pensé durante unos segundos. Me senté en uno de los pupitres situados justo en la línea divisoria y esperé. Mis compañeros fueron entrando, Lanie se sentó a mi lado y sonrió, parecía feliz y relajada. No sé porque pero algo me decía que había estado saltándose las reglas y no sola precisamente. La sonrisa de Esposito me lo confirmó. Me acerqué a ella, susurrando.

-Estáis jugando con fuego.

-No te creas. –La miré sin entender, se me escapaba algo. –Luego te cuento. –Dijo sin más. No insistí, tenía que estar pendiente de Rick. Por fin lo vi entrar y para mi disgusto iba delante de Gina, que sonreía. Mátalo y a miss Silicona también. No seas malpensada, solo viene delante de ella, no tiene por qué significar nada. Céntrate Kate, tu plan. Estaba hasta las narices de voces imaginarias, me iba a volver loca. Quedaban pocos asientos para los hombres cercanos al mío, así que me puse manos a la obra. Cogí mi libro de "Flores para tu tumba" y cuando Rick estaba lo bastante cerca hablé en voz alta, para nadie en particular.

-Ojalá algún día pudiera conocerlo, me encantaría sentarme al lado de Richard Castle. –Me miró sorprendido y luego miró hacia el escritorio del profesor. Solo había un vigilante, asegurándose de que nadie se sentara donde no debía. Perlmutter y Gates no estaban, así que todo iba bien. Me miró de nuevo y le hice un gesto, apenas perceptible para que se sentara cerca. Asintió y se sentó a unas dos sillas más allá. Bien, las cosas iban bien. Por fin llegó la profesora, seguida por Perlmutter, que nos miró a todos con una sonrisa burlona. Mis voces dejaron de discutir enseguida, preocupadas, al igual que yo y que todos los demás. Tenía un folio en la mano lo puso a la altura de sus ojos y empezó a leer. Fue enumerando varios nombre, haciendo un gesto para que los nombrados se pusieran de pie. Sentí que temblaba, no sabía para que era esa lista, pero tenía la sensación de que no era nada bueno. Perlmutter dio el último nombre.

-Meredith Grey. –La pelirroja se levantó, en silencio. Perlmutter guardó la lista y nos miró a todos, levantó el brazo y señaló la puerta. –No habéis superado la prueba con más de un tres, es lamentable. Sois unos inútiles, no servís ni para llevar los café a los policías de verdad, ¡estáis expulsados! -Se oyó un murmullo, algunos gritos de indignación y algún que otro sollozo. Uno a uno fueron abandonando el aula, dirigiéndole miradas de odio al teniente, que parecía aburrido. Meredith fue la última, pero se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, miró furiosa a Perlmutter y espetó:

-¿Eso significa que ya podemos follar de nuevo? –Se hizo un gran silencio, Perlmutter la miró fijamente y no contestó se limitó a esperar a que la chica se marchase. La pelirroja le dirigió una última mirada de profundo odio y se marchó. El resto no decíamos nada. Lanie parecía sorprendida ante la revelación de Meredith. Esposito y Ryan tenían la boca abierta y Rick, bueno Rick estaba escribiendo a toda velocidad en un folio. Me pregunté que estaría escribiendo. El teniente volvió a hablar.

-El resto sabréis vuestras notas cuando terminéis todas las clases al final del día, estarán colgadas en los tablones de anuncio. –Se marchó sin más, mientras que la profesora lo seguía con la mirada. ¿Le comentaría algo al capitán Montgomery sobre aquello? La verdad es que Perlmutter no era santo de mi devoción, pero no quería que lo despidiesen…

La primera clase trascurrió con normalidad y en la segunda nos dieron una charla sobre el cacheo. Cuando terminó se levantó y pidió dos voluntarios. Nadie se ofreció, puso mala cara y leyó en su lista:

-Rogers Richard y Beckett, Katherine. –Nos miramos entre nosotros. Esa profesora parecía no recordad la regla de nada de contacto físico, así que no nos movimos. Nos miró con impaciencia.

-¿A qué diablos esperan?, vamos ¡vengan aquí! –Nos levantamos y acudimos en silencio, se cruzó de brazos, nos miró. -¿Y bien?

-¿Qué es… exactamente lo que debemos hacer? –Rick parecía confundido. La mujer lo miró exasperada. –Cachee a su compañera.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Ahora estaba sorprendido y yo, bueno yo no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con aquello. –Señor… no debemos… tener contacto físico…

-No recuerdo haberle pedido que la tumbe sobre el escritorio y le arranque la camisa, señor Rogers. –Se oyeron risas burlonas, miré hacia los pupitres, Gina y Sorenson me saludaron con la mano, riendo. Sentí como me hervía la sangre. –Cachee a su compañera, ahora, es una orden. –Suspiró y asintió.

-En… bien… yo…

-Dios, he visto cadáveres con más sangre que usted, ¡empiece de una vez!

-Señorita… ponga los brazos en cruz. –Me dijo. Obedecí en silencio, él miró a la profesora que asintió. Se acercó a mí y pasó ambas manos por mis brazos y también por mis costados, palpando varias veces. Sentí como se me erizaba la piel. –Ya está.

-¿Ya está?, termine y haga el favor de no tocarme más las narices. –Se mordió el labio, cabreado y volvió a acercarse a mí. Palpando de nuevo, esta vez por las piernas. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo, cuando me rozó el trasero. –Lo siento. –Susurró, solo para que yo lo oyera. No dije nada, sentí como me temblaban las piernas y un intenso calor corría por mi cuerpo. Rick paró y miró a de nuevo a la mujer, que asintió.

-No ha estado mal.

-¡Y tanto!, ¡a ella le ha gustado y todo! –Se oyó una voz entre mis compañeros. La profesora miró hacia allí, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Yo estaba roja, deseando que acabe la clase.

-Pueden salir y hagan el favor de dejar de comportarse como niños. –Fui con rapidez a por mis cosas y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Rick recogió lo suyo y me siguió, poniéndose delante de mí antes de que subiese las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio.

-Kate, espera.

-Rick por favor, déjame pasar.

-No. Me dijiste que me sentara cerca y ahora me vas a decir por qué.

-Lo único que pienso hacer es encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir de allí nunca más.

-Vamos nos seas cría, no es para tanto. –Lo miré con odio, pero me mordí la lengua. Él suspiró.

–Escucha, no quiero discutir, si quieres irte, hazlo. –Se hizo a un lado, lo miré agotada.

-Está bien… sí, quería hablar contigo.

-Tú dirás. –Dijo, muy animado.

-Aquí no. Vamos al gimnasio.

Fuimos hasta el gimnasio, que estaba vacío, el vigilante debía haber salido. Me senté en uno de los dos bancos y él se sentó a mi lado. No dije nada, aún me sentía muy avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido en clase. Al final empezó a hablar él.

-Kate, de verdad, no pasa nada, solo fue un ejercicio, deja que la gente diga lo que quiera.

-Siento mi reacción… -En realidad lo que quería decir es "siento haber disfrutado tanto de ese cacheo", pero no iba a dar más detalles.

-¿Qué reacción? –Me miró, interesado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Le corté.

-No, no lo sé…

-Rick, ¡no sigas por ahí! –Me levanté, no iba a perder el control, no solo porque pudieran echarme, sino porque me negaba a demostrar ningún síntoma de debilidad delante de él.

-¡Yo no he sacado el tema! –Protestó.

-Está bien, vamos a dejarlo.

-Bien.

-Bien. –Me dirigí a la puerta pero al final me giré, enfadada.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías con lo de mi padre.

-Y lo mantengo. –Dijo, sin entender a que venía eso.

-Necesito hablar con tu madre.

-Vale, le diré que hable contigo este viernes.

-Bien, gracias. –Volví a girarme, pero él se levantó y se pudo delante de mí.

–Espera, no puedes hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Pedirme un favor y luego hacer como si no me hablases. Kate, somos adultos, comportémonos como tal.

-¿Adultos?, no soy yo la que ha traicionado la confianza del otro. –Dije indignada.

-No era mi intención. Pensaba decirte lo de los libros.

-¿Sí?, ¿Cuándo?

-Pues… eh… más adelante.

-Ya, claro. Después de conseguir tu objetivo ¿no? Me acuesto con la pobre e inocente niña virgen, le enseño unas cuantas cosas sobre el sexo, le demuestro lo macho que soy y luego ya le digo la verdad, o mejor me voy a ver a quien más me puedo tirar. –Dije cabreada.

-No, para, no sigas por ahí.

-¿Acaso es mentira? –Le enfrenté.

-En primer lugar para mí tú no eres una niña pobre e inocente y en segundo lugar si quisiera echarte un polvo y nada más ya lo habría hecho. –Contestó, indignado.

-Lo intentaste, pero yo no quise.

-¡Vamos, Kate!, he notado tu reacción en clase… -Me puse roja. -…podría convencerte para hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos, pero yo no soy así. Tú no estás lista para eso y lo comprendí este viernes, nunca te haría hacer algo para lo que no estás preparada. Y si lo hiciéramos, sería mucho más que un simple polvo. No soy un cabrón, aunque no te lo creas.

No dije nada. Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. –Hablaré con mi madre y ya te contaré. Espero que algún día quieras hablar conmigo para algo más que para pedirme favores, mientras estoy a tu disposición… pero recuerda Kate, no soy un monstruo y no voy a consentir que me trates como tal. –Se marchó sin decir nada más y yo me dejé caer en el banco agotada. Bueno el plan no había salido mal de todo, hablaría con la madre de Rick, con suerte podríamos ayudar a mi padre entre las dos, pero me sentía culpable.

No tenía hambre así que pasé de ir a comer y fui directamente al dormitorio, me tumbé en la cama, pensando en lo que me había dicho, aunque en realidad solo había una frase que estaba en mi cabeza, sería mucho más que un simple polvo... ¿qué habría querido decir con eso?...

-º-

-¿Otra vez en tu mundo? –Lanie asomaba la cabeza por la barandilla, con una sonrisa. Me incorporé y me encogí de hombros. –No has bajado a comer.

-No tenía hambre.

-¿Has vuelto a discutir con el escritor? –Adivinó. Asentí con la cabeza, Lanie subió por la escalerilla y se sentó a mi lado. -¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?, aparte de meterte mano en clase. –La miré de mal humor.

-No me metía mano…

-Kate, he notado el calor que desprendías desde mi asiento, hasta yo me he puesto cachonda…

-¡Lanie!

-Vale, vale, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado ahora? –Suspiré y le conté lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Lanie me escuchó con atención y cuando terminé de hablar sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Está loco por tus huesos y eso que apenas os conocéis… y lo mejor es que tú sientes lo mismo.

-¡No es cierto!

-Venga Kate, deja de negarlo, tú misma lo dijiste, no te importaría estar entre sus brazos…

-Eso fue antes de saber que me había mentido.

-No seas tan rencorosa, él podría hacer como si no existieras, pero no, te ayuda con lo de tu padre, se preocupa por ti… quedan pocos hombres así.

-¿Y sí solo quiere…

-¿Echarte un polvo? –Aparté la vista, encogiéndome de hombros. –Lo dudo Kate, no sé, no parece de esos.

-No tardó ni dos días en tirarse a Gina.

-Exacto. Si solo quisiera echar un polvo seguiría usándola a ella, ¿no crees?

-A lo mejor ese es el problema, que no soporta que lo rechacen y por eso insiste.

-O a lo mejor le importas y nada más. Quizás deberías darle otra oportunidad.

-Lanie…

-No hablo de echarte a sus brazos Kate, simplemente conócelo, sé su amiga. Puede que te sorprendas.

-Vamos… tenemos clase. –Bajamos de la litera y fuimos a salir, pero me di cuenta de algo y la agarré del brazo.

-¿Por qué estabas tan contenta esta mañana?

-¿Eh?, a eso, Javi me ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa.-La miré sorprendida. –Como amigos Kate, como amigos. Aunque los amigos pueden hacer muchas cosas. –Dijo divertida.

Me reí. –La verdad es que pensaba que os estabais saltando las reglas.

-No y no es fácil, por eso precisamente vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo perdido en el convento. –Fuimos a las clases, Sorenson estaba en la puerta me sonrió, burlón.

-Pero si es sor Katherine, aunque… esta mañana no parecías muy virginal ¿eh?, que se siente cuándo te tocan ahí ¿divertido?

-Cuando te toca un hombre de verdad y no uno como tú, sí. –Me dirigí a uno de los asientos más alejados, Lanie me sonrió, mientras que Sorenson me miraba furioso, le ignoré. La clase pasó despacio, cuando terminó mi amiga se marchó directa a la enfermería y yo me dediqué a mirar mis apuntes, o mejor dicho, mis jeroglíficos. Poco después entró Gates.

-Como ya saben mañana tienen la primera clase de tiro, durante toda esta semana tendrán una evaluación psiquiátrica para asegurarnos de que pueden llevar armas. Si la suspenden, tendrán problemas. Las listas con los horarios para la evaluación están junto a las notas del examen de ayer. Tras esta clase podrán verlas. Espero que ninguno de usted suspenda la evaluación, porque no se le permitirá continuar en la Academia.

Gates se marchó y comenzó la siguiente clase, sobre psicología criminal. Cuando terminó salí temblorosa del aula, caminando preocupada. Sabía que no había sacado menos de un tres, pero eso no me consolaba. Quería sacar mucho más, necesitaba buenas notas, muy buenas. Me paré delante del tablón, donde estaban las notas. Algunos ya se habían enterado de las suyas y respiraban aliviados, otros parecían contentos. Esposito sonreía. Le pregunté con la mirada.

-Un siete, no está mal y Lanie un ocho.

-Felicidades ¿y qué pasa con Ryan?

-Un seis, ha ido a decírselo a Jenny.

-No está mal. -Comenté, él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tú qué?

-No me atrevo a mirar...

-Venga, ya sabes que tienes más de un tres, mira de una vez.

Volví a mirar el tablón, ojeando los nombres, buscando el mío, pero una fragancia que conocía bien me distrajo y una mano se colocó al lado de la mía, buscando con el dedo su nombre.

-¿Has aprobado? -Preguntó con formalidad.

-No lo sé, no encuentro mi nombre...

-Debes buscar por el apellido.

-Lo sé. -Dije molesta.

-Bueno, pues parece que he aprobado. -Comentó con indiferencia. Alcé la mirada y dirigí la vista hacia la lista donde estaba su nombre. Había sacado un ocho y medio. Lo miré sorprendida.

-Pero ¿cómo has...?

-¿Te sorprende?

-Pues... no sé, bueno quiero decir... saliste tan rápido del examen...

-Leo rápido, ventajas de ser escritor. -Comentó con una sonrisa.

Me reí, sin darme cuenta, nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, pero él apartó la mirada, mirando de nuevo el tablón.

-¡Vaya, pues parece que la señorita ha sacado un sobresaliente, no está nada mal! -Miré las listas, incrédula y di un grito de alegría. Rick se rió. -¡Yo si que estoy sorprendido!

Lo miré indignada.

-¿Qué?, he visto tus apuntes, son horribles, ¿cómo puedes entender algo en esos folios?

-¿Vas a enseñarme tú a escribir, señor escritor?

-Podría, si quisieras.

-¡Sí, hombre!

-Lo digo en serio. Yo podría ayudarte con tus apuntes, si es que se les puede llamar así y tú me ayudas a mí con el entrenamiento, antes de que Perlmutter me mate. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que yo, con mis horribles apuntes, he sacado mejor nota que tú, eso me parece. -Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si un día te cansas de jeroglíficos ya sabes dónde estoy... -Nos sonreímos de nuevo.

-Rick yo...

-¿Sí?

-Bueno... que... a lo mejor no es tan mala idea... pero no sé donde vamos a quedar para ello...

-Los fines de semana, quedamos dos horas, tú me ayudas con algún entrenamiento y yo te ayudo a escribir...

-No sé... -Vamos di que sí estúpida. Dile que no, dile que no, no juegues con fuego. Sé práctica, dile que sí y si ves que se pasa lo destrozas en el entrenamiento.

-Bueno, piénsatelo y me dices, yo voy a llamar a mi madre, para lo que ya sabes. -Miramos alrededor, asentí.

-Gracias. -Él sonrió y se marchó.

Fui al dormitorio, con una sonrisa en la cara. Había sacado una nota estupenda, Rick hablaría con su madre y... a lo mejor era hora de empezar de cero. No sabía cómo sería una relación con Rick, pero me moría de ganas por saber cómo sería una amistad y esta vez quería arriesgarme. Al fin y al cabo, quien no arriesga, no gana.

Me ha sonreído. ¡Me ha sonreído! Parece que al final voy a tener una oportunidad de recuperar su confianza, y esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien. Ella tiene sus prioridades y yo voy a estar ahí. Sé que mi madre puede ayudarla, está loca, pero es la mejor persona que conozco y yo... bueno, ayudarla a escribir apuntes siempre viene bien. Voy a hacer las cosas de otra manera, nada de agobios. Su vida ha cambiado de golpe, está asustada y necesita alguien en quien confiar y en quien apoyarse. Necesita un amigo y si eso es lo que necesita, eso es lo que voy a darle.


	11. Día diez

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?

-Hijo, no creo que pueda ayudarte en esto, no conozco al padre de tu amiga, podría empeorar las cosas, no sé si será buena idea.

-Madre, por favor. –Le suplico, poniendo mirada de cachorrito. –Ella lo está pasando muy mal, primero lo de su madre, ahora esto. No puede con todo, es demasiada responsabilidad, necesita ayuda.

-Está bien, dame la dirección de su casa, veré que se me ocurre, pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias. –Le di un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo. Ella sonrió.

-Debe gustarte mucho. –Comenta. –Me alegro, esa joven merece la pena, quizás sea tu forma de olvidar de una a vez a Kyra.

-Créeme, Kyra ya no es un problema en mi vida. He aprendido a vivir sin ella. Ahora me preocupa Kate, creo que… está sola en el mundo madre y nadie se merece eso. Necesita a su alrededor gente que la quiera y que la cuide, que la ayude a ser policía que es lo que más desea, empezando por su padre.

-Ay Richard, ten cuidado hijo, quizás Kate no sea una dama en apuros que necesita un caballero que la proteja.

-No he dicho que sea una dama en apuros, ella es fuerte madre, más fuerte de lo que yo seré jamás, la admiro. Pero todos necesitamos a alguien, todos.

-o-

**Día diez**

-Lo tuyo se llama bipolaridad. –La miré, esperando a que siguiera, mientras que terminaba de vestirme con el uniforme. Aún no podía acudir al entrenamiento físico, tendría que esperar a la semana siguiente, cuando el doctor Davidson me diera completamente el alta. Eso me ponía de mal humor, me gustaba hacer deporte, sentirme activa, sentía cierta envidia de mis compañeros. Lanie se puso los deportes y aclaró: -No quiero saber nada de ti, gracias por ayudarme con lo de mi padre, sigo enfadada contigo, ¿clases particulares? –Imitó mi voz, haciendo gestos teatrales que en vez de hacerme enfadar me sacaron una sonrisa. –Vamos Kate, aclárate de una vez, lo vas a volver loco y lo que es peor, te vas a volver loca a ti misma.

-Lanie, no sé qué hacer. Él… no parece mala persona, quiere ayudarme con lo de mi padre, pero sigo sin entender que es exactamente lo que quiere de mí.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tú tampoco sabes lo que quieres de él…

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¿A no?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Pues… ¡o vamos Lanie!, se supone que estás de mi parte.

-Lo siento cielo, pero estoy de la parte que te haga feliz en un futuro. Te he cogido cierto cariño en estos días. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza, terminé de vestirme y salimos, hablando de otros temas.

-Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena!

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno, después de lo que te dijo Gates, supongo que te sientas orgullosa de la nota que has sacado.

-¿Ens? Ah, no, bueno, sí me alegro, pero las he sacado mejores. Soy chica de matrículas.

-Creía que estabas aquí por haber suspend…

-Y así es. Pero porque suspendas un examen no quiere decir que seas estúpida. Estoy muy contenta con mi trabajo en la universidad, un suspenso no elimina todos mis demás méritos, aunque baste para joderme. –Dijo con cierta amargura. Asentí compasiva y fuimos al comedor.

Casi todo el mundo estaba desayunando. Distinguí a Rick, Esposito y Ryan en una mesa, cerca de la línea divisoria. Lanie me dio un codazo.

-Chica, si quieres fingir que le odias al menos deja de sonreír cuando le miras.

-¡No sonrío!

-Esto… -Sonrió de forma exagerada. -…es sonreír, al menos en el planeta donde yo vivo.

-¿Quieres café? –La corté, dirigiéndome a las mesas. Me serví mi café, recordando la semana pasada, cuando Rick me había enseñado a tratar a la máquina.

-Vuelves a sonreír... –Comentó con voz cantarina. Puse los ojos en blanco y cogí la esencia de vainilla. Debajo del bote había un papelito, "Para K. B.". Lo cogí, sorprendida y lo leí.

"He hablado con mi madre. Hará lo que pueda. ¿Qué hay de esas clases particulares? R.R.(C.)"

Entonces sonreí, sin importarme la mirada de Lanie. Miré hacia los chicos y vi que me estaba mirando, moví los labios, formando la palabra gracias en ellos. El sonrió y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia Ryan, que le estaba diciendo algo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿te has aclarado? –Mi amiga me miraba con curiosidad.

-Es un buen hombre. –Me limité a decir y me dirigí a la mesa, tomando mi café, sin soltar la nota.

-o-

-¿Quién es usted? –La mujer se sintió intimidada, ver a aquel hombre le traía recuerdos dolorosos, muy dolorosos. Se dijo a sí misma que por su bien lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse, pero entonces se vio años atrás, en el suelo llorando con la mano en la mejilla, aún con las crueles palabras de su padre taladrándole los oídos. Pensó en la joven de la que se había enamorado su hijo. La chica ya había sufrido la pérdida de su madre, no era justo que perdiese a su padre también y si ella podía hacer algo para evitarlo, lo haría.

-Usted no me conoce, ni yo a usted, pero nuestros hijos sí. Quisiera hablar con usted.

-¿Nuestros hijos? –El hombre la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Su hija, Kate y mi hijo, Richard. Se conocieron la semana pasada, en la academia.

-Ya. Usted es la madre del que se está follando a mi hija. –Martha se contuvo para no golpear al desconocido que tenía delante, tomó aire y se mordió el labio, apretando el puño. –Y diga, ¿qué es lo que quiere?, ¿mi bendición? –Preguntó con sorna.

-No, quiero hablar con usted sobre el daño que le está causando a su hija. –Dijo sin tacto alguno. Jim Beckett miró fijamente a la mujer pelirroja que llamaba a su puerta y se atrevía a hablarle de su hija sin conocerle de nada. Tenía carácter, sin duda, en eso le recordaba a su querida Johanna. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Martha le siguió, con cierto temor.

La casa olía a cerrado y estaba desordenada. Además había algunas botellas en distintas esquinas, sobre muebles o en los sillones. Suspiró. Desde luego tenía por delante un reto muy complicado. Lo que hace una madre por los hijos, pensó. Caminó hacia la cocina, donde Jim estaba sentado en la mesa, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Martha se sentó enfrente de él, observándolo con atención. -¿Quiere? –Preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza, Jim se encogió de hombros y se bebió la copa de un trago.

-Bien, ahora explíquese, ¿quién coño es usted?, ¿por qué quiere ayudar a mi Katie?, ¿por qué dice que le estoy haciendo daño? Y por último, deme un motivo por el que no debería matar a su hijo con mis propias manos, sabiendo que se está tirando a mi niña. –Para estar borracho habla sin dificultad, pensó Martha.

-¿En ese orden? –Jim asintió, mientras que llenaba su copa de nuevo. –Bien. Ya se lo he dicho, soy la madre de Richard, su hija me cae bien, es una buena chica y me da mucha lástima por todo lo que está sufriendo. Usted la está destrozando con su comportamiento, ha perdido a su madre y está perdiendo a su padre, que es un egoísta y no piensa para nada en ella. Y por último, no acostumbro a meterme en la vida personal de mi hijo, pero las madres lo sabemos todo, Richard no se acuesta con su hija y aunque así lo hiciera, son adultos, Kate no es una niña. Además, si quiere hacerle daño a mi hijo primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. –Jim la miró, asimilando la respuesta de la pelirroja y se rio.

-Me cae bien, es directa.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero lo siento, usted no me cae nada bien.

-Porque soy un egoísta, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Y seguro que le parezco un cabrón y un miserable.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.

-Bien, muy bien. –Volvió a reírse. Martha suspiró, esto va para la largo, murmuró.

-¿Qué le parece si le invito a comer y me sigue contando sobre lo hijo de puta que soy? –La invitó. Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió. –Genial. Ya verá lo bien que cocino, al menos mi mujer dice que lo… -Pero se calló a mitad de la frase. Se dio la vuelta, ignorando a la pelirroja y abrió la nevera. La cerró con frustración. –Pues no hay nada que comer, ¿le gusta la comida italiana?

-Sí.

-Bien, pediremos a domicilio. Me parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿señora?

-Martha Rogers.

-Un placer Martha Rogers, soy Jim Beckett, el hijo de puta que no piensa en su hija. –Y le tendió la mano.

-º-

-¿Estás bien? –Lanie me preguntaba con preocupación, mientras que yo seguía con la vista fija en el tablón de anuncios, donde habían puesto el nuevo horario para las evaluaciones psiquiátricas. La mía sería al día siguiente. Pensaba en la semana anterior cuando Gates me había dicho que no se fiaba de mi estado mental para llevar pistola y en como había reaccionado durante el simulacro de interrogatorio. ¿Y si la inspectora tenía razón y no estaba lista? ¿Tendría realmente un problema mental? ¿Estaría loca? Suspiré y me giré, le sonreí a mi amiga para tranquilizarla y fuimos al comedor. Cuando llegamos vimos como no había hombres.

-Parece que por fin han habilitado el nuevo comedor para ellos. –Comentó Lanie. Noté su tono de fastidio, me encogí de hombros y fuimos a servirnos. Comimos con rapidez, teníamos solo una hora, nos esperaba la primera clase de tiro. Cuando terminamos fuimos a asearnos y adecentarnos y poco. Escuché a Gina quejarse por el escaso tiempo que tenía para rizarse el pelo, puse los ojos en blanco, preguntándome cómo diablos había aprobado el examen. Nos dirigimos hasta la sala de tiro, pero por el camino una mano surgió de uno de los pasillos y tiró con fuerza de mí. Rick me hizo un gesto para que no gritase y me sonrió. Me puse la gorra de nuevo y lo observé, mirando luego alrededor, no había nadie y en ese pasillo no había cámaras de seguridad.

-Rick, ¿qué haces?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Es sobre mi padre?, ¿te ha dicho algo tu madre? –Pregunté ansiosa.

-No, pero no te preocupes, ella ha ido a verle hoy, esta noche la llamaré. Mi madre hará todo lo que pueda por él, tranquila, confía en mí. –Me tranquilizó.

-¿Entonces? –Lo miré dudosa. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has pensado lo de las clases particulares? –Preguntó, entusiasmado. Sí, lo había pensado durante la clase de Historia de la Policía de Nueva York. Durante toda la hora mis tres voces se habían puesto a discutir entre ellas, como siempre, y al final había llegado a una conclusión, conclusión que me podría llevar por mal camino.

-Lo he pensado, sí.

-¿Y bien? –Parecía un niño pequeño, esperando a que su madre le diga si le ha gustado el dibujo que le ha hecho. Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

-Acepto. –Dije, en su rostro empezó a asomar una gran sonrisa, pero le hice un gesto. –Lo haremos los fines de semana y no se lo diremos a nadie. No quiero que Perlmutter se entere. –Él dejó de sonreír.

-Kate, vamos a entrenar y a estudiar, no creo que Perlmutter pueda recriminarte por eso.

-Le dije que me iba a centrar en ser policía y a… ignorarte. –Dije con suavidad, intentando no herir sus sentimientos. –No creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que voy a pasar el fin de semana contigo, aunque sea entrenando. Rick, por favor, necesito tener a los profesores a mi favor, esto es muy importante para mí. –Le rogué. Él suspiró.

-Tranquila, no se lo diremos a nadie, de todas maneras Perlmutter tiene sus propios problemas, el capitán Montgomery se está planteando despedirlo. Parece que tirarse a una alumna no está muy bien visto.

-Espero que solo lo expedienten. –Me miró sorprendido. -¿Qué? Es un cabrón, pero en el fondo me cae bien, no me gustaría que lo echaran.

-Bueno, eso depende del capitán. Será mejor que vayamos al campo de tiro, Gates está a punto de llegar.

-Sí. –Dije con poco entusiasmo. Rick observó mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien?, no pareces muy entusiasmada.

-Estoy bien, vamos. –No quería ir a la clase, me preocupaba que Gates no me dejara disparar y todo el mundo se enterase de que estaba loca. Además, me sentía insegura, quizás ella tuviese razón y no debería tener un arma en la mano. Entramos en el campo de tiro y nos acercamos al resto. Lanie me miró y sonrió, burlona. Le hice un gesto para que se callase, pero no funcionó.

-¿Qué hacíais el escritor y tú en ese pasillo?

-Hablar. –Dije sin más.

-Ya. –Entrecerré los ojos y la ignoré, aunque no pude evitar sonreír. Tampoco podíamos hacer otra cosa, lo único que se permitía entre compañeros era hablar. El problema es que la falta de tiempo no permitía hacerlo, además Rick y yo hablamos en lugares apartados, nuestras charlas no eran precisamente sobre el tiempo.

Gates entró y nos miró a todos, llevaba un carro con varias cajas, le indicó a Ryan que cerrase la puerta y caminó hasta nosotros. Sin decir nada empezó a abrir las cajas y fue dejando en la mesa bolsas negras cerradas. Cuando terminó se colocó al lado de la mesa. Nos miramos entre nosotros.

-¿A qué esperáis? Vamos, ¡coged una cada uno y abrirla! –Nos acercamos y cogimos las bolsas, con curiosidad. Pesaban y mucho. Las abrimos y sacamos el contenido. Un arma, un cargador y balas de fogueo. Cuando terminamos la inspectora nos miró de nuevo.

-Esa será vuestra arma. Es responsabilidad vuestra. En la Academia se les proporcionarán balas de fogueo, para evitar accidentes. En la lista de material que se les dio antes de venir aquí estaban escritos los materiales usados para el mantenimiento de vuestra arma. En cualquier momento se les podrá pedir que la entreguen, para ver si la están conservando bien. En caso contrario se pondrá una sanción que podrá ir desde la suspensión de sueldo hasta la expulsión. Deberán llevar el arma siempre encima, cargada. Cada dos semanas durante la clase de tiro se les entregarán balas nuevas. Se hace un exhaustivo control de esas balas, dispararla sin motivo está penalizado con la inmediata expulsión. Durante esta semana irán a Administración para que registrar el arma. Si la pierden y alguien la utiliza, serán expulsados, si se la dejan alguien, serán expulsados, si la rompen, serán penalizados con suspensión de sueldo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Creía que no nos darían el arma hasta pasar la evaluación. –Dijo Lanie.

-La evaluación se hace durante esta semana, es un requisito previo para registrar el arma a vuestro nombre. En caso de no aprobar se les pedirá que la entreguen y se discutirá en una junta si están capacitados para seguir en la Academia. Bien, hoy me limitaré a enseñarles como mantener el arma en buen estado, los disparos los dejaremos para la semana que viene cuando ya se haya terminado la evolución psicológica.-Gates nos enseñó a limpiar la pistola, a cargarla con rapidez y sujetarla como es debido. Cuando terminó la clase nos marchamos, con el arma en nuestro cinturón. Todos parecían entusiasmados, todos excepto Lanie. Esposito intentó animarla.

-Vamos Lanie, que lleves un arma no quiere decir que vayas a dispararla.

-No quiero aprender a disparar. –Murmuró. –No quiero matar a nadie.

-Y no lo harás. –Intervine. –Estás aquí para ser médico, mira esto como una especie de trámite. –Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Le ha gustado la comida? –Preguntó. Asentí en silencio. –Me alegro, es del italiano de la esquina, sirven la mejor lasaña de toda la ciudad, le daré el número. Puede dárselo a su hijo, para cuando quiera invitar a cenar a mi Katie, es su favorito. Seguro que le gustará después de un buen polvo. –Se llenó de nuevo el vaso, por sexta vez. Durante la comida no habíamos hablado. Él se había limitado a comer y a servirme vino. Yo había saboreado la lasaña, que realmente estaba deliciosa y lo había observado con atención. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba nada que hablase así de su hija.

-No debería hablar así de su hija. –Él se bebió la copa de un trago y me miró, encogiéndose de hombros. –Mi hija dedica su tiempo a follar cuando debería centrarse en su trabajo. Papá voy a ser policía, yo haré justicia por mamá. –Imitó de forma infantil la voz de su hija, soltó un bufido. –No sabía que para ser poli tuviera que bajarse las bragas.

-¡Basta! –Lo miré furiosa. –Kate es una gran chica y se lo digo yo, que solo ha visto una vez. Está sufriendo muchísimo y necesita el apoyo de su padre. Ya se lo he dicho, Richard no se acuesta con ella, pero, si lo hiciera ¿qué? ¿Tan malo es que ella busque una forma de ser feliz?

-No la crie para que se portara como una puta. –Bramó. Me reí, sarcástica.

-Hacer el amor con alguien no es ser una puta.

-Para hacer el amor con alguien primero hay que amar a ese alguien. Y mi hija solo conoce al cabrón de su hijo desde hace unos días. Nadie se enamora en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tardó usted en enamorarse de su mujer? –Me miró fijamente, todo asomo de enfado se esfumó. Ahora parecía un hombre triste y desamparado, sentí lástima.

-Mi Johanna…

-Sí, su Johanna, ¿cuándo se enamoró de ella?

-La primera vez que la vi. –Susurró.

-º-

-¿Por qué no me habla de ella? -Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, calmado, podía intentar un acercamiento. Tenía muy claro que aquello iba a ser complicado, pero quizás utilizando el recuerdo de Johanna Beckett podía ayudar al hombre. Jim Beckett cogió de nuevo la botella, pero esta vez Martha lo frenó, colocando su mano sobre la suya, quitandole la botella. -Hábleme de Johanna, Jim.

-Ella era... era extraordinaria. Una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma, tierna, con ideales. Me costó tres años... tres largos años decirle lo que sentía, aún recuerdo su mirada y esa sonrisa... un año después nos casamos y dos años después tuvimos a Katie. Nuestra vida era maravillosa. Ella era una gran abogada, solo le importaba la verdad y la justicia y por supuesto Katie. La pobre lloró mucho cuando se fue a la universidad, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. No sé, supongo que tener a la niña crecida nos dejaba más tiempo para nosotros, ya me entiende... -Martha asintió, animándole a seguir. -Esa sería una gran navidad, Katie estaba muy cambiada, más adulta y había dejado al novio que se había echado en la universidad. -Jim sonrió. -Lo primero que hicimos cuando regresó de Stanford fue ir a patinar. A las dos les encantaba patinar. Mire. -Se levantó y fue hasta el comedor, luego volvió con una foto en la mano. -Era preciosa, ¿verdad? -Cogió la foto y asintió. Johanna tenía una alegre sonrisa, aunque no podía competir con la de su hija. Observó con atención a la muchacha. Como ha cambiado en tan pocos meses, pobrecilla, pensó. Recordó la sonrisa durante la cena en la casa de su hijo. La de la foto era distinta, alegre, viva. Dejó la imagen en la mesa y sonrió. -Su mujer era muy guapa, Kate ha salido a ella.

-Lo sé...

-¿Cómo era la relación entre su mujer y Kate?

-Johanna amaba a su hija más que a nada y Kate tenía en ella una gran madre y una buena amiga. Se lo contaba todo, estaban muy unidas.

-¿Y usted?, ¿cómo se lleva con su hija?

-Katie es la niña de mis ojos, daría mi vida por ella. -Dijo sin dudar. -Pero desde aquello... durante el funeral la vi tan triste, hicimos una recepción en casa y no se movió de su cuarto. No quiso ver a la familia ni a sus amigos. Yo tampoco podía más, me estaba ahogando. La cogí de la mano y nos fuimos de aquel infierno. Paseamos durante horas, jugamos, me habló sobre Stanford, incluso hicimos un muñequito con palitos. Durante unas horas nos olvidamos del dolor, pero luego tuvimos que volver a casa y lo notamos.

-¿Qué notaron?

-Que Johanna no estaba, sentimos el vacío. Katie se fue a su dormitorio y yo al mío. Lloró toda la noche y yo no pude hacer nada, no la consolé, no tenía fuerzas para aquello. Nuestra relación se enfrió bastante y de repente bajó un día de su habitación y me soltó que dejaba la universidad y que iba a ser policía. Lo primero que pensé es que se había vuelto loca, así que no le di mucha importancia. Pero cuando la llevé a la Academia la semana pasada tuve que hacerme a la idea... Katie será policía. -Suspiró.

-¿Usted no quiere que lo sea?

-No. Odio que esté allí, es peligroso, es absurdo, es innecesario. Pero cuando luego pienso en mi Johanna, pienso en que la justicia no ha hecho nada por ella...

-Kate puede darle esa justicia.

-Podría, o eso creía yo, pero resulta que tiene otras prioridades. -Murmuró, Martha suspiró. Otra vez aquello. Jim volvió a coger la botella y llenó de nuevo su vaso, bebiéndoselo de nuevo de un trago.

-¿Cuándo empezó a beber? -Preguntó. Jim dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó.

-Eso se lo contaré otro día, seguro que usted tiene otras cosas que hacer. -Martha asintió y dejó que la acompañase a la puerta. Ya en el exterior miró al hombre agotado y cansado que tenía delante de él y sonrió con suavidad.

-¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo este viernes?, podríamos seguir esta conservación.

-¿Aún tiene ganas de hablar conmigo?

-Digamos que he encontrado la charla... interesante.

-Bueno, si no cambia de opinión... deme su dirección. -Martha le dio la dirección y tras darle la mano se marchó. En cuanto llegó a su casa encontró a su hija en el sofá, junto a un chico de su edad, besándolo. Tosió con incomodidad.

-Ma...má... esto no es lo que...

-Querida, no seré yo quien te juzgue. Estaré arriba. ¿Te quedas a cenar...?

-Ashley. -Dijo el muchacho, cortado. -Es un placer conocerla, señora Rogers.

-Llámame Martha, por favor, señora suena fatal. Entonces, ¿te quedas o no?

-No... yo... será mejor que me vaya ya... es tarde... otro día. Adiós Alexis. -Le sonrió a la chica con timidez y se dirigió a la puerta. Martha sonrió.

-¿Así te despides de mi hija?, te diré una cosa joven, a las mujeres de esta familia nos gusta la pasión.

-¡Mamá! -Alexis se puso colorada, Ashley sonrió con incomodidad y se marchó con rapidez. La muchacha miró a su madre, que sonreía alegremente.

-¿Qué tal tu primer beso?

-Pues... ha sido... alucinante. -Sonrió. -¡Pero no se lo digas a Rick!

-Tranquila cielo, antes de dejar que tu hermano lo mate primero quiero conocerlo mejor. -Ambas se rieron. Alexis abrazó a su madre. Martha suspiró, pensando en su niña que se hacía mayor y también en Kate. ¿Qué sería de mi Alexis si yo le faltara?

-o-

-Kate, ¡Kate! -Lanie me miraba desde su cama. Yo estaba completamente ida, sacudí la cabeza y forcé una sonrisa, tratando de disimular, pero fracasé. -Ahora me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa, empiezas a preocuparme, chica.

-Estoy bien...

-Kate, o me dices que te pasa o voy a buscar al escritor. -Amenazó.

-Está bien, tú ganas. -Me bajé de la litera y me senté a su lado. Tomé aire y empecé a hablar. -Tengo miedo Lanie, tengo mucho miedo. Tengo miedo de no poder aprobar la evaluación de mañana, de estar loc...

-¡Eh!, quieta, vale, para ahí. Tú no estás loca. Eres una chica joven, hasta hace poco una niña y has sufrido una pérdida terrible, de la que obviamente aún no te has recuperado. Si actuaras como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si todo estuviera bien, entonces si tendrías un problema mental. No estás loca Kate, solo estás herida y creo que estás empezando a sanar. Mañana aprobarás esa evaluación, te lo aseguro.

No dije nada, le di las gracias con una sonrisa. En Lanie veía a una gran amiga, apenas acababa de conocerla, pero sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella. Era sincera, directa, amable, una buena persona. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, me quedé con la boca abierta cuando me di cuenta de que libro era.

-¿Flores para tu tumba? ¡Lanie!

-¡Qué! Para un escritor que conozco... quería saber cómo eran sus libros, y chica, no están nada mal, estas escenas subiditas de tono... ¡uf!

-Ya vale, ten cuidado con el libro, le tengo mucho cariño.

-¿Al libro o a su autor?

-¡Buenas noches! -Se rió y empezó a leer una de las escenas de sexo en voz alta, cambiando los nombres de los personajes por los de Rick y el mío. Al final no pude evitar tirarle mi almohada, haciendo que las dos estallásemos en una carcajada. Cerré los ojos, pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así.

-Entonces, ¿crees que podrás ayudarle?

-Será difícil hijo, pero haré lo que pueda. Ese pobre hombre está destrozado, me da mucha lástima. Hemos quedado este viernes para cenar y seguir hablando, creo que con la ayuda del recuerdo de su mujer podrá curarse. Te tendré informado.

-Muchas gracias madre, no sabes lo importante que es esto para Kate.

-¿Y para ti?

-Sí, para mí también. Cambiemos de tema dime, ¿cómo está Alexis?

-Oh... bien, muy bien, mejor que nunca.

-¿Madre?, explícate.

-Está bien Richard no te preocupes, de hecho creo que dentro de poco te presentará a alguien.

-¿Alguien?, ¡más vale que ese alguien tenga nombre de chica! -Digo enfurecido, Alexis es mi hermanita pequeña y nadie se le acerca sin que yo antes haya conocido hasta el apellido de soltera de su abuela.

-Sí, tranquilo, tiene nombre de chica. -Respiro aliviado, solo es una nueva amiga, mucho mejor. -Bueno querido tengo que colgarte, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches madre, un beso. -Cuelgo y me dirijo a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar en el pasillo de los chicos escucho algo, viene del de las mujeres, son risas, risas alegres y divertidas. Escucho atentamente, son ¡Kate y Lanie! Me siento tranquilo al oír esas risas, significa que Kate está mejor, ella también se está curando.


	12. Día once

-Buenos días, preciosa. –Saludo con una sonrisa irresistible y con un café en la mano. Su café. Kate me sonríe. Estamos solos en el comedor de mujeres, es temprano, solo ella y yo. Nadie puede vernos, nadie puede molestarnos, no pasa nada si nos acercamos el uno al otro. Estamos solos. Se acerca a mí y se lleva el café a los labios y lo prueba, suelta un gemido de placer, se muerde el labio, me mira sensual.

-Buenos días Ricky. -¿Ricky? Me ha llamado Ricky y dios, suena realmente bien, sexy. Se sienta sobre una de las mesas y me mira, sonriente. –Este café… es delicioso… me encanta como lo preparas… ojalá pudieras hacerlo cada día… lástima esa absurda regla, ¿no crees? –Solo asiento con la cabeza, como un tonto. Bebe un poco más y deja la taza, me hace un gesto con la mano, indicándome que me acerque, atrae mi rostro al suyo, dejando mis labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, nuestros alientos se entremezclan, suspira. -Rick... no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de besarte de nuevo... volver a sentir tu boca sobre la mía... -No lo soporto más y la tomo de la nuca, la beso con ansias, juego con su lengua, le muerdo con suavidad en el labio, la oigo gemir en mi boca,me acaricia la espalda, atrayéndome más aún.

-Kate... si seguimos así... dios, no voy a poder parar... -Pero no se aparta, me mira a los ojos y acaricia mi pelo, enredando sus dedos en él.

-Y si te dijera... que no quiero que pares. -La miro, no veo en ella ninguna duda, acaricio su rostro y esta vez la beso despacio, sin prisas.

-¿Estás segura? -Asiente y empieza a desabrocharme la camisa, yo la ayudo y le quito la suya. Llevo las manos al sujetador y se lo desabrocho, lo deja caer el suelo, la acaricio con la punta de los dedos, se estremece y ahoga un gemido. Me acerco y la acaricio con mi lengua.

-Rick... Rick... -Esos gemidos me vuelven loco. Desabrocho su pantalón como puedo y la acaricio, jadea. Lentamente introduzco mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y froto suavemente en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, grita y se aferra a mí, me muerde el hombro, retorciéndose.

-Eso es... siéntelo cariño, así... -La beso y atraigo sus pechos a mi rostro y muerdo sus pezones. Primero uno, con suavidad, después el otro, con fuerza y mis dedos entran en su cuerpo sin piedad y ella suelta un último gemido, intenso, desgarrador.

Abro los ojos de golpe, miro a mi alrededor, suspiro, con frustración, era un sueño, todo era un maldito sueño. Bueno, todo no, hay alguien aquí que está muy despierto y se niega a dormir.

**Día once**

Desperté sobresaltada y empapada de sudor. Lanie seguía dormida. Por la ventana empezaba a amanecer. Suspiré. Había sido un sueño, pero un sueño increíble y aún sentía sus efectos en mi piel, sintiendo un dolor en cierta parte de mi cuerpo, pero un dolor agradable, que me hacía sentir bien y a la vez terriblemente necesitada.

-o-

No podía más, ese calor me estaba matando. Me levanté, cogí mi ropa y mis cosas de aseo y me dirigí a las duchas. En cuanto sentí el agua sobre mi piel solté un suspiro de alivio. Estaba fría, no excesivamente pero lo suficiente para calmarme y poder respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Aun así, la ducha no borraba los recuerdos de ese sueño ni mucho menos los efectos que provocaban en mi cuerpo. El dolor entre mis piernas no desaparecía, era intenso, muy intenso, jamás me había sentido así. Ningún hombre me había tocado jamás ahí y las pocas veces que yo había "curioseado" no había sentido mucho, pero ahora… en el sueño era increíble. El roce de sus dedos sobre mi clítoris era una sensación maravillosa, placentera, tan placentera que solo de pensarlo volvía a sentir ese calor sobre mi piel. Quizás… no, por mucho que quisiera mis manos no eran las suyas, Rick era experto satisfaciendo a una mujer, al menos en mi sueño lo era. Pero Rick no estaba ahí, en esa ducha solo estaba yo y sentía que me iba a volver loca sin no apagaba esa llama que ardía dentro de mí. Pensé en él, en sus ojos, su rostro, los besos que nos dimos el fin de semana y también en sus manos. Llevé mis manos hasta mis pechos y me acaricié con suavidad, recordando como lo había hecho él con su boca. La sensación combinada de mi mano con su recuerdo me provocó un agradable cosquilleo ahí abajo. Recordé como me había mordido y pellizqué mi pezón con mis dedos, solté un jadeo, callado con el ruido de la ducha. Seguí paseando mi mano por la piel de mi abdomen, acercándome peligrosamente a esa zona y lentamente me acaricié, pensando en el Rick de mi sueño. Gemí y cerré los ojos con fuerza, me sujeté al toallero que había dentro de la ducha, sentí como empezaban a temblarme las piernas. Hice círculos alrededor de mi clítoris, notando la humedad sedosa. Rocé varias veces el diminuto órgano, con la yema de mi dedo y la suavidad dejó pasó a la impaciencia. Empecé a acariciarme con dureza, intentando callar los gemidos que salían de mi garganta y por un momento sentí que, como en mi sueño, era él quien me acariciaba, animándome, diciéndome que me liberase, con voz ronca y sexy. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, mientras que me quedaba sin aire y mi cuerpo convulsionaba de arriba a abajo. Me dejé caer lentamente en el plato de la ducha, mientras que intentaba calmarme. Aquello había sido increíble, tan bueno como en mi sueño. Un placer incapaz de describirse. Pronuncié su nombre en voz muy baja, un susurro apenas audible.

-Rick...

-o-

Al salir del baño me topé con Lanie, que llevaba el neceser en la mano y parecía muerta de sueño. Me miró sorprendida, la saludé e intenté pasar por su lado y marcharme, pero me sujetó.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿a qué viene eso de levantarse tan temprano?

-El entrenamiento. –Me excusé.

-Tú no tienes entrenamiento, no hasta que te el doctor te de el alta.

-No tenía sueño. –Lo intenté de nuevo, pero no la dejé muy convencida, aun así me dejó pasar. Suspiré, no tenía intención de contarle a mi amiga lo que había estado haciendo, solo de pensarlo me moría de vergüenza. Fui al comedor y me serví una taza de café, en un rato tendría la evaluación psiquiátrica. La felicidad que mi ducha me había otorgado se fue evaporando poco a poco, al pensar en lo que se me avecinaba. Me bebí el café con rapidez, deseando marcharme a mi dormitorio e intentar relajarme un poco. Me dirigí a las escaleras, donde me encontré a Esposito y con él, Rick. Mira tu fantasía, dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Me puse roja, sentí mis mejillas arder, Esposito me saludó y fue al comedor, Rick me miró alegremente, parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-¡Buenos días!, ¿no hace un día precioso? –Murmuré un ininteligible hola, sin poder mirarle a la cara. -¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto… acalorada… -¿Acalorada?, no, ya no, pensé. Intenté disimular.

-No… estoy bien. ¿Y tú?, ¿por qué estás tan contento?

-He dormido bien, de hecho hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. –Noté en su voz y en sus ojos algo de humor. Lo miré con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues… tuve un sueño muy… interesante. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. –Y tú salías en él. –Añadió, mirándome con cierta picardía. Me puse aún más colorada, si es que era posible. No, no podía ser, era imposible que dos personas soñasen lo mismo, ¿o no? ¿Y si Rick y yo habíamos tenido un sueño compartido?, y si así fuera… ¿habría despertado él de la misma forma que yo? Al fin y al cabo yo me había dedicado a darme una ducha muy especial pensando en él, ¿habría hecho Rick lo mismo?

-Kate, ¿Kate, estás bien? –Lo miré y asentí como pude, cambié de tema.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? –Él asintió, aún sonriendo.

-Dice que hará todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo. Ayer estuvieron hablando y ella tiene esperanzas, mañana volverán a quedar. Confía en mí Kate, si hay alguien que pueda ayudar a tu padre, aparte de ti misma, es mi madre. Pero tendrás que tener paciencia, esto no se soluciona de un día para otro. –Comentó con suavidad. Sonreí, realmente agradecida.

-No sé como agradecéroslo. –Él se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-¿Qué tal si imitamos tú y yo a nuestros padres? Te invito a cenar mañana a mi apartamento. Así podríamos empezar las clases particulares.

-¿Quieres entrenar de noche?, ¿en serio?

-Yo no hablaba de entrenar. –Dijo con seriedad, lo miré con incomodidad, deseando escapar de allí, se rio. –Kate, hablo de las clases de escritura, ¿recuerdas? Ayudarte a tomar apuntes, ¿en qué estabas pensando? –Le sonreí con timidez, mientras que me decía estúpida a mí misma. –Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿aceptas? –Preguntó ansioso. Vamos, ¡después de lo de esta mañana te lo vas a pensar!, me dijo de nuevo esa voz que tanto odiaba. Sin darme cuenta acabé diciendo que sí, él me miró emocionado, como un niño en navidad.

-Está bien Rick, disimula un poco esa alegría. –Él asintió y dejó de sonreír, nos miramos con exagerada formalidad, hasta que no pudimos aguantar y nos echamos a reír.

-Te veo luego Kate, ahora tengo que irme, Perlmutter estará más cabreado que nunca.

-Entonces, ¿no lo han echado?

-No, pero le han abierto un expediente. Me he cruzado con él antes y me ha echado una mirada… hoy me espera una buena… espero que con tu ayuda mejore mi forma física, o no duraré mucho aquí.

-Haré lo que pueda… pero habrá que trabajar mucho para sacar músculos de ahí.

-¡Eh!, venga, como si no supiera de sobra lo mucho que te gusta este cuerpo, aunque no te culpo, soy irresistible. –Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Y egocéntrico, por lo que veo. Anda vete ya, intenta no desmayarte en el campo.

-Muy graciosa, señorita Beckett. –Me dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó. Suspiré, apoyada a la barandilla, negué con la cabeza. Mi padre tenía posibilidades y mañana yo cenaría con Rick. Me sentía mejor, ahora si me encontraba lista para enfrentarme a la evaluación. Me paré delante de la puerta del despacho del doctor Burke, tomé aire y llamé.

-Adelante.

-o-

-Buenos días Kate, me alegro de verla. –El doctor Burke estaba sentado en su sillón de piel, con una taza de café en la mano. A su lado, en su escritorio, habían varias columnas de carpetas. Me senté en el sofá, enfrente de él, como me indicó y me quedé quieta, en silencio. Volvía a estar asustada, aunque los ojos del doctor inspiraban confianza, pero por muy buen hombre que fuera, eso no ayudaría si se confirmaba que estaba loca. Dejó la taza en la mesita auxiliar y se levantó, observándome con atención, durante varios minutos sin hablar. Al final no pude más, sentía que la ansiada iba a matarme.

-Doctor… ¿podríamos empezar, por favor? –En mi voz había cierto tono de súplica. Él asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar, cogiendo una carpeta.

-Muy bien, Kate, en esta evaluación tiene media hora para responder estas preguntas. Puede empezar cuando quiera. –Me quedé sorprendida, ¿solo eso?, responder unas preguntas… luego pensé en todos los alumnos que éramos, casi 2000, jamás terminaría las evaluaciones si iban uno a uno. El doctor pareció leerme la mente, me sonrió.

-No le voy a mentir Kate, las evaluaciones se hacen en grupo de cien, pero con usted he querido hacer una excepción. Haremos la fase de preguntas, como con el resto, pero usted tiene una parte especial. –Suspiré. Una parte especial, ¿en qué consistiría?

-Es sencillo, vamos a hablar de su vida. Su infancia, su adolescencia, su relación con sus padres, lo que la muerte de su madre ha supuesto en su vida, la relación con sus amigos de siempre, con los de ahora, es decir, de todo. ¿Está preparada? –No contesté, me sentía incomoda, no quería hablar de mi vida, no estaba preparada, pero de ello dependía mi futuro en la academia, asentí en silencio, sin entusiasmo.

-Bien, antes de empezar con el recorrido de su vida, hagamos el test. –Me pasó una carpeta y un bolígrafo, me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en la silla del despacho. Me senté y abrí la carpeta con temor, pero me tranquilicé, las preguntas eran sencillas, algunas incluso se repetían, supuse que tenía algo que ver con la seguridad en una misma. Poco a poco fui contestando a todas las preguntas, terminando dos minutos antes del tiempo límite. Cerré el test y miré al doctor, que seguía en su sillón, mirándome. -¿Ha terminado? –Asentí con la cabeza, me hizo un gesto para que dejase el test en una bandeja que estaba vacía y después me pidió que volviera al sillón.

-Me ocuparé de eso después, ahora vamos a charlar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, doctor. –Murmuré.

-Kate, relájese, solo vamos a hablar, no se preocupe. ¿Le apetece un café o un té? –Asentí, un café me vendría muy bien ahora mismo. -¿Por qué no lo prepara usted misma? –Señaló un mueble con una cafetera. Me levanté y me serví una taza, junto al azúcar había unas botellitas con esencia de caramelo y de vainilla. Cogí esta última y me eché dos gotas, como hacía siempre. Luego me giré, con mi taza en la mano. -¿Quiere uno?

-No gracias, acabo de tomar uno. Me gusta solo, sin azúcar, aunque a veces me gusta saborear un buen capuchino con caramelo, y usted, ¿cómo lo prefiere?

-Si azúcar, con doble de vainilla. –Me senté en el sofá y tomé un sorbo. -¿Eso le ayuda a analizarme?

-Sí, le sorprendería saber lo que puedo descubrir de usted solo por su forma de tomar el café. Pero le enseñaré mis trucos otro día, hablemos de su vida.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿Cómo fue su infancia?

-Soy de Manhattan, fui a un colegio público, muy bueno, tenía buenos amigos, iba a cumpleaños de los niños de clase, no me gustaba la verdura y me encantaba ir al parque por las tardes. Ah, y mi padre me llevaba al beisbol los fines de semana. –Se rio ante mi falta de entusiasmo.

-¿Algún miedo en particular?, médicos, tormentas, ¿el hombre del saco? –Me encogí de hombros.

-Me daba miedo la oscuridad, pero no quería la lucecita encendida, necesitaba superar ese miedo. Las agujas y los médicos nunca me dieron miedo y nunca creí en el hombre del saco.

-¿Y qué hay de las tormentas? –Las tormentas… mi punto débil.

-Las odiaba. Pero lo superé. –Dije sin más.

-¿Qué hacía antes de superarlas?

-Correr a la habitación de mis padres y dormir con ellos. Mi madre me leía un cuento y mi padre me cogía la mano y me la acariciaba, hasta que me quedaba dormida. Al día siguiente me hacían tortitas para desayunar.

-¿Cómo lo superó? –Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé, un día dejé de ir a su habitación, supongo. –Apuntó algo en la libreta que tenía en la mano y asintió.

-¿Qué clase de estudiante era?

-Pues… en Primaria me pasaba mucho tiempo castigada, no por gastar bromas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente hablaba mucho con mi compañera de pupitre o me pasaba el tiempo leyendo cuentos en vez de escuchar a la profesora.

-¿Siempre le ha gustado la lectura?

-Sí, desde siempre, mi madre se encargó de ello. No había un cumpleaños o una navidad donde no recibiera una nueva colección de libros que aumentase mi biblioteca. Solíamos leer juntas mientras que mi padre hacía la cena. Nos sentábamos en el sofá, cada una con su libro y nos enfrascábamos en la lectura. Papá tenía que llamarnos varias veces para conseguir que levantásemos la vista de los libros. -Dije sonriendo. El doctor asintió, con una leve sonrisa y me instó a continuar.

-¿Qué hay de la secundaria y el bachillerato?

-Digamos que fue mi etapa rebelde… me compré una moto, me hice un tatuaje, me escapaba de clase para salir con algún chico, iba a muchas fiestas. Mi padre amenazó con meterme en un convento, mi madre me dijo que si quería ir a la universidad tendría que cambiar.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Mas o menos. Seguí divirtiéndome, saliendo con mis amigos, volviendo por la madrugada y a veces me metía en líos en el instituto. Pero estudiaba muchísimo y ayudaba en la biblioteca. Quería ir a Stanford, seguir los pasos de mis padres.

-¿Qué se tatuó? –Aquello me pilló desprevenida.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Su tatuaje. ¿Qué es?

-Una rosa junto a una "K", con espinas. A mi madre casi le da algo. Sacó la botella de lejía y me dijo que me lo iba a borrar ella misma. A mi padre le hizo gracia, fue bastante raro, normalmente era al revés.

-¿Por qué cree que a su padre le hizo gracia?

-Dijo que me sentaba bien. Que la rosa representaba mi parte dulce… y las espinas mi fortaleza. Al final mi madre se acostumbró, pero cuando íbamos a la piscina me seguía poniendo mala cara.

-¿Dónde se lo hizo?

-En la espalda. –No le dije que era justo donde acababa, no lo vi necesario. Asintió y apuntó algo más.

-¿Qué hay de la moto?, ¿se la pagaron ellos? –Solté una carcajada.

-Trabajé durante siglos para pagármela y las reacciones si fueron las de siempre. Mi padre estuvo una semana sin hablarme y mi madre me decía que si tenía un accidente me lo iba a estar recordando hasta que se muri… -Agaché la cabeza, sin terminar la frase.

-Tranquila Kate, es bueno que hable de ella, es su madre. Hábleme de ella, de su relación.

-Era mi mejor amiga. Podía contarle cualquier cosa, sabía que podía confiar en ella, siempre. De niña me encantaba pasar las tardes con ella y más adelante siempre guardábamos un rato para madre e hija.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-Lo típico… mis amigos, el colegio, su trabajo, sobre mi futuro, mis novios…

-¿Y con su padre?, ¿tenía la misma relación?

-No exactamente. Confiaba en él, pero hay cosas que no se le cuentan a un padre, con mamá podía hablar de chicos o pedirle su opinión sobre el vestido del baile de fin de curso, con papá no. Aun así nuestra relación era genial, estuvimos yendo a los partidos hasta que entré en la universidad.

-¿Qué tal le iba en la universidad? –Hablar de aquello era más fácil, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de hablar de lo que había estado haciendo el último año.

-Bien, me gustaba la residencia, me gustaban mis clases de Derecho, mi compañera de dormitorio, mis compañeros… me acostumbré enseguida. Fui buena estudiante, muy buena, pero no dejé de divertirme. Fui a casi todas las fiestas.

-¿Cómo cambió la relación con sus padres cuando fue a Stanford?

-Con mi madre fue prácticamente igual, hablábamos todos los días por teléfono, le contaba lo que había hecho durante el día y ella me decía que me echaba de menos o que había pasado el día con mi padre, en plan romántico. Algunos fines de semana iba allí y nos íbamos de compras o a pasar el día en la playa los tres. Con papá fue más difícil. Nuestra relación padre e hija estaba especialmente dedicaba al beisbol cuando dejé de ser una niña y perder eso no nos hizo ningún bien. Por eso cuando iba a verlos intentaba pasar tiempo con él. De todas formas noté que mi ausencia les había venido bien a ellos, avivaron la llama, por así decirlo.

-¿Tenían problemas? –Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo típico, el trabajo, muchos años casados, una hija adolescente… pero nunca dejaron de quererse. Durante mis visitas notaba que las pequeñas peleas habían desaparecido, mi madre me lo confirmó, me dijo que estaba más enamorada de él que nunca. Parecían dos adolescentes, muy empalagosos. –Sonreí, añorando aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué provocó en usted la muerte de su madre?

-No sé como explicarlo… -Murmuré con tristeza. Hablar de momentos felices vividos con mis padres me hacía sentir bien, pero volver al tema del asesinato de mamá me hacía daño, era doloroso. –Supongo que todo cambió en mí. Mi vida dejó de ser la misma. Mi madre, mi mejor amiga ya no estaba. Su ausencia se notaba en todas partes. No podía volver a Stanford, sentía que si me quedaba en casa ella acabaría volviendo en cualquier momento, pero no fue así… -Sentí ganas de llorar, tomé aire y seguí hablando. –Todos los días esperaba impaciente a que la policía me dijese que había encontrado a su asesino, pero un día el inspector al mando de la investigación nos dijo que era un tema de bandas, que no lo encontrarían y que había que archivar el caso. La muerte de mi madre se convirtió en una caja cogiendo polvo en el archivo de la comisaría doce de Nueva York. –Dije con amargura. –Ella dedicó toda su vida a hacer justicia, mi padre dedicó su vida a hacer justicia, yo iba a hacer lo mismo…

-Pero nadie hizo justicia para ustedes.

-No, nadie y aquello me provocó un sentimiento de rabia que nunca había conocido y me hacía sufrir tanto como su falta. Me encerré en mí misma, sin querer saber nada de nadie. Creo que levanté un muro dentro de mí, para que nadie entrase y no me volvieran a hacer tanto daño.

-¿Y le funciona? –Preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Aparté la vista y negué con la cabeza.

-No, no funciona. Hay gente que se empeña en cruzar el muro o tirarlo abajo y lo peor es que yo no puedo evitarlo.

-De su muro hablaremos otro día, ahora dígame, ¿por qué volvió a confiar en la justicia? ¿por qué decidió convertirse en policía?

-Le parecerá infantil, pero la culpa es de unos libros. Unos libros en los que los culpables eran encerrados, donde se hacía justicia. Al leerlos me dije a mí misma que yo podría conseguir esa justicia para mi madre. Y aquí estoy.

-Entonces, ¿solo está aquí para vengar la muerte de su madre?

-No. –Contesté con franqueza. –Es el motivo principal, si no fuera por ello yo no estaría aquí, pero no es solo por encontrar al asesino de mi madre. Quiero honrar su memoria, quiero conseguir justicia para esa personas que son obligadas a abandonar este mundo, solo porque otras juegan a ser Dios. –Dije con rabia. –Hay monstruos que le roban la voz a personas inocentes, personas como mi madre, alguien tiene que hablar por ellos. Así que, dígame, ¿va a dejar que me quede aquí o le dirá al capitán que estoy loca? –Lo miré a los ojos, esperando su respuesta, me sentía valiente. Tenía un buen motivo para estar en ese lugar e iba a defender ese motivo. Al final vi en sus labios una sonrisa, amable.

-Creo que sería injusto para esta ciudad robarle a una policía como usted, Kate, pero debo pensar también en su propia seguridad. Veré el test, pero puede estar tranquila, ha aprobado. –Sonreí, realmente aliviada, aunque no entendí lo de mi propia seguridad. –Aun así, continuaremos con sus sesiones, para ser una gran policía, como quiere ser, primero tiene que sanar del todo sus heridas, derribar ese muro.

-Entonces, ¿no estoy loca? –Pregunté con ansiedad. Se rio.

-No, Kate, nunca he pensado que lo esté, no se preocupe. No está loca, de hecho es usted una persona muy cuerda, demasiado, podría decir. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí, ¿nos vemos el martes?

-Sí, gracias doctor. –Me levanté y salí, me apoyé durante unos segundos en la puerta del despacho, completamente aliviada y en paz conmigo misma.

-o-

Entré en el aula con una sonrisa radiante, allí Lanie estaba sentada junto a la ventana. Esposito estaba junto a ella, ambos hablaban animadamente. Ryan y Rick estaban al otro lado de clase, este último levantó la cabeza y me miró, preguntándome con la mirada. No estaba prohibido que hablásemos y por una vez no teníamos nada que esconder, así que me acerqué a él.

-¡He aprobado! –Ryan me felicitó y luego fue junto a Esposito, dejándonos, Rick me miró sin decir nada, solo sonriendo. –No estoy loca, podré seguir aquí. –Él asintió y me cogió la mano.

-Yo ya lo sabía. –Miré nuestras manos unidas y luego volví a mirarlo a los ojos, pero me soltó de golpe. Me di la vuelta, Perlmutter acababa de entrar. Fui rápidamente hasta la zona de mujeres y me senté junto a Lanie. El teniente se sentó en el escritorio y sacó una libreta.

-Sorenson, Thompson, Rogers, Ryan, Miller, Cowell, Beckett. -Nos miramos entre nosotros, preocupados, mientras que nos poníamos en pie. -Id todos al vestíbulo, tenéis una sorpresita esperándoos. –El resto haréis la evaluación psiquiátrica ahora.

-¿Cuándo la haremos nosotros? –Perlmutter miró fijamente a Ryan, que se apresuró a añadir un "señor".

-La prueba la haréis con otro grupo mañana y ahora id al puto vestíbulo, ¡ya!

-Sí, señor. –Fuimos rápidamente al vestíbulo. Allí estaba Gates, junto a varias mochilas.

-Coged una cada uno, vamos. –Me acerqué y tomé una mochila, pesaba muchísimo. La abrí y vi que estaba llena de piedras, puse mala al pensar en lo que se nos venía encima. –¡Beckett! Coja una de las rojas, las verdes son para los hombres. –Obedecí y tomé la única roja que quedaba, también pesaba, pero menos, me la puse como pude y enseguida sentí como mis músculos protestaron. Miré a mis compañeros, los hombres tenían mala cara y Gina y la chica de cabello moreno que venía con nosotros estaban sudando por el esfuerzo. Cuando todos tuvimos las piedras en la espalda Gates nos hizo una señal y fuimos al campo de entrenamiento. En el lado más alejado de la valla había una puerta que hasta entonces siempre habíamos visto cerrada. –Bien, esta puerta da a parar a un circuito para entrenamientos especiales. Deben llevar esas mochilas por el camino señalizado en rojo. Un agente les espera en el final. El recorrido esta vez es de una hora, puede que más si pierden el tiempo. Las piedras están contadas y numeradas, no se molesten en tirar algunas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Para este entrenamiento no deberíamos tener un calentamiento previo? –Gates miró a nuestra compañera y negó.

-El recorrido de hoy es de unos diez kilómetros, nada que suponga un gran esfuerzo. Si no pueden con esto, les aconsejo que se vayan a casa con mamá. –En ese momento todos me miraron a mí, Sorenson y Gina con falsa compasión, me acomodé la mochila y me coloqué en el principio del camino, ignorando sus miradas.

-¿Podemos partir ya, señor? –Gates no contestó, se limitó a dar la vuelta y marcharse, aunque antes añadió algo. –Se me olvidaba, deben llegar todos, si uno solo no termina el recorrido, el grupo pagará las consecuencias.

Sorenson suspiró y empezó a caminar, adelantándose a mí, seguido de un pelirrojo que supuse era Thompson. Rick me sonrió y le siguió, junto a Ryan. Gina no se movió. La morena la miró.

-¿Vienes o no?

-No pienso llevar piedras a ningún lado, no soy una mula.

-Es parte del entrenamiento, muévete.

-Déjame en paz. –La chica iba a contestar pero la tomé del brazo, negando.

-Vamos, déjala, no tardará en seguirnos.

Echamos a andar, a unos metros de distancia de los hombres. Gina al final nos siguió, soltando un resoplido. Miré a mi compañera, me sonrió.

-Miller, Laura. Y ese de ahí es mi hermanastro, George. –Miré al joven que encabezaba la marcha, junto a Sorenson.

-Kate Beckett. ¿Hermanastro? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Sí, digamos que ambos queremos llevar la profesión familiar. Aunque a mi madrastra no le hace mucha gracia que sigamos los pasos de mi padre.

-Ya, a mi padre tampoco le gusta que esté aquí. –Comenté.

-Es lógico. –La miré, con atención. –Bueno, ha perdido a su mujer… supongo que tiene miedo por su hija. –Ensombrecí el gesto, se disculpó. –Lo siento… debe… de ser duro.

-Lo es. –Dije sin más.

-Te admiro. Si yo fuera tú, no querría saber nada de polis ni de crímenes, no sé como lo haces.

-Ya bueno, yo tampoco. –Caminamos durante unos minutos en silencio, hasta que detrás de nosotras Gina empezó a quejarse, agotada, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

-No puedo más, maldita sea, ¡no pienso seguir! –George y los demás se pararon y se acercaron a nosotras, Ryan suspiró.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, vamos, levanta.

-¡No he pedido tu opinión!

-Gina, si no continuas tendrás problemas y nos meterás en problemas a nosotros por dejarte aquí. –Rick trató de convencerla, la rubia lo miró con ira y se cruzó de piernas, quedando sentada en el suelo. Él la miró y suspiró, quitándose la mochila. –Está bien, dame unas pocas. –La rubia lo miró sorprendida, aunque no más que yo, que di un paso y negué con la cabeza.

-De eso nada, esa mochila ya tiene suficiente peso, te vas a destrozar la espalda, Rick.

-Soy ancho de espaldas, puedo con mi mochila y unas piedras más no me van a matar. –Repuso con tranquilidad, mientras que le tendía la mano a Gina. Ésta se levantó y le dio unas pocas, demasiadas, pensé con amargura, pero Ryan y George se acercaron.

-Trae, deja que nosotros cojamos algunas también. –Entre los tres cargaron con casi todas las piedras de Miss Silicona, mientras que Laura y yo nos mirábamos, indignadas.

-¿Ya está contenta su alteza? –Pregunté con sorna, no contestó y pasó por mi lado, poniéndose la primera. Los chicos ahora iban más despacio, Laura se acercó a su hermanastro.

-Deja que lleve yo alguna.

-De eso nada, peque, puedo con esto.

-Idiota. –Masculló. Yo me acerqué a Ryan y a Rick, pero ambos negaron a la vez.

-La respuesta es no.

-Pero…

-No discutas Kate, además tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, se supone que el doctor aún no te ha dado el alta para los entrenamientos. –Al decir esto noté enfado en su voz, le sonreí, quitándole importancia.

-Estoy bien Rick, no te preocupes.

-Yo también, llevar piedras a la espalda sienta de maravilla. –Dijo. –Así que no intentes quitarme ni una, son mías. –Me sonrió y se adelantó de nuevo, empezando a cantar. Hice lo posible por no reírme, Laura se acercó a mí.

-Tienes buen gusto. –Sonreí y seguí caminando, ignorando el comentario. Ya tenía bastante con los de Lanie, no necesitaba más, aunque presentía que Laura también iba a ser un gran apoyo en la Academia y quizás también George.

-o-

Caminamos durante media hora, sin hacer ninguna parada, empezando a notar el cansancio y el peso de las mochilas en nuestros hombros. Volvía a toser, el camino no era abrupto, pero había muchas cuestas y a veces sentía que me ahogaba, ahora entendía porque el doctor no me había querido dar el alta para los entrenamientos. Aun así intentaba disimular, Rick y Ryan me miraban preocupados, yo les sonreía, pero no podía evitar el cosquilleo en la garganta que me obligaba a toser. Laura iba a mi lado, en silencio, supuse que para no gastar fuerzas tontamente.

-¡Eh!, aquí hay una nevera. –Nos acercamos rápidamente, a un lado del camino había una nevera portátil. George la abrió y gritó de alegría. Cogió las botellas de agua y las fue pasando. Todos bebimos y soltamos las mochilas frotándonos los hombros. Junto a la nevera había una nota, Rick la leyó en voz alta:

"Vais por la mitad de camino. Seguid así. Ánimo."

-Nos usan como mulas de cargas pero al menos son amables. –Comentó George con sorna.

-Deberíamos seguir. –Dije, volviendo a coger mi mochila, con cansancio. Laura cogió dos botellas que no habíamos abierto y se las pasó a Gina. La rubia la miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –Repitió con incredulidad. -¿En serio?, tu mochila no pesa nada, al menos lleva las botellas.

-Yo no tengo más sed, así que… ¿para qué las voy a llevar?

-Rubia, no me toques los ovarios y coge las botellas. –Dijo, mirándola con asco.

-Cálmate peque. –George le habló con suavidad. Laura siguió mirando a Gina, que parecía intimidada, había algo en la voz y en los ojos de nuestra compañera que imponía respeto.

-Gina, o coges tus piedras o coges las botellas. –Le di a elegir. Se rió, sarcástica.

-No recuerdo que puedas darme órdenes, Beckett.

-Como quieras… -Miré a Rick a los ojos, asintió y empezó a sacar las piedras que sobraban de su mochila, Ryan y George hicieron lo mismo y las dejaron sobre el camino.

-Ahí tienes. Dame las botellas Laura. –Cogió una y la guardó, Ryan hizo lo mismo. Empezamos a andar, ignorando a la rubia, que no se movía.

-Va a conseguir que nos sancionen a todos. –Farfullé de mal humor.

-No sé qué coño hace aquí, ¿es qué ya no hay concursos de belleza? –Laura parecía incluso más cabreada que yo.

-Se ve que no.

-Por la cuenta que le trae empezará a andar, además ya pronto va a oscurecer y no tenemos linternas ni nada.

Quise decir algo pero empecé a toser con fuerza, gemí de dolor, frotándome la garganta. Rick se me acercó y me miró con preocupación.

-Kate…

-Estoy bien, Rick. –Sonreí como pude. Asintió, mirando a los demás.

-Id delante, nosotros iremos más despacio. –Asintieron y continuaron a su ritmo.

-¡Vigilad a su alteza!

-Lo haremos. –Contesté con poco entusiasmo. Rick se quitó la mochila y me miró.

-Bien, dame unas cuantas, vamos.

-Ni hablar.

-Kate, he podido con las de Gina sin problema alguno, estás enferma, vamos, solo dos o tres.

-Está bien. –Suspiré. Le pasé algunas piedras, Gina en ese momento nos alcanzó, me miró sonriente.

-Vaya… ya veo que no soy la única debilucha.

-Piensa lo que quieras. –La corté. No tenía ganas de discutir, estaba cansada y deseaba llegar. Volvimos a ponernos en marcha, despacio, sin hablar. Solo se oía el sonido de nuestras pisadas y mi tos. Gina iba a un par de metros de nosotros, Rick me miraba de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. De repente se escuchó como Gina se caía y gritaba improperios. Fuimos hacía ella. Estaba en el suelo, la mochila abierta y las piedras a su alrededor. Se frotaba el tobillo, haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Genial… lo que nos faltaba. –Murmuré, sin sentir la menor lástima por ella. Rick se agachó a su lado y le examinó el tobillo, empezaba a oscurecer, pero pude ver como estaba enrojecido.

-¿Puedes seguir? –Le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza, Rick la levantó y la hizo sentarse en una roca que había a unos metros del camino. Los seguí.

-Esperadme aquí, me adelantaré a pedir ayuda. –Se quitó la sudadera del chándal y me la pasó. –Póntela, empieza a hacer mucho frío. –Le hice caso y me senté junto a Gina, Rick volvió al camino y empezó a caminar, dejando la mochila con nosotras. Me crucé de brazos, intentando conservar el calor, ya había oscurecido y apenas se veía nada.

-Nos podrían haber dado una linterna. –Gina protestó, asentí, estando de acuerdo con ella. -¿Crees que tardarán mucho? –Noté miedo en su voz, la encaré.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Es de noche, hace frío y esto es como un bosque ¡y si hay animales salvajes?

-Esto no es un bosque, es un campo de entrenamiento de la Academia, no hay animales. –Dije.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

-Ya, bueno si hubiera alguno no tengo de que preocuparme.

-¿Sabes amansar a las fieras? –Se burló.

-Yo no tengo el tobillo herido, puedo echar a correr.

-¡No serías capaz de dejarme a merced de un lobo hambriento! –La miré, sonriendo, me miró con fastidio. –Sí, si serías capaz. –Masculló.

-Cálmate Gina, no hay lobos. Además no estamos muy lejos de la meta, Rick estará a punto de llegar y luego vendrán a por nosotras.

-Ya, si no nos comen antes. –Replicó. Suspiré, este rato se me iba a hacer muy largo.

-o-

-Ya era hora, ¿qué cojones estabais haciendo?, ¿buscar setas? –El agente encargado de recoger al grupo los miraba de mal humor, harto de esperar.

-Sí, tus huevos me gustaría coger a mí... y de un tirón. –Murmuró Laura por lo bajo, George se rió, adoraba el mal carácter de su hermanastra.

-Vamos, 007 cálmate.

-¿007? –Ryan miró sin entender a los dos hermanos.

-Sí, la llamo así cariñosamente, porque cuando se pone de ese humor tiene licencia para matar.

-¡Cállate idiota!

-¿Se puede saber dónde está el resto?

-Pues… se han retrasado un poco… una compañera no se encontraba muy bi…

-No me contéis historias, a la camioneta, ¡andando!

-¡¿No vamos a esperarles?! –Ryan parecía indignado, Laura cabreada y George sorprendido. Sorenson… Sorenson ya se había puesto el cinturón en su asiento.

-Aquí no se espera a nadie. Mañana vendremos a por ellos, les sentará bien una acampada, para que aprendan a no hacer esperar a sus superiores.

-Hace muchísimo frío, no tienen iluminación alguna, ¡ni comida!

El agente sonrió, sacando un paquete bastante grande de la camioneta, una nevera y una mochila. –Tienda de campaña con aislamiento térmico, linterna, un botiquín, comida caliente y agua. ¡Sobrevivirán una noche y ahora todos arriba!

-¡Beckett está enferma! –Ryan no se movió, Laura tampoco.

-No me consta, arriba, ¡ya! –Se miraron entre sí y suspiraron, subiendo, discutir no les serviría de nada, solo para que los dejaran allí también y estaban agotados.

-Hace frío. –Protestó por enésima vez. Me daban ganas de quitarme la sudadera y dársela, solo para a hacerla callar, pero yo también estaba helada. -¡Maldita sea, dónde se ha metido tu novio!

-¡Quieres callarte!, Rick llegará de un momento a otro.

-Claro, no dejará que su preciosa Katie lo pase mal, últimamente le gustan mucho las desamparadas…

-¿Por eso se acostó contigo? –Repliqué. Me miró como si quiera asesinarme, volvimos a quedarnos calladas, durante varios minutos, hasta que volvió a quejarse, se frotó el tobillo, la miré, lo tenía bastante hinchado, me miró durante unos segundos, debatiendo consigo misma, supuse que se planteaba pedirme ayuda, pero no dijo nada. Orgullosa, pensé.

-¿Oyes eso? –Preguntó de repente, aterrorizada. Le hice un gesto para que se callara, yo también lo oía, pisadas… -¡Dios, son lobos, ¿qué vamos a hacer?! –Por instinto saqué mi arma y ella cogió la suya, nos temblaban las manos, los pasos se acercaban. -¡Vamos a morir! –El corazón se me aceleró, cuando vi algo junto al camino, unos arbustos se movieron, apunté con la pistola y…

-¡Ahh!

Bajé el arma, aún asustada, mientras que Rick nos miraba a las dos con las manos en alto y con varios bultos a su alrededor, que había dejado caer por el susto.

-¡Rick!, ¡no nos des estos sustos!

-¿Sustos?, ¿qué coño hacéis apuntándome? Gina, ¿te importaría bajar el arma? –La rubia bajó su pistola, noté como temblaba a mi lado.

-Lo siento, pero estábamos asustadas… ¿qué haces aquí, sólo? y… ¿qué son esas cosas?

-Pues… nos han dejado tirados.

-¡¿Qué?! –Las dos nos miramos y lo miramos a él, con incredulidad. –Explícate. –Exigí.

-Caminé durante un cuarto de hora, puede que un poco más, pero seguía sin haber nadie, entonces llegué a un llano donde había huellas de neumático y todos estos bultos. Sobre la mochila había una nota. –La desdobló y la leyó:

"AQUÍ TIENEN LO NECESARIO PARA PASAR LA NOCHE A LA INTEMPERIE. ESPERAMOS QUE ESTA NOCHE LES SIRVA PARA ENTENDER LOS CONCEPTOS DE "TRABAJO EN EQUIPO" Y "RESPONSABILIDAD". SE LES IRÁ A BUSCAR MAÑANA AL ALBA. NO SE QUEDEN DORMIDOS, HAGAN GUARDIA. LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA ACADEMIA DE POLICÍA DE NUEVA YORK"

-No puede ser… -Murmuré.

-¡No nos pueden dejar aquí!

-Tranquilas, solo es una noche, dormiremos en la tienda de campaña y mañana volveremos a la Academia. Han dejado un botiquín, podremos vendarte el tobillo.

-¡No podemos pasar la noche aquí!, ¡y si nos atacan los lobos!

-¿Qué dice? –Me preguntó.

-Cree que unos lobos se la van a comer. –Suspiré, agotada.

-Pobres lobos… -Murmuró. No pude evitar sonreír, Gina nos lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-No pienso quedarme aquí y menos con vosotros. –Se levantó de golpe, pero estuvo a punto de caer, Rick la sujetó.

-¿Es qué quieres romperte el tobillo?, ¡no puedes andar!

-Suelta, ¡estoy perfectamente! –Me miró exasperado, me encogí de hombros.

-Suéltala, si ella dice que está bien no somos nadie para contradecirla.

-Kate, no me ayudas. –Cogió a la rubia en brazos, que se puso a patalear como una cría y volvió a dejarla en la piedra. –Gina, escúchame bien, te vas a quedar quieta, vas a dejar que te vende el tobillo y después te vas a meter en la tienda sin rechistar, ¿entendido?

-Y si no, ¿qué? –Le desafió.

-Le contaré a todo el mundo tu pequeño problema. –Levanté la vista, interesada, Gina parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea.

-¡No serás capaz!

-¿Qué problema?

-¡Nada que te importe, Beckett! –Vociferó. –Ni se te ocurra decir nada.

-¿Te quedarás quieta entonces? –Preguntó sonriendo. No contestó, lo miró con odio, pero se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado. Negué con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Gina me recordaba a mi prima de cuatro años cuando mi tía la obligaba a comerse la verdura, Rick suspiró aliviado. Sacó un pequeño botiquín de la mochila y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le quitó el zapato y el calcetín y palpó con cuidado, haciendo que soltase un pequeño gemido.

-Lo siento… tranquila, no parece muy grave. –La tranquilizó. Le aplicó una crema y le vendó el tobillo, intentando no apretar. –Creo que aguantará hasta mañana. –Se levantó y me miró, sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa. -¿Tú como te sientes?

-Estoy bien. –Aseguré. Me dolía la garganta, pero no quería preocuparle más, ya teníamos bastante con esta acampada. Lo ayudé a montar la tienda y luego a meter a Gina dentro, que sorprendentemente se había quedado muy callada. Ya dentro cerré la cremallera y nos dispusimos a comer. Luego lo dejamos todo a un lado y suspiramos, era tarde, estábamos cansados, queríamos dormir, pero aún quedaba el tema de la guardia. Miré mi reloj y luego lo miré a él.

-Deja que yo haga la primera guardia, te despertaré en un par de horas. –Él lo pensó durante unos segundos y asintió.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches. –Se acomodó como pudo y cerró los ojos, Gina me miraba fijamente, intenté descifrar su mirada, sin éxito. Al cabo de un rato se oía la respiración de Rick, acompasada, tranquila, sonreí.

-Es un buen hombre. –Miré sorprendida a mi compañera. Pero Gina no dijo nada más, se echó y cerró los ojos. Suspiré, tumbándome pero intentando no ponerme muy cómoda, no quería volver a dormir, aunque el día había sido realmente agotador.


	13. Día doce (De madrugada)

Miré mi reloj al cabo de unas horas y me moví con cuidado, intentando no caerme, el poco espacio era incómodo. Me acerqué a Rick, sin despertar a Gina y sonreí al verlo dormir. Me daba pena despertarlo, pero me sentía mal, me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba segura de que volvía a tener fiebre. Alguien debía mantenerse alerta para no quedarnos dormidos, ya teníamos una sanción asegurada, pero si encima llegábamos tarde al alba podíamos considerarnos expulsados y eso no estaba en mis planes. Le acaricié la mejilla, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo llamé con suavidad en voz baja, hasta que poco a poco abrió los ojos, mirándome, confuso.

-¿Kate?

-Hola. -Se incorporó despacio, quedando sentado a mi lado. -Siento despertarte Rick, pero... ya han pasado tres horas...

-Tranquila, yo seguiré con la guardia, tú duerme, tienes mala cara.

-Estoy bien. -Mentí, él negó.

-Kate, hace menos de una semana te desmayaste, si el doctor no te dio el alta es por algo y por tu cara y tu voz... deduzco que vuelves a tener fiebre, ¿acierto?

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí, a él no podía engañarle, un escalofrío me hizo temblar, volvió a tumbarse, pero dejó el brazo estirado, mirándome, invitándome a tumbarme a su lado. Lo pensé por un momento, tenía frío y apenas había espacio, así que... ¿por qué no? Gina hacía rato que dormía, sin inmutarse. Me acomodé junto a él, me abrazó.

-Duerme, os despertaré antes del alba.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, pero me sentía mal y me costaba coger el sueño, me incorporé, agobiada.

-No puedo dormir.

-Inténtalo...

-Ya lo hago. -Repliqué aumentando un poco la voz, ronca por el dolor de garganta que tenía. Él me hizo un gesto para que no hablase tan alto y señaló a Gina.

-Está bien, ven aquí. -Volví a tumbarme, él me abrazó y me frotó la espalda, dándome calor. -Si no puedes dormir podríamos hablar de algo... necesito mantenerme despierto.

-Genial, porque tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Dime. -Inquirió con curiosidad, sonriendo.

-¿De qué problema hablabas antes con ella? -Señalé con la cabeza a Gina, dejó de sonreír al instante.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo Kate, es privado.

-Vamos... -Le supliqué, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No. ¿Si tú me contaras algo íntimo te gustaría que se lo dijera a ella?

-Yo ya dije algo íntimo... y ella se ocupó de que toda la Academia se enterase. -Respondí con amargura.

-Lo sé, pero yo no soy como ella, además tampoco es algo digno de contar, son cosas personales.

-Está bien... -Me rendí, él sonrió y me pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Además, podemos hablar de otros temas más interesantes... o hacer otra cosa...

Sentí como acariciaba suavemente la parte baja de mi espalda, justo sobre mi tatuaje, se me erizó la piel. De repente todo malestar abandonó mi cuerpo, como por arte de magia. Con cuidado me trasladé, colocándome casi sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Rick...

-Shhh... no digas nada preciosa. -Me besó con lentitud, pero yo estaba desesperada por volver a besarle, sobre todo desde que había soñado con él. Mientras que nuestras lenguas luchaban por mantener el poder sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, por dentro de la ropa. Jadeé, pronto la necesidad de respirar se hizo más fuerte que nuestro deseo y rompí el beso, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. -Te echaba de menos. -Me dijo. Asentí, yo también lo extrañaba a él y mi cuerpo aún más. Volvimos a besarnos, intentando no movernos demasiado, Gina estaba casi pegada a nosotros. Recorrí su mandíbula con mis labios para terminar de nuevo en su boca, esta vez fue él quien rompió el beso. -Kate... esto... se me está yendo de las manos. -No contesté, sabía muy bien a qué se refería, lo podía notar. Con cuidado me volví a tumbar a su lado, intentado controlar mi respiración. Su brazo me atrajo hacia él, le abracé apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté, con timidez.

-Sí, muy... bien... -Sabía que mentía, notaba frustración en su voz. -...quizás deberías intentar dormir de nuevo...

-Sí, sería lo mejor. -Cerré los ojos, pero no podía dormir. -¿Rick?

-¿Sí?

-No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado.

-Yo tampoco. -Aseguró.

-Bien...

-Bien. Ahora duerme. -Empezó a hacer ligeros dibujos en mi espalda con su mano, poco a poco me quedé dormida, con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	14. Día doce

Kate duerme apoyada en mi pecho, las horas han pasado lentas, muy lentas y al principio he tenido que hacer profundas respiraciones y pensar en cosas horribles para poder relajarme, ha sido complicado, teniendo a dos preciosidades a mi lado, pero ya no soy un adolescente… puedo controlarme, además pensar en Perlmutter ayuda mucho en estos casos. Miro el reloj de Kate y veo que ya es hora de despertarlas, aunque no quiero hacerlo, la pobre está sudando, vuelve a tener mucha fiebre y está temblando. Fuera tiene que hacer un frío horrible, no es conveniente que salga. Y luego está Gina, que no puede andar.

-¿La quieres? –Levanto la cabeza, sorprendido. Me mira fijamente, incorporada. Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Pero podrías enamorarte de ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de hecho es muy posible que ya lo esté. –No sé que hago hablando de esto con Gina, no es precisamente la persona a la que tenía planteado contarle estas cosas. Miro preocupado a Kate, pero ella sigue dormida, sin estar al tanto de esta charla.

-Ya… lo nuestro fue solo sexo, ¿no? –Pregunta. Noto amargura en su voz.

-Sí… supongo que sí. –No entiendo a que viene ese tono de reproche, ella es la primera que dijo que quería divertirse, apenas nos conocíamos, apenas nos conocemos.

-Y además malo… -Murmura, incapaz de mirarme. Niego con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, estuvo… bastante bien.

-No hace falta que me mientas… te aburriste, todos lo dicen. –Me muevo con cuidado, no quiero despertar a Kate, me siento a su lado y la tomo de la barbilla, la obligo a mirarme.

-No fue aburrido, me divertí mucho contigo. Pero estás tan preocupada por tener un orgasmo por primera vez que no disfrutas del sexo y eso los hombres lo notamos. La próxima vez intenta relajarte, disfruta.

-¿La próxima vez? –Me mira esperanza, aparto la mirada, la dirijo hacia la otra mujer que está en la tienda. Suspira.

-Supongo que no habrá próxima vez entre nosotros, ¿eh?

Le sonrío, me devuelve la sonrisa. –Gracias por no decirle nada. –Señala con la cabeza a Kate.

-De nada, pero Gina… tú mejor que nadie sabes como se siente cuando Sorenson o tú misma la incomodáis con el tema de su virginidad, te pido por favor que la dejes en paz. Sabes que no es justo.

-No te preocupes… supongo que me sentía celosa y de algún modo necesitaba sentirme superior a ella… la dejaré en paz.

-Bien… ahora… será mejor que la despierte, tenemos que irnos. ¿Crees que pondrás andar?

-Podría intentarlo… -Duda. Le tomo el pie y le echo un vistazo, sigue hinchado y parecer tener peor aspecto. Kate empieza a toser de repente, se revuelve, temblorosa. Me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su frente, la fiebre le ha subido, no pueden salir así. Miro su reloj, tenemos que partir ya…

-Está bien, quedaos aquí. Iré al llano y le diré a quien quiera que venga a buscarnos que no estáis en condiciones de caminar. –Abro la cremallera de la tienda y contengo un estremecimiento, el viento helado me golpea, cortándome como un cuchillo, mi sudadera la tiene Kate.

–No tardaré. –Le prometo. Gina asiente. Kate está medio dormida así que no la molesto y me voy.

**Día doce**

-¿Ya es de día? –Pregunté, aunque apenas me salía la voz. Gina asintió. -¿Y Rick?

-Ha ido al llano, tú no puede salir y yo no puedo andar, así que traerá la camioneta aquí. Espero que no nos dejen tirados otra vez…

-Ya… -Me incorporé, pero me sentía mal, muy mareada. Gina se acercó a mí, arrastrándose, con cuidado, ya no tenía el vendaje y noté su tobillo aún más hinchado.

-Quédate tumbada, no creo que Rick tarde en llegar. –Me sorprendió esa repentina amabilidad, tanto como ayer. Me tumbé de nuevo, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el dolor de garganta.

-¿Ahora somos amiguitas? –Ella se rio a carcajadas.

-No, de hecho no te soporto.

-Es mutuo.

-Lo sé. Pero supongo que podemos vivir y dejar vivir… ¿no?

No contesté, ya había forzado demasiado la voz, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si Gina se había dado también un golpe en la cabeza y no solo en el tobillo. Nos quedamos calladas, esperando, yo cerré los ojos, estaba agotada, volví a quedarme dormida.

-El responsable de Administración debe ser sancionada, esta chica no estaba en condiciones de hacer esa prueba, ¡maldita sea! –Abrí los ojos, despacio, miré a mi alrededor, ya no estaba en la tienda de campaña, sino que me encontraba en una habitación blanca, tumbada en una cama. Oía a un hombre gritar, furioso, me incorporé unos centímetros, un rostro muy conocido me sonrió.

-Ya era hora, pensaba que te ibas a pasar todo el día durmiendo. –Lanie me ayudó a incorporarme. Me sentía mejor, pero aún tenía frío y me dolía bastante la garganta. –Te quedaste dormida en la tienda y a tu escritor le dio pena despertarte… te trajeron aquí y te hemos vuelto a bajar la fiebre. De todas formas tendrás que hacer reposo en casa, así que este fin de semana nada de fiestas. –Sonreí con timidez, pero miré preocupada a mi amiga, los gritos del doctor Davidson seguían oyéndose desde el pasillo. –No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Está cabreado porque alguien se equivocó con el papeleo y entregó tu alta médico antes de tiempo.

-¿Y Rick y los demás? ¿Estamos sancionados? –Pregunté, muy preocupada.

-Miller, su hermano, Ryan y Sorenson se han pasado todo el día limpiando el edificio de arriba abajo. Ya se han ido a casa. Gina se ha librado de la sanción, su padre ha montado un espectáculo diciéndole a Gates y a Perlmutter que son unos inútiles y bla, bla, bla… ha llegado a amenazar con poner una demanda a la Academia. Ella está bien, solo tiene un esguince, pero no la veremos por aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas por lo menos. –La miré con ansiedad, se rio. –Tu chico está bien. Perlmutter quería sancionarle con la expulsión, imagina por qué, pero el doctor Davidson le ha recordado, muy amablemente, que si no fuera por él, tú y Gina podríais estar mucho más graves. En la Academia se tiene muy en cuenta el trabajo en equipo y la solidaridad con los compañeros, al fin y al cabo dejar a un compañero tirado no es digno de la Policía de Nueva York. –Dijo, divertida.

-¿Entonces?

-La semana que viene tendrá que montar guardia todas las noches, pero nada más. Tú también te libras, el capitán Montgomery piensa que ya has tenido suficiente.

-Eso no es justo. –Exclamé.

-Ya, Gates dijo que dirías eso, pero serás mejor que no discutas con ellos Kate, deja las cosas como están. –Asentí con mala cara. No me gustaba nada que sancionaran a los chicos y Gina y yo nos librásemos, pero de nada me serviría discutir.

-Bueno, ahora mismo no tienes fiebre… -Dijo mirando el termómetro. -… y si no recuerdo mal tú tenías hoy una cena… así que… será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. Eso sí, la cena será en mi casa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tuve que llamar a tu padre, es tu pariente más cercano. Le dije que si no le resultaba un problema pasarías el fin de semana en mi casa, para poder controlarte y él dijo que estaba de acuerdo y que hoy tenía una cena. Así que ya sabes, te quedas en mi casa este fin de semana.

No contesté, la idea de dejar a mi padre todo el fin de semana no me gustaba en absoluto, pero por otro lado Martha estaba tratando con él y quizás le vendría bien no tenerme cerca, no hasta que no supiera como actuar. Sabía que en sus momentos de lucidez se sentía culpable y cuando estaba borracho, me daba miedo. Saber que no lo vería me hacía sentir también un poco aliviada. Miré agradecida a mi amiga, pero luego recordé algo.

-¿No dijiste que pasarías el fin de semana con Esposito en su casa?

-Y así es. Pero tranquila, no te quedarás sola.

-¿A no?

-No, te he encontrado canguro. Se llama Richard, es guapo y encantador y está encantado de cuidar de ti. Y sí, dijo que pondrías esa cara cuando te lo dijera.

-º-

-Recuérdame por qué todavía no te he disparado.

-Porque en el fondo estás encantada de quedarte con él a solas, y porque las balas son de fogueo. –Puse los ojos en blanco y esperé a que abriese la puerta. Entró y la seguí, mirando a mi alrededor. Lanie tenía un apartamento bonito, de estilo antiguo, me gustaba.

-Bueno, ahí tienes la cocina y el baño, con una bañera muy grande, perfecta para dos personas… -Entrecerré los ojos, pero me ignoró. -… esto es el salón comedor, el sofá es incomodísimo para dormir, te lo aviso… -Resoplé. –…y ahí está el dormitorio, con una maravillosa cama de matrimonio con un colchón muy silencioso.

-Lanie, ¡para ya!

-Vale… tranquila, era broma. Ven, puedes dejar tu ropa aquí. –Me llevó hasta el dormitorio y entre las dos guardamos la ropa para el fin de semana en el armario. –Bueno… yo si no te importa voy a hacer la bolsa, Javi viene en una hora, tú mientras deberías acostarte.

-Estoy bien…

-Aun así… ahí tienes libros, coge alguno, metete en la cama y entretente mientras que yo recojo. –Sugirió. Asentí y ojeé por encima los libros de su estantería. Uno me llamó la atención.

-¿Sexo para torpes? –Lanie se dio la vuelta, con un chaleco en las manos y se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo regalé a mi primer novio, realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Y qué tal fue?

-Me dejó.

-Que raro… -Ironicé.

-A la semana volvió y me suplicó.

-¿Y lo rechazaste? –Pregunté.

-No me suplicó que volviéramos, sino que le dejase el libro. –Me reí, lo que provocó un ataque de tos, ella negó con la cabeza y me señaló la cama, como una sargento. Cogí otro libro cualquiera y me metí en la cama, tapándome, aunque no hacía mucho frío, Lanie había encendido la calefacción. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, cada una a lo suyo, hasta que llamó mi atención.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? –Me enseñó dos conjuntos de lencería, ambos muy atrevidos. Me encogí de hombros.

-El morado. –Asintió y guardó el otro de nuevo en el cajón. Una media hora después cerró la bolsa y sonrió, satisfecha.

-Listo.

-No sé por qué llevas tanta ropa, total, para lo que la vas a usar… -Me miró ofendida.

-Aunque no te lo creas no soy una perra en celo. No vamos a estar todo el día dándole.

-Claro, también tendréis que comer. –Me burlé. Recibí por respuesta un guante que había sobre la cómoda. Ella se sentó a mi lado sonriente.

-Bueno y tú qué, ¿qué tienes planeado para estos días?

-Tu asesinato. –Contesté seriamente.

-Ya, ¿y cuál es el plan B? –Suspiré, negando con la cabeza. Lanie resopló.

-Vamos Kate, vas a pasar un par de días con un hombre que te encanta y que te trata como una reina. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No lo sé. No sé que es lo que hay entre nosotros, no puedo evitar pensar que apenas lo conozco… pero cuando pienso en él… -Dejé la frase a medias, sonrió con dulzura.

-Pues ya tienes plan para estos días. –La miré sin entender.

-Conócelo.

-No te sigo.

-Interésate por su vida, sus gustos, pregúntale, hablad el uno del otro, conoceos… -Me animó, me encogí de hombros con una tímida sonrisa. Conocerle… sí, me gustaba mucho la idea.

-Bueno, ahí está su medicación, no te olvides de dársela.

-Puedo cogerla yo misma. –Protesté, ambos me ignoraron.

-Y si de repente se siente muy mal, o le sube la fiebre de golpe este es el número de la casa de Javi, llámame. Que no pase frío y esté abrigada, aunque en la casa haya calefacción.

-¡Eh!, que estoy aquí. –Me ofendía que me tratasen como una niña pequeña.

-No te preocupes Lanie, la cuidaré bien y gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí, mi calefacción se ha estropeado y no la arreglan hasta el lunes. -Lanie asintió, quitándole importancia y luego se acercó a mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

-Cuídate y ya sabes… conócelo y a ser posible, a fondo.

-Anda vete ya. –Me sonrió alegremente y luego de despedirse de él se marchó. Rick me miró, divertido.

-Ya se ha ido la doctora Lanie, tranquila.

-Genial, estoy harta de que todos me tratéis como una enferma.

-Estás enferma. –Repuso con paciencia. No contesté, el pobre iba a pasarse todo el fin de semana conmigo, no quería ser desagradecida.

-Bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Pues no sé… -Pero mi estomago contestó por mí. Nos reímos, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y yo no había comido nada en todo el día.

-Lanie ha dejado comida, pero podemos pedir algo si prefieres. –Sugirió. Asentí y pedimos a un italiano, aunque no mucha comida, volvía a dolerme al tragar. Rick se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y encendió la televisión, pero la apagó cinco minutos después, no había nada interesante. Por inercia me acurruqué junto a él, que me rodeó con el brazo, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Estuvimos un rato así, en silencio, abrazados, pero yo no podía más, me incorporé, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Rick…

-Dime…

-Yo…

-Me muero por besarte. –Dijimos ambos a la vez. No miramos fijamente, sonriendo y comiéndonos con la mirada. Nos acercamos lentamente, pero cuando nuestras bocas entremezclaban los alientos, sonó el timbre. Él suspiró y se levantó.

-Vamos a comer. –Pero yo tenía otros planes. Esperé a que pagase al repartidor y luego le quité las bolsas, dejándolas en la mesa y lo cogí del cuello de la camisa. Nos besamos con desesperación, durante largos segundos que sin embargo se me hicieron muy cortos, hasta que yo tuve que alejarme, sintiendo que me ahogaba. Rick me acarició la mejilla y me dio un dulce beso en la frente. –Ahora sí, comamos, creo que necesitas calmarte. –Asentí, aunque mi cuerpo y mi mente no opinaban lo mismo. Vamos chica, tienes todo el fin de semana, descansa un poco y respira, dijo una voz; ¿respirar?, ¿quién necesita respirar con un hombre así?, dijo otra; el pobre se va a pensar que estás desesperada, disimula un poco, se burló la tercera. Suspiré, definitivamente estaba loca, daba igual que el doctor Burke dijera lo contrario. Rick me miró desde la mesa, toda la comida estaba ya fuera de las bolsas, me esperaba. -¿Ya no tienes hambre? –Me senté y asentí.

-Sí… es solo que… es igual. –Cogí el tenedor y probé la comida. Rick hizo lo mismo y empezamos a comer. Me fijé en como disfrutaba de la pasta y sonreí, recordando la charla con Lanie. –Veo que te gustan los tallarines. –Levantó la cabeza y asintió, alegremente.

-Me encantan, tienes que probar los de mi hermana Alexis, son los mejores. Pero no te acerques a los de mi madre, créeme no hay nada peor, salvo sus albóndigas. –Me reí.

-¿Y qué hay de tus chocotillas?

-¡Eh!, están buenísimas, pero no son aptas para simples mortales, es un sabor… de dioses. –Dijo, haciéndome reír de nuevo. Sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su plato.

-¿Rick? –Me miró de nuevo, esperando.

-Me alegro de estar aquí… contigo.

-Yo también, preciosa.

-º-

-¿Seguro que todo estará bien? –La joven preguntó dudosa a su madre. Martha asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila querida, no pasa nada, pásatelo bien en casa de Keyle.

-Lo haré, hasta mañana mamá.

Martha sonrió mirando a su hija cerrar la puerta, con una mochila en la mano. No quería que la chiquilla estuviera presente en la cena, no hablarían de temas agradables, ella estaría mejor hablando de chicos y de los trabajos escolares en casa de su amiga. Demasiado joven para tener que enfrentarse a algunos temas. Alexis no sabía nada del maltrato que su madre había recibido por parte de su abuelo. La mujer no se lo diría, no aún, era demasiado niña. Se dio la vuelta y miró la mesa, ya lista. La comida estaba también preparada, Alexis se había ocupado de ello. Martha prefería ganarse la confianza del hombre y una indigestión no la ayudaría a ganar puntos. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó a esperar, aún dudando de que el hombre fuera a asistir a la cena.

-A la cena aún le queda un rato, creo que me voy a dar una ducha mientras. -Comentó. Asentí, estaba haciendo pollo al horno y aunque su hermana me había metido el miedo en el cuerpo con respecto a su forma de cocinar, olía de maravilla. Rick se dirigió al baño y mientras me dediqué a poner la mesa. Me sentía bien, no tenía fiebre y el dolor de garganta no había empeorado, además tenía apetito. Nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde sin hacer nada, viendo la televisión y hablando sobre la Academia. Me había prometido que mañana empezaríamos las clases particulares y la verdad es que estaba emocionada, no todo el mundo recibe clases de su escritor favorito. Cuando terminé de poner la mesa miré el horno, el pollo estaba listo, lo saqué y lo serví en una fuente, justo cuando el salía del baño con una toalla en la mano, secándose el pelo. Verlo así, con el pelo mojado y algunas gotas de agua corriendo por su frente me dio ganas de volver a besarle, pero tal y como una de mis voces me había dicho, no quería parecer desesperada, así que me controlé.

-¿Cenamos?-Sugerí.

Sirvió agua de la jarra en dos copas y le entregó una al hombre que estaba enfrente; había guardado el vino antes de su llegada, creyendo, acertadamente, que si él quería beber alcohol lo traería. Jim llevaba en el bolsillo una petaca, la dejó sobre la mesa pero no la abrió. Martha no comentó nada. No sería ella la que le dijera que debía dejar la bebida, no, ese no era su plan. El plan era distinto. Sería él quien lo decidiera por su propia voluntad. Y para eso aún quedaba tiempo. Una enfermedad así no se cura en un par de días.

-¿Le gusta? -Preguntó, intentado romper el hielo. Jim alzó la vista y asintió.

-Está bueno, veo que sabe cocinar.

-Se equivoca, lo ha hecho mi hija, quiero llevarme bien con usted y no creo que me gane su confianza mandándole al hospital. -Sonrió.

-¿Tiene una hija? -Preguntó sorprendido?

-Sí, adolescente, quince años.

-Odio esa edad... empiezan a darte dolores de cabeza. -Comentó.

-Sí... aunque mi niña... es demasiado madura, no creo que me de mucha jaqueca con ella.

-Hábleme de usted. -Dijo. Martha lo miró extrañada, él se encogió de hombros. -Viene a mi casa y me pide que le cuente mi vida, ¿quién me dice que su hijo y usted no pertenecen a una secta que quieren captarnos a mi Katie y a mí?

-Y yo que pensaba que mi hijo tenía imaginación... -Murmuró. -Supongo que tiene razón, pero, ¿qué quiere saber?

-Rick, háblame de ti. -Le pedí; me miró sorprendido y dejó la servilleta en la mesa. El pollo estaba buenísimo, pinché otro trocito y me llevé el tenedor a la boca; él espero a que tragase y luego me preguntó:

-¿De mí?

-Sí, de ti... quiero saber cosas de ti, conocerte mejor...

-Muy bien. -Bebió un poco de vino. -¿Qué quieres saber?

-º-

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia? –Pregunté, él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Nos mudamos a Manhattan cuando Richard tenía unos dos años, antes vivía en las afueras, pero gracias a un trabajo que me salió pude alquilar un buen piso, en un buen barrio. Aun así, no fueron unos buenos años para él; Richard fue un niño bastante solitario. Me siento culpable, yo apenas podía ocuparme de él y se pasaba el día con niñeras en casa. A veces venía llorando del colegio, diciendo que los niños lo miraban y lo señalaban, por no tener papá. –Jim la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta de los labios de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y la niña? –Preguntó por Alexis.

-Mi madre conoció a Arthur en un centro comercial en Navidad, trabajaba en una librería y yo estaba deseando comprar un cuento nuevo, así que le pedí que me llevase. Al entrar en la tienda él se quedó asombrado, se acercó y le dijo que era un honor conocer a su actriz favorita. Pasaron tres horas hablando y quedaron para cenar al día siguiente. A mí me sonrió y me regaló el cuento, dándome las gracias por haber llevado a mi mamá a su librería. Cinco meses después se mudó con nosotros y en la siguiente Navidad se casaron, justo un año después de conocerse. –Rick sonrió, nostálgico. –Arthur era un buen hombre, le quería muchísimo, por fin tenía un padre. Él fue quien me enseñó a amar la lectura, antes me gustaba, pero tras conocerle me obsesionaba. Un día me encontró escribiendo una historia, una tontería que me había inventado y me dijo: "Ricky, un día serás un gran escritor." Desde entonces no he parado de escribir. -Le sonreí. -Un año después nació Alexis; era la cosa más bonita que había visto jamás pero yo tenía miedo de que su nacimiento me dejase en un segundo lugar con él, al fin y al cabo, yo no era su hijo y Alexis sí.

-Supongo que no fue así. –Sonreí, él negó.

-No, Arthur me llevó a la habitación de la niña el día en que Alexis llegó del hospital y me dijo: "hijo, ahora tú y yo tenemos que ser los hombres de la casa y cuidar de esta princesita y de mamá, ¿me ayudarás?"; con él jamás me sentía solo, siempre tenía un hueco para jugar conmigo y todos los días íbamos al parque con Alexis. Ni que decir tiene que la niña ocupó un lugar dentro de mí desde que llegó a casa. Supongo que intento que sea feliz y no sienta la falta de Arthur. A veces me pregunta por él, ojalá ella hubiera podido crecer lo suficiente para conocerlo, créeme Kate, ese hombre se desvivía por mi hermana, por mi madre y… por mí.

-Lamento muchísimo que lo perdieras… -Dije, con sinceridad, le cogí la mano, acariciándosela durante unos segundos. –Dime… ¿qué pasó después de…

-¿Tras su muerte? No pude soportarlo, me entregué completamente a la actuación, durante meses, dejando de nuevo a mis hijos con niñeras, sin pensar en ellos. Pero un día, cuando llegué a casa mi hijo me esperaba en el sofá, furioso. Empezó a gritarme, me dijo que Alexis estaba enferma y que se había pasado todo el día llorando desde la cuna, llamándome a gritos. Se levantó y antes de ir a su cuarto me miró y dijo: "yo también lo echo de menos, era mi papá, pero Alexis no tiene la culpa, ni yo tampoco. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser nuestra madre." Después de eso saqué fuerzas de dónde no tenía por ellos y con el tiempo me recuperé, aunque volvía a estar sola y tenía dos hijos de los que hacerme cargo, trabajaba demasiado y tenía que dejarlos con extraños durante bastante tiempo. La relación con mi hijo se enfrió bastante… -Dijo con tristeza y culpabilidad.

-Pero no era culpa suya, tenía que trabajar, ¿cómo puede su hijo culparla por eso?

-No me culpa por eso, sino por haberlos abandonado cuando más me necesitaban, cuando perdieron a su padre.

-¿En qué cambió su relación con Richard?

-No sabría explicártelo, Kate. Quiero a mi madre, es una gran mujer y ahora entiendo todo lo que sufrió y todos los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer por mi hermana y por mí, todo fue muy difícil para ella, la admiro… -Aseguró. - …pero supongo que una parte de mí se niega a olvidar esos meses de abandono… supongo que uno de los mayores cambios entre nosotros fue que desde esa discusión apenas la llamó mamá, siempre le digo madre. –Kate asintió, no se había fijado en eso la semana pasada, cuando cenaron.

-¿Crees que algún día la perdonarás?

-Ya lo he hecho, pero hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

-Me dijiste que tras aquello habías tenido tres padrastros más…

-Los dos primeros fueron los dos mayores errores de mi vida. Matt era actor, como yo, trabajamos juntos en un par de ocasiones, ambos estábamos solos y a los dos nos gustaba divertirnos. Salimos, nos casamos, me engañó y le pedí el divorcio. Murió hace tres años, la cirrosis pudo con él. –Dijo con indiferencia. –Me dejó una generosa pensión. Cuando le dije a mis hijos que nos íbamos a divorciar Alexis me abrazó, feliz y Richard me preguntó que cuando íbamos a hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. Como puede ver Matt no era precisamente un buen padre, ni siquiera un buen padrastro; los ignoraba y ellos lo ignoraban a él.

-¿Dos primeros? ¿Cuántas veces se casó después de la muerte de Arthur? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Tres. Tras lo de Matt estuve un par de años sin querer saber nada de los hombres, pero de repente llegó Michael, un hombre divertido, guapo, simpático, agradable… un año después de la boda me estafó y se llevó todo mi dinero, pero era imbécil y utilizó la tarjeta de crédito en un club. Recuperé mi dinero y él sigue en la cárcel. Hace no mucho me enteré de que no soy la primera a la que estafa, por lo que sé, se ha casado siete veces. Cuando recuperamos el dinero Richard me dijo: "mamá, cómprate un perro, pero deja de meternos a indeseables en casa." Alexis me dijo que si quería salir con hombres que lo hiciera, pero que los llevase a un hotel.

-¿Cuántos años tenían entonces?

-Diecisiete y ocho. Sí, mi hija era muy espabilada y Richard ya no tenía ningún problema a la hora de decirme lo que pensaba de mis maridos. –Jim no pudo evitar reírse, al imaginarse esa escena.

-¿Qué hay del último?

-Vicent… yo ya no tenía interés alguno es las conquistas de mi madre y Alexis tampoco, así que cuando nos dijeron que se iban a casar, nos levantamos de la mesa, les dimos la enhorabuena y seguimos jugando al póker. No podría decir mucho de ese matrimonio… entonces yo estaba en segundo de carrera y solo iba a casa los fines de semana, pero no les fue tan mal. Supongo que simplemente dejaron de amarse y pasaron por esa fase en la que solo queda el cariño y al final, ni eso. Salvo por la amenaza de matar al gato, fue un divorcio bastante pacífico.

-¿Y el gato? –Pregunté, él se rio, con humor.

-En casa. Vicent se lo quería llevar pero Alexis montó un espectáculo, que nuestro padrastro se fuera le era indiferente pero el gato era otra cosa. Bigotitos sigue en casa, haciéndose cada vez más y más gordo y Vicent ha tenido que comprarse un conejo. –Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

-º-

-Parece que ha tenido una vida muy…

-¿Ajetreada? –Sugirió. Jim asintió.

-Iba a decir interesante.

-Bueno… supongo que sí, aunque ahora me alegro de que mi vida sea más sencilla.

-¿Ha dejado las fiestas, la actuación y los hombres?

-No, pero los compagino perfectamente con mi labor de madre, me ha costado conseguir el equilibrio, pero mire, aquí estoy.

-¿Cambió por sus hijos?

-Sí, aunque le mentiría si le dijera que el cambio fue solo por ellos. Un día me di cuenta de que mi vida ya no me era suficiente, que necesitaba más, estar bien conmigo misma y la única forma de hacerlo era pensar en mí y en mis hijos. Dejé atrás a la Martha frívola que solo pensaba en fiestas y le di la bienvenida a esta otra Martha.

-¿Y es feliz?

-Richard es un gran hombre, Alexis es la perfección personificada y amo mi trabajo. Sí, soy feliz.

-Ya... -Martha sonrió, sabiendo muy bien lo que pensaba el hombre en esos momentos.

-Supongo que usted no estará de acuerdo sobre lo que pienso de mi hijo... dígame una cosa, ¿alguna vez le ha gustado alguno de los novios de su hija? -Jim se rió, negando con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dice que Richard adora a Alexis, ¿no?

-Así es.

-¿Qué cree que hará él cuando su hija empiece a salir con chicos?

-Creo... que entiendo lo que quiere decir. -Sonrió.

-No tengo nada en contra de su hijo, Martha, pero seamos realistas, Katie ya no es una niña y me horroriza pensar en el daño que le podría hacer un hombre...

-Pero no piensa en el daño que le está haciendo usted. -Repuso con tranquilidad.

-¿Eso cree? ¿Cree que no pienso en mi niña cada segundo de mi vida? -Preguntó, su voz apenas era un susurro.

-Creo que cada vez que se toma una copa se olvida de ella un poco más.

-Se equivoca. -Contestó, con frialdad.

-La llama puta, le grita, le hace daño... ¿esa es su forma de pensar en ella?

-¿Quiere saber por qué bebo? -Martha lo observó con atención durante unos segundos y asintió lentamente.

-Bebo porque no puedo evitar pensar que debería ser yo el que presionase y buscara justicia para mi esposa, no mi hija, que apenas es una niña. Bebo porque todas las noches sueño con Katie, la veo vestida de uniforme, tendida en el suelo, manchada de sangre, su propia sangre y yo no puedo ayudarla. Bebo porque siento que he fracasado como marido y como padre, debí protegerlas, cuidar de ellas y no pude hacerlo. Por eso bebo, para poder olvidar que les he fallado a las dos ¡Así que no se atreva a decirme que no pienso en mi hija! -Gritó.

-º-

Martha observó durante un buen rato al hombre destrozado que tenía enfrente, pero a pesar de entender sus excusas, no le servían, no iba a conmoverla, no podía dejarse conmover, no si quería ayudarlo, a él y a su hija. Tomó aire y trató de medir sus palabras.

-También yo perdí a mi marido, al hombre al que amaba, me dejé morir, creyendo que tenía motivos para compadecerme, para pensar solo en mí. Me equivoqué.

-Pues me alegro por usted, ahora si no le importa. –Se levantó, cogiendo su petaca y su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Martha intentó frenarlo.

-¿No se da cuenta? Intento ayudarle, a usted y a Kate.

-La que no lo entiende es usted. Mi hija ya no me necesita y yo no quiero su ayuda. No vuelva a molestarme y dígale a su hijo que si le hace daño a Katie lo mataré. –Se largó, sin dejarle decir nada más. Martha se sentó en el sillón, agotada, preguntándose cómo iba a conseguir la confianza de aquel hombre.

-¿Nos sentamos ahí para comer el postre? Puedes seguir preguntándome sobre mi interesante vida. –Dijo, mientras que se levantaba. Le seguí y recogimos la mesa, luego me senté en el sofá y le esperé. Se sentó a mi lado, con dos copas y dos cucharillas; acepté la que me ofrecía y sonreí, desde luego tenía muy buena pinta.

-Espero que te guste, pero antes… su medicación, señorita. –Me dio un vaso de agua y dos pastillas, me las tragué y luego dejé el vaso en la mesita auxiliar.

-¿Contento? –Le pregunté, burlona.

-Mucho, está siendo usted una paciente excelente, me sorprende.

-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿una llorona y quejica? –Nos reímos y nos miramos durante unos segundos, aparté la mirada sin poder evitarlo. -¿Rick?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuántas novias ha tenido? –Él me miró y sonrió.

-¿No prefieres preguntarme qué tal me fue en la universidad?

-Te hiciste escritor y se te da bien. –Resumí. -¿Por qué no me contestas? –Le pregunté, con cierto temor.

-Bueno… no me esperaba una pregunta tan directa… pero si quieres saberlo… tres.

-¿Sólo? –Lo miré asombrada, sin creérmelo; asintió.

-Sí, solo, ¿cuántas te esperabas?

-Decenas. –Respondí con franqueza.

-Ya, siento decepcionarte. –Comentó.

-No, es solo que…

-Kate, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero solo he salido seriamente con tres. La última fue mi verdadero primer amor y la que me hizo cambiar de golpe al dejarme. Después de eso ya sabes…

-Ya…

-Bueno, ¿y tú?, ¿cuántos?

-No te lo voy a decir. –Contesté.

-¡Pero yo te lo he dicho!

-Pues yo a ti no.

-Eres cruel, venga… ¿cuántos? ¿Seis? –Negué. -¿Cuatro?

-No bajes el número. –Me miró asombrado, preguntándome con la mirada.

-Quince.

-¡¿Quince?! Joder…

-¿Te parece mal? –Pregunté, molesta.

-¿Qué?, no, es solo que… me sorprende.

-Ya…

-Woww, quince, no has perdido el tiempo en el colegio, ¿eh?

-No. –Contesté, divertida, él se rió. Tomé otra cucharada del postre y sonreí.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, no sé porque Alexis dice que no sabes cocinar.

-Bueno… cuando vivía con ellas no cocinaba muy bien…

-Pero como ahora vives solo…

-Exacto. –Nos reímos, cogí otra cucharada de la crema de chocolate con nata y almendras y lo saboreé, relamiéndome la comisura de los labios. Él me miró con atención, de repente la temperatura de la habitación había subido diez grados o más.

-Te has manchado de chocolate… -Susurró.

-Dime donde... –Murmuré, acercándome lentamente a él.

-Aquí… -Besó la comisura de mi boca, con pequeños y sensuales besos que me dejaron con gana de más, mucho más. -…y aquí… -Murmuró sobre mi mandíbula, antes de pegar sus labios en ella… -...y aquí. –Se dirigió a mi cuello, mientras que mis manos se aferraban a su pelo y mi garganta soltaba mil gemidos, sin poder, ni querer, controlarlos.

-º-

-Rick… -Susurré su nombre entre besos, mientras que sus manos empezaban a acariciarme íntimamente, vagando por mi espalda, por dentro de la camiseta del pijama que llevaba puesta. Sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba hasta el punto de apenas poder respirar. Él se apartó también jadeando, ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Lo siento. –Dijo, lo miré y tomé una decisión.

-Yo no. –Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y volví a besarlo, llevando el control. Durante un buen rato solo se oía en ese salón el sonido de nuestra respiración y de nuestros besos. Paramos de nuevo, tomando aire, mirándonos a los ojos. Le sonreí con timidez, él me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca. –Me incliné para volver a capturar sus labios y una fuerza interior me hizo llevar las manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y tirar de ella. Rick alzó los brazos, dejando que se la quitara y por fin pude acariciar ese torso que tanto había deseado en mis sueños. Mientras que mis manos exploraban, con timidez, él llevó las suyas a mi espalda otra vez y me acarició. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que se levantó y me tendió la mano, mirándome, con intención. Sentí miedo, pero también deseo y la acepté. Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla, con ternura.

-¿Estás segura?

-Creo que sí. –Me maldije a mí misma, ese "creo" me hacía parecer asustada y débil, me daba vergüenza, pero él me sonrió y me besó de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, con dulzura.

-Tranquila. –Caminamos hasta la habitación de Lanie, que estaba a oscuras. Rick me llevó hasta la cama y me hizo sentarme a su lado.

–Kate…

-Estoy bien. –Aseguré, aunque el nerviosismo de mi voz y el temblor que recorría mi cuerpo le quitaba credibilidad a mis palabras. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Vale, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. –Lo miré, esperando, me cogió la mano y me la besó, apenas rozándola con sus labios, respetuosamente. -¿Quieres esto?, ¿ahora?

-Yo…

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. –Me dijo.

-Qui… quiero esto. –Murmuré, pero era incapaz de mirarle, sentí como un dedo se posaba bajo mi barbilla y me giraba el rostro con suavidad, me enfrenté a su mirada. En sus ojos vi un inmenso respeto y también ternura, mucha ternura.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Susurró.

-Yo… no sé que debo hacer… ni que esperar de… esto. –Asintió en silencio, apretó con suavidad mi mano, acariciándola con su pulgar. – Y aun así… -Me miró con atención, esperando a que me aclarase. -…no quiero…parar.

-Entiendo… -Dijo. Enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás y se acercó a mí, besándome, despacio, sin querer apresurar nada, hasta que poco a poco fui respondiéndole. Lentamente me hizo tumbarme en la cama y se echó sobre mí, me acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, con suavidad. -…¿te gusta esto? –Susurró.

-…sí… -Mi voz era un susurro ronco, apenas audible. Me besó en la boca, mis labios le dieron permiso para adentrarse en ella, su lengua empezó a explorar, pero con suavidad, lenta, perezosa. Abandonó mi boca para dirigirse a mi oreja, atrapando el lóbulo con los dientes, pero sin apretar, solo rozándolo. Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse cada vez más y más, producto de la excitación. Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello y empezó a succionar, apreté los labios, intentando controlarme, callando mis gemidos.

-Tranquila… -Murmuró. -…no los calles preciosa, aquí solo estamos nosotros… quiero oírlos. –Siguió besándome, hasta hacerme jadear. Se incorporó, sonriéndome, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. –Eres preciosa… eres realmente hermosa Kate… -Me halagó, haciéndome enrojecer. –Quiero hacerte el amor. –Dijo sobre mis labios, antes de volver a atacarlos. Esta vez no fue tierno, sino apasionado y yo no me quedé quieta. Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire, sentí un calor agobiante, asfixiante, me costaba respirar. Me miró preocupado.

-Kate…

-No pares ahora. –Le dije, sorprendiéndome de la seguridad de mi voz. Él sonrió y asintió, arrodillándose; llevó las manos hasta mi camiseta y me miró, alcé los brazos, tal y como había hecho él y me la quitó. Noté como me comía con la mirada. Llevó una mano hasta mi sujetador y me acarició, por encima, cerré los ojos, deseaba más. Volvió a tumbarme y empezó a dar besos cortos y húmedos por mi vientre, dibujando círculos en mi ombligo, la sensación era increíble; cuando llegó de nuevo a mi sujetador llevó las manos hasta mis pechos, masajeándolos y después al broche, pero esta vez el miedo pudo más que el deseo. –Aún no. –Me miró fijamente, sentí pánico, lo había estropeado todo, pero él me acarició suavemente y asintió.

-Tranquila cariño, iremos a tu ritmo. –Volvimos a besarnos, de nuevo despacio, lento. Empezó a acariciar mis piernas, haciendo que el calor intenso se apoderase de mí otra vez, empecé a respirar de nuevo con dificultad, sentí que me ahogaba. Rick me miró asustado. Le cogí la mano, no podía respirar. Me hizo incorporarme y llevó sus manos a mi pecho, me habló con ternura, intentando calmarme. –Shhhh, respira conmigo Kate, no pasa nada, tranquila, relájate, calma… -Poco a poco fui recobrando mi respiración, pero ahora me sentía terriblemente vulnerable y avergonzada. Él me miró con dulzura. -¿Mejor?

-Yo… -No pude más y le empujé, me levanté de golpe y me dirigí al baño, encerrándome, muerta de vergüenza; empecé a llorar.

Durante unos minutos no entiendo que ha pasado. Todo iba bien, hasta que se ha puesto a hiperventilar. Soy un imbécil, está enferma y no lo he tenido en cuenta, debería haber tenido cuidado, ahora lo único que he conseguido es asustarla. La escucho llorar y me levanto con rapidez, lo último que deseo es que piense que ha hecho algo mal. Golpeo con suavidad la puerta del baño.

-¿Kate?, Kate cariño ábreme. –Le pido. Pero no me abre ni tampoco contesta, lo intento de nuevo. –Kate no pasa nada, por favor abre y hablemos de esto, ¿vale? –Sorprendentemente me abre y la imagen que me encuentro delante de mí me parte el corazón, se la ve frágil, como una niña asustada, despertando en mi un deseo intenso de protegerla. Es incapaz de mirarme.

-Kate… -Empieza a llorar con fuerza y se arroja a mis brazos, la beso con ternura en el pelo. –Shhh cariño no pasa nada, es normal. –Se separa de golpe, furiosa, me mira con rabia.

-¡No es normal!, sabes que no es normal así que no me digas eso, no me compadezcas. –Grita, respiro hondo y la sujeto, ella forcejea, pero está débil, puedo notar como vuelve a tener fiebre.

-Basta Kate, basta. Mírate, estás enferma, es normal que te pusieras así, apenas puedes respirar, no debes avergonzarte. –Me mira con tristeza, avergonzada, indefensa. La llevo hasta el dormitorio y la hago acostarse, me tumbo a su lado, abrazándola. –Deja que te cuide, déjame cuidarte, déjame estar aquí para ti.

-No quiero parecer débil… -Dije, aunque apenas puedo oírla, la pego aún más a mi cuerpo. -…no quiero… -Poco a poco se va quedando dormida, producto del agotamiento y de la fiebre. Mañana será un día difícil, tendremos que hablar de esto y tendré que buscar la forma de convencerla de que todo está bien, de que no debe avergonzarse ni preocuparse por lo que ha pasado. Pero eso será mañana, ahora me toca cuidarla.


	15. Día trece

Al abrir los ojos palpo el hueco dejado en la cama por ella, aún está cálido. Me incorporo mientras que me acostumbro a la luz que entra en la habitación. Recorro el cuarto con la mirada, pero no está. Preocupado me levanto y me dirijo al salón. Está allí, sentada en el sofá, abrazada a sus piernas y con una manta encima. No parece darse cuenta de que la estoy mirando o no quiere darse cuenta.

-Kate. –Alza la cabeza durante unos segundos y luego vuelve a agacharla, pero desde aquí puedo notar sus mejillas, enrojecidas, su vergüenza. -¿Cómo te encuentras? –No recibo respuesta alguna, me acerco a ella e intento acariciarle la cara, pero me rechaza. -¿No vas a volver a hablarme? –Le pregunto, con cierto humor. Me mira furiosa, se levanta y se dirige al dormitorio, pero la sujeto y la atraigo hacia mí, perdiendo el equilibrio; caemos en el sofá, ella encima de mí, aún sin mirarme. La obligo a enfrentar su mirada a la mía y le sonrío, cariñosamente. –Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no? –Asiente, pero evitándome, triste, avergonzada y asustada.

**Día trece**

Se levantó dejándome en el sofá y fue hasta la cocina, a preparar algo para desayunar. Volvió con una bandeja con café, croissants y zumo para los dos, además de mis pastillas. Desayunamos en silencio, yo no quería hablar y él parecía esperar a que estuviese lista para enfrentarme a la charla que teníamos pendiente. Me levanté y cogí la bandeja de nuevo y la llevé a la cocina; fregué los cacharros que habíamos manchado y volví al salón, tosiendo y frotándome la garganta. Me senté a su lado, mirándome los pies, sintiendo como me taladraba con la mirada. Al final me decidí a hablar, no podíamos seguir así y yo no era una cobarde.

-Está bien… habla. –Murmuré. Me miró con sorpresa, evidentemente eso no era lo que esperaba oír; se encogió de hombros.  
-¿No crees que deberías hablar tú?  
-No tengo nada que decirte. –Repliqué.  
-De acuerdo, como quieras. –Se levantó y fue hasta el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta, dejándome sola. Reprimí un sollozo. No había manera de explicarle lo estúpida que me sentía por lo ocurrido ayer, pero entonces él abrió la puerta y se acercó a mí a zancadas, enfadado.

-¿Sabes qué? No vamos a dejarlo, tenemos que hablar, quieras o no.  
-¿Qué quieres qué te diga? –Pregunté en un susurro, conteniendo las lágrimas.  
-Quiero que dejes de mirarme como si hubieras hecho algo malo, que hablemos de lo que pasó ayer como dos personas adultas y que me digas que sientes. Eso quiero. –Su tono de voz se había suavizado, pero aún lo notaba exasperado, suspiró. -Kate lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Siento lo que pasó ayer.

Le miré fijamente, asustada y a la vez enfadada. -¿Te arrepientes?  
-¡¿Qué?!, no, claro que no me arrepiento, al menos no del todo.  
-Explícate.  
-Se supone que debería haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos y también tu salud… evidentemente ayer no estabas preparada para eso, debí haber actuado con sentido común. Siento si te he asustado o si te he forzado a hacer algo que no deseabas…  
-¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! –Grité, sintiendo como mi garganta protestaba ante el esfuerzo. Me miró sorprendido.

-Kate lo sien…  
-Deja de pedirme perdón. Yo ayer quería estar contigo, no me forzaste a nada.  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada y sí, claro que estaba asustada y sigo estándolo, pero aun así quería hacerlo. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de lo difícil que es esto para mí? –Sollocé, se acercó a mí e intentó acariciarme, pero se lo impedí.  
-Kate, por favor, no llores. Claro que me doy cuenta, por eso no sé cómo actuar contigo. No sé qué hacer, no sé cuáles son tus miedos ni que es lo que te preocupa. Mírame. –Nos miramos fijamente, me limpió las lágrimas con ternura. -Ayúdame a entenderte, háblame de esos miedos. –Me pidió. No supe que decir, pensé en la conversación que había tenido con Lanie la semana pasada, recordé las conversaciones que tenía con mi madre sobre este tipo de temas; mi madre..., ojalá estuviera aquí y pudiera hablar con ella sobre esto, pedirle consejo, preguntarle qué debía hacer o cómo debía actuar si llegase el momento, pero ella ya no estaba. Lo miré, esperaba en silencio mientras que aclaraba mis ideas. No sabía qué hacer, me daba vergüenza hablar con él de ese tema y sin embargo, sentía que podía hacerlo.

-No sé cómo hablar de esto contigo. –Dije al final. Él me sonrió y me besó los labios durante unos segundos.  
-Piensa que soy una amiga, tengo mi lado femenino muy desarrollado. –Aseguró, me reí, sí, podía hablar con él de esto. –Kate, ayer te vi medio desnuda, estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, ¿no crees que tener vergüenza a estas alturas es un poco absurdo? –Sonreí con timidez, encogiéndome de hombros. -Hazme preguntas, cuéntame tus dudas, dime que es lo que te preocupa. Puedes decirme lo que quieras Kate, te prometo que no te juzgaré.  
-Prométeme también que serás sincero.  
-Te lo prometo.  
-Y qué no te reirás. –Añadí, con tono infantil, él puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Creo que ya somos muy mayores, pero sí no te quedas tranquila… te lo prometo, palabra de Boy Scout.  
-Está bien. –Acepté.

-o-

Decidimos dejar la charla para la tarde, yo necesitaba mi tiempo y él lo sabía. Rick fue a por sus cosas y volvió con los apuntes de la semana, bolígrafos y folios en blanco, recordándome nuestro pacto de las clases particulares. Me dio varios folios y los apuntes de Historia de la Policía que él había recogido.

-Bien, intenta hacer un esquema y a ser posible que se entienda. –Entrecerré los ojos y empecé a hacer el esquema, pero a los cinco minutos noté su mirada clavada en mí cráneo.

-¿Qué?  
-Nada...  
-¡No está tan mal!  
-He dicho que se entienda...  
-Yo lo entiendo.  
-Ya… a ver, ¿qué pone aquí? –Dijo señalando una palabra al azar, fruncí el ceño.  
-Nueva York.  
-¿En serio? –Se burló.  
-¿Ahora me quieres enseñar a escribir?  
-No te enfades, intento ayudarte, tienes que hacer la letra más clara y esto no es importante, es un esquema, no tienes que ponerlo.

Solté un gran suspiro y volví a empezar. Esta vez escribí lentamente cada palabra, mirándolo cada dos segundos, preguntándole si lo estaba haciendo bien. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esa actitud no ayuda, Kate. –Me regañó, divertido. Le saqué la lengua y seguí con mi esquema. Estuvimos una hora con la clase, Rick con paciencia y yo con los nervios a flor de piel, pero al final conseguimos hacer un esquema decente. No pude evitar sonreír, no pensaba reconocérselo, pero ahora entendía lo que quería decir.

-Bueno… parece que al final esto no es una causa perdida. –Comentó. Lo miré y le tiré un cojín y luego otro. Él se protegió como pudo, divertido; empezó a correr hacia mí y huí, entre risas, pero me dejé atrapar. Me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello; giré en su abrazo y lo besé. Me encantaba ese hombre, adoraba su compañía, me sentía realmente bien estando a su lado. Lanie tenía razón, me estaba enamorando de él. Me dio un último beso y sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?  
-Un poco… pero deja que haga yo la comida hoy.  
-Deberías descansar. –Repuso, negué con la cabeza.  
-Ahora no tengo fiebre y me siento mejor. Ayer cocinaste tú, me toca a mí.  
-Está bien, como quieras.  
-De todas maneras, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –Él asintió. -¿Podrías llamar a tu madre y preguntarle qué tal fue la cena ayer?  
-Claro… pero Kate, no te hagas ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?, recuerda que estas cosas llevan su tiempo.  
-Lo sé.

Abrí la nevera, encontré dos rodajas de salmón y las saqué, las haría al horno. En la alacena encontré pasta y piñones, además de nata y albahaca. Decidí que para acompañar haría pasta al pesto, necesitaba estar entretenida durante un rato y mi madre siempre decía que cocinar la ayudaba a relajarse. Mientras untaba el pescado con aceite, hierbas aromáticas y sal pensé en mi padre y también la charla que tenía pendiente con Rick. Tenía claro que no la pospondría, hablaría con él esa misma tarde, después del almuerzo, aunque aún no sabía como iba a hacerlo. Todas mis dudas me parecían estúpidas e infantiles, pero él había prometido no juzgarme… necesitaba esa charla, la necesitaba para poder avanzar y también para sentirme cómoda con él. Puse la pasta a hervir mientras que el pescado se asaba y me dediqué a hacer la salsa. Mezclé la nata con la albahaca picada y los piñones y la puse al fuego, echándole un poco de vino blanco y sal. Cuando la pasta estuvo lista la mezclé con la salsa y la dejé tapada, se conservaría caliente mientras que el pescado se cocinaba. Puse la mesa y luego me senté en el sofá, esperando a que él terminase de hablar con su madre.

Rick salió unos minutos después, parecía serio, lo miré con ansiedad; se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y bien?  
-Verás… las cosas no salieron muy bien… -Asentí en silencio, con tristeza. -…estuvieron hablando y parecía que todo iba bien, mi madre incluso consiguió que tu padre se abriera y le contase los motivos por los que bebe… pero después se fue.  
-Entonces todo está igual… ¿no? –Murmuré, él me cogió la mano.  
-Escucha, tu padre sabe porque bebe, pocos lo reconocerían tan pronto, eso es un avance, ¿no crees?  
-Supongo…  
-Kate, a mi madre a cabezona no le gana nadie, me ha dicho que este lunes intentará hablar con él otra vez, esperemos a ver como reacciona, ¿de acuerdo?  
-No tengo otra opción. –Suspiré. –Rick… aunque esto no funcione… gracias por tu ayuda y… dale las gracias a tu madre por todo lo que está haciendo.  
-Lo haré. Ahora vamos a comer, ese pescado huele genial. –Me sonrió. Almorzamos sin apenas hablar, aunque al final él consiguió animarme, asegurándome que todo iría bien.

-Créeme tu padre dejará de beber por tal de librarse de mi madre. –Aseguró, haciéndome reír.

Recogimos los platos y me tomé la medicación mientras que él preparaba dos cafés.

-Gracias. –Dije cuando me tendió el mío.  
-¿Sigues preocupada? –Preguntó.  
-Bueno… no me esperaba que todo se solucionara en pocos días… y confío en tu madre, creo que todo saldrá bien… solo espero que mi padre no se haga mucho daño a sí mismo.  
-Mi madre dice que va a vigilarlo, aunque no sé como… pero tranquila, todo irá bien.

Asentí, tomé un sorbo del café y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

-Bueno… creo que tenemos una charla pendiente. –Dije, con timidez.  
-Te escucho. –Me sonrió.

-o-

Durante largos minutos no pude decir nada, sentía mucha vergüenza, además no sabía cómo empezar. Él esperaba pacientemente, sin presionar, como siempre, pero tras comprender que no podía articular palabra habló:

-¿Por qué no empiezas con alguna pregunta? –Sugirió. –Seguro tienes alguna. –Añadió con una amable sonrisa. Al ver que seguía muda, me levantó con suavidad y me sentó sobre su regazo, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos, mirándome cariñosamente. –Vamos Kate, no muerdo, confía en mí.  
-Está bien… -Él sonrió, con alivio. Al fin había puesto mis ideas en orden, aunque seguía echa un buen lío, así que empecé por lo fácil.

-Usas protección, ¿verdad? –Me miró durante unos segundos y se rió; furiosa me deshice de su abrazo y traté de levantarme, pero me lo impidió, dándome un beso en el pelo.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende qué me hagas esa pregunta? –Sonrió.  
-Prometiste no reírte de mí. –Murmuré; me había puesto completamente colorada, volvía a estar muerta de vergüenza.  
-No me río de ti. –Repuso y parecía sincero, le miré. –Es solo… me recuerdas mucho a Alexis, tan cuidadosa, queriendo sentirte segura…  
-¿Eso es malo? –Pregunté, molesta.  
-No, claro que no, de hecho más de una debería hacer esa pregunta.  
-Y más de uno. –Repliqué.  
-Sí, también. –Coincidió.  
-No me has contestado…  
-Siempre uso protección, no te preocupes por eso. –Aseguró. –Quiero tener hijos, pero aún no. Además… como ya sabes mi vida sexual no era precisamente… monógama… hay que tener cuidado. –Asentí en silencio, eso de su vida "no monógama" no me había dejado muy tranquila, pero ya le preguntaría después. Decidí seguir con el tema, para volver a poner mis pensamientos en orden.  
-¿Cuál?  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-¿Qué tipo de protección usas?  
-Preservativo, siempre. Me parece lo más fiable. Aunque…  
-¿Qué?  
-Bueno, cuando estaba con Kyra… decidimos cambiar de método y empezó a tomar la píldora. Le sentaba bien y confiábamos el uno en el otro, así que… nos vino bastante bien.  
-Entiendo…  
-Pero salvo esos meses, condones, siempre. -Resumió. Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza. Confiábamos el uno en el otro… me pregunté si tendría esa confianza conmigo más adelante. Pero esta vez no hizo falta que lo preguntase.  
-Kate, si nosotros mantuviéramos relaciones… con el tiempo buscaríamos un método que nos viniera bien a los dos, tranquila. No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?  
-Vale… es solo que…  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo… bueno… la píldora la receta un ginecólogo…  
-¿Y? –Preguntó, sin comprender.  
-Yo nunca he ido a uno. –Dije, avergonzada. Él se encogió de hombros. –Y… no sabría cómo ir. –Expliqué. Mi madre más de una vez me había dicho que iba a concertarme cita con su ginecólogo y que me acompañaría, pero ahora… eso era imposible. Una vez más, la eché profundamente en falta. Rick me acarició cariñosamente la cara y me sonrió.

-Conociendo a Lanie debe conocer al mejor de Nueva York, habla con ella y pídele que te acompañe, seguro que no le importará. –Lanie… sí, Lanie conocería a algún ginecólogo, hablaría con ella.  
-Supongo que tienes razón. –Dije al fin.  
-Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta más sobre protección?  
-Mmmm… no, creo que no. –Suspiré, ahora tendría que hablar de otros temas y volvía a quedarme muda. Pregúntale cualquier estupidez, mientras que te decides, me dijo una voz; déjate de tonterías y ve al grano, comentó otra; un poquito de paciencia, que la chica está muerta de vergüenza, dijo mi favorita; ¿vergüenza? ¡Pues para enseñarle el sujetador ayer no sentía vergüenza alguna!; moví la cabeza de lado a lado, intentado que las malditas voces se callaran, Rick me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí… es solo… ¿podrías traerme las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? –Le pedí.  
-Claro. –Se levantó y fue a por las pastillas; yo respiré hondo, intentando relajarme. Vamos, es Rick, confías en él, me dije a mí misma.

-Aquí tienes. –Me tendió una pastilla y un vaso de agua, me la tomé y dejé el vaso en la mesa. Rick volvió a sentarse a mi lado, me acerqué a él y volví a sentarme sobre su regazo, me sentía bien así. Me abrazó de nuevo y empezó a jugar con un mechón de mis cabellos, esperando.

-¿Es tan… bueno cómo lo describen? –Pregunté al fin.  
-¿El sexo? –Asentí.  
-Es una sensación incapaz de describirse, pero es mucho mejor que como lo cuentan, infinitamente mejor.  
-¿Siempre? –Pregunté con escepticismo.  
-Cada persona es diferente Kate, no te puedo decir que tú vayas a vivirlo igual que yo, pero para mí, sí, siempre es increíble. Es algo único y más cuando es con una persona que te importa o… a la que quieres. –Me perdí durante unos segundos en esos ojos azules, luego aparté la mirada, con timidez, notando como sonreía. Entonces me surgió una nueva pregunta una en la que no había pensado hasta entonces.

-Rick… ¿alguna vez has… -Me miró con atención. -…hecho el amor? –Ahora me miró completamente desconcertado.  
-Em… cariño, creo que te he dejado claro que no soy vir…  
-No te pregunto eso. –Le interrumpí, sabía de sobra que no era virgen. Él seguía sin entender. –Quiero decir… ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre Gina? Me dijiste que fue solo sexo, diversión… -Él asintió, empezando a entender a donde quería llegar. -¿Con todas ha sido así? –Pregunté, con temor.  
-No. –Respiré aliviada. –Cuando tenía diecisiete años estaba enamorado de una chica que me volvía loco, era la típica chica increíble, guapa, lista, popular, pero yo por aquel entonces no tenía la autoestima muy alta y jamás pensé que se fijaría en mí. En marzo hicimos una fiesta, para recaudar fondos, para la excursión de fin de curso. Ella estaba preciosa, nunca la había visto tan guapa. Durante toda la noche estuve solo, sentado en un banco, sin apenas hablar con nadie.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Hacía rato que no la veía y pensé que ya se había marchado, así que decidí irme yo también, al fin y al cabo, solo había ido al baile para verla. Pero cuando salí del instituto ella estaba allí; me miró y me besó, sin decirme nada, sin hablar, solo un beso. Me llevó de la mano hasta el gimnasio, que estaba vacío y allí… simplemente pasó, hicimos el amor. No habíamos hablado, apenas nos habíamos dado un beso, pero fue una noche increíble, mágica.  
-¿Qué… qué pasó con la chica? –Pregunté, impresionada por la historia.  
-No volví a verla. Al día siguiente no había clases, era fin de semana y el lunes la busqué por todas partes, pero no la encontré; la jefa de estudios me dijo que se había mudado.  
-Y… ¿sigues…?  
-¿Enamorado de ella?, no. –Me sonrió, tranquilizándome. –En la universidad conocí a…  
-¿Kyra?  
-Sí, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella era mi primer amor. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que cada vez que teníamos relaciones hacíamos el amor, ¿no?  
-No… Rick… ¿qué significa Kyra para ti? –Pregunté, con temor. Él me acarició la cara.  
-Un recuerdo, un maravilloso recuerdo, Kyra fue durante mucho tiempo lo mejor que me pasó en la vida; cuando se fue… ya sabes… empezó mi etapa de conquistas… pensando que podía olvidarla así.  
-¿Y funcionó?  
-No, no hasta que te conocí a ti. –Le miré, sonriendo y me acerqué a él y lo besé, lentamente, durante unos segundos.

-Entonces… lo nuestro… no sería solo sexo, ¿no?  
-No, no para mí. –Repuso.  
-Para mí tampoco. –Me apresuré a añadir; ambos sonreímos.

-Bueno… ¿qué más deseas saber? –dijo, con voz formal. Esta vez decidí ser directa, aunque temía la respuesta.  
-No te importa que no… sepa nada de esto, ¿verdad?, no me dejarías aunque fuese aburrida o… torpe, ¿no?  
-No voy a ofenderme porque entiendo que lo preguntes, pero sabes de sobra la respuesta. –Dijo, molesto. -Kate, no quiero a mi lado a una actriz porno, quiero estar contigo, y cuando lo decidí, yo ya sabía que eras virgen y que no tienes experiencia sexual alguna. Además, por tu forma de besarme, dudo mucho que seas aburrida, créeme.  
-Supongo que debo tomármelo como un halago. –Comenté, con sorna.  
-Lo es. –Repuso. -¿Más preguntas?

Asentí, ahora asustada y sin poder mirarle.

-Me asusta el dolor –Murmuré en voz baja, realmente avergonzada por hacerle esa confesión. Él me miró durante unos segundos y me acarició, suspirando.  
-Me gustaría decirte que no duele, pero querías que fuera sincero… -Lo miré asustada. –No puedo prometerte que no te vaya a doler, me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no quiero hacerte daño y que haré lo que pueda para que pases unas noche increíble, si quieres hacerlo. Te aseguro que tendría mucho cuidado. Además también dependería de ti, de como te sintieras. –Me dijo.  
-Y si… ¿y si no pudiera hacerlo? ¿Si no pudiera adaptarme a… ti? –Murmuré.  
-Lo dejaríamos para otra vez en la que te sintieras más cómoda o más preparada o probaríamos otra postura. Serías tú la que decidieses, cariño, es tu cuerpo, si sintieras que algo no va bien, solo tendrías que decirlo y pararía.  
-¿Aunque te dejase a medias? –Pregunté, sorprendida.  
-El sexo es algo para disfrutar los dos, para sentir los dos. No tiene sentido seguir si tú no estás disfrutando o si te sientes mal, ¿no crees? –Asentí en silencio, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho; él apoyó su barbilla sobre mi pelo, mientras que me acariciaba el brazo, distraído.

-¿No tienes más dudas? –Preguntó.  
-Sí, más bien es… un temor… -Suspiré. Se incorporó con cuidado, nos miramos a los ojos.  
-Tengo miedo de que… ese paso cambie esto que tenemos… miedo de que en vez de unirnos… nos separe. –Susurré.

-o-

-Kate… no sé cómo acabará esto. No sé si durará para siempre, si se acabará en un par de meses. Puede que dentro de unos años no queramos saber nada el uno del otro o puede que estemos buscando una casa para vivir juntos, quien sabe… pero sí puedo decirte una cosa. No me preocupa el futuro, hace mucho que decidí vivir el presente y ahora mismo, quiero vivirlo contigo. Entiendo tus dudas, entiendo que tengas miedo de perder lo que sea que tengamos ahora, pero quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no te mueres por intentarlo. –Nos miramos fijamente, durante minutos, que me aparecieron horas. Recordé de nuevo las palabras de mi madre, "nunca dejes de intentar algo por temor a que se estropee". El presente, vivir el presente… vivirlo con él. Llevé mi mano a su nuca, acariciando su cabello con la punta de mis dedos, rozando suavemente, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los besé, apenas unos segundos; era una promesa. Sonreímos y estuvimos sin hablar durante el resto de la tarde, nos quedamos en ese sofá, besándonos de vez en cuando, sonriendo… incluso me quedé dormida.

Desperté con el olor de pollo frito y salsa barbacoa. Rick me saludó, desde la cocina.

-Levanta dormilona, la cena está lista. –Tardé unos minutos en moverme, estaba muy cómoda en el sofá. Me desperecé y fui con él. –Cómo ves hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar así que he pedido a mi restaurante favorito de pollo frito. Nunca probarás un pollo más crujiente y una salsa barbacoa más rica, aunque te aconsejo la de mostaza y miel, está buenísima. Vamos, se va a enfriar.  
-¿Puedo tener unos segundos para lavarme la cara? –Pregunté somnolienta. Él se rió y asintió. Fui al baño y me lavé con rapidez, despejándome, luego me senté enfrente de él y cogí un trozo de pollo. Le di un mordisco, estaba realmente bueno. –Mmm, sí que es el mejor que he comido.  
-Lo sé, lo hacen ellos mismos, nada de congelados y usan su propia receta.  
-Aun así no debería comer mucho estas cosas, no es bueno. –Comenté.  
-No te preocupes, Perlmutter se ocupará de que no cojas ni un solo kilo de más. –Ambos nos reímos, luego lo miré, con seriedad.  
-Rick… sobre lo que hemos hablado antes…  
-¿Te arrepientes? –Preguntó, con ansiedad.  
-No. Quiero estar contigo, estoy segura de ello, pero no quiero que esto me distraiga en mi objetivo de…  
-Kate, ya de lo dije, te voy a ayudar a ser la mejor policía de Nueva York, aunque no necesitas ayuda, has nacido para esto. –Le sonreí con timidez.  
-¿Y tú?, ¿cómo supiste que habías nacido para ser escritor?  
-Arthur, supongo. Como ya te dije él fue el primero en decirme que valía para escribir. Desde entonces no he parado. Supongo que de la misma forma que tú quieres ser poli para honrar a tu madre yo quiero ser un gran escritor para honrar a mi padre, al único que realmente fue mi padre. –Me dijo.  
-Ya lo eres. –contesté con sinceridad.  
-Gracias, pero aún me queda mucho por mejorar. Por eso estoy en la Academia, quiero crear un personaje real, un personaje que pueda llegar a la gente, que tenga un pasado, una vida como aprendiz de poli, un presente resolviendo asesinatos y quizás un futuro, un policía humano. Espero poder coger las suficientes ideas antes de que Perlmutter se canse de mí y me eche a patadas.  
-En eso puedo ayudarte yo. –Repuse; me miró encogiéndose de hombros. -Perlmutter cree que te estás riendo de nuestra profesión, que no la respetas y te lo tomas como un juego. Hazle cambiar de opinión. Demuéstrale que lo único que quieres es que la gente vea a la policía como gente cercana, como seres humanos. Quizás eso le ablande.  
-Eso, preciosa es una gran idea, el problema es que para ablandar el corazón de alguien…  
-Primero tiene que tener corazón. –Ambos nos reímos.

Mientras que él recogía los platos fui a ducharme y me tomé la medicación. Luego le eché un vistazo a las películas que Lanie tenía en el mueble de la televisión. Rick se agachó junto a mí y me besó el cuello, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal un maratón de Star Wars? –Sugirió, señalando las películas. Asentí. Fui a la cocina a por palomitas y a hacerme una infusión; aún me dolía la garganta, aunque no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Lo miré con envidia, nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde besándonos y no tenía el menor síntoma de resfriado, tenía buenas defensas.

-Iré a tirar la basura un momento. –Dijo. Asentí distraída y programé el microondas. Mientras que las echaba en un bol sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?  
-Aquí la dueña del Nidito de Amor, ¿cómo va ese fin de semana?, ¿tendré que cambiar las sábanas? –La voz de Lanie, divertida y alegre me hizo soltar una carcajada. Decidí tomarle un poco el pelo.  
-Sí, deberías hacerlo.  
-¡En serio!, dios, cuéntame, ¿cómo fue todo? y lo más importante, ¿cómo la tiene? –Puse los ojos en blanco aunque sabía que ella no podía ver, solté una risita.  
-Pues… no está mal de tamaño, pero nada mal. Aunque lo importante es como la usa, ¿no? –Me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo eso.  
-Por tu tono de voz deduzco que eso tampoco lo hace mal.  
-¿Y Esposito?, ¿qué hay de él?  
-Tamaño estándar, gran uso de la herramienta, pero sigue contándome tú, quiero todos los detalles.  
-Lo siento Lanie pero ahora te tengo que dejar, Rick está en la ducha y me está llamando.  
-¡¿Cómo?! –Colgué, sonriendo.  
-¿En la ducha? ¿Llamándote? –Cerró la puerta y me miró con curiosidad.

-Ahora va a estar más tiempo pendiente de lo que hagamos nosotros que de Esposito. –Me reí.  
-Y luego querrá detalles.  
-Que no le daré porque no existen. –Concluí.  
-Eres mala.  
-Se intenta. –Repuse. –Y ahora, ¿qué hay de ese maratón? –Le pregunté mientras que lo besaba.

-o-

Estiré los brazos, medio adormilada. Acababa de terminar la segunda película y estaba cansada. Me giré para decirle que dejásemos la siguiente para el domingo, pero sonreí. Dormía profundamente, como un niño. Me levanté y llevé el bol de las palomitas a la nevera, tras apagar el televisor y el vídeo. Luego me acerqué de nuevo al sofá, parecía cómodo, en los pocos segundos que había tardado en la cocina él se había tumbado completamente, sin despertarse. Decidí dejarlo allí, no quería molestarle; fui a por una manta y lo tapé. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, me pregunté en que estaría soñando.

Miré el reloj, era tarde, pero… quizás él estaría despierto. Cogí el teléfono, tenía remordimientos, debería haberlo llamado antes.

-¿Sí?  
-¿Papá? –Dije, esperanzada. –Papá soy Katie, ¿estás bien?  
-¡Oh, Katie! –La voz de mi padre me aterrorizó, sonaba como un sollozo, ni siquiera el día en que nos dijeron que mi madre había muerto lo había oído así.  
-Papá… ¿quieres qué vaya? –Susurré.  
-Por favor. –Colgué con rapidez, lo miré, dormía y sentía que debía atender a mi padre yo sola. Escribí una nota y se la dejé a su lado, asegurándome de que la viera nada más despertar. Fui corriendo al dormitorio y me vestí con ropa de abrigo, salí en silencio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Cuando despierto hay un silencio sepulcral; la luz está encendida, supongo que se habrá ido a dormir sin apagarla. Miro mi reloj de pulsera, solo son las tres de la mañana. Me dirijo a la habitación pero ella no está y ahora es cuando realmente empiezo a preocuparme. Y entonces veo una nota en la mesita auxiliar, la cojo y la leo:

"RICK HE TENIDO QUE IRME A CASA; MI PADRE NO ESTÁ BIEN. POR FAVOR CONFÍA EN MÍ Y ESPÉRAME. TE LLAMARÉ MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA, TE LO PROMETO. KATE"


	16. Día catorce

No he podido pegar ojo en toda la maldita noche. Miro el teléfono, durante segundos, minutos, horas… pero no suena. Son las siete de la mañana y estoy preocupado, muy preocupado. Debería ir a verla… pero se trata de su padre, creo que necesita hacer esto ella sola. Además si le sucediera algo ella me llamaría…

**Día catorce**

Dormía profundamente en su sillón favorito. A su lado estaba el sofá donde mamá y yo nos sentábamos siempre, ella con las piernas cómodamente sobre la mesita auxiliar, yo con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Pero esas escenas no volverían a repetirse en esta casa, nunca más. No, las escenas que se repetían después de la muerte de mamá son mucho más oscuras y tristes. Suspirando me levanté, lo tapé con una manta y miré a mi alrededor. El salón estaba muy desordenado y en él había esparcidas varias botellas vacías. Fui hacia el armario de la limpieza y saqué todo lo necesario para conseguir que esa casa volviera a ser un hogar. Estuve una hora limpiando, el salón, la cocina, su dormitorio… todo necesitaba un buen repaso.

Cuando terminé volví junto a él y lo observé, seguía dormido; no pude evitar sonreír, así, con los ojos cerrados y la mirada tranquila me recordaba muchísimo al padre que yo conocía, el mismo que me despertaba por las mañanas con cosquillas en los pies y me llevaba los fines de semana al beisbol. Decidí que le haría una buena comida para almorzar, pollo al curry, su plato favorito. Pero antes tenía que llamar Rick, ya tenía que estar levantado, no quería preocuparlo.

-¿Diga?  
-Rick, soy Kate.  
-¡Kate!, gracias a Dios, estaba preocupado, dime, ¿estás bien? –Notaba ansiedad y preocupación en su voz. Me apresuré a calmarlo.  
-Estoy bien, tranquilo, no te preocupes. Siento… haberme ido así, pero se es mi padre, entiéndelo. Necesito hacer esto sola.  
-Lo entiendo. –Aseguró. –Pero ten cuidado por favor.  
-Lo tendré. Confía en mí. Te llamaré si sucede algo, te lo prometo.  
-Un beso. –Se despidió de mí, parecía más tranquilo. Colgué, agradecida de que confiara en mí y subí al piso de arriba. Busqué en el botiquín las mismas pastillas que me había recetado el doctor en la Academia y me tomé una. Luego volví a bajar, mi padre ya estaba despierto.

-Katie…  
-Hola papá. –Le saludé. –Buenos días. –Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, lo veía desmejorado, débil, triste.  
-Katie yo… no sé que… decirte.  
-No digas nada papá, solo escúchame. –Él asintió, en silencio. –Yo… sé que estas semanas han sido horribles y que lo estás pasando mal, pero… no puedes seguir así. –Dije, preguntándome si había sido demasiado brusca.  
-Katie… sé que estás preocupada, pero de verdad, todo está bien. Solo… de vez en cuando necesito beber un poco, olvidar todo esto.

Me levanté, estaba enfadada, harta, cansada. Mi padre tenía que entrar en razón, por las buenas o por las malas.

-o-

-¿Beber un poco? –Me reí con amargura. –Dime, ¿cuánto has bebido hoy?, ¿por qué no miras en el cubo de la basura? ¿Cuánto has tardado en beberte esas botellas? ¿un día?, ¿unas horas?  
-Katie… -Pero su voz suplicante no me conmovió.  
-No papá, ya basta, esto tiene que acabar, mírate, no te reconozco, no sé como en el bufete no se han dado cuenta ya… -Mi padre apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Me dejé caer en el sillón, sin fuerzas. -¿Te han despedido? –Susurré.  
-Yo… llegué tarde a un juicio…  
-¡¿Tarde?! –Volví a estallar. –Supongo que querrás decir borracho, ¿no?, maldita sea, ¿me quieres decir qué vamos a hacer ahora? Con mi sueldo no llega para pagar la casa ¡¿de qué vamos a vivir?!  
-¡No me grites! –Se levantó furioso, encarándome. –Soy tu padre y merezco un respeto.  
-¿Y yo?, también me merezco un respeto y no que me llames puta cada vez que me ves. –Repliqué.  
-¡No te comportes como tal!  
-¿Cómo me comporto, papá? ¿Porque no me lo dices? –Le reté; estaba furiosa, algo dentro de mí había hecho clic y había encendido una mecha.  
-Como… como… ¿dónde está la Katie que iba a ser policía? ¿La que no tenía otro objetivo que buscar justicia para su madre? No has tardado ni dos semanas en olvidarte de tu plan y todo por ese… hombre.  
-¿Olvidarme de mi plan? ¿Cómo coño me voy a olvidar de mi plan? –Nunca jamás le había hablado así, pero ya me daba igual todo, de hecho le había perdido el respeto a mi padre y no me sentía culpable. -¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ella? Sueño con ella, ¿lo sabes?, la veo en todas partes cada vez que disparamos o ensayamos un interrogatorio, ¡está siempre ahí!, y en vez de recordarla como la mujer alegre que era, como mi madre, la recuerdo como un fantasma, ¿sabes lo qué es eso? Y por si fuera poco cuando vuelvo a mi casa lo único que me encuentro es ¡un hombre borracho que es incapaz de caminar con lo cabeza alta!  
-¡CÁLLATE! –Bramó; me había pasado, pero daba igual. –Vete.  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo que has oído, si tan mal estás con este borracho vete de esta casa, coge tus cosas y lárgate, ¡ahora! -Lo miré fijamente, durante segundos, me di la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Mamá se avergonzaría de ti. –Le dije y me marché, cerrando de un portazo.

Caminé durante horas, sin rumbo fijo, hacía frío pero no lo notaba. Te has pasado Kate, vuelve y pide perdón, me decía a mí misma; pero para variar otra voz me decía que había hecho bien, que mi padre tenía que reaccionar, aunque fuera así. Me senté en un columpio, en silencio, acariciando las cadenas, mirando a varios niños que jugaban cerca de mí. Sentí como algunas lágrimas acariciaban mis mejillas mientras pensaba en esos días en los que papá y mamá me llevaban al parque, jugaban conmigo, me daban la mano en la resbaladera o me columpiaba, mientras que entre risas les pedía que lo hicieran más y más alto. Me levanté, agotada y pedí un taxi.

-¡Kate!, dios menos mal. –Me abrazó con fuerza, varios minutos. Me apartó con suavidad. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
-Gritamos… le… ofendí… le llamé borracho… se cansó… me echó. –Murmuré. Me miró horrorizado.  
-Vamos, ven aquí. –Me llevó hasta el sofá y me dejó allí sentada. Fue a la cocina, volviendo con una tila, me la bebí en pequeños sorbos. –Kate…  
-Lo han despedido… -Dije. -…no para de beber y lo han despedido. Solo me tiene a mí y yo… lo he apartado de mi vida.  
-No Kate, te ha apartado él a ti. –Dijo.  
-No sabes las cosas que le he dicho. –Susurré, avergonzada.  
-Todo se puede arreglar. –Me consoló, pero yo negué. Me abracé a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Me rodeó con el brazo y me dio besos en el pelo, diciéndome que todo iría bien.

Durante toda la tarde no hablé, ni comí, solo me quedé en el sofá, quieta, abrazada a él o a mi misma. Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando oímos el sonido de una llave en la cerradura; nos giramos, Lanie entraba con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que se borró en cuanto vio nuestras expresiones.

-¿Va todo bien? –Preguntó.  
-Pues… os dejo solas. –Rick se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios durante unos segundos. –Estaré en la habitación.  
-Vale. –Lanie no entendía nada, se sentó a mi lado, esperando, pero yo no quería hablar.  
-Kate, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Yo… -No dije nada, me limité a abrazarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida, desconcertada. Entre lágrimas y sollozos le conté lo ocurrido, ella suspiró.

-No es culpa tuya Kate, tratar con alcohólicos es… complicado.  
-Necesita mi ayuda, me necesita y yo… ya no voy a poder ayudarle. –Sollocé.  
-No digas eso, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.  
-No… lo he perdido para siempre.  
-Eso no es cierto. Eres su hija, lo único que le queda, ya se habrá arrepentido, tranquila. A veces un golpe así ayuda a despertar. –Dijo.  
-¿Y si ocurre justo lo contrario? ¿Y si ahora vuelve a beber más que nunca? Será por mi culpa.  
-No, pase lo que pase tú no has obligado a tu padre a beber, él está dañado, la… muerte de tu madre lo destrozó… no es culpa tuya.  
-No sé que hacer. –Susurré.  
-Ahora mismo, ir al baño y darte una ducha bien caliente. Necesitas despejarte un poco, ya pensaremos después, ¿de acuerdo?

Al principio me negué, pero acabé aceptado y fui a darme esa ducha. El agua caliente me aliviaba, llevándose el dolor, pero cuando salí del baño, con el pijama puesto, volvió con intensidad. Me sentía vacía, triste, avergonzada y estaba muy preocupada.

En el salón Lanie y Rick hablaban en voz baja; alzaron la cabeza al verme volver. Rick se acercó a mí y me abrazó; me aferré a él, con fuerza.

-Tranquila… todo se arreglará. –Murmuró sobre mi pelo.  
-Escucha hemos estado hablando… durante la semana no hay problemas, pero… ¿qué vas a hacer los fines de semana? –Lanie me miró con preocupación, me encogí de hombros.  
-No lo sé. –confesé.  
-Podrías quedarte aquí. –Sugirió. La miré sorprendida. –Antes tenía una compañera de piso, pero se fue. Podríamos compartir gastos.  
-Solo hay una cama. –Objeté.  
-En realidad no… el sofá es sofá-cama. No te lo dije… bueno, ya sabes porqué. –Dijo con una sonrisa, tímida. –Podemos sortear la habitación y la que se la quede paga un poco más.  
-No lo sé… -Dije dudosa. –Es una idea…  
-¿Genial? –Sonrió. –Vamos Kate, al menos solo hasta que encuentres algo decente. Piénsatelo.  
-Está bien, me lo pensaré.  
-Bien. –Sonrió.  
-Ahora… estoy muy cansada, me gustaría ir a… dormir. –Dije a nadie en particular.  
-Descansa. Es hora de que yo me vaya yendo. –Rick cogió su mochila y luego se acercó a mí. -¿Nos vemos mañana?  
-Sí… Rick… gracias por…  
-Shhh, calla. –Me besó durante unos segundos, acariciándome el pelo; Lanie carraspeó. –Buenas noches, preciosa. Nos vemos mañana Lanie.  
-Hasta mañana. –Rick me sonrió con ternura antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

-Bueno… quédate con la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. Y tranquila Kate, todo se va a arreglar, te lo prometo.  
-Buenas noches. –Dije con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Richard? –Mi madre me mira, sorprendida. -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Quería hablar contigo.  
-¿Ricky? –Alexis baja corriendo las escaleras y me abraza, alegremente. Algo peludo protesta, al sentirse aplastado.  
-Hola preciosa. Bigotitos. –Saludo al gato, que me responde con un bufido.  
-¿Has cenado?  
-Pues no… la verdad es que no…  
-Nosotras estábamos a punto, te pondré un plato. -Alexis deja al gato en el sofá y va a la cocina. Mi madre se acerca a mí.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-El padre de Kate. –Dije sin más. –La ha echado de casa. –Le explico con rapidez lo sucedido, haciéndola suspirar.  
-Pobre chica… esto va a ser duro.  
-Si hablaras con él… -Sugiero.  
-Tenía pensado hacerlo, ir mañana, pero ahora va a ser más difícil, tendré que esperar un tiempo, prudente…  
-¿Y si en eso tiempo hace alguna estupidez? Ese hombre está destrozado, podría…  
-¿Suicidarse? –Preguntó. –Tranquilo, no llegará a ese extremo, lo sé.  
-¡La cena está lista!  
-Vamos, pensaré algo, tranquilo, confía en mí. –Y lo hago, confío en mi madre, ahora mismo es la última esperanza que le queda a ese hombre y también a Kate.

* * *

**Tras ese Día Catorce termina la primera parte del fic. Con el siguiente capítulo comienza la segunda parte donde los capítulos ya no irán día a día. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTÁIS. **

**BESOS**


	17. Un mes después

**Un mes después**

-Otra vez lunes. –Dijo con poco entusiasmo.

No pude evitar reírme ante el tono de fastidio de mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, Lanie. Había pasado un mes y dos semanas desde que entramos en la Academia y ella aún no se hacía a la idea. Yo sin embargo estaba encantada. Mientras que me ponía el chándal para realizar la hora de entrenamiento físico pensé en todo lo ocurrido en ese último mes.

Una semana después de que mi padre me echase de casa me habían llamado del hospital diciéndome que había tenido un accidente. Aterrorizada me había cruzado toda la ciudad con mi Harley sin importarme las normas de tráfico y poniendo en peligro la vida de cuantos estuvieran por delante, pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada; había perdido a mi madre y la idea de perder también a mi padre para siempre me oprimía el pecho, sin dejarme respirar, era insoportable. Pero por suerte al llegar a la recepción de Urgencias el médico que lo atendía me había tranquilizado, diciéndome que todo había ido bien y que se recuperaría. Esa noche mi padre me había pedido perdón con lágrimas en los ojos y me había asegurado que iba a cambiar. Durante esos días pedí un permiso en la Academia y me quedé con él, cuidándole. También Martha, que había iniciado una curiosa relación de amistad con mi padre, iba al hospital y pasaba largas horas con él. Aún recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido los tres el día en que le dieron el Alta.

_-Entonces, ¿lo harás? –Martha miraba a mi padre, con una amable sonrisa. Yo los miré a ambos, sin entender.  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-Entrar en un centro de Rehabilitación. Mientras que tú dormías estuvimos hablando de ello. –Me explicó Martha. Miré a mi padre, esperando su respuesta, emocionada.  
-Lo… haré. Por mí, pero sobre todo por ti hija, no quiero perderte. Te quiero Kate.__  
-Yo también te quiero papá.__  
-Tenéis que saber que va a ser duro. –Ambos la miramos. –Durante los tres primeros meses no podrás salir del centro, puede que incluso sea más y apenas podréis veros, pero es necesario para la recuperación. Tienes que alejarte de todo y darte un tiempo para respirar, Jim.__  
-Lo sé. Lo siento mucho cielo, no me gustaría dejarte sola pero…  
-Yo estaré bien. –Le aseguré. –Tienes que pensar en ti y curarte papá. Yo te necesito, pero necesito a mi padre no a…  
-Un borracho egoísta y cobarde. –Asintió, mientras que yo le miraba con timidez. –Tranquila cielo, me curaré, te lo prometo. Juro que desde hoy mismo no volveré a probar una gota de vino._

Por supuesto no había sido así. Mi padre había sufrido recaídas e incluso había dejado el centro durante unos días, agotado y sin fuerzas, pero entre Martha, yo y el recuerdo de mi madre conseguimos que volviese a abrir los ojos. Me habían llamado del centro diciendo que todo iba bien y que llevaba ya seis días sin beber. En el centro las cosas eran así, los objetivos eran pequeños y a corto plazo. Mi padre no podía prometerse que no bebería nunca más, pero sí podía decirse mañana no beberé y así cada día. Nos esperaba un mes largo en el que no podríamos vernos ni hablar por teléfono, pero los dos teníamos decidido que haríamos cualquier sacrificio por tal de volver a tener la relación padre e hija que siempre habíamos tenido.

-Kate, date prisa. –Me apremió mi compañera. –Estás en las nubes chica. Quiero desayunar antes de que Perlmutter empiece la tortura.  
-Perdón, ya voy. –Me recogí el pelo a toda prisa y me puse la gorra. Al dirigirnos al comedor nos encontramos a Esposito y Ryan. Lanie frunció el ceño y apresuró el paso, Esposito me saludó con tristeza y se fue a su comedor. Ryan me miró.

-Veo que todo sigue igual…  
-Sí, Lanie sigue enfadada.  
-Deberíamos hacer alg…  
-¡No! Ryan, no. Esto es cosa de ellos, si nos metemos será peor.  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada. Lanie necesita un poco de tiempo, cuando se le pase el cabreo quizás se anime a escucharle, ahora será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. Además, Esposito tiene suerte de seguir vivo, Lanie está siendo demasiado buena.  
-Supongo que tienes razón. –Aceptó, apesumbrado. Me despedí de él y fui a nuestro comedor. Lanie estaba sentada en una mesa, con Laura. Tras servirme un café y un dulce me senté con ellas.

-Lanie…  
-No quiero hablar del tema. –Me interrumpió. Laura y yo intercambiamos una mirada y suspiramos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde "la discusión" y mi amiga se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer. Lanie y yo éramos compañeras de piso, pero ahora vivíamos en uno más grande, con dos habitaciones. Habíamos abandonado el antiguo apartamento por problemas con la casera; la mujer había querido cobrarnos el doble y sin dudarlo dos segundos habíamos buscado piso en el periódico y habíamos encontrado uno perfecto y a buen precio. El problema es que cuando llegamos decidimos inaugurarlo con una fiesta entre amigos a la que también se apuntaron nuestras vecinas de enfrente. Y Esposito se había mostrado muy cariñoso con esas chicas, tanto que cuando Lanie había ido a buscarlo lo había encontrado en la habitación con una de las chicas a horcajadas. Mi amiga había estallado y tras echar a todo el mundo le había dicho a Esposito que no quería volver a saber nada de él. Él había asegurado que estaba borracho y que no quería estar con ninguna otra que no fuera Lanie, pero cuando ella le había enseñado una jeringuilla diciéndole que se la clavaría en el cuello si no la dejaba en paz, Esposito había desistido. Ryan había intentado hablar con ella, apoyando a su amigo, pero a él tampoco le gustaban las agujas. Era una suerte que los hombres y las mujeres estuviéramos separados la mayor parte del tiempo en la Academia, porque Lanie estaba decidida a matar a Esposito si se le acercaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

-Maldito estúpido, cabrón, arrogante, debí haberlo matado. –Lanie mascullaba insultos para sí misma, pero perfectamente audibles.  
-Todavía estás a tiempo. –Sonrió Laura.

Laura Miller, Lanie y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables. La chica tenía mal genio y cuando se había enterado de lo que había hecho Esposito se había ofrecido para darle un escarmiento, pero Lanie había declinado la oferta, aunque se lo había pensado. A diferencia de su hermanastro, comprensivo y paciente, Laura no creía en las segundas oportunidades, no tenía paciencia alguna con la gente y consideraba que todo mal debía tener su castigo, alegando que no se trataba de venganza, sino de justicia. A pesar de todo, se desvivía por la gente que le importaba, especialmente por su hermanastro, al que adoraba.

-¿Tú qué sugieres?  
-Dispárale en el campo de tiro. Di que fue un accidente.  
-Nuestras balas son de fogueo. –Objetó, haciéndome reír.  
-Cierto… -Dijo pensativa. –No te preocupes, se me ocurrirá algo.  
-¿Qué tal si hablas con él antes de matarlo?  
-Ni hablar. –Contestó. -¿Qué harías tú si Rick te pusiera los cuernos?  
-Matarlo.  
-¿Lo ves?, es un cabrón y un mentiroso, no quiero saber nada de él, que se joda. Será por hombres…

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos al campo de entrenamiento con rapidez. Allí estaban ya casi todos nuestros compañeros. Lanie le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Esposito y se colocó en el lado opuesto a él, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio. Yo suspiré, negando con la cabeza, hasta que detrás de mí una voz me saludó, cariñosamente, en un susurro.

-Buenos días, preciosa. –Sonreí, sin girarme. Ese saludo apenas audible se había convertido en un ritual entre nosotros. Debido a las rígidas reglas de la Academia no podíamos tener la menor muestra de afecto en público, ni tampoco en privado, pues las cámaras de seguridad estaban siempre al acecho. Por eso todas las mañanas, en el campo de entrenamiento se colocaba detrás de mí y me saludaba en voz baja; En el campo no teníamos que estar separados y no había reglas que impidieran hablar así que no hacíamos nada malo, pero teníamos que disimular. Si Perlmutter o cualquiera de los superiores se enterasen de lo nuestro tendríamos problemas, sobre todo Rick, ya que a mí más o menos me salvaba el querer se policía de verdad. Nuestras muestras de cariño se limitaban a palabras en voz baja, miradas o alguna caricia, siempre de la forma mas disimulada posible. -Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes. -Añadió, también en voz baja.

-Yo también. -Susurré. El viernes... desde aquel día no habíamos vuelto a intentar hacerlo, no porque no quisiéramos, sino porque no habíamos tenido oportunidad. Yo había tenido que estar con mi padre, hacer la mudanza y consolar a Lanie tras la discusión con Esposito y él había tenido que cuidar de Alexis, que también se había puesto enferma, y empezar a escribir su novela, como le habían exigido en la editorial. Hacía un mes que habíamos empezado una relación y apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de besos; sabía que él estaba desesperado y yo también, aunque no lo admitiese. Aún tenía miedo, eso no cambiaría hasta que lo hiciéramos, pero en esos días el miedo había pasado a un segundo o incluso tercer lugar; lo deseaba, mis sueños y mis duchas eran una buena muestra de ello. Más de una vez Lanie me había despertado entre risas, diciéndome literalmente que me tirase de una vez al escritor antes de que sufriese una combustión espontánea y lo peor es que no podía contradecirla.

-Te estás poniendo roja, ¿en qué piensas? -Lanie me miraba burlona; yo negué con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rick estaba detrás de nosotras y me imaginé la sonrisita de satisfacción que tendría ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? Veinte vueltas al campo, todos, ¡ya!  
-Bienvenido, lunes. -Murmuró Lanie; le sonreí y empezamos a correr.

-º-

Tras un mes en la Academia los entrenamientos habían dejado de ser horribles, al menos para mí. La verdad es que todos nos habíamos adaptado bastante bien a ellos, aunque algunos mejor que otros. Lanie, por ejemplo aún tenía problemas para controlar su respiración y George era bastante lento corriendo. En cuanto a Rick, podría decir que había mejorado muchísimo, aunque aún teníamos pendiente esos entrenamientos que habíamos pactado y que no habíamos podido realizar. Mientras que pensaba en ello, me di cuenta de que se había colocado justo a mi derecha, aguantando mi ritmo.

-Nada mejor que una carrera para empezar la semana, ¿verdad? –Dijo, divertido. Me reí, sabía de sobra que él odiaba los entrenamientos.  
-Hay que estar en forma, Rick. –Contesté.  
-Bueno, no dirás que no he mejorado, ya no siento que voy a morir cada vez que Perlmutter me tortura.  
-Cierto, ¿me dirás algún día que has hecho para mejorar tanto?  
-Digamos simplemente que no quiero gastar nuestro tiempo juntos entrenando. –Sonrió.  
-¿A no?, y yo que pensaba que estabas deseando entrenar conmigo…  
-No es eso lo que deseo precisamente… -Dijo, en voz baja; paré un momento, fingiendo que me ataba los cordones. Me incorporé y sonreí, mordiéndome el labio.  
-Pues yo estoy deseando entrenar contigo, Rick y que tú seas mi entrenador. –Le sonreí y volví a correr, dejándolo atrás.

El lunes fue un día normal, seguimos la rutina de la academia, como veníamos haciendo desde hacía varias semanas, aunque para mí y para Rick era un poco distinto que para el resto de los cadetes. Las miradas disimuladas, las sonrisas furtivas y el deseo de que llegase el viernes hacía que para nosotros el día fuese diferente. A veces me preguntaba si seríamos los únicos que compartían un código en la academia, por miedo de ser descubiertos. Quería estar con él, me sentía bien con nuestra relación, aunque apenas pudiéramos disfrutarla.

Miré mi reloj, en menos de diez minutos tenía que estar en el dormitorio o me metería en un buen lío, pero seguía esperándole. Ese era nuestro ritual diario. Por la mañana el buenos días en el campo de entrenamiento y por la noche nuestra despedida en la escalera, antes de ir cada uno a nuestro pasillo. Ocho minutos… quizás ya se había acostado… pensé con cierta desilusión.

-Hola. –Me saludó cariñosamente. Me di la vuelta, sonriendo. Sabía que no faltaría a nuestra cita, no lo había hecho ni un solo día.  
-Hola.  
-Siento la tardanza, tuve que llamar a la editorial. –Dijo.  
-No importa. ¿Va todo bien con el libro?  
-Sí, de hecho va muy bien, aunque… hay algo que tengo que decirte. –Dijo, pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada; lo miré desconcertada.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Al parecer estoy teniendo bastante… público en algunos pueblos en Canadá. –Lo miré con sorpresa.  
-¡No sabía que tus libros se vendían allí!  
-La editorial decidió aumentar un poco el mercado, empezando con estos pueblos que te he mencionado. Son pequeñitos y la gente no tiene mucho que hacer, supongo que necesitarán algo para distraerse y parece que con mis libros han encontrado lo que buscaban.  
-Eso es bueno. –Le sonreí.  
-Sí, es muy bueno. –Asintió. –Pero ahora viene la parte mala. Mi editor cree que deberíamos intentar agradecer a esos lectores y así de camino recordarles que sigo escribiendo y que habrá algo nuevo pronto.  
-No entiendo que tiene de malo.  
-Quiere que haga una especie de gira promocional, son cinco pueblos que están casi pegados, solo hay dos librerías en total. Tendría que hacer unas firmas de libros en esas librerías, lo típico, interesarme por los lectores, sonreír, hablar sobre mi nueva novela…  
-¿Y? Eso es magnífico Rick, es tu oportunidad para conseguir un público fiel.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… sería para este fin de semana. –Dijo, haciendo que yo dejara de sonreír al instante.  
-Oh…  
-Lo siento cielo… pero tengo qu…  
-No importa. –Dije. -Tienes que ir. Los dos nos prometimos que lo nuestro no afectaría para nada en nuestras carreras. Las promociones son parte de tu trabajo. –Él me miró y asintió, acariciándome suavemente, tras mirar hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

-Sé que estabas muy ilusionada con la llegada del viernes y créeme, yo también.  
-Habrá…más viernes. –Repuse, aunque aún no podía quitar el tono de decepción de mi voz.  
-Lo sé pero… verás, me gustaría proponerte algo. –Lo miré con curiosidad, esperando. –Puedes decir que no, lo entenderé. –Añadió; puse los ojos en blanco, con impaciencia. –La editorial se encarga de todos los gastos del viaje, me quedaría en un hotel. Al parecer el pueblo es precioso y ahora está completamente nevado.  
-¿Y?  
-Me han ofrecido dos billetes de avión, uno para mí y otro para un acompañante. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. –Dijo, esperanzado.

¿Ir con él a Canadá? Durante unos segundos estuve pensando en si había oído bien la propuesta, pero cuando volví a mirarlo, con una sonrisa nerviosa y ansiosa entendí que era real.

-¿Quieres qué vaya contigo?  
-El trabajo no me ocuparía mucho, solo la tarde del sábado y la mañana del domingo. El resto del fin de semana lo disfrutaríamos tú y yo. Volveríamos el domingo por la noche, estaríamos aquí antes de la hora de cenar. –Aseguró. –Kate, sé que todo es muy precipitado pero debo ir a ese viaje y no quiero romper nuestros plane…  
-Quiero ir. –Le interrumpí. Él parpadeó un par de veces y me miró.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Que quiero ir contigo. Me da igual pasar el viernes aquí o en Canadá, solo quiero pasarlo contigo.

Él me sonrió, feliz y aliviado. -Gracias, gracias Kate, después de este mes, sin apenas poder verte, no quería que pasara otro fin de semana sin poder estar juntos. Te prometo que serán un fin de semana muy especial.

Asentí, sonriendo, estaba segura de ello. Miré mi reloj, faltaban dos minutos.

-Creo que… deberíamos ir a dormir.  
-Sí, buenas noches cariño.  
-Buenas noches. –Me quedé quieta unos segundos, mirándolo a los ojos, deseaba besarlo pero no me arriesgaría a tanto; el viernes Kate, piensa en el viernes, ya queda poco. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. –Rick…  
-Dime.  
-Aunque… vayamos a Canadá… eso no cambiará nuestros… planes, ¿verdad? –Pregunté con temor; él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-No preciosa, nuestros planes solo cambiarán si tú quieres que cambien. –Me sonrió una vez más y después se dio la vuelta.

Y así, día tras día, llegó el viernes.


	18. Un viernes muy esperado

**Un viernes muy esperado**

-¿Nerviosa? –Me preguntó Lanie. Estábamos en nuestro apartamento, la mañana había transcurrido tranquila, incluso Perlmutter nos había felicitado tras acabar el entrenamiento, diciendo que por fin empezábamos a parecer policías.

-Estoy bien. –Aseguré. Lanie me ayudaba a elegir la ropa que me llevaría, yo no era precisamente amante de la moda. Cuando metimos en la maleta la ropa que llevaría a diario, Lanie abrió el cajón de mi ropa interior, había insistido, mejor dicho, no me había dado opción de negarme, en elegirla ella y en el fondo me alegraba, no sabía muy bien que escoger. Ella sonrió y sacó unas cuantas prendas, todas con encaje.

-Te llevarás estas. Y te pondrás estas para esta noche. –Señaló un conjunto de lencería de color morado que ella me había regalado cuando aún creía que Rick y yo ya nos habíamos acostado. No pude evitar reírme al recordar la cara que me puso cuando le dije la verdad. Te odio, me había dicho. -¿Estás depilada?  
-¡Lanie!  
-¿Qué? No querrás que el escritor te confunda con la alfombra de la habitación, ¿no? –Negué con la cabeza, suspirando.  
-Tengo ese tema cubierto.  
-¿También ahí abajo? –Me preguntó divertida.  
-No y no pienso hacerme la cera ahí. –Dije guardando la ropa interior en la maleta, luego me volví, de mal humor; ya había conseguido hacerme dudar.

-¿Crees qué querrá que lo haga… ahí? –Le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-No sé Kate, a algunos les da igual, a otros les encanta. Se lo podrías haber preguntado en la charla esa que tuvisteis. –Dijo con humor. Puse los ojos en blanco. Lanie aún me hacía bromas con ese tema, preguntándome una y otra vez cómo se me había ocurrido hacerle ciertas preguntas a Rick. Tienes suerte de que sea un encanto, otros te habrían preguntado si aún duermes con peluche, me dijo cuándo se lo conté. Aquello me había ofendido bastante, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Me daba igual parecer una cría delante de Rick, esa charla me había dado mucha seguridad.

-Genial, ahora no sé qué hacer…  
-Es tu cuerpo Kate, puedes hacer con él lo que te dé la gana, no lo que él quiera.  
-Ya…  
-Vamos dudo mucho que le importe, no empieces a dudar ahora. –Me dijo. –Mira que si el domingo no me vienes con una historia sexual detallada me buscaré otra compañera de piso. –Bromeó.  
-No sabes cuánto lo deseo, Lanie… nunca había sentido esto por alguien, pero... me da tanta vergüenza, tengo miedo de hacer algo mal o de… defraudarlo.  
-Eso no va a pasar. Es tu primera vez, cielo, él se preocupará de que todo salga bien, tú solo… siente y disfruta, déjate querer. –Asentí, mirándola con gratitud. Terminé de hacer la maleta y me duché rápidamente, Rick iría a buscarme en menos de media hora. Cuando salí del baño él ya estaba allí, hablando con Lanie, los dos se callaron al verme; fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada. –Dijo él, sonriendo. Se acercó a mí y me besó. –Solo hablábamos.  
-¿De qué?  
-Nada importante cariño, no te preocupes.  
-¿Lanie? –La miré, esperando. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Básicamente le he dicho que si no te trata bien conozco mil formas distintas de usar un bisturí y todas duelen, mucho. –Recalcó la última palabra; Rick sonrió divertido, yo suspiré.

-Está bien, vámonos. –Rick cogió mi maleta y tras despedirse de Lanie bajó a la calle. Me acerqué a mi amiga.  
-Nos vemos el domingo.  
-Pásalo bien y… recuerda, siente y disfruta. –Me sonrió; asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-No hacía falta que lo asustaras. –Le dije, divertida.  
-Es mi obligación como amiga. –Le sonreí y me marché. Rick estaba abajo, esperando junto a un taxi, junto a un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

-Kate, te presento a Nigel Venther, mi editor. Él ha organizado la gira. Ella es Kate Beckett. –Añadió, presentándome al editor. Le di la mano y le sonreí, antes de meternos en el taxi. Nigel se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Rick y yo detrás.

-Él tendrá habitación propia, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté, en voz baja; se rió.  
-Por supuesto, no creo que quiera dormir con nosotros. –Dijo divertido.

-Kate, despierta cielo, estamos a punto de aterrizar. –Rick me despertó, inclinándose y mirándome cariñosamente. Parpadeé un par de veces, el vuelo había sido muy corto, pero yo estaba cansada y me había quedado dormida. Cuando el avión aterrizó fuimos a por las maletas y nos dirigimos al exterior. Nigel nos pidió que le esperásemos mientras que llamaba a la agencia de taxis encargada de ir a buscarnos. Unos minutos después un hombre nos saludó y cogió nuestras maletas, metiéndolas en el coche.  
Tardamos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al pueblecito en el que nos hospedaríamos. El hotel era una casa de tres plantas, con aspecto de ser acogedora. El taxista nos dejó en la puerta y se marchó, llevándose una generosa propina.

-Entremos. –Dijo Nigel. En recepción nos atendió una mujer que nos sonrió y nos llevó al piso de arriba.

-El comedor está en la segunda planta. Las habitaciones disponen de una pequeña cocina, hay algunas latas en la despensa. –Le dio a Nigel la llave de su habitación y éste se despidió de nosotros, diciendo que nos veríamos al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo. La recepcionista nos llevó a otra situada al final de pasillo y nos entregó la llave. –Ahí tienen la leña por si quieren encender la chimenea; si no saben hacerlo pueden llamar al servicio. Espero que disfruten de su estancia. –Se despidió. Cerró la puerta, dejándonos solos. Me senté en la cama, sonriéndole. La habitación no era muy grande, pero era acogedora. Tenía una pequeña cocina junto a la puerta que daba al baño. La chimenea estaba situada justo enfrente de la cama. Rick se sentó a mi lado, mirando alrededor.

-Bueno… ¿quieres dar una vuelta por el pueblo o estás cansada?  
-No, me apetece pasear.

Salimos del hotel cogidos de la mano; me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que paseábamos así, en Nueva York no habíamos tenido la oportunidad y además nos preocupaba la idea de encontrarnos con alguien conocido. Aquí nadie nos conocía, no teníamos por qué ocultarnos. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, sintiendo como el los apretaba suavemente, disfrutando de aquel simple gesto.

El pueblo era pequeño, tal y como Rick me había descrito, pero era precioso. Además el paisaje era increíble, muy distinto a Nueva York. Una espesa capa de nieve cubría el suelo y los tejados de las casas. Unos niños disfrutaban tirándose bolas unos a otros en una placita. Dimos un paseo y nos alejamos un poco, acercándonos a un riachuelo que había en los alrededores del pueblo.

-Este sitio es precioso. –Dije.  
-Lo es. Me alegro de estar aquí contigo. –Me giré y lo miré, llevando una mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo.  
-Gracias por pedirme que te acompañara.  
-Gracias por aceptar. –Repuso, con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y lo besé; llevó sus manos hasta mi cabello, enredándolas en él, atrayéndome posesivamente, gemí. Durante unos minutos no hicimos otra cosa que disfrutar el uno del otro, dándonos esos besos que no podíamos tener durante la semana. Cuando nos separamos sentí como el corazón me iba a mil por hora; sólo había sido un beso, me pregunté cómo sería cuando…

-Empieza a oscurecer. –Dijo. -¿Quieres qué volvamos?

Asentí y volvimos al hotel. Decidimos ir directamente al comedor y cenar antes de subir a la habitación. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, a medida que se iba a acercando la noche sentía un nudo en el estómago que me impedía probar bocado, pero me tomé un cuenco de sopa caliente; hacía frío. Rick tampoco comió mucho, cuando terminó dejó la servilleta sobre el plato y me observó.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó.  
-Sí…  
-¿Subimos?  
-Sí, vamos.

Entramos en la habitación en silencio. Me senté en la cama, mirando fijamente la chimenea, sin saber que decir.

-Si quieres la encendemos... -Dijo; noté cierto humor en su voz, lo miré, entrecerrando los ojos. Él me sonrió, agachándose junto a mí. -Kate, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada... -Murmuré. -...estoy... bien.  
-Ya... -Nos quedamos de nuevo mirando la chimenea.  
-Hace frío. -Comenté. Él asintió.  
-Voy a... darme una ducha, para entrar en calor. -Se levantó, asentí, con incomodidad.  
-Rick... yo... -Volví a quedarme callada, no sabía que decirle. Durante los últimos días solo había deseado que llegase el viernes, lo deseaba y sabía que él me deseaba a mí, pero... no sabía que hacer.  
-Tranquila... -Susurró, me acarició el rostro y me besó, durante unos segundos, con ternura. Se dirigió al baño, cogiendo algo de ropa en el armario que estaba junto a la puerta. Me tumbé sobre la cama, tapándome la cara con las manos, intentando respirar con normalidad. Recordé las palabras de Lanie, siente y disfruta. Eso es fácil decirlo, pensé. -Solo relájate. -Murmuré para mí misma. Suspiré, levantándome, caminé de un lado a otro, intentando no pensar.

-¡Kate! -Me llamó desde la ducha. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Podrías traerme el jabón?, lo he olvidado en el neceser. -Abrí su maleta y busqué el estuche. Rebusqué hasta encontrar el jabón, pero me quedé completamente quieta al ver la cajita que había dentro. La observé, eso no me ayudaba a calmarme. -Al menos decía la verdad con lo de que siempre usa protección. -Me dije. Guardé la caja y fui de nuevo al baño; pensé durante unos segundos si debía entrar o no, pero él me llamó.

-¿Lo has encontrado?  
-...sí, espera... -Divisé su silueta a través de la cortina de la ducha, mirando hacia otro lado metí el brazo dentro, dándole la pastilla. Él asomó la cabeza por la cortina, sonriéndome.

-Gracias.  
-De... nada. Te... espero fuera.

Diez minutos después salió del baño, vestido con un pantalón sencillo y un jersey negro. Estaba... atractivo. Tosí con incomodidad, yendo hacia el armario.

-Voy a... ducharme yo también.  
-Vale. -A diferencia de mí, a él lo notaba tranquilo, relajado, se sentó en la cama, mirándome buscar la ropa. Me entretuve bastante tiempo, incomoda por su forma de observarme, me levanté, alterada.

-Me pones nerviosa. -Le dije. Él sonrió.  
-¿Y eso es malo?  
-Sí. No. No lo sé. -Me observó, divertido, entrecerré los ojos. -Voy a ducharme.  
-Te espero aquí.

Estuve en la ducha durante un buen rato, dejando que el agua me relajase y se llevara las preocupaciones y el miedo, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Al final me dije a mí misma que no podía quedarme en el baño para siempre así que salí de la ducha y miré la ropa que había dejado. Me puse la lencería que Lanie me había regalado y luego miré el resto. Había un bonito camisón, corto, con encaje, muy sexy y después tenía unas mallas y una camiseta holgada. Me mordí el labio, con frustración, sin saber que hacer. Al final, me decidí por lo segundo; casi pude oír la voz de Lanie en mi cabeza, ponte el camisón, no seas idiota, decía, pero la ignoré. Estaba asustada y nerviosa y al menos esto haría que fuéramos más despacio. Salí del baño, mirando al suelo, sintiendo un agradable olor a candela. Rick había encendido la chimenea y había apagado la luz. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Mejor? -Preguntó. Asentí, sonriendo con timidez. -Ven aquí. -Murmuró, atrayéndome hacia él. Me senté sobre su regazo, sintiendo algo dentro de mí, cálido y a la vez incómodo. Jugó con mi pelo durante unos segundos, acariciando mi nuca, haciendo que se me erizara la piel. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y nos dimos un beso lento, muy lento, cargado de pasión y a la vez ternura. Me miró a los ojos, asentí, temblando.

-Lento. -Pedí en un susurro y él me tumbó sobre la cama, echándose sobre mí, besando suavemente mis labios.  
-Siempre.


	19. A la luz de la chimenea

**A la luz de la chimenea**

La chimenea reflejaba una luz tenue, dándonos un ambiente romántico, íntimo y también sensual. Entre las sombras de la habitación, las llamas iluminaban nuestros cuerpos; en medio de la oscuridad yo solo le veía a él, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus labios, no había nada más, no necesitaba nada más, solo él, en esa habitación, junto a mí, sobre mí.

Rick me cubría con su cuerpo, abrigándome, protegiéndome. En mi boca su lengua jugaba con la mía, despacio, perezosa, lenta, tierna; sus dientes mordían suavemente mis labios, una y otra vez, dejándolos exquisitamente doloridos. Con sus manos acariciaba con dulzura mi rostro, rozándome suavemente, jugaba en mi pelo, enredándolo entre sus dedos. Tampoco mis manos estaban quietas; las paseaba por su nuca, lo atraía hacía mi rostro, acariciaba su espalda, por encima de su ropa. Se separó durante unos segundos, dándome la oportunidad de recobrar el aire que sus besos me robaban. Clavó sus ojos en los míos; el hermoso azul que yo tanto adoraba había desaparecido, dejando paso a un negro intenso, un negro que solo el deseo y la excitación pueden otorgar. Quizás los míos también estaban así, puede que también él viera en mis ojos lo que sus besos provocaban. Volví a atraerlo, besándolo de nuevo, ahora fui yo la que mordió su labio. –Kate… -Gimió. Su voz cargada de deseo hizo que se me erizara toda la piel, despertando dentro de mí todo tipo de sensaciones eróticas.

Se incorporó, arrodillándose en la cama, sin dejar de mirarme. Alzó los brazos, le quité lentamente el jersey, sin apartar la mirada de la piel que iba descubriendo. Arrojé la prenda al suelo y paseé mis manos por su torso y su espalda, sintiendo la piel ardiente bajo mis dedos. Gemí; me atrajo con violencia hacia su rostro y me besó, mientras que sus manos iban lentamente hasta mi cintura; me miró durante unos segundos, asentí, alzando los brazos, dejando que me quitara la camiseta, que rápidamente fue a reunirse con su jersey. Mi piel estalló en llamas cuando me acarició, gemí. Me recostó de nuevo y tal como hizo aquella noche empezó a pasear sus labios por mi piel desnuda, dejándome un rastro de húmedos, excitantes y tiernos besos. Cuando sentí como su lengua jugaba dentro de mi ombligo me arqueé, cerrando los ojos; sentía un dolor intenso entre mis piernas; volvió a mi boca, entre besos. Mi piel estaba húmeda por el sudor y por el rastro que su boca dejaba en ella. Reclamé sus labios de nuevo, soltando un jadeo cuando me acarició los pechos, a través del sujetador. –Rick… -Me avergoncé por el tono de súplica de mi voz, él sonrió.

-¿Necesitas algo, preciosa? –Entrecerré los ojos, intentando controlar mi respiración. Hizo que me incorporara unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que sus manos pudieran desabrochar el sujetador, me miró, pidiéndome permiso, antes de deslizar las tiras por mis brazos y quitármelo. Temerosa, aparté la mirada, pero sentí como suavemente me obligaba a enfrentarla a la suya. Durante unos segundos no se movió, contemplando mis pechos, admirado; sentí como me devoraba con la mirada, mientras mi cuerpo reclamaba atención, era terriblemente erótico y no podía soportarlo más. –Por favor… -Supliqué.

Lentamente acercó su rostro a mis pechos y acarició uno con la nariz, suavemente, apenas unos segundos. Empezó a besarlo, pasando su lengua por la areola, con suaves y lentas pasadas. Gemí, sintiendo como empezaba a endurecerse, bajo su boca. Llevó su mano hasta el otro pecho mientras que colocaba sus labios en el pezón y empezaba a succionar; jadeé arqueándome, desesperada por más contacto. –Que sensibles… -Murmuró y entonces atrapó el pezón con los dientes y mordió, con fuerza. Grité de placer y aferré mis manos a su pelo, deseando más; Rick besó, mordió, lamió y succionó mis pechos durante minutos, volviéndome loca, me retorcí, sintiendo como poco a poco mi cuerpo era presa de un intenso orgasmo; sin darme cuenta llevó su mano hasta mi pantalón y me acarició por dentro de la prenda, sobre la lencería, justo encima de mi clítoris, terriblemente necesitado. Grité y sollocé cuando el clímax me poseyó, relajando todo mi cuerpo, dejándolo extremadamente sensible.

Se arrodilló a mi lado, mirándome cariñosamente mientras que me recuperaba de mi orgasmo, despacio fue deslizando mi pantalón por mis piernas y lo arrojó, dejándome casi desnuda. Se quitó su pantalón, quedándose en unos boxers que me hacían ver que estaba completamente excitado, hasta el punto de serle doloroso. Suspiró de alivio al quitarse el pantalón y me sonrió, echándose de nuevo sobre mí, besándome, esta vez despacio, con ternura.

-Rick… -Susurré. Él me acarició el rostro, mientras que con la otra mano volvía a acariciar mis pechos, ahora con mucha más suavidad. –Ha sido… -La verdad es que no tenía palabras para describirlo, aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que yo había sentido en mis solitarias duchas. Esto era mucho más intenso y además lo compartía con él.

-Eres extraordinaria. –Dijo. Lo besé, otra vez con pasión, sintiendo como de nuevo mi cuerpo reclamaba sus caricias y sus besos. Sutilmente empujé su cabeza hacia abajo, haciéndolo reír. Me miró, divertido.

-¿Qué necesitas?  
-No me hagas pedirlo. –Contesté, en una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza. Asintió y volvió a descender, besando mis pechos, mi abdomen, mi ombligo, hasta llegar a la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Alzó la mirada, volviendo a pedir permiso, asentí pero aparté la mirada mientras sentía como la seda recorría mis piernas, dejándome completamente desnuda, vulnerable, suya.

-Kate. –Me llamó. –Mírame cariño. –Obedecí, tímidamente, se acercó de nuevo a mí, dándome el beso más tierno y romántico que me había dado nunca.

–Te deseo… -Le dije en un susurro. No contestó, mirándome a los ojos bajó lentamente su mano hasta mis piernas y las acarició durante unos segundos, para después rozar la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo. Gemí, con fuerza, mi clítoris palpitó, alcé involuntariamente las caderas, reclamando más. Rick no dejó de mirarme mientras que lentamente hacía círculos o presionaba.

-Estás tan húmeda… -Murmuró. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz erótica que excitaba aún más cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sentí como sus dedos me acariciaban suavemente entre los pliegues, sollocé. –Necesito… Rick por favor… -No sabía que necesitaba, ni que pedirle, solo sabía que deseaba algo más. Lentamente deslizó un dedo en mi interior, haciéndome jadear. Empezó a moverlo despacio, dentro y fuera, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Cerré los míos con fuerza, sintiendo como me penetraba con otro dedo más; mi cuerpo se resistió un poco ante aquella invasión, Rick me acarició el clítoris con el pulgar; sentí como apretaba con fuerza aquellos dedos, aprisionándolos en mi interior, me retorcí, incapaz de soportarlo más, pero entonces paró.

Lo miré con confusión, me había dejado terriblemente excitada, mi clítoris palpitaba con furia, protestando ante la repentina falta de atención. Rick se acercó a la mesita de noche y se quitó los boxers, abrió el cajón y sacó un pequeño paquetito. Lo rompió y colocó el preservativo sobre su miembro. De repente sentí pánico. Se echó sobre mí, mirándome, con ternura.

-Te necesito Kate, no puedo más. –Susurró; asentí, con timidez, asustada y excitada. –Tranquila mi amor. –Murmuró.

Volvió a acariciar durante unos segundos mi clítoris con la palma de la mano y después llevó su miembro hasta mis pliegues. Mi cuerpo se tensó en cuestión de segundos, incapaz de moverme. –Relájate…

Me obligué a mí misma a relajar mis músculos, Rick me besó, con dulzura, mientras que seguía masajeando mi clítoris, despacio. –Eso es… -Susurró. –Siente como tu cuerpo lo desea, cariño.  
-Rick… -Gemí. Acarició mis piernas y las separó con suavidad; me penetró lentamente, con cuidado. Mi cuerpo protestó, tensándose. Se echó hacia atrás unos milímetros y entonces volvió a deslizarse dentro de mí, rápidamente, grité. Mis caderas se retorcieron, haciendo que fuera aún más profundo. Dolía, era demasiado para mí. Sentí como un par de lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Tranquila mi amor. –Dijo sobre mi rostro, besando mis lágrimas. –Abre los ojos, preciosa. –Me pidió. Lentamente le obedecí, mirándolo, avergonzada, me encontré con una mirada tierna, tranquilizadora, dulce.  
-Eso es… míranos cariño. –Dijo con ternura. –Míranos, ahora solo somos uno. –Durante unos segundos pensé en esas palabras, éramos uno, estábamos unidos… Rick… estaba dentro de mí, era suya y él… él era mío, éramos uno, nosotros. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que mi cuerpo se relajara, haciendo que el dolor disminuyera lentamente, hasta desaparecer. Volví a mirarlo, junto al amor, el cariño y el respeto podía ver también el esfuerzo, la excitación y el intenso deseo, que poco a poco también volvieron a ocuparse de mi cuerpo.

Despacio se retiró y volvió a entrar, volví a retorcerme, pero empecé a adaptarme a él. Me sentía llena, completa; Rick repitió de nuevo aquel movimiento, lentamente, atento en todo momento a mí reacción. Sentí como una agradable sensación me recorría cada vez que él se movía dentro de mí; me abandoné a esa sensación, aferrándome a él, rodeándolo con las piernas. Seguía moviéndose lento, me besaba, concentrándose ahora en mi cuello. Acaricié su espalda, empezó a moverse más deprisa. Gemí, sintiendo como una y otra vez me llenaba, arrancando pequeños gritos a mi boca. Mis caderas empezaron a reunirse con él, nuestros cuerpos estaban empapados, rodeé su espalda con mis brazos. –Así… eso es… -Dijo, con voz ronca, sin dejar de moverse. Sentí como de nuevo aquel intenso calor se concentraba en un solo punto, necesitando la liberación.

-Rick… oh… Rick… por favor… -Supliqué y sollocé, solo él podía darme lo que más deseaba. Se movió con fiereza y de repente colocó la palma de su mano sobre mi clítoris, presionando, llevándome hasta donde nadie me había llevado jamás, donde solamente estábamos nosotros. Grité su nombre mientras que sentía como oleadas de placer atravesaban mi cuerpo, golpeándome una y otra vez.

-¡KATE! –El orgasmo nos atrapó a los dos casi al unísono, sentí como su miembro palpitaba dentro de mí, me aferré a su espalda, clavándole las uñas. Me dejé caer sobre la almohada, mareada, incapaz de moverme, sin poder hablar, sin apenas poder respirar. Durante minutos solo podíamos oír el sonido de nuestra respiración.

Poco a poco las últimas oleadas de placer abandonaron mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente relajada. Rick me atrajo hacia él, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, húmedo y cálido.

-Kate… -Susurró. Alcé la vista, mirándole. Le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa. –Ha sido…  
-Increíble. –Terminé yo. Asintió, dandome un beso en el pelo. Cerré los ojos, tras ver como las últimas llamas de la chimenea se apagaban.


	20. Discusiones, dudas y risas

**Discusiones, dudas y risas**

Desperté cuando el sol aún no había salido; abrí los ojos despacio, escuchando su respiración acompasada; me giré con cuidado y lo miré, dormía profundamente, con un brazo sobre mi cintura, apretándome a él. Parecía tranquilo, sonreía en sueños, acaricié suavemente su mandíbula, sus labios. Aún era temprano, decidí no despertarlo. Me levanté y anduve hasta el baño, sintiendo un ligero dolor ahí abajo, pero no era muy desagradable, me sentía bien. Cogí ropa del armario y me dirigí a la ducha. Canturreé una canción alegremente mientras me lavaba el pelo, de espaldas a la cortina. No lo oí entrar en el baño, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, desnudo. Me cubrí rápidamente con la cortina, poniéndome colorada.

-Buenos días. –Me saludó con una alegre sonrisa, sin parecer percibir mi vergüenza.  
-Ho… hola. –Dije con timidez. Me observó con curiosidad.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí…  
-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te… duele?  
-No, estoy bien. –Aseguré.  
-¿Por qué te tapas? –Preguntó, extrañado. Puse los ojos en blanco.  
-Porque me da vergüenza que me veas. –Dije, como si fuera obvio.  
-Te da vergüenza. –Repitió. –Ayer besé cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, Kate, es un poco tarde para la vergüenza, ¿no crees? -Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía que ese tema le hacía mucha gracia.

-Ayer no… apenas había luz. –Soltó una carcajada; lo miré ofendida y salí de la ducha, cogiendo una toalla y envolviéndome en ella. –Dúchate si quieres, yo ya he terminado. –En realidad solo me había lavado la cabeza, pero estaba enfadada. Salí del baño y me senté en la cama, me crucé de brazos.

Salió dos minutos después, ya no se reía. Llevaba puesto un albornoz, se sentó a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano; miré hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento. –Dijo.  
-No soporto que te rías de mí. –Le dije, furiosa.  
-No me reía de ti. –Murmuró; lo miré fijamente. –Es solo que me hace mucha gracia eso que has dicho. Kate que ayer apenas hubiera luz no quiere decir que no me conozca tu cuerpo de memoria. De hecho lo tengo aquí grabado. –Dijo señalándose la cabeza. –Si cierro los ojos lo puedo ver cuando quiera. –Sonrió.

Volví a desviar la mirada. –Esto es… me cuesta actuar con normalidad. Lo de anoche fue… lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, pero es…  
-Nuevo para ti. –Asentí. -Lo sé. Lo entiendo, cariño. No te preocupes, solo necesitas un tiempo para acostumbrarte a esto. Vuelve a la ducha. Te espero aquí.  
-Ya he terminado. –Mentí de nuevo.  
-Kate, tienes champú en el pelo. –Entrecerré los ojos, me levanté. Él no se movió. Me volví, mirándolo.

-Quieres… ¿quieres que nos duchemos juntos? –Pregunté, nerviosa. Me miró sorprendido.  
-¿Quieres tú?  
-Sí… creo que sí.

Se levantó y me tomó de la mano, me llevó al baño. Dejó caer el albornoz, quedándose desnudo. Corrió la cortina y se metió dentro de la bañera. Me tendió la mano, inspirándome confianza con la mirada. Lentamente deshice el nudo de la toalla y la dejé en el suelo, me metí en la bañera con él, mirando al suelo. Rick colocó un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo; en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa amable. Cogió la alcachofa de la ducha y con una mano empezó a masajear mi cabello, mientras que me enjuagaba los restos de champú.

-Anoche estuviste maravillosa.  
-Debí de parecerte muy torpe… -Murmuré; gruñó, como si lo hubiera ofendido.  
-¿Torpe? Yo mejor diría tierna, dulce, romántica… incluso salvaje. –Lo miré con incredulidad. Sonrió. –Aún me duelen las marcas de tus uñas, tengo la espalda en carne viva. - Puse cara de horror, se rio, acariciándome cariñosamente.  
-Eres extraordinaria. –Susurró, besándome. Volvió a dejar la alcachofa en su sitio y cogió la pastilla de jabón. Me miró, esperando, asentí.

Lentamente empezó a enjabonarme la piel, con suavidad. Acarició mis brazos con el jabón, mi abdomen, mis pechos. Suspiré, era una sensación realmente agradable. Se agachó y siguió con mis piernas, haciéndome cosquillas en los pies. Me reí. Alzó la vista, sonriendo.

-Tienes una piel muy sensible, Kate, me encanta. –Se levantó y me hizo un gesto para que me diera la vuelta. Me frotó la espalda y después bajó lentamente. –Vaya… esto sí que no lo conocía. –Dijo, rozándome el lugar donde estaba mi tatuaje. -¿Qué significa? –Preguntó.

-Unas copas de más con unas amigas…  
-Cuando yo bebo de más acabo cantando bajo la lluvia. –Comentó divertido.  
-Apenas sabía lo que hacía. Supongo que quería poner de mal humor a mis padres…  
-Quiero saber más de la Kate traviesa. –Susurró sobre mi cuello mientras que sus manos enjabonaban mis nalgas, apretándolas.  
-Rick…

-¡Richard! ¡Richard abre la puerta, hay cambios de planes, abre! –Era Nigel, el editor, que golpeaba la puerta de la habitación desde el pasillo. Los dos suspiramos con frustración.

-¿Seguimos luego? –Le pregunté, sorprendiéndolo. Se rio y asintió.  
-Seguimos luego. –Me prometió.

-º-

Nigel habló con él rápidamente durante cinco minutos y después se marchó. Rick suspiró y empezó a vestirse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-La presentación del libro será en media hora. Como esto es tan pequeño la gente se ha enterado de que ya estoy aquí y hay una gran cola esperando en la librería. Nigel cree que adelantar la firma sería una buena forma de demostrar a mis lectores que me intereso por ellos. –Se abrochó los vaqueros y se puso un jersey. Yo cogí mi ropa y empecé a vestirme delante de él, notando que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

-¿Por qué te vistes? –Preguntó, sorprendido.  
-Voy contigo. –Respondí.  
-¿Qué? –Me miró con pánico. –No, no Kate, no puedes venir.  
-¡Claro que voy!  
-Kate. –Lo miré fijamente. –No quiero que vengas. –Aparté la mirada, dejando de abrochar los botones de mi camisa. Me metí en el baño y cerré la puerta, echando el pestillo. Lo oí suspirar al otro lado. –No te enfades. –Me pidió, pero lo ignoré. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijésemos nada, hasta que volvieron a golpear la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Estás listo?  
-Sí… enseguida bajo. –Rick volvió a acercarse al baño. -¿Kate? –No respondí. –Kate escúchame.  
-Tienes que irte. –Dije secamente. Lo oí suspirar de nuevo.  
-Está bien… hablamos luego. –Oí abrirse la puerta de la habitación y cerrarse.

-º-

Unos minutos después salí del baño y me dejé caer en la cama, triste, confundida. Me preguntaba por qué no quería que fuera con él a la firma de libros. Una parte de mí no pudo evitar pensar que quizás solo me había llevado a Canadá para calentarle la cama. No seas estúpida, él no es así, dijo una de mis queridas voces. ¿Estás segura de eso?, preguntó otra. Habla con él, cuando vuelva le pides explicaciones y si no te convencen, te vas, sugirió la última. Suspiré, mis voces no me ayudaban mucho, me confundían aún más. Por un momento me arrepentí de haber ido a ese viaje, quizás lo había apresurado todo, quizás Rick ya había conseguido lo que quería y ya se había aburrido de mí… una triste sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar la noche anterior, había sido… ¿Increíble?, dijo la primera voz. ¿Maravillosa?, añadió la segunda. ¿Extraordinaria?

-¿Ahora os ponéis de acuerdo? –Pregunté en voz alta. Genial, ahora hablaba sola, me estaba volviendo loca. Miré mi reloj, no sabía a qué hora volvería Rick, pero no pensaba quedarme quieta en la habitación. Si él no me quería en la librería muy bien, no iría, pero no me quedaría en el hotel. Terminé de vestirme y me abrigué. Aún era temprano, podría desayunar en el comedor del hotel. Me tomé sólo un café, no tenía apetito. Cuando pasé por la recepción pregunté si había algo que ver por el pueblo o por los alrededores.

-Hay una ruta siguiendo el riachuelo, lleva a una pequeña laguna. Es un lugar precioso y muy romántico, con una cabaña para los turistas al lado, podría dejarle la llave si lo desea. –Sonreí tristemente, la verdad es que me encantaría conocer esa cabaña, pero con una persona y esa persona me tenía muy confundida en ese momento.  
-Creo que me limitaré a dar una vuelta… puede que después… por la tarde… -Decliné la oferta. La mujer asintió y me dijo que me abrigase aún más, hacía mucho frío. Subí de nuevo a la habitación y me puse un jersey de cuello vuelto y unos guantes. En cuanto salí del hotel noté el viento helado que me golpeó de lleno, era muy desagradable. Por un momento me arrepentí y pensé en quedarme en la habitación y leer algo o ver la televisión, pero al pensar en Rick y en un montón de admiradoras alrededor me fruncí el ceño y me dirigí al riachuelo. No voy a quedarme esperándote en casa, pensé con amargura.

Crucé el pueblo, pasando por la librería, donde una gran cantidad de gente hacía cola, a pesar del frío. Sí que tiene admiradores, pensé, luego suspiré con tristeza. Me hubiera gustado ir a la firma, de hecho había llevado mis dos libros para pedirle que me los firmase, pero me había dejado bien claro que no me quería allí. Continué hasta llegar a la salida y caminé hasta llegar al lugar donde nos habíamos besado el día anterior, junto al riachuelo. Crucé un pequeño puente de madera y caminé por el sendero que seguía el cauce del arroyo. Hacía muchísimo frío y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber abandonado el calor de la chimenea de mi habitación, pero seguí andando. Necesitaba moverme y no pensar en Rick. Rick y su no quiero que vengas; Rick y su firma con montones de seguidoras sonriendo y tonteando con él; Rick respondiéndoles con sonrisas y halagos… ¡Deja de pensar en Rick! Dijeron las tres voces a la vez, furiosas.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la laguna de la que me había hablado la dueña del hotel. Era realmente un paisaje precioso; la laguna estaba limpia, con agua cristalina y fresca. Los árboles, la hierba y el suelo estaban cubiertos por una espesa capa de nieve, pero ya había dejado de nevar y era fácil caminar. Junto a la laguna había un merendero, una zona de recreo para niños y la cabaña.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en ese lugar, sentada en una de las mesas del merendero tras apartar la nieve. Al final noté el intenso frío, tenía los pantalones empapados y la cara helada. Me levanté y recorrí el camino de vuelta, deseando volver allí pero no sola, sino con él. Tenía las piernas entumecidas pero las ganas de entrar en calor me hicieron andar con rapidez. Cuando llegué al pueblo la multitud junto a la librería se había dispersado, ¿tanto tiempo había estado fuera? Entré en el hotel y me dirigí a la habitación, muerta de frío. Rick aún no había llegado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en él. Me quité la ropa rápidamente y me metí en la bañera. Enseguida sentí un gran alivio cuando el agua caliente acarició mi piel. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que puse el tapón y me senté en la bañera, echando un poco de gel en el agua. Sonreí al ver como se iba formando la espuma, me encantaban los baños relajantes de espuma, era un placer que había echado mucho de menos desde mi entrada en la Academia. Ni siquiera en los fines de semana podría disfrutar de ellos, siempre surgía alguna interrupción, pero ahora estaba sola en esa habitación de hotel y podía darme ese gusto. Tendría que haber cogido un libro… pensé, pero ya me daba igual, no tenía intención alguna de levantarme de allí.

Media hora después oí como la puerta de la habitación se abría y unos pasos se acercaban al baño. Contuve la respiración, no sabía que iba a decirle, aún estaba enfadada con él.

-¿Kate? –Preguntó desde el otro lado, en voz baja. Sonreí, me gustaba ese tono de súplica; abrió la puerta y asomó a cabeza. Volví a ponerme seria, no se lo iba a poner fácil, al menos no hasta que me explicase a qué había venido lo de esa mañana. Rick se acercó a mí y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la bañera, mirándome. –Te veo… relajada. –Comentó, nervioso. Lo miré con desdén y cogí la pastilla de jabón. Empecé a pasearla por mi cuerpo, distraída, ignorándole, sabiendo que él me observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué tal la firma? –Pregunté cómo quien no quiere la cosa. -¿Muchas admiradoras? –Añadí mientras que alzaba una pierna y empezaba a enjabonarla.  
-Sí… -Lo miré. –Quiero decir no… bueno… todo bien.  
-Ya, me alegro. –Seguimos en silencio, durante unos minutos. Suspiró.

-Kate, escucha, sé que estás enfadada, lo entiendo.  
-¿Enfadada?, no, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? –Pregunté con frialdad.  
-Kate, no debí decirte eso, no encontré las palabras adecuadas…me equivoqué…  
-Elegiste las palabras perfectas. No querías que fuera y no fui.  
-Kate… por favor escúchame. –Me pidió con paciencia. Lo miré, esperando, mientras que seguía paseando la pastilla de jabón por mi piel. Él tragó saliva. –Podrías… ¿podrías dejar eso?  
-¿Te molesta? –Pregunté alzando una ceja.  
-No, pero no me deja concentrarme. –Gruñó. Dejé el jabón en el borde de la bañera.  
-Mira… no quería que vinieses…  
-Empiezas mal.  
-Déjame terminar. –Dijo, empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-No te atrevas a hablarme así. –Repliqué. Él frunció el ceño pero se mordió la lengua. Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar, más tranquilo.  
-Kate, yo no… nunca he hecho una firma de libros, ¿vale? Mis novelas no son famosas y apenas me conocen, esto era algo nuevo y… no confiaba en que fuera a salir bien. No quería que vinieras porque me daba vergüenza.

Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿Rick? ¿El seguro Rick asustado y sintiendo vergüenza? En ese momento me sentí fatal. Él preocupado por hacer el ridículo y yo creyendo que me había llevado a Canadá solo para echarme un polvo. Eres idiota, dijeron mis voces y yo estuve de acuerdo con ellas.

-Perdóname. –Dijo, en voz baja, como un niño pequeño.  
-¿Qué tal ha ido? –Le pregunté, con una sonrisa amable, intentando no parecer culpable. Se encogió de hombros.  
-Nigel dice que tengo un encanto natural.  
-Y tiene mucha razón.  
-La verdad es que al principio me he sentido raro… pero no sé, tampoco ha sido tan difícil.  
-No sé porque te sorprendes, eres encantador. –Me miró, sonriendo.  
-Entonces… ¿estoy perdonado?  
-Acércate. –Respondí. Se acercó a mí, le atraje con una mano y lo besé, durante unos segundos. Rick metió la mano bajo el agua, acariciándome entre las piernas, me estremecí.

-¿Podríamos seguir con lo de esta mañana? –Preguntó, mientras que me atraía más a él.  
-Eso… estaría bien… -Respondí entre besos. Rick se levantó y me tomó de la mano. Salí de la bañera, cogiendo la toalla. Él me la quitó.  
-Déjame a mí. –Me secó con lentitud, poniendo gran atención en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, me mordí el labio.  
-Rick… -Sonrió y dejó la toalla, me cogió en volandas, haciéndome reír.  
-¿Lista para la segunda ronda? –Me preguntó, llevándome a la cama.  
-¿Contigo? Siempre.

-º-

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado, acariciándome.

-Sí… sólo… dame un momento… -Murmuré. Estaba dolorida, pero aun así no quería parar, tenerlo así para mí era mucho más que una simple unión física. Rick empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras que me acariciaba, intentando relajarme, movió lentamente sus caderas, iniciando un suave vaivén. Gemí, pero no de placer precisamente.

-Cariño… -Me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. –¿Quieres qué pare?

Asentí, esquivando su mirada. Sentí como se deslizaba con cuidado y se sentaba a mi lado, acariciando mis piernas.

-No pasa nada. –Me dijo con ternura. Lo miré avergonzada.  
-Lo siento… yo…  
-Shh… no importa. –Se inclinó y me besó. –Además, podemos hacer otra cosa. –Lo miré con curiosidad; Rick volvió a echarse sobre mí y volvió a besarme, con ímpetu. No tardé en responder a sus besos y sus caricias, grité cuando atrapó un pezón entre sus dientes, mientras que cuidaba del otro con su mano.  
-Oh, sí… -Suspiré. Él sonrió, con cierta arrogancia y continuó su viaje por mi cuerpo, llegando a mi ombligo, haciéndome cosquillas con la lengua. No pude evitar reírme. Rick paró un momento y empezó a hacerme cosquillas pero ahora con las manos, me retorcí.

-Para, para Rick, no me hagas…, no…, para… -Conseguí zafarme como pude, riendo. Le tiré una almohada. –Nada de cosquillas. –Le advertí, divertida. Él asintió.  
-Vale… prometido. Ven aquí. –Me acerqué a él y lo besé. Rick me tendió de nuevo y volvió a besar mi ombligo, deslizando las manos por mi cintura. Gemí y suspiré, sintiendo como sus manos iban más abajo. Deslizó un dedo con suavidad dentro de mí, haciendo que me arqueara ante el contacto. Levantó la cabeza, observándome, atento a mi reacción y volvió a concentrarse en mi ombligo, pero esta vez bajando un poco más. Sentí como su dedo se movía despacio, saliendo y entrando con suavidad.

-Rick… ah… -Él sonrió y siguió besándome, sin dejar de penetrarme con el dedo, volviéndome loca, hasta que sentí su aliento sobre mis pliegues. –Rick, no… no hag… ¡Oh, Dios! –En cuanto noté su lengua sobre mi clítoris todo pensamiento de rechazo fue borrado. Alcé las caderas, deseando más y me agarré con fuerza a las sábanas. Rick levantó la cabeza de nuevo, divertido.

-¿Decías algo?  
-¡Sigue! –Le ordené. Él se rio y siguió con lo suyo, lamiendo y succionando con lentitud, uniendo otro dedo más al anterior, haciéndome gritar. Le agarré del pelo, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que iba a estallar, sin dejar de retorcerme.  
-No te muevas… -Murmuró sobre mi clítoris, sujetando mi vientre con la mano que tenía libre. El orgasmo se acercó a mí a pasos acelerados, noté como mi cuerpo aprisionaba sus dedos con fuerzas y como ese calor se concentraba en un solo punto, abrasándome. Grité su nombre, convulsionando, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, soltando un último gemido que debió oírse en todo el hotel.

-¿Kate? –Unos minutos después lo oí hablar, abrí los ojos, no me había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrado. Le sonreí. -¿Te ha gustado? –Preguntó. Lo miré fijamente y solté una carcajada. Me miró sorprendido, era lo último que se esperaba de mí.  
-¿Qué si me ha gustado? ¡Tú que crees! –Él se rio y me besó, con dulzura.  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes una risa preciosa? –Comentó, mientras que me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, dejando caer el pelo sobre su rostro, besándose de nuevo.  
-Tú vuelve a hacerme eso y reiré para ti siempre que quieras.  
-Mmmm ¿es un trato preciosa? –Dijo, haciéndome girar, quedando de nuevo encima de mí.  
-Más bien es una petición… -Dije, con cierta timidez.  
-Tus deseos son órdenes. –Empezó a descender por mi cuerpo con su boca, pero cuando llegó al ombligo me lanzó una mirada traviesa y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, haciéndome reír de nuevo.

Le hice parar un momento, mirándole a los ojos. –Gracias por hacerme reír.  
-Siempre.


	21. Firma de libros

**Firma de libros**

Por la tarde Rick tenía que volver a la librería durante unas horas más. Habíamos pedido que nos llevaran la comida a la habitación y no nos habíamos movido de la cama. Lo observé mientras se vestía, distraído. Ahora no parecía nervioso, ni preocupado, la primera experiencia con las fans había salido bien y se sentía tranquilo. Aun me sentía culpable por cómo había desconfiado de él. En mi cabeza mis tres voces a las que había bautizado como Flora, Fauna y Primavera no paraban de decirme lo estúpida que era y lo poco que me merecía a ese hombre. Les decía mentalmente que me dejaran en paz, pero era una batalla perdida. En esos momentos no podía evitar desear una conciencia normal, de esas que te dicen cuando haces bien las cosas y cuando no y nada más, no como esas tres brujas que se ponían a discutir entre ellas y acababan poniéndome histérica. Cuando por fin se callaron, tras llamarme tonta, desconfiada y cosas peores volví al mundo real, donde me di cuenta de que Rick me estaba mirando, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-¿Qué haces ahí quieta? Llegaremos tarde. –Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Llegaremos? Se refería a Nigel y él o… a él y yo. Definitivamente eres tonta niña, dijo cruelmente Flora y sus hermanas la apoyaron. Me levanté, aún desnuda y me acerqué a él, con precaución.  
-Entonces… ¿quieres qué vaya? – Pregunté en voz baja. Él me miró durante unos segundos y me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su frente a la mía.  
-Sí, quiero que vengas, por favor. –Le di un beso en los labios, durante unos segundos y me vestí con rapidez, con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro. Mientras que me peinaba en el baño, escuché a Rick revolver en su neceser. –Bueno, ¿qué has hecho mientras yo estaba fuera?-Me preguntó desde el pasillo. Seguí arreglándome el pelo mientras le contestaba.

-Fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. El riachuelo lleva a una laguna preciosa, con una cabaña.  
-Suena bien. –Sonaría mejor si hubieras venido, pensé terminando de arreglar mi cola de caballo. -Podrías enseñármelo la próxima vez que vengamos. –Dijo detrás de mí, empezando a peinarse. Yo le miré sorprendida.  
-¿La próxima vez?  
-Ahora que me has hablado de esa cabaña… no tenemos tiempo para disfrutarla, nos vamos mañana, pero quiero verla, contigo. –Me dio un beso en el pelo y salió del baño, tras decirme que no tardase. Volver con él a Canadá, ir a esa cabaña, juntos, podríamos… me sonrojé sólo de pensarlo, aunque en las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que había entrado en el mundo del sexo había perdido la vergüenza en muchas cosas. Sonreí recordando su boca por cada centímetro de mi piel, aquello me había vuelto loca, especialmente cuando se había parado…

-¿Kate? ¿Estás lista? –Asentí, dejé el frasco de colonia en el lavabo y me puse el abrigo y los guantes.

¿Lista para ver a tu hombre rodeado de mujeres? Preguntó Primavera y yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

-º-

En la librería esperaba un grupo numeroso de personas, casi todas mujeres, jóvenes. En cuanto vieron a Rick le saludaron con efusividad y sonrisas. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, pero disimulé cuando él volvió a mirarme, sonriendo.

-¡Parece que mis libros han tenido éxito!

Si, seguro que son los libros lo que les interesa a todas esas, me dijo Fauna.

-¿Entramos? –Asentí en silencio, intentando fingir un gran entusiasmo. La librería sorprendentemente era bastante grande, incluso tenía una zona de café y lectura. Rick me señaló un elegante sillón. -¿Por qué no te sientas ahí? No creo que tarde mucho, un par de horas…  
-De acuerdo. –No me hacía la menor gracia dejarlo solo con todas esas mujeres, pero era su trabajo y no podía montar una escenita de celos. Es escritor, es su trabajo, esa sonrisa de satisfacción es solo una fachada… ¿Segura de eso? Primavera se mostraba más cruel que nunca y lo peor es que sus hermanas le daban la razón.

Ignorando las tres voces que me decían que me pusiera en la cola para poder controlarlo me senté en el cómodo sillón con un café y una novela en las manos. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara centrarme en la lectura, era imposible con todas esas risitas falsas y frases como "¿así que eres mi mayor admiradora?, soy un hombre con suerte" o "¿tu teléfono? ¡Claro, dámelo, te llamaré!"

-No, no lo harás. –Mascullé. Seguí tomándome el café, intentando pensar en algo más agradable. Esta noche podríamos terminar lo de antes, pensé, me siento mucho mejor. Me sentía mal por haberlo dejado a medias y más teniendo en cuenta como él se había preocupado por mí… una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro, al volver al recordar lo que…

-¿Me firmas en el pecho? –Escupí el café que tenía en la boca, atragantándome. Me levanté de golpe, acercándome al escritorio donde él firmaba los libros. Rick tenía delante a una chica que le sonreía exageradamente, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, plantando sus pechos muy cerca de su cara. Él me miró durante unos segundos, intentando calmarme con gestos. Negué con la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.  
–Vamos, guapo, el resto espera…  
-Mm… claro, am… acércate… más. –Conté mentalmente hasta diez, mientras que Flora, Fauna y Primavera insultaban a la chica que se bajaba un poco el escote, ya de por sí llamativo. Rick le firmó con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirarme, suplicándome. Me di la vuelta, indignada. ¿Firmas en el pecho? ¡Eso sí que no!

-º-

Salí de la librería dándole la razón a mis tres voces, que dedicaban un amplio repertorio de insultos hacia la chica y también a Rick. Llegué al hotel en menos de cinco minutos y me dirigí a la habitación, tenía una idea y la iba a llevar a cabo. ¿Frases encantadoras? Eso podía comprenderlo. ¿Números de teléfono? Eso podía soportarlo. ¿Firmas en los pechos? ¡Ni hablar!

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al armario. Sonreí, dándole las gracias mentalmente a Lanie por haberme ayudado a elegir la ropa. En realidad no era ese el uso que pensaba darle a ese vestido, pero tampoco había previsto que una pechugona le dijera a Rick que le firmase ahí. Me desnudé completamente y antes de ponerme el vestido me coloqué uno de los conjuntos de lencería que podrían haberlo dejado con la boca abierta. Él se lo pierde, comentó Flora y le di la razón.

Cuando terminé de vestirme me miré en el espejo, sonreí, me veía muy sexy. Cogí el abrigo y me abroché hasta el último botón, no quería estropear la "sorpresa".

Ya no quedaban muchas personas en la cola, unas veinte como mucho. Me acerqué a una de las estanterías más cercanas al escritorio dónde estaba él y fingí buscar algún libro. Como quien no quiere la cosa me fui desabrochando los botones del abrigo despacio, notando como su mirada se clavaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando desabroché el último lo dejé caer con sensualidad, despacio. Me di la vuelta mordiendome el labio, y lo miré. Rick me contemplaba con la boca abierta, noté como sus ojos se oscurecían y dejaba de prestar atención en la chica que tenía delante, esperando a que le firmase el libro. Le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo y tras coger un libro sin mirar me dirigí a la zona de lectura, dejando una buena vista de mis largas piernas.

Me senté en sillón cruzándome de piernas, dejando el abrigo a un lado, para que no estorbara. Abrí el libro y empecé a ojearlo, pero sin atender. Me sentía poderosa. ¡Esa es nuestra chica, enséñale que aquí no se firman tetas! Flora, Fauna y Primavera me felicitaban y me lanzaban piropos, era agradable para variar.

Un hombre de unos veinticinco años se sentó junto a mí, sonriendo. -¿La casa de los espíritus? Vaya... buena elección. -Lo miré con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos, extrañada. Él me señaló el libro que había cogido sin mirar. Observé la portada y asentí.  
-Sí... me gusta Isabel Allende. -Mentí. Nunca me había leído un libro suyo, era una tarea que tenía pendiente, Isabel Allende era la autora favorita de mi madre. Al mirar al libro no pude evitar que se me empañaran los ojos, el joven me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo malo? -Me apresuré a sonreír, negando.  
-No es solo que... no importa. Soy Kate. -Le tendí la mano. Deberías ver la cara de nuestro escritor, comentó Primavera. Miré durante unos segundos hacia el escritorio, Rick me miraba fijamente, evidentemente enfadado. Me di la vuelta.  
-Colin Hunt, encantado Kate. No te había visto antes por aquí...  
-He venido a pasar el fin de semana con mi... -Me callé, no quería hablar de Rick, aunque sabía que era absurdo, él estaba a pocos metros. Colin no comentó nada, se limitó a asentir.  
-¿Sabes qué Richard Castle no deja de mirarte? Y parece enfadado.  
-Ya bueno, ¡donde las dan, las toman! -Solté sin pensar. Me miró sorprendido, observando durante un momento a Rick.  
-Ya veo... ¿es algo serio? -Me preguntó.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Bueno... no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que está celoso... y hasta hace unos minutos te miraba embobado... debes de estar muy enfadada para querer darle celos conmigo. -Sonrió. No parecía molesto en absoluto, lo miré avergonzada.  
-No era mi intención... la verdad es que solo quería provocarlo un poco, desconcentrarlo, pero has aparecido tú...  
-Y he mejorado el plan. -Terminó.  
-Lo siento.  
-No te preocupes, será un honor dejar que me uses... no creo que a mi novio le importe. -Lo miré realmente sorprendida, él se rió. -Me he acercado a ti porque me ha sorprendido que eligieras ese libro... entre tú y yo, los gustos literarios de las chicas de este pueblo dejan mucho que desear.

Me reí, divertida. Vaya ojo tienes, se burlaron las tres voces.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿cual es plan? ¿nos quedamos aquí sonriendo como tontos hasta que me de un puñetazo o hacemos algo más radical? -Parecía divertirse mucho con la idea, me encogí de hombros.  
-Creo que ya está bastante cabreado.  
-En ese caso es el momento del golpe final. -Se levantó y me tendió la mano. -En la cafetería de enfrente hay un café delicioso, mucho mejor que el de aquí. No puedes irte sin probarlo y en cuanto él te vea salir conmigo de la mano...  
-Aprenderá la lección. -Terminé por él, aceptando su mano.

Pasamos junto a su escritorio, Rick se levantó de golpe y se acercó a nosotros, tenso. Lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Rick, ¿ya has terminado?  
-Tengo un descanso de diez minutos... Kate, ¿podemos hablar un momento?  
-Lo siento, pero me iba con Colin a la cafetería de enfrente, hablamos luego. -Salimos juntos de la librería dejándolo allí plantado.

-Creo que tu novio me odia. -Comentó. Me encogí de hombros.  
-Esto es lo que pasa cuando firmas a una tía en las tetas. -Dije, con enfado.  
-Vaya... ahora entiendo esas ganas de venganza, pero tranquila cariño, no creo que lo haga más.  
-¿No me estaré pasando... -¡Tú eres tonta! Las tres voces gritaron a la vez. Niña cuando pienso que estás aprendiendo vuelves a defraudarnos, dijo Flora.  
-No, bueno puede que un poco, pero estas cosas nunca hacen demasiado... daño. Yo hice algo parecido con el mío.  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
-Llamé a un primo mío para que se hiciera pasar por un "amigo". Me pasé toda la noche tonteando con él, mi chico estaba muerto de celos.  
-¿Qué te había hecho?  
-Vendió una camisa que le había regalado con toda mi ilusión. -Murmuró, luego sonrió. -Sé que aprendió la lección porque después me compró un jersey monisimo de 200 dolares. Es aquí.

Entramos en una acogedora cafetería. Enseguida noté un agradable olor a caramelo, era delicioso. Nos sentamos junto a la ventana y Colin pidió dos cafés para ambos. -Especiales.  
-¿Especiales? -Lo miré con curiosidad.  
-Sí, cafés perfectos para días en los que estás de mal humor... o en los que tu novio le firma en las tetas a otra. -Me reí. -Te encantará, confía en mí.

Cuando nos sirvieron los cafés entendí lo que quería decir. Un café especial era un capuchino con un toque de caramelo cubierto de nata montada espolvoreado con cacao y unos trocitos de toffee. Además sin pedirlo nos habían servido también unos vasitos de chupito de chocolate con crema irlandesa, también con olor de caramelo.

-Wow...  
-Lo sé. La crema irlandesa es casera, la hacen aquí. Brindemos. ¡Por los novios insensibles!  
-Chin chin. -Golpeé suavemente el vasito contra el suyo y me lo metí en la boca. El sabor de la crema con el chocolate invadió toda mi boca. Delicioso.  
-Y tras brindar por los problemas, a disfrutar de nuestro café. -Saboreamos el café, o mejor dicho el postre en silencio, sin apenas hablar. Colin me caía bien, vale, acababa de conocerlo, pero parecía buena persona.  
-Bueno... y cuéntame, ¿cuánto llevas con tu escritor? -Me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia la ventana.  
-Un mes.  
-Eso es poco tiempo... ¿y ya tienes problemas con los celos? -Preguntó, sorprendido.  
-Bueno... soy insegura, muy insegura. A veces no sé que hace conmigo. -Murmuré. Si no fuera una voz te daba un guantazo, me gritó Fauna.  
-¿Crees que no eres lo suficientemente buena para él?  
-No es eso... yo... tengo muchos problemas, él... el podría estar con una chica que se centrara al cien por cien en la relación, pero tengo otras...  
-¿Cosas en la cabeza?  
-Sí. Pero... siento que cuando estoy con él... todo cambia. Los problemas desaparecen, aunque solo sea por unas horas. Me hace sentir viva. -Dije.  
-Ha elegido bien, Kate. -Me sonrió. -Si está contigo, a pesar de todos esos problemas, es por algo. Él ha visto en ti algo que tú no ves. Solo déjale que te lo muestre. Pero ahora torturemosle un rato más. -Dijo, divertido.

-º-

Salí de la cafetería cogida del brazo de Colin, pensando en lo que habíamos hablado. Me sentía mejor, aunque un poco estúpida, quizás había sido demasiado cruel con Rick.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer Kate, pero tengo que irme, espero verte algún día.  
-Lo mismo digo. –Contesté. –Me hospedo en el hotel, te dejaré mi dirección en recepción, por si algún día visitas Nueva York.  
-Creo que ahora si que tengo un buen motivo para ir, entre tú y yo, la Estatua de la Libertad no me parecía suficiente. –Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-Gracias por todo Colin.  
-De nada, querida, disfruta de tu hombre, estoy seguro de que sabrá hacerte feliz… y tú a él. –Se despidió de mí con un gesto y se marchó.

Me quedé quieta durante unos minutos, viendo cómo se alejaba; esperaba poder verlo de nuevo, apenas habíamos pasado juntos un par de horas, pero sentía que podía fiarme de él.

Me acerqué a la librería, ya apenas había gente dentro, un par de hombres en la zona de lectura y el dueño recogiendo el escritorio; le pregunté si ya había terminado la firma, no recordaba haber visto salir a Rick y había estado atenta a la ventana que daba a la plaza mientras estaba con Colin.

-Sí señorita, ha sido todo un éxito pero terminó hace un rato; mañana podrá ir a la de la librería del pueblo vecino, es por la mañana.  
-¿Sabe si Richard Castle ha vuelto al hotel?  
-Pues… sí, creo que sí.  
-Gracias.

Salí de la librería y me dirigí al hotel con rapidez, notando un intenso frío en el cuerpo, el vestido que llevaba y el viento helado no era una buena combinación. Aligeré el paso, soltando una exclamación de alivio cuando entré en la recepción del hotel. Le pregunté a la dueña si lo había visto subir a la habitación, pero ella negó y señaló la pequeña salita con chimenea que había junto a la recepción. Rick estaba sentado junto al fuego, con una copa en la mano, tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido, parecía preocupado o pensativo...

-Hola. –Lo saludé colocándome a su lado. Él me miró durante unos segundos y me sonrió con cierta tristeza, dejando la copa en una mesita auxiliar. –El librero me ha dicho que la firma ha sido todo un éxito.  
-Eso parece. –Murmuró con poco entusiasmo.  
-Rick…  
-¿Qué tal con tu amigo? Parecías pasarlo muy bien en esa cafetería. –No noté en su voz celos, ni rabia, ni tampoco enfado, parecía… agotado.  
-Tú estabas trabajando y yo… estaba aburrida, fuimos a tomar un café.  
-Ya…  
-Oye, Rick, Colin no…  
-Estoy cansado Kate. –Me cortó. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras; suspiré, sintiéndome culpable y sintiéndome tonta por sentirme culpable y fui tras él.

-Deja que te explique.  
-No hace falta.  
-Aun así, quiero explicártelo. No tienes motivos para estar enfadado, no ha pasado nada entre él y yo.  
-Lo sé. –Contestó y siguió caminando. Se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación e ignorándome sacó la llave y abrió, dejándola abierta. ¿Lo sé?, me sentí un poco confundida, rápidamente entré y cerré.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con lo sé? –Pregunté, un poco enfadada. Él me miró extrañado, sorprendido. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, apartando la mirada.

-No me pondrías los cuernos Kate, tú no eres así.  
-Ya…  
-¿Estas enfadada porque creo que eres incapaz de engañarme? –Eres idiota, dijeron las tres brujas y les di la razón.  
-No, pero… si sabes que nunca pasaría nada, ¿por qué estás… enfadado?  
-¿Crees que estoy enfadado contigo? –Preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Asentí sin pensar. Al fin y al cabo… tampoco sería tan raro… he estado durante unas horas con otro hombre, podría estar un poco celoso, pensé. Quizás tenga cosas más importantes en las que pensar, comentó Primavera.  
-No estoy enfadado, o puede que sí, no sé. –Suspiró, tumbándose en la cama. Aquello acabó con la última gota de paciencia que me quedaba.  
-¿O puede que sí? ¡Joder! Debería ser yo la que estuviera cabreada contigo, debería estar furiosa y tú… tú deberías sentirte culpable, o al menos disimular y no tumbarte ahí como sí… como sí…  
-¿Cómo si no me importases? –Terminó él, sentándose en la cama. Parpadeé un par de veces, sintiéndome de repente fuera de lugar. Aparté la mirada, fijé la vista en la chimenea, sin querer mirarlo.-Eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad? Que no me importas. –Esta vez sí que noté en su voz enfado y también decepción.

-Rick yo no quería decir…  
-Al fin y al cabo, ayer solo hicimos el amor, ¿no? Sólo decidiste compartir conmigo uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida, pero como soy un cabrón eso para mí no significa nada… Lo de ayer tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, ¿no? –La amargura que notaba en su voz se me clavó en el pecho, como un puñal. Me dejé caer en la cama, avergonzada. -¿Por qué ibas a confiar tú en mí? No te he dado ningún motivo para hacerlo…  
-Rick yo no…  
-Da igual Kate, no importa. –Se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea; empezó a colocar algunos troncos y pequeñas ramas para encender un fuego.

Me levanté con decisión, aunque notaba como me temblaban las piernas, no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que le había hecho daño. Me senté en el suelo, junto a él, rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Confío en ti. –Le dije con sinceridad. –Nunca un hombre me ha tratado como tú, eres increíble Rick, confío ciegamente en ti, es sólo que… no sé qué haces conmigo. Por eso cuando vi como sonreías a esas mujeres y cuando le firmast…  
-Olvídate de la maldita firma, si en vez de los pechos me hubiera dicho que le firmase en la mejilla también lo habría hecho, forma parte de mi trabajo. –Gruñó. Deshizo mi abrazo para poder sentarse frente a mí. –Vuelve a eso que has dicho, ¿no sabes qué hago contigo?, ¿hablas en serio?

Miré al suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Yo no puedo darte lo mismo que tú me das… mi principal preocupación es…  
-La academia, ser poli, hacer justicia. –Terminó él con impaciencia. –Lo sé, sé que tu vida profesional es importante para ti, casi sagrada, necesitas darle paz a tu madre para ser feliz. Pero sigo sin entenderlo, ¿por qué crees que no eres suficiente?  
-Ya te lo he…  
-Kate, por favor… -Resopló, levantándose. –Yo también tengo mis planes, quiero ser escritor, ser un gran escritor y para mí eso ahora es tan importante como para ti lo es ser policía, pero eso no quiere decir que no… Kate somos adultos, los adultos pueden compaginar su vida profesional con la personal y ser felices. Tú me haces feliz y creo que te equivocas, soy yo el que no te da ni la mitad de lo que tú entregas… aunque espero poder hacerlo.  
-Rick tengo miedo de que esto acabe y no podamos… conservar nada.  
-Ese es un miedo que todas las parejas asumen, pero quien no arriesga no gana, ¿no?

Se agachó de nuevo junto a mí, me cogió las manos, besándolas.

-No vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Kate, gracias a ti he vuelto a ser yo mismo. –Me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, enterrando mi rostro, sintiéndome segura.

-Es gay. –Murmuré, rompiendo el momento. Él me separó con suavidad, extrañado. Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo con inocencia. –Colin… es gay.  
-Lo sé. –Ahora fui yo quien lo miró realmente sorprendida. Él se rio. –El librero me dijo que no tenía de que preocuparme. La próxima vez que quieras darme celos elige bien.  
-Créeme, la próxima vez que le firmes en las tetas a alguien no será celos lo que te daré...  
-Es una lástima... -Comentó, lo miré frunciendo el ceño. -Pensaba hacerte una dedicatoria especial...

Le di un manotazo cariñosamente, haciéndolo reír. Tiré suavemente de su corbata, haciéndolo caminar hasta la cama, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el mueble.

-Bueno señor Castle… ahora que todo está… solucionado… ¿podríamos terminar lo de esta tarde? Me siento culpable de haberlo dejado así… -Ronroneé en su oreja, oyendo como se le aceleraba la respiración. Ya no sentía el menor dolor y deseaba volver a hacer el amor con él y por lo que podía notar, él también.  
-¿Cómo me… has llamado? –Preguntó entre jadeos mientras que yo me dedicaba a darle besos húmedos en el cuello.  
-Castle… he pensado que después de todas esas mujeres… yo también quiero disfrutar de mi escritor. –Susurré seductoramente.  
-Tranquila señorita Beckett… -Me hizo girar y me tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose sobre mí. –Este escritor es sólo para usted.


	22. Charla entre amigas

**Charla entre amigas... y un momento salvaje**

-¡Por fin! –Lanie me abrazó con fuerza, hasta el punto de dejarme sin respiración.  
-Lanie… por dios no puedo respirar…  
-Lo siento. –Se apartó de mí y le sonreí. Hacía una hora que me había despedido de él y ahora mismo estaba en el apartamento que compartía con mi amiga. Lanie parecía feliz, ilusionada, la verdad es que no comprendía tal entusiasmo, al fin y al cabo mi vida sentimental a ella no le afectaba para nada.

Me sirvió una copa de vino y cogió la suya. –Un brindis, por tu recién estrenada vida sexual. –Puse los ojos en blanco pero golpeé mi copa contra la suya, divertida. Lanie se tomó la suya de un trago y luego se sirvió otra. –Bueno y ahora ya sabes…  
-¿Qué? –Pregunté, aún sabiendo lo que quería.  
-¿Qué? –Repitió frunciendo el ceño. –Quiero detalles, ahora ya, todos.  
-Eso es privado…  
-Kate, de. ta. lles. ¡Ahora! No me obligues a sacar el bisturí.  
-Mira lo único que te voy a decir es que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.  
-Detalles escabrosos, ¡ya!  
-No pienso decirte nada. –Me levanté dejando la copa en la mesa y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Lanie me miró poniendo carita de cachorro.  
-Vamos, por favor, además yo podría darte consejos… -Sugirió, zalamera. No pude evitar reírme.  
-Por ahora no necesito consejos, pero te avisaré.  
-Al menos dime como la tiene.  
-¡Lanie!  
-¿Qué? Si quieres yo te digo como es la de Esposi…  
-¡Calla! No quiero saberlo.  
-Pues yo si quiero saber lo del tuyo, venga… -Me suplicó.  
Le sonreí y negué, entrando en mi dormitorio. La oí gritarme desde allí, indignada.  
-Cuando quieras consejos, no cuentes conmigo.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.  
-Es una lástima… te podría enseñar tantas cosas que le volverían loco…

Dile cualquier cosa, nunca está de más tener información, comentaron ciertas voces. Oh, vamos ¿ahora os vais a poner de su parte?, pensé.

-Está bien, te daré algunos detalles, pero no te emociones. –Dije derrotada. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría.  
-¡Esa es mi chica!

-º-

-¡Venga Kate!, estás exagerando. –Mi amiga me miraba con incredulidad, yo negué con la cabeza.  
-Te digo que es así.  
-Es imposible. Lo que pasa que es la primera que ves… te daría esa impresión.  
-No es la primera que veo. –Repliqué. Ella me miró sorprendida. -¿Qué?, que no me haya acostado con nadie hasta ahora no quiere decir que no haya visto nada. En la residencia las duchas eran mixtas.  
-Vale, pero no es lo mismo, tienes que estar exagerando. Ya sabía que estaría bien dotado, pero, ¿tan bien dotado? ¡Por favor!  
-Ríete cuanto quieras, te aseguro que no exagero. La he visto, la he tocado y la he tenido dentro de mí. –Recalqué las tres últimas palabras. Lanie sonrió mientras que me servía otra copa de vino.

-Vale, digamos que te creo, ¿qué tal la usa?  
-¿Mi cara de satisfacción no te dice nada?

Ambas nos reímos. Luego ella dejó de sonreír, mirándome con seriedad.

-Te trataría bien, ¿no?, puedes contármelo, te prometo que no le haré daño… podrá seguir andando, te lo juro.  
-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. –Respondí con sinceridad. –Fue tierno, dulce, paciente… y muy apasionado. Fue tal y como lo había soñado, no faltó ni la chimenea.  
-Eres una romántica… -Comentó y yo me encogí de hombros. Quizás fuera demasiado antigua o quizás le diera importancia a cosas que no las tenían, pero yo había soñado muchas veces con mi primera vez y Rick había cumplido todas mis expectativas, sí, con la chimenea incluida.

-Ay… una primera vez a la luz de la chimenea… no sabes cuánto te envidio en este momento.  
-Seguro que la tuya también fue genial. –Soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. -¿Tan horrible fue?  
-¿Horrible? –Dijo, tratando de contener la risa. –No Kate, no fue horrible, fue… patético, supongo. Ya sabes, tu primera vez es la que saldría en una de esas pelis de amor dónde el hombre trata a la joven inexperta con ternura y afecto. La mía sería la escena central de una peli cómica.  
-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunté interesada. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Uf, yo tenía dieciséis años, era la fiesta de Halloween del instituto y alguien echó alcohol al ponche. Bebí más de la cuenta y mi novio también. Tendrías que habernos visto… él se tropezaba a cada paso con la capa de Drácula y yo salí de la fiesta con los tacones en la mano y sin el sombrero de bruja.  
-¿Quién tomó la iniciativa?  
-Pues… él era de esos que creían en el valor de la virginidad para el matrimonio y todo eso, así que imagínate.  
-¿Salías con un chico que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio?  
-Sí, lo sé, parece imposible, pero así era. Pero esa noche él estaba tan borracho que si le hubiera propuesto un trío habría aceptado. Y yo tampoco me quedaba atrás. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero acabamos en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre.  
-Muy original. –Me reí, ella asintió. -¿Disfrutaste?  
-Bueno… supongo que pudo ser peor, pero fue tan…  
-¿Deprimente?  
-Además tampoco duró mucho, a los tres minutos me di cuenta de que había acabado. Yo no había sentido ni el menor cosquilleo ahí abajo. Me sentí terriblemente estafada.

Intenté contener la risa, pero era imposible. Era como si lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos.

-Y lo peor no fue eso, el muy idiota se creía que había sido genial, ¡no paraba de decirme que estaba deseando repetirlo!  
-¿Qué hiciste después?  
-Pensé que era normal, que mejoraría…  
-Y no mejoró.  
-No, no mejoró. Y yo estaba harta, así que al final lo dejé.  
-Pobre…  
-Sí… se pilló una depresión, pero no porque lo dejara.  
-A ver si adivino, le dijiste que era un desastre.  
-No, le regalé una peli porno y le dije que tomara ejemplo.  
-¡Lanie! –Ambas nos reímos, pensando en el pobre chico.  
-Lo sé, fue muy cruel, si hubieras visto su cara… pobrecillo, pero se creía una especie de dios del sexo y alguien tenía que sacarle de su error.

-º-

-Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana toca volver a la academia. –Sonreí ante el poco entusiasmo de mi amiga, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que no había abandonado ya. Pero ahí estaba, Lanie seguía yendo a los entrenamientos, aprobando los exámenes y haciendo su trabajo en la enfermería, ayudando al doctor Davidson. –Buenas noches, chica.

Me levanté dispuesta a ir a la cama, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miré mi reloj del pulsera, ¿quién sería a estas horas?

-Buenas noches. –Lo miré sorprendida, con una sonrisa.  
-Son más de las doce. –Le regañé divertida.  
-Lo sé… pero, he estado pensando…  
-¿En serio?, a ver, ¿en qué has pensando?  
-Pues… que van a pasar cinco días… sin poder hacer esto. –Se aproximó y me acarició suavemente la mejilla, enredando los dedos de la otra mano en mi pelo. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como lentamente acercaba sus labios a los míos, noté su aliento y entreabrí la boca, ansiosa, notando un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Me besó, tomándose un tiempo para disfrutar del beso. Gemí cuando su lengua se hizo paso, mientras que sentía como sus dedos me acariciaban la nuca. Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aliento, junto a la puerta, me dejó aturdida, jadeante, deseando más.  
-Tienes razón, es tarde… debería irme…  
-Rick… -Ahora fui yo quien lo besó, esta vez de forma agresiva, desesperada, ¿irse?- …llévame a la cama.

-º-

-Tienes que comprar un colchón más silencioso. –Susurró mientras que me hacía incorporarme para quitarme el sujetador. Me reí, desabrochándomelo yo misma y arrojándolo al suelo. Rick me contempló admirado, acariciando suavemente un pezón mientras que su lengua jugaba con el otro, gemí, histérica; entonces paró. –Shhh, Lanie nos va a oír.

Contuve otro gemido cuando volvió a estimularlos, mientras que me quitaba el pantalón del pijama. Lanie estaba pared con pared, seguramente aún despierta, pensé en la charla que habíamos tenido y también en todas las veces que me había presionado para que diera de nueva vez "el paso". Bien, el paso ya estaba dado y ahora me iba a asegurar de que lo supiera de primera mano. –Que nos oiga. –De un movimiento me puse sobre él y me incliné, besándolo con agresividad. Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, mirándome sorprendido.

-Kate… mmm, Kate, espera, espera. –Frené y lo miré confundida, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Él suspiró, aliviado. –Cielo, si sigues a este ritmo no aguantaré. –Al ver mi confusión en su rostro sonrió y me cogió la mano, llevándola hasta su entrepierna. Sí, estaba preparado, más que preparado. –Tómatelo con calma. –Añadió, divertido. Asentí, más relajada y volví a besarlo, esta vez despacio.  
-¿Así que voy demasiado rápido? –Le pregunté sobre su boca. Él no contestó, se limitó a acariciarme la espalda, de arriba a abajo. Llevé la mano de nuevo hasta su pene y lo acaricié por encima de su pantalón, presionando; soltó un gruñido.  
-Calma, calma Kate. –Me suplicó, pero yo negué, con una sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro.  
-Quiero verte perder el control. –Le informé antes de dedicarme a besarle el cuello, mordiéndole. Gritó de placer y de repente volvió a colocarse encima, con la mirada oscurecida.  
-Así qué quieres qué pierda el control, ¿eh? –Asentí mientras que él se quitaba el pantalón y los boxers, deslizando después mis bragas por mis piernas, arrojándolas al suelo. Buscó algo en el bolsillo, me miró con frustración, me reí, estirando el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, para sacar un pequeño paquetito cuadrado. Ambos sonreímos, con una mirada cómplice, mientras que yo mentalmente le di las gracias a Lanie por habérmelos dejado allí semanas atrás. "Por si acaso", había dicho. Me cubrió de nuevo con su cuerpo y me penetró con suavidad, observando mi reacción. Gemí, deseosa de tener más. –Muy bien, señorita, vamos a perder el control.

Besos, mordiscos, su boca sobre mi pezón, gemidos en mi boca, gruñidos en la suya, mis dedos clavándose en sus nalgas, su miembro dentro de mí, duro, agresivo, con un movimiento rápido, sin detenerse, mis piernas en su cintura, sus manos, expertas recorrieron mi cuerpo, mi lengua buscó la suya, la necesitaba, la encontró, luchó con ella, empezaron una danza, sus dedos presionaron sobre mi clítoris, empecé a temblar, sollocé, calor, sentía calor, intenso, abrumador, enloquecedor, grité, fuerte, alto, gritó, una embestida más y otra y otra más, un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su garganta y de repente, todo acabó.

-Dios…  
-Sí…

Se rió, se deslizó, despacio, se tumbó a mi lado, me atrajo hacía él, besándome con ternura.

-Lo sabía. –Comentó. Lo miré con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué sabías?  
-Que serías así. Salvaje.

Me reí y lo besé de nuevo, tenía mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar y entonces:

-¡Maldita sea!, iros a su apartamento, ¡joder!


	23. Una despedida muy dolorosa

**Perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Aquí os traigo el último capítulo que tengo subido en el foro, a partir de ahora, tardaré aún más en subir, lo siento =(. Besos a todos y espero que os esté gustando el fic. **

* * *

**Una despedida muy dolorosa**

Desperté cuando aún no había sonado el despertador, atrapada en los brazos de Rick. Le rocé la cara con la punta de los dedos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aún dormido. Me liberé de su abrazo con cuidado y me levanté, gimiendo al sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo protestaba, especialmente mi zona más íntima. Tratando de ignorar el dolor me dirigí a la cocina, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación. Lanie estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, con una taza de café en las manos. Fue despacio hacia ella, siseando. Dejó la taza en la encimera mirándome y sonrió divertida.

-Duele, ¿eh? -Fruncí el ceño y asentí. -¡Te lo mereces!  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Protesté.  
-¡Por no dejarme dormir! ¿Tú sabes lo qué ha sido estar ahí, pared con pared, escuchándolo, todo? -Hizo un gesto de desagrado.  
-Creía que querías detalles. -Dije con una sonrisa.  
-No de ese tipo.  
-Cuidado con lo que deseas la próxima vez.  
-Ya bueno, no sé quien de las dos ha acabado peor. -Se burló.  
-Se me pasará... -me miró arqueando las cejas, suspiré. -O eso espero, no sé como voy a entrenar así.  
-Oh, tranquila, seguro que si se lo cuentas a Perlmutter lo entenderá.  
-¡Lanie!  
-¿Qué? ya me lo imagino... lo siento teniente pero me he pasado toda la noche follando... ¿podríamos dejar el entrenamiento para otra ocasión? -Me imitó entre risas; le tiré un paño de cocina a la cara, sonriendo, aunque seguía preocupada.  
-¿No podrías darme algo?  
-Podría... pero no creo que te lo merezcas, al fin y al cabo yo voy a pasarme toda la mañana con estas ojeras por tu culpa...  
-Lanie, por favor. -Le supliqué.  
-Además, es muy divertido verte andar como el Pato Donald...  
-¡Eres mala! -Le dije.  
-Lo sé. -Sonrió.

-¡Buenos días! -Richard se acercó a nosotras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se colocó detrás de mí, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Lanie aprovechó para sacar esa bruja que llevaba dentro.  
-Lo serán para ti. -Masculló.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Ignórala, no ha dormido bien esta noche.  
-¿Por qué será?  
-Oh... lo siento ¿hicimos mucho ruido anoche?  
-No, que va... tranquilo -Dijo con ironía. -Aunque en realidad no soy yo la que me preocupa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-¿Por qué no le dices a tu chica que camine un poquito? -Sugirió, mirándome divertida. Le dirigí una mirada de odio, Richard nos miró a ambas extrañado.  
-Chicas... ¿qué me he perdido?  
-Nada, yo me voy, tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a la Academia, te dejaré una crema en el baño.  
-¿Una crema? ¿Para qué?  
-Para matar al Pato Donald. -Contestó, dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

Cuando se fue miré el reloj que había en la pared, teníamos que darnos prisa o llegaríamos tarde. Dejé mi taza de café en la encimera y me quedé quieta, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Rick me miró con curiosidad.

-Kate... ¿estás bien?  
-¿Eh? Sí, genial.  
-¿Qué quería decir Lanie con el Pato Donald?  
-Ni idea... ya sabes cómo es... oye, ¿por qué no te vas duchando?  
-Podríamos ducharnos juntos... -En ese momento mis tres viejas amigas despertaron en mi cabeza, gruñendo. ¡Nada de sexo!, dijeron las tres a la vez.  
-Yo... creo que no es buena idea.  
-Kate, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiré y me levanté, caminando unos pasos, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Me observó y sonrió, comprensivo.

-Ya entiendo.  
-Mmm...  
-Ven aquí. -Sin previo aviso me cogió en volandas, lo miré sorprendida. -Vamos a por esa crema.

-º-

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Lanie me miró ahora preocupada, mientras que se abrochaba las deportivas. Le sonreí, quitándose importancia, aunque la verdad es que seguía dolorida, a pesar de que la crema me había aliviado. Sólo de pensar en el entrenamiento me dolía más. Mientras me hacía un moño llamaron a la puerta. Lanie abrió, dejando entrar a Laura, que se sentó en una de las camas.

-Buenos días, ¿no tienes nada que contar? –Me preguntó. La miré confundida, frunció el ceño. -¡Oh, vamos!, ¡no me digas que todavía no te lo has tirado!  
-¡Lau! –Lanie se puso a toser, disimulando la risa.  
-¿Qué? ¿A qué diablos esperas? Esta y yo hicimos una apuesta, joder, que son cincuenta pavos.  
-¿Habéis apostado sobre mi virginidad? –Pregunté ofendida. Lanie dejó de reírse, me lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora.  
-No te enfades cielo, sólo es una apuesta inocente.  
-¿Una apuesta inocente? –Las miré con incredulidad. -¿Y se puede saber qué habéis apostado?  
-Si la perdías un viernes ganaba yo, si era el sábado ganaba ella. –Contestó Laura.  
-¿Y si no pasaba? –Pregunté conteniendo una nueva mirada de indignación.  
-Aumentábamos la apuesta diez dólares cada semana. Empezamos con diez y como ya han pasado cinco semanas, cincuenta. Espera, ¿si no pasaba?, ¡eso significa que por fin lo has hecho! Por favor, dime que he ganado. –Me suplicó. Miré a Lanie que estaba detrás de ella, negando con la cabeza, entrecerré los ojos.  
-Sois un par de arpías.  
-Vale, ¿pero que arpía ha ganado?

Que buenas amigas tienes, se burló Fauna. Resoplé, Lanie seguí poniéndome ojitos para que mintiese, pero estaba incluso más enfadada con ella que con Lau. -Tú. -Contesté de mal humor.  
-¡Genial!, ¡paga! –Añadió volviéndose hacia Lanie, que me miró con fastidio mientras sacaba el monedero, pero me acerqué a ellas, cogiendo los billetes. -¡Eh!, ¡eso es mío!  
-Ni hablar, esto, señoritas es para mí. La próxima vez apostad cual es más víbora de las dos, si tú o tú. –Repliqué señalándolas a ambas.  
-Vamos no te enfades, Kate. –La próxima vez que apostemos sobre algo te incluiremos. –Lanie me sonreí. Lau se rió.  
-De hecho ya se me está ocurriendo otra apuesta. –Dijo, mirándome retadora.  
-¡No me digas! ¿Cuál es?

-TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DEBEN IR A LA GRAN SALA, EL TENIENTE PERLMUTTER LES ESPERA.

Nos miramos con curiosidad y preocupación tras escuchar el mensaje por megafonía, preguntándonos para que nos reunían. Terminamos de arreglarnos con rapidez y nos dirigimos a la sala. Lau antes de entrar me sonrió:

-Luego te cuento la apuesta. Pero no te atreverás.  
-Eso ya lo veremos. –Repliqué.

-º-

Nos mirábamos entre nosotros, todos con evidentes signos de nerviosismo. Cuando Perlmutter nos reunía en aquella sala era, por lo general, para darnos alguna desagradable noticia o para recordarnos que éramos unos Don nadie.

-Oye, ¿dónde está tu escritor? –Miré extrañada a Lanie, que me señaló hacia la esquina donde estaban sentados Esposito, Ryan, George y Tom. Volví la vista hacia mi amiga, preocupada, ¿dónde estaría Rick? No le convenía faltar a la reunión, a él menos que a nadie, a pesar de que Perlmutter ya no lo torturaba como antes, normalmente solía limitarse a mirarlo con desdén o a ignorarle. Yo sabía que el teniente sólo estaba esperando a que Rick cometiera algún fallo y poder así echarle sin contemplaciones, alegando que la Academia era un lugar serio y respetable de donde salían los futuros protectores de los ciudadanos estadounidenses, y no un patio de recreo para un escritorucho. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando vi como mi novio entraba justo unos segundos antes de que lo hicieran Gates y Perlmutter. Se paró unos segundos para dedicarme una disimulada sonrisa y luego se sentó junto a Ryan. Parecía que todo iba bien.

-Respira hondo chica, nadie va a echar a tu semental. –Lau me sonrió, le hice un gesto para que se callara y miré al frente, esperando con impaciencia a que nos contasen que estaba ocurriendo.

-Supongo que se preguntarán para qué les hemos reunido. –Todos asentimos. Gates no dijo nada más, miró a Perlmutter y éste tomó las riendas, no sin antes dirigirnos una mirada burlona.

-Sacad las libretas. –Ordenó. Algunos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Sacar las libretas" solía ser sinónimo de más normas, a cada cual más estúpida, pero ya no nos preocupaban mucho; sólo les faltaba prohibirnos respirar.

–Como ya sabéis las normas relacionadas con el contacto entre géneros fueron promulgadas para asegurarnos de que dejárais de comportaros como adolescentes. Aquí no se permite la entrada a niños, sólo queremos hombres y mujeres, ¿entendido? –Asentimos de nuevo; noté como Lanie y Laura me miraban preocupadas, ¿acaso iban a dictar más normas sobre ese tema? Y en ese caso, ¿cuáles serían? -Bien, parece que hemos conseguido el objetivo que nos propusimos, después de un mes habéis dejado de ser una panda de mandriles en celo, me alegro. –Gates no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de desagrado. Todos sabíamos que aunque se llevaban bien a la inspectora no le gustaban esas usuales faltas de respeto por parte de Perlmutter. A los chicos nos daban igual, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado. –Por eso, y que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo con la nueva normativa, hemos decidido eliminar algunas normas. –Lanie me dio un suave codazo para que disimulara, no me había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi cara. Perlmutter volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono amenazante. –En resumen la separación en las clases y la división en dos comedores queda anulada; las duchas de la segunda planta volverán a ser mixtas, las de la primera continuarán como estaban. A partir de ahora también está permitido acudir a las habitaciones de distinto sexo. –Algunos sonrieron, yo intenté controlarme, Lau se rio en voz baja.  
-Mira la cara de felicidad de tu chico.

-Una cosa más. –Volvimos la vista al frente. -Que nadie se confunda con esto y piense que estamos haciendo un regalo. Queda terminantemente prohibido, repito, terminantemente, cualquier tipo de gesto que puede parecer afectivo, ¿entendido? Dicho de otra manera, si encontramos a alguna parejita besándose, acariciándose, abrazándose o por supuesto follando será expulsada y yo mismo pondré sus maletas en la calle. La norma sobre mantener relaciones sentimentales sigue igual. Con la eliminación de esas normas queremos comprobar que realmente sois adultos y sabéis hacer las cosas bien sin necesidad de prohibiciones.

-En resumen, que se mira pero no se toca. –Comentó Lau, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Todos contuvimos la respiración, Perlmutter miró a la chica durante unos segundos, acobardándola; Laura tragó saliva. Al cabo de unos minutos el teniente sonrió.  
-Exactamente, Miller, es un buen resumen. –Luego volvió a mirar al grupo. –Siguiente aclaración: es vuestro deber evitar el mal comportamiento en la academia, por tanto, si sabéis de alguien que esté incumpliendo las normas, debéis comunicarlo a la dirección, ¿entendido?

-No somos unos chivatos. –Protestó un compañero. Volvimos a contener la respiración, asustados; Perlmutter lo fulminó con la mirada, Gates intervino.  
-Las reglas estás para cumplirlas y aquí, las reglas son la ley. En el futuro como policías van a tener que hacer que se cumpla la ley, denunciando y deteniendo a quien no lo haga, sin tener en cuenta lazos familiares o afectivos. En la academia se les pide lo mismo, tómenselo como un entrenamiento.  
-¿No se supone que también debemos aprender lo que es el compañerismo? Al fin y al cabo, cuando salgamos ahí fuera trabajaremos con un compañero, incluso es posible que nuestra vida dependa de él ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso si desde aquí nos piden que traicionemos a nuestros compañeros?  
-Un compañero que traiciona la ley está traicionando a su placa, al Cuerpo, al país y por tanto a ustedes. Ningún compañero que se precie cometerá tal traición y si lo hiciera, es su obligación denunciarlo y detenerle, sin pensar en su relación personal.

-Eso suena muy bonito, pero estamos hablando de relaciones sentimentales, no de matar al presidente del gobierno. –Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando Ryan dijo esas palabras, al igual que los demás. Nuestro rubio amigo no solía hablar nunca sobre las reglas, se limitaba a respetarlas, sin cuestionarlas; esta vez era distinto, parecía enfadado y hablaba con seguridad, sin que le temblase la voz. Rick sentado a su lado lo observaba con preocupación, pero también agradecido y admirado.

-Levántese Ryan. –Perlmutter echaba chispas. Ryan se levantó elegantemente y se acercó hacia nuestros superiores. El teniente lo miró durante unos minutos que a todos se nos hicieron eternos, luego habló. Nunca había sonado tan tranquilo y a la vez, tan peligroso. –El primer día de Academia dejé claro una cosa sobre ustedes, ¿la recuerda? –Le hablaba de usted y eso no hacía sino aumentar el pánico entre el resto. Ryan asintió con la cabeza, apretando los dientes. -¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Ryan no contestó, se limitó a mirar a los ojos al enfurecido hombre. -¿Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Dije?  
-Qué éramos unos Don nadie. –Contestó fríamente.  
-¿Y sabes qué significa eso?  
-¿Qué usted puede follarse a una compañera pero nosotros no? –Lanie dejó escapar un gritito, tapándose la boca con la mano. Miré atrás, aterrorizada; Esposito y Rick estaba exactamente igual que yo.

-º-

-¿Creéis que lo expulsarán? –Susurró Laura.

Nadie contestó, George y Esposito apretaban los puños, enfurecidos. Lanie estaba sentada en su cama, mirando por la ventana, en silencio, Laura a su lado, entristecida. Rick estaba sentado junto a mí, me tenía cogida la mano y hacía pequeños círculos con el pulgar. Me sentía culpable y sabía que él también. Todos sabíamos en quien había pensado Ryan al enfrentarse al teniente; había dado la cara por nosotros y ahora iban a expulsarlo, porque aunque ninguno dijera nada, todos sabíamos que Ryan tenía un pie fuera de la academia, rebelarse contra un superior era una falta muy grave.

-¡Joder! –Esposito nos sobresaltó dando un puñetazo en mi escritorio. Lanie lo miró durante unos segundos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. –No es justo, Ryan sólo ha dicho la verdad, ¡no pueden echarlo por eso!  
-Perlmutter no dejará que se quede, no después de como lo ha humillado.  
-Perlmutter no es el único superior que tenemos. –Objetó Rick. –El capitán y otros están por encima.  
-Montgomery le dará la razón a Perlmutter, no le queda otra. Nadie respetaría las normas si dejaran pasar esto. –Murmuró Lanie.  
-¿Insinúas que Perlmutter tiene razón? –Le gritó Esposito. George le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Lanie se levantó, furiosa.  
-¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Ryan también es amigo mío!  
-¡Eh, ya vale! Gritándonos entre nosotros no vamos a conseguir nada. –Lau obligó a nuestra amiga a sentarse de nuevo. Me levanté y me senté a su lado, cogiéndole la mano tal como Rick había hecho conmigo. Esposito la miró, arrepentido.

-Lo siento, cariñ…  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarme cariño!

Se marchó dando un portazo, dejándonos a los demás hechos polvo. Esposito salió minutos después, parecía que quería matar a alguien. Suspiré, levantándome.

-Iré con ella…  
-No, deja que vaya yo. –Repuso Laura. –A mí Esposito no me cae bien, no tengo ningún problema en insultarle para que ella se sienta mejor. –Rick y George no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Asentí, agradecida y me senté de nuevo en la cama.  
-Yo iré con Javier, no me fío de que cometa una gilipollez. –Tras decir esto, George se marchó. Nos quedamos Rick y yo solos, cada uno en una cama, mirándonos. Se levantó y se arrodilló frente a mí, cogiéndome la mano de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por Ryan, seguro que todo se arregla.  
-Ha dado la cara por mí… por nosotros, quizás si confesáramos…  
-Nos echarían a los tres. –Contestó. –Y en mi caso da igual, pero tú no puedes permitir que te echen.  
-No sé qué hacer, no es justo Rick, al fin y al cabo Ryan sólo ha hecho lo que nos han pedido, denunciar una infracción, ¿no?  
-Lo sé mi amor, pero la Academia es como la vida real. Los de arriba se libran de todo y los de abajo acabamos jodidos.

Me hubiera gustado abrazarle, pero no podíamos y no íbamos a cometer semejante estupidez, no cuando nuestro amigo se enfrentaba a una expulsión por nuestra culpa.

-Kevin Ryan , está usted expulsado de la Academia de Policía de Nueva York, entregue su arma.

El capitán Montgomery extendió la mano, pero el joven no se movió.

-Su arma, Ryan, entréguemela.

Ryan miró al capitán a los ojos y reaccionó. Lentamente cogió la pistola y la colocó en la mano del hombre. Luego se dio la vuelta. Gates miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, sintiendo que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia. Perlmutter por su parte clavó los ojos en los de su ex alumno, con cierta arrogancia. El rubio sonrió.

-Un placer haberle soportado teniente, ha sido usted el mayor cabrón que jamás me haya echado en cara. –Gates alzó la mirada, sorprendida. Montgomery intentó decir algo pero el teniente se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.  
-Lárgate de aquí, no hay sitio en la academia para niñatos.  
-No, tiene razón, este no es mi sitio. Pero dentro de no mucho también dejará de ser el suyo.  
-¿Me estás amenazando?  
-Tómeselo como quiera. Que tengan un buen día. Inspectora, capitán. –Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y salió de aquel despacho.

-º-

-Venga, no os pongáis así, no me deportan a Siberia ni nada por el estilo, podemos vernos los fines de semana. –Ryan nos sonreía con tristeza, intentando animarnos, pero ninguno podía siquiera intentar fingir que no pasaba nada. –Al menos así podré pasa más tiempo con Jenny.

-Te vamos a echar de menos –Lanie se acercó a él y lo abrazó, aguantando las lágrimas. El rubio le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Observé como disimuladamente le decía algo al oído, ella se apartó y asintió, no muy convencida. Lau se acercó después y también lo abrazó.

-A quien voy a llamar Vasito de Leche ahora –gimoteó, haciéndonos reír al resto, incluido Ryan.  
-Conociéndote, encontrarás a alguien antes de que sea la hora de cenar.

George también se acercó y se despidió de él con unas palmaditas en la espalda, a mí me costaba acercarme, me sentía muy culpable.

-Vamos Beckett, deja de poner esa cara, no eres tú la que me ha echado, ven aquí. –Me acercó a él y me abrazó, con fuerza. –No dejes que Perlmutter gane, ya eres mayorcita para saber si quieres que tu compañero de trabajo sea también el hombre de tu vida. –Me susurró al oído. Me separé de él con los ojos humedecidos, asentí, agradecida.  
-Gracias.  
-Siempre.

Las despedidas con Esposito y Rick fueron bastante "profesionales", como si no fueran grandes amigos; aquello nos sorprendió al resto. Rick le dio la mano y una palmada en el hombro, sonriéndole y Esposito hizo lo mismo. Nuestro joven amigo se alejó un poco y nos miró fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la Academia con una maleta en la mano y la gorra oficial en la otra. Ya no la necesitaría, pensé tristemente. Cuando se fue Lanie miró durante unos segundos a Esposito y pareció dudar, pero rápidamente se marchó en dirección a nuestro dormitorio. Lau miró a los chicos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y esa despedida tan fría?  
-Cosas de tíos. –Se limitó a decir Esposito antes de hacerle un gesto a George. Ambos se marcharon seguidos de Laura. Rick me miró, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?  
-No. –Reconocí.  
-Vamos, en mi dormitorio estaremos más tranquilos. –Me empujó suavemente hacia las escaleras, sin cogerme la mano ni hacer ningún gesto que pudiera malinterpretarse, por el camino lo miré.

-¿Qué ha pasado antes? Y no me digas que son cosas de tíos.  
-No nos estábamos despidiendo. –Repuso.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Ryan nos ha pedido ayuda para hacer justicia con Perlmutter y Esposito y yo vamos a ayudarle. –Frené en seco, lo miré asustada.  
-Rick, ¿qué vais a hacer?  
-Será mejor que no lo sepas, pero no te preocupes, no vamos a hacer nada ilegal. –Contestó, dejándome aún más preocupada que antes y a la vez, intrigada.


	24. Rabia

**Rabia**

Habían pasado tres días desde la expulsión de Ryan y la vida en la Academia se había hecho aún más dura. Perlmutter nos ponía al límite a diario. Podríamos defenderlo pensando en que es lo que nos espera en la vida real como policías, pero sabíamos muy bien que en realidad era su forma de desahogar su cabreo. Yo estaba preocupada especialmente por Rick y por Esposito; a menudo los veía cuchichear y hablar entre ellos para después callarse nada más verme a mí o a Lanie. Le había pedido a Rick que no hiciera nada estúpido, lamentaba mucho la expulsión de Ryan, pero no quería que lo echaran a él también, ni tampoco a Esposito. Además Perlmutter los tenía a ambos en el punto de mira, al fin y al cabo, eran los mejores amigos del alumno que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Estábamos en el gimnasio, terminábamos nuestro entrenamiento de defensa personal y todos estábamos agotados. Lanie jadeaba en el suelo, tardando en aceptar la mano que Laura le ofrecía tras haberla noqueado. Yo me sentía más cansada que nunca, se me daba bien aquello, me gustaba forzarme a mí misma, pero Perlmutter se estaba pasando. A mi lado, Rick y Esposito se golpeaban el uno al otro, ambos con el rostro empapado de sudor. Esposito le llevaba clara ventaja, aunque he de decir que Rick era bueno esquivando los golpes.

-¿Descansando, Beckett? –me sobresaltó la voz del teniente. Negué y volví a ponerme en posición. Enfrente de mí Gina me miraba con los ojos suplicantes; estaba incluso más cansada que yo después de habernos pasado la última hora pegándonos la una a la otra. Reconozco que me gustaba tenerla como compañera de lucha, era más fácil golpearla a ella que a Lanie o a Laura, aunque empezábamos a llevarnos bien… o al menos a soportarnos. -¡Vamos! ¡Joder, parecéis niñas de prescolar! ¡Seguid!

Eso me ofendió; ¿por qué cojones siempre comparan a un débil con una niña? ¿Acaso los niños son superhéroes? Avancé hacia Gina, que parecía tan indignada como yo y empezamos de nuevo, aunque tampoco pusimos mucho entusiasmo en ello, ya nos habíamos zurrado bastante. Lanie se puso de pie y nos observó. Mis golpes eran certeros, había dejado de luchar llevándome por la rabia, ahora pensaba mi estrategia. Golpear, protegerse, golpear de nuevo, distraer… mis entrenamientos con Gina eran entretenidos, ambas nos retábamos con la mirada antes de empezar y contábamos las victorias, martirizando a la otra hasta el siguiente enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, desde la expulsión de Ryan, se habían convertido en un martirio. Era complicado concentrarse teniendo al teniente en la nuca chillándote y recordándote lo inútil que eres.

-¡Rogers, Esposito!, ¿qué coño hacéis? –me volví para mirarlos recibiendo un golpe poco amistoso. Fulminé a la rubia con la mirada y le hice un gesto para que parara. Esposito se mordió la lengua y se colocó enfrente de Rick, que respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

-Al menos ahora puedes consolarlo en las duchas –me susurró Laura al oído.  
-Shhhhh. ¿Quieres callarte? Perlmutter te va a oír –miré temerosa hacia donde se encontraba el teniente, pero parecía muy distraído gruñéndole a mi novio y a mi amigo.  
-¿Para cuándo la apuesta, Beckett? –insistió la chica. Negué con la cabeza.  
-No pienso hacerlo, no después de lo de Ryan, es demasiado arriesgado –me había negado a aceptar esa apuesta, no por qué me diera miedo, sino porque me parecía un riesgo infantil e innecesario, además parecería muy desagradecida haciendo eso después de que Ryan había sido expulsado por mi culpa.  
-Podríais hacerlo en el apartamento… -contestó.  
-Ni hablar. Si quieres aceptar la apuesta lo haces en el suyo, Kate. En nuestro apartamento ni de coña –Lanie nos dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Me encogí de hombros. Cumplir en uno de los apartamentos no era nada comparado con realizar la apuesta en la Academia.

-Vale ya, sois unos flojos, un par de inútiles –Perlmutter volvió a distraerme. Apartó a Esposito que se acercó a nosotros, jadeando y se dejó caer en el suelo. El teniente se colocó delante de mi novio. –Así es como se hace –y empezó a golpear.

-º-

-Soy un cobarde, lo sé. –Negué con la cabeza mientras que presionaba suavemente el hielo envuelto en un pañuelo contra su morada mejilla. Hizo un gesto de dolor, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo acaricié sutilmente.  
-No es cierto.  
-Kate me he dejado caer al primer golpe.  
-Bueno, estabas agotado. En realidad has sido listo dejándote caer para que Perlmutter te dejara en paz.  
-Si tú lo dices…  
-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, recuerda que tú no quieres ser policía, no necesitas aprender a defenderte.  
-Kate… ¿crees qué debería dejar la academia?-Se me cayó el pañuelo al suelo. Rick me miró asustado. -¿Kate?  
-Yo… tengo que… nos vemos luego Rick.  
-¡Kate espera!

Lo ignoré y salí de su habitación, conteniendo el llanto. Puede que fuera un comportamiento estúpido, pero para mí, que había recuperado las ganas de sonreír tras haberlo conocido, la idea de que se marchase de la academia me resultaba insoportable. Podría verlo los fines de semana, pero seguir en aquel edificio no sería lo mismo, no sin él, lo necesitaba allí, lo quería. Con Rick me sentía a salvo, protegida.  
Me encerré en mi habitación y respiré hondo hasta calmarme. Comprendía a Rick, él ya había obtenido la suficiente información para su libro, estar en la academia era un esfuerzo innecesario, entendía que quisiera irse. Hablaría con él, si se quería marchar, le daría mi apoyo, aunque me doliera. Abrí la puerta, tras limpiarme la cara con el dorso de la mano, dispuesta a volver a su dormitorio, pero me lo encontré allí, mirándome con preocupación.

-Kate…  
-Rick, lo siento.  
-No digas tonterías, ven aquí. –Cerró la puerta y caminó conmigo hasta llegar a mi cama, donde me sentó sobre su regazo, incumpliendo una norma, pero en aquel momento nos daba igual. –Lo siento cariño, no quería hacerte llorar.  
-No, soy yo, me he comportado como una tonta… entiendo que te quieras marchar… -Musité.  
-Kate… no quiero irme, pero… creo que aquí… sobro y tú lo sabes.  
-No quiero que te vayas. –Susurré. Rick me miró fijamente y me tomó con suavidad del rostro, acariciándome y limpiando las lágrimas que aún no se habían borrado. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó, apenas rozándome, despacio, con ternura.  
-No soporto verte llorar –Murmuró sobre mi boca.

-º-

Lloré desconsolada, como una niña pequeña, debí avergonzarme, pero en ese momento, me daba igual. Se iba. Al día siguiente presentaría su dimisión y se marcharía. Había aguantado el tipo mientras que me decía con ternura que no cambiaría nada, que los fines de semana serían para nosotros, que hablaríamos todas las noches, pero mientras que abrazaba la almohada y ahogaba mis sollozos en ella no podía evitar que toda clase de pensamientos egoístas ocupasen mi cabeza. No quería que se fuera, quería tenerlo a mi lado, Rick era mi apoyo, era quien me recordaba cada día, antes de ir a dormir que sería una gran policía y lo hacía sin mencionar a mi madre.

_-No sé por qué tienes tanta fe en mí.  
-Porque eres la mejor y serás la mejor. Serás la mejor policía de Nueva York, cariño. Conseguirás esa justicia que tantos necesitan, por eso estás aquí, por eso mañana te levantarás con una sonrisa y volverás a dar lo mejor de ti.  
-A veces pienso que no podré con esto… las pruebas son cada vez más duras. No puedo fallarle a mi mad…  
-Escucha –me interrumpió – serás una gran policía, no por tu madre, sino por ti. Porque incluso antes de que la perdieses ya querías conseguir justicia y por eso estudiaste Derecho. Quiero que cada vez que te sientas cansada pienses en las personas que confiamos en ti, las mismas que estaremos ahí siempre, las que sabemos que puedes con esto y más. No puedes seguir castigándote pensando que si fallas tu madre te odiará, Kate. Ella ya no está aquí, no puedes defraudarla. Si quieres hacer esto, lo harás por ti, sólo por ti.  
-¿Y si lo dejara? –pregunté, dudosa. ¿Defraudaría a aquellos que confiaban en mí?  
-Entonces Stanford recuperaría a una gran alumna –repuso con una sonrisa. _

Habíamos tenido esa conversación un día después de la expulsión de Ryan, cuando yo había pasado por uno de mis momentos melancólicos, como Lanie los llamaba. El día después Rick me había vuelto a dar ánimos y me había prometido hacerlo cada noche. Sabía que si quería ser poli tendría que dejar de depender tanto de él, pero otro lado me decía a mí misma que no era malo necesitar a alguien. Hasta el mejor de los policías necesita a un compañero que lo ayude, nadie es nada estando solo. Yo iba a perder a mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y después de ello no sabía si iba a poder seguir adelante.

Quizás parezca débil, quizás no es algo que se espere de una policía… y sin embargo, cuando pienso que entonces tenía 19 años y apenas era una niña… ¿por qué demonios tenía que sentirme culpable por quererlo a mi lado? ¿Acaso necesitar a alguien te hace ser débil?

A la mañana siguiente no bajé a desayunar, no quería verlo. No estaba enfadada, pero sentía que si me despedía me pondría a llorar y no quería su compasión, ni tampoco que se sintiera culpable. Me había preguntado una y otra vez si de verdad estaría bien, si podía irse tranquilo. Le había respondido mil veces que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupase, que nos veríamos al día siguiente en su apartamento. Me había asegurado que prepararía algo especial para los dos que nos hiciera olvidar esta última semana y yo me había limitado a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, cuando en realidad lo que hubiese querido era salir corriendo.

En el campo de entrenamientos, Perlmutter se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pude contener una mueca de asco. Esposito también parecía enojado, cruzamos las miradas un momento y ambos vimos en la cara del otro la tristeza y el pesar que la marcha de Rick nos dejaba. El teniente nos dijo alegremente que teníamos una baja, que Richard Rogers no había podido más con la presión y que se marchaba.

-Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta que aquí no queremos payasos. Esto es una Academia de Policía, no un circo.

Lanie me sujetó para que me calmase, pero mi rabia subía por momentos. Perlmutter nos dijo que nos pusiéramos en pareja, volveríamos a luchar. Me acerqué a Gina, pero el superior habló de nuevo.

-Esperad un momento. Ayer Rogers hizo un gran ridículo. ¿Alguno se anima a entrenar conmigo? Entrenar de verdad –añadió. Esposito iba a alzar la mano pero yo, inconscientemente, me adelanté. El teniente me miró sorprendido y a la vez complacido.  
-Vaya, vaya… mira que bien, guapa, echaba de menos tus agallas. Cuando quieras.  
-Podríamos hacerlo más interesante –respondí fríamente. Él se encogió de hombros, invitándome a seguir.  
-Si gano yo, no vuelve a llamarme guapa, jamás, no se lo permito.  
-La marcha de tu novio te ha afectado demasiado –se burló. Algunos me miraron sorprendidos, cuchicheando entre ellos. Ni me inmuté, ya suponía que Perlmutter lo sabía, el teniente era un cabrón, pero no estúpido. –Pero acepto, con una condición.  
Asentí, esperando a que hablase él.  
-Si gano yo, estás fuera de la academia. ¿Aceptas?

-º-

-No lo hagas –susurró. Pero la ignoré. Rabia. Cuando la rabia se apodera de ti ni las súplicas de tu mejor amiga, ni esas voces en tu cabeza que te dicen que estás loca pueden pararte. Siempre fui impulsiva. En la guardería, cuando la maestra me decía que no me subiera al tobogán de los niños mayores esperaba a que se diera la vuelta para subir, decidida. Luego venían los llantos y las regañinas. En el colegio no paré a pensar antes de decirle a ese niño que me gustaba si quería salir conmigo. Me dijo que no, que no le gustaban mis dientes; de nuevo vinieron los llantos, pero no me arrepentí. Quien no arriesga no gana, me consolé. En el instituto no paré a pensar antes de aceptar ese trabajo de gogó en la discoteca, aun sabiendo que mi padre se lo tomaría mal, muy mal, pero me daba igual; quería mi Harley. Impulsiva. Eso era. Mi madre me lo reprochaba a diario. Piensa con la cabeza fría, Katie, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos ni por los caprichos, sé inteligente. Pero mi madre no estaba allí. Rick tampoco estaba allí y en aquel momento, cuando ya sentía su falta, las palabras de Perlmutter se apoderaron de mí. Rabia. Contra la rabia, no hay nada que hacer.

-Acepto –murmuré. El hombre me miró fijamente, primero sorprendido, luego burlón.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Acepto –repetí, más fuerte.  
-Muy bien… pero luego, guapa, no digas que no te lo avisé.

Lanie suspiró, negando con la cabeza y se apartó, acercándose a Esposito, que temblaba de ira. Gina parecía admirada, Lau murmuró un "estás loca" que se oyó en todo el campo. George tosió, incomodo.

-Teniente… no puede hacer esto. Va contra las reglas.  
-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión –contestó fríamente, sin dejar de mirarme a mí. George miró a su hermanastra y maldijo en voz baja. Tom me dirigió una mirada de ánimo, Sorenson una sonrisa desdeñosa. El resto no se movía – esta son las reglas Beckett. Si te rindes, te perdonaré. Si gano yo, estás fuera. Si ganas…  
-He cambiado de opinión –le interrumpí. Sonrió, creyendo que me iba a retirar -. Si gano yo, dimite. Deme su palabra.

Se oyeron algunos gritos de asombro y horror. Lanie no podía creérselo, Esposito apretó el puño, tenso, pero me lanzó una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Muy bien, guapa. Si me ganase una alumna no merecería estar aquí, así que acepto. ¿Lista?  
-Sí.

Me puse los guantes sobre las manos vendadas y después me coloqué en posición. El teniente me observó durante unos segundos, sonrió y me imitó. Y todo empezó.

Me lancé hacia él poseída por la rabia más animal, pero me esquivó sin problemas; estuve a punto de caer, pero conseguí frenarme a punto y girar para volver a intentarlo. Perlmutter me esquivaba con facilidad, riéndose de mí, pero sin atacarme. Una y otra vez me eché contra él, tratando de golpearle, movida por los recuerdos de los miles de insultos y humillaciones que mi superior había proferido contra Rick. Pero una y otra vez me esquivaba. Sabía que intentaba cansarme, no parecía tener intención alguna de golpear, sólo pretendía burlarse de mí, darme una lección.

Pero de repente todo cambió. Tras un último intento me golpeó, sin fuerza, sólo para advertirme que los juegos se habían terminado. Me concedió cinco segundos para descansar, pero después empezó a luchar en serio. Sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme. No pretendía acabar tan rápido. Le había desafiado delante de todos, no me dejaría escapar con tanta facilidad. Un golpe en el estómago particularmente fuerte me dejó sin aire y caí arrodillada, sujetándome con fuerza. Perlmutter paró, mirándome fijamente. Yo estaba empapada de sudor, pero él no, a él sólo se le escapa una gota que corría por su cuello, evidentemente su esfuerzo no había sido nada comparada con el mío.

-¿Te rindes? –preguntó. Jadeé, me dolía, muchísimo, pero no tenía intención de rendirme. Me levanté, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y volví a enfrentar su mirada antes de echarme de nuevo sobre él, pero de nuevo me esquivó. Me sujetó, colocando un brazo en mi cuello, pero si apretar -. No puedes ganar, Beckett, no merece la pena ir hacia una derrota segura por la rabia –murmuró en voz baja. Me solté, furiosa.

-¿Qué sabrá usted de mi rabia? –vociferé. Mis compañeros me miraron preocupados, la última vez que alguien se había enfrentado a Perlmutter había sido expulsado.  
-Sé que estás aquí porque un cabrón traicionó la placa y dejó el caso de tu madre en una caja. Sé que crees que librándote de tu novio estoy en tu contra… ¿aún no lo entiendes, verdad?  
-¡No hable de mi madre! –de nuevo la rabia se apoderó de mí, me lancé otra vez, sabiendo que no iba a ganarle. Era una causa perdida. Pero la rabia es orgullosa. La rabia no entiende de personas que miran por tu bien, ni de hombres que intentan ayudarte. La rabia nunca te deja ver. Sólo ves lo que tú quieres ver. Lo que la rabia quiere que veas.

Perlmutter volvió a esquivarme y me dio un último golpe; no pude levantarme, gemí, cegada por las lágrimas y por el dolor. Lanie gritó y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate, ¿estás bien?!

Asentí como pude, temblorosa. Perlmutter se agachó junto a mí.

-Cuando recuperes el habla te quiero en mi despacho.

-º-

-Estate quieta –Lanie me sujetó mientras que el doctor me palpaba el abdomen. Apreté los dientes, negándome a gritar, pero no podía evitar moverme. El teniente sabía pegar, de eso no había duda. Mi amiga no dejaba de mirarme con enojo, diciéndome al oído que era estúpida cada vez que su jefe se daba la vuelta. Me harté.

-Déjalo ya, Lanie, he aprendido la lección.  
-Más te vale, porque si vuelves a cometer semejante estupidez yo misma te partiré un brazo –me amenazó.  
-Me van a echar, no te preocupes, no tendré más oportunidades para meterme en líos –contesté. Ella se rio, sarcástica.  
-¿Echarte? ¡Por favor! Hasta Sorenson se dio cuenta de que eres la favorita del teniente. Como mucho te echará una charla sobre tu comportamiento inadecuado o alguna gilipollez así –replicó. No respondí, golpear, pelear o humillar no eran sinónimos de apreciar, al menos no en ningún diccionario que yo conociese.  
-Bueno, no tienes ninguna costilla rota, aunque te van a salir varios cardenales –El doctor le dio un tubo de pomada a Lanie y le dijo que me la aplicase. Luego me miró a mí.- A este paso voy a tener que ponerle tu nombre a una camilla, ten más cuidado la próxima vez con las escaleras. –Dijo esto último mirándome con intención, evidentemente no se había creído mi excusa, pero no parecía que fuera a insistir. Se marchó dejándome a solas con su ayudante que volvió a echarme una mirada de madre enfadada. Abrió el tubo y me aplicó una generosa cantidad, empezando a extenderlo, sin miramientos. La frené, tras protestar por tercera vez.

-Te agradezco el masaje, amiga, pero esto puedo hacerlo yo.  
-Como quieras –respondió, dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el escritorio, firmando algo.  
-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? –Le pregunté, tras ponerme la camiseta y levantarme. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sin mirarme.  
-No estoy enfadada, tú sabrás si te merece la pena enfrentarte a tu superior.  
La miré, incrédula. -¡A qué viene eso! ¿Tú precisamente me vas a juzgar? –No comprendía su actitud, Lanie y yo siempre habíamos estado de acuerdo en todo. Ambas veíamos al teniente como un cabrón y ambas creíamos que las normas de la academia eran estúpidas.  
-Estoy ocupada Beckett, algunas tenemos que conservar nuestros puestos en este sitio.  
-¿A sí que es eso? –Bufé. -¡Mira, yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas que estar aquí obligada!  
-Pero tú puedes irte cuando te dé la gana, ¿verdad? Por eso hacer lo que haces ¿o no será que sabes que eres intocable?  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué coño dices?  
-Vamos Kate, eres la pobre chica que ha perdido a su madre, la que sueña con hacer justicia, todos aquí son condescendientes contigo y lo sabes. Por eso Ryan está fuera y tú sigues aquí, aunque el teniente sabía lo tuyo con Rick.  
-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto –susurré. Ella se dio la vuelta, mirándome al fin.  
-Lo siento Kate pero ya era hora que alguien te lo dijera. No eres la única que está aquí por algo importante y empiezo a estar harta de ese evidente favoritismo.

Quise contestarle, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tomé la sudadera del chándal y salí de allí dando un portazo, enjuagándome las lágrimas. Por el camino me encontré con Esposito y George; ignoré sus ¿cómo estás? Y seguí caminando, abriendo la puerta del despacho del teniente sin llamar.

-¿Va a echarme? –le solté, sin más. Me miró durante unos segundos, mi actitud no parecía sorprenderle en absoluto.  
-¿Quieres qué te eche?  
-No –contesté.  
-¿Vas a comportarte como una poli?  
-Sí.  
-¿Sí? ¿Segura? Porque no toleraré ningún comportamiento infantil, Beckett y menos en ti. Si echas de menos a tu novio te jodes y te esperas al fin del semana, como hacen tus compañeros.  
-He aprendido la lección –repliqué, fríamente.  
-Bien, puedes irte.

Me di la vuelta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta llamé su atención.  
-No quiero que me favorezca.

Entrecerró los ojos, sacó del cajón de su escritorio un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Encendió un cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios, sin responderme. Le dio un par de caladas y luego me miró.  
-¿Sigues aquí?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejando en su despacho al teniente que se estaba saltando las reglas, como siempre. Perlmutter sabía perfectamente que yo no le denunciaría. Y yo sabía que, lo odiase o no, tenía que confiar en él.


End file.
